World League Of Cartoon Quidditch 2
by SuperBlackdeth666
Summary: The second season of the World League of Cartoon Quidditch, featuring all the same players and teams from last time, plus many more...
1. Introduction

The second World League of Cartoon Quidditch season has arrived! For those of you who followed the first season, welcome back! For you newcomers, I'll make it real simple for you; it's a Quidditch league with cartoon characters as the players. Simply that.

This league has lots of teams, both in the United States and abroad. And this year, they'll be even MORE teams! There'll also be a couple of name changes to pre-existing teams; you'll know them when you see them.

So, here are the teams for this WLCQ season;

[C] - denotes team captain

(an asterisk (*) denotes an expansion team)

American Conference

East Division

Cleveland Cruciatus*

Miami Goblins

New England Griffins

Richmond Werewolves

Washington Ministry

North Division

Columbus Pixies

Indiana Slughorns

New Jersey Wyverns*

New York Dragons

Philadelphia Thestrals

South Division

Birmingham War Pigs

Houston Horcurxes

Louisville Phantoms

Nashville Basilisks

South Carolina Black Cocks*

West Division

Denver Dementors

Los Angeles Undead

New Mexico Marauders*

San Antonio Centaurs

Seattle Vampires

National Conference

East Division

Dallas Hippogriffs

Minnesota Wormtails

Oklahoma Orcs

Orlando Black Magic*

St. Louis Serpents

North Division

Chicago Fire Crabs

Detroit Alicorns

Great Valley Vipers*

Kansas City Inferi

Milwaukee Death Eaters

South Division

Atlanta Owls

Charlotte Hallows

Memphis Mandrakes*

New Orleans Nightwings

Tampa Bay Trolls

West Division

Arizona Phoenixes

Las Vegas Night Elves

Portland Parselmouths

San Francisco Seers

Utah Fiendfyre*

International Conference

Europe Division

London Chimeras

Milan Witchhunters

Paris Veela

Rome Fairies

Toulouse Sphinxes

Japan Division

Kyoto Kappa

Nagoya Nue*

Osaka Oni

Tokyo Tengu

North America Division

Mexico City Chupacabras

Monterrey Cadejos*

Montreal Manticores

Toronto Salamanders

Vancouver Grindylows

Now for one thing I'm adding that I didn't add last season – the names and locations of all the team's home stadiums;

Alicorns – Ford Field (Detroit, Michigan)

Basilisks – LP Field (Nashville, Tennessee)

Black Cocks – Williams-Brice Stadium (Columbia, South Carolina)

Black Magic – Citrus Bowl (Orlando, Florida)

Cadejos – Estadio Technologico (Monterrey, Mexico)

Centaurs – Alamodome (San Antonio, Texas)

Chimeras – Wembley Stadium (London, England, U.K.)

Chupacabras – Estadio Azteca (Mexico City, Mexico)

Cruciatus – FirstEnergy Stadium (Cleveland, Ohio)

Death Eaters – Miller Park (Milwaukee, Wisconsin)

Dementors – Mile High Stadium (Denver, Colorado)

Dragons – Yankee Stadium (The Bronx, New York)

Fairies – Stadio Olimpico (Rome, Italy)

Fiendfyre – Rice-Eccles Stadium (Salt Lake City, Utah)

Fire Crabs – Soldier Field (Chicago, Illinois)

Goblins – Marlins Park (Miami, Florida)

Griffins – Brown Stadium (Providence, Rhode Island)

Grindylows – BC Place (Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada)

Hallows – Bank Of America Stadium (Charlotte, North Carolina)

Hippogriffs – Cotton Bowl (Dallas, Texas)

Horcruxes – Reliant Stadium (Houston, Texas)

Inferi – Arrowhead Stadium (Kansas City, Missouri)

Kappa – Nishikyogoku Athletic Stadium (Kyoto, Japan)

Mandrakes – Liberty Bowl Memorial Stadium (Memphis, Tennessee)

Manticores – Percival Molson Memorial Stadium (Montreal, Quebec, Canada)

Marauders – University Stadium (Albuquerque, New Mexico)

Ministry – Nationals Park (Washington, DC)

Night Elves – Sam Boyd Stadium (Las Vegas, Nevada)

Nightwings – Mercedes-Benz Superdome (New Orleans, Louisiana)

Nue – Nagoya Dome (Nagoya, Japan)

Oni – Osaka Dome (Osaka, Japan)

Orcs – Gaylord Family Oklahoma Memorial Stadium (Norman, Oklahoma)

Owls – Georgia Dome (Atlanta, Georgia)

Parselmouths – Jeld-Wen Field (Portland, Oregon)

Phantoms – Papa John's Cardinal Stadium (Louisville, Kentucky)

Phoenixes – Chase Field (Phoenix, Arizona)

Pixies – Ohio Stadium (Columbus, Ohio)

Salamanders – Rogers Stadium (Toronto, Ontario, Canada)

Seers – Candlestick Park (San Francisco, California)

Serpents – Edward Jones Dome (St. Louis, Missouri)

Slughorns – Lucas Oil Stadium (Indianapolis, Indiana)

Sphinxes – Stadium Municipal (Toulouse, France)

Tengu – Tokyo Dome (Tokyo, Japan)

Thestrals – Lincoln Financial Field (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

Trolls – Raymond James Stadium (Tampa, Florida)

Undead – Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum (Los Angeles, California)

Vampires – CenturyLink Field (Seattle, Washington)

Veela – Parc des Princes (Paris, France)

Vipers – University Field (Albany, New York)

War Pigs – Legion Field (Birmingham, Alabama)

Werewolves – City Stadium (Richmond, Virginia)

Witchhunters – Stadio Giuseppe Meazza (Milan, Italy)

Wormtails – Metrodome (Minneapolis, Minnesota)

Wyverns – MetLife Stadium (East Rutherford, New Jersey)

And now here are the rosters for each team;

([C] denotes team captain)

Arizona Phoenixes

Chaser: Fry [C] (#99)

Chaser: Leela (#30)

Chaser: Bender (#22)

Beater: Zoidberg (#10)

Beater: Hermes Conrad (#37)

Keeper: Zapp Brannigan (#25)

Seeker: Amy Wong (#31)

Coach: Hubert J. Farnsworth

Atlanta Owls

Chaser: Early Cuyler [C] (#21)

Chaser: Rusty Cuyler (#03)

Chaser: Lil Cuyler (#12)

Beater: Dan Halen (#86)

Beater: The Sheriff (#91)

Keeper: Reverend (#7)

Seeker: Tammi (#30)

Coach: Granny Cuyler

Birmingham War Pigs

Chaser: Skwisgaar Skwigelf (#69)

Chaser: Toki Wartooth (#96)

Chaser: Dr. Rockzo (#42)

Beater: Nathan Explosion [C] (#66)

Beater: William Murderface (#47)

Keeper: Dick Knubbler (#78)

Seeker: Pickles (#5)

Coach: Charles Foster Offdensen

Charlotte Hallows

Chaser: Phineas Flynn [C] (#43)

Chaser: Ferb Fletcher (#9)

Chaser: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (#34)

Beater: Buford Van Stomm (#14)

Beater: Baljeet Patel (#41)

Keeper: Candace Flynn (#11)

Seeker: Perry The Platypus (#16)

Coach: Major Monogram

Chicago Fire Crabs

Chaser: Gary Snail (#0)

Chaser: Sandy Cheeks (#28)

Chaser: Pearl Krabs (#76)

Beater: Squidward Tentacles (#60)

Beater: Eugene H. Krabs (#79)

Keeper: Patrick Star (#87)

Seeker: Spongebob SquarePants [C] (#78)

Coach: Plankton

Cleveland Cruciatus

Chaser: Jimmy Neutron [C] (#14)

Chaser: Cindy Vortex (#41)

Chaser: Carl Wheezer (#27)

Beater: Nick Dean (#69)

Beater: Libby Folfax (#18)

Keeper: Judy Neutron (#50)

Seeker: Goddard (#98)

Coach: Hugh Neutron

Columbus Pixies

Chaser: Cosmo (#01)

Chaser: Wanda (#6)

Chaser: Vicky (#10)

Beater: AJ (#11)

Beater: Chester McBadbat (#15)

Keeper: Trixie Tang (#40)

Seeker: Timmy Turner [C] (#17)

Coach: Jorgen Von Strangle

Dallas Hippogriffs

Chaser: Bill Dauterive (#49)

Chaser: Dale Gribble (#50)

Chaser: Jeff Boomhauer (#73)

Beater: Hank Hill [C] (#98)

Beater: Peggy Hill (#89)

Keeper: Luanne Platter (#40)

Seeker: Bobby Hill (#13)

Coach: Buck Strickland

Denver Dementors

Chaser: Stan Marsh (#97)

Chaser: Wendy Testaburger (#79)

Chaser: Bebe Stevens (#04)

Beater: Eric Cartman [C] (#14)

Beater: Butters Scotch (#2)

Keeper: Kenny McCormick (#39)

Seeker: Kyle Broflovski (#25)

Coach: Randy Marsh

Detroit Alicorns

Chaser: Pinkie Pie (#81)

Chaser: Fluttershy (#02)

Chaser: Spike (#01)

Beater: Applejack (#18)

Beater: Rarity (#21)

Keeper: Twilight Sparkle [C] (#11)

Seeker: Rainbow Dash (#20)

Coach: Princess Celestia

Great Valley Vipers

Chaser: Ducky (#04)

Chaser: Chomper (#66)

Chaser: Ruby (#06)

Beater: Littlefoot [C] (#34)

Beater: Cera (#27)

Keeper: Spike (#10)

Seeker: Petrie (#40)

Coach: Ali

Houston Horcruxes

Chaser: Cuddles [C] (#3)

Chaser: Giggles (#7)

Chaser: Petunia (#16)

Beater: Lifty (#12)

Beater: Shifty (#19)

Keeper: Lumpy (#21)

Seeker: Splendid (#19)

Coach: Flippy

Indiana Slughorns

Chaser: Kitty Kaswell (#22)

Chaser: Ollie (#53)

Chaser: Francisco (#88)

Beater: Dudley Puppy [C] (#99)

Beater: Bad Dog (#09)

Keeper: Verminious Snaptrap (#00)

Seeker: Keswick (#11)

Coach: The Chief

Kansas City Inferi

Chaser: Gwen Tennyson (#01)

Chaser: Julie Yamamoto (#35)

Chaser: Rook Blonco (#20)

Beater: Kevin Levin (#44)

Beater: Paradox (#52)

Keeper: Azmuth (#81)

Seeker: Ben Tennyson [C] (#10)

Coach: Max Tennyson

Kyoto Kappa

Chaser: Joey Wheeler (#33)

Chaser: Mai Valentine (#65)

Chaser: Tristan Taylor (#40)

Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)

Beater: Mokuba Kaiba (#03)

Keeper: Tea Gardner (#93)

Seeker: Yugi Moto [C] (#56)

Coach: Maximillion Pegasus

Las Vegas Night Elves

Chaser: Beavis [C] (#24)

Chaser: Butt-Head (#48)

Chaser: Slade (#19)

Beater: Todd Ianuzzi (#39)

Beater: David Van Driessen (#30)

Keeper: Principal McVicker (#41)

Seeker: Stewart Stevenson (#76)

Coach: Bradley Buzzcut

London Chimeras

Chaser: Penny Fitzgerald (#69)

Chaser: Banana Joe (#25)

Chaser: Anais Watterson (#40)

Beater: Richard Watterson (#83)

Beater: Nicole Watterson (#38)

Keeper: Darwin Watterson (#78)

Seeker: Gumball Watterson [C] (#87)

Coach: Miss Simian

Los Angeles Undead

Chaser: James Possible (#97)

Chaser: Ann Possible (#79)

Chaser: Ron Stoppable (#15)

Beater: Jim Possible (#12)

Beater: Slim Possible (#21)

Keeper: Kim Possible [C] (#51)

Seeker: Wade (#33)

Coach: Betty Director

Louisville Phantoms

Chaser: Danny Phantom [C] (#16)

Chaser: Sam Manson (#61)

Chaser: Tucker Foley (#21)

Beater: Valerie Gray (#05)

Beater: Paulina (#74)

Keeper: Maddie Fenton (#79)

Seeker: Jazz Fenton (#63)

Coach: Jack Fenton

Memphis Mandrakes

Chaser: Ollie Pesto (#34)

Chaser: Andy Pesto (#44)

Chaser: Jimmy Pesto Jr. (#54)

Beater: Tina Belcher (#4)

Beater: Gene Belcher (#14)

Keeper: Linda Belcher [C] (#04)

Seeker: Louise Belcher (#24)

Coach: Bob Belcher

Mexico City Chupacabras

Chaser: Flama Dama (#10)

Chaser: Iron Pinata (#25)

Chaser: Gordo Gordo (#14)

Beater: Maria Rivera (#77)

Beater: Rodolfo Rivera (#72)

Keeper: Frida Suarez (#09)

Seeker: Manny Rivera [C] (#90)

Coach: Grandpapi

Miami Goblins

Chaser: Princess Clara (#14)

Chaser: Foxxy Love (#88)

Chaser: Xandir (#69)

Beater: Captain Hero [C] (#96)

Beater: Toot Braunstein (#20)

Keeper: Wooldoor Sockbat (#99)

Seeker: Ling Ling (#42)

Coach: Spanky Ham

Milan Witchhunters

Chaser: Irma Lair (#21)

Chaser: Taranee Cook (#23)

Chaser: Hay Lin (#20)

Beater: Cornelia Hale (#11)

Beater: Nerissa (#85)

Keeper: Lord Cedric (#15)

Seeker: Will Vandom [C] (#45)

Coach: Prince Phobos

Milwaukee Death Eaters

Chaser: Billy (#60)

Chaser: Mandy (#57)

Chaser: Irwin (#73)

Beater: Mindy (#65)

Beater: Sperg (#56)

Keeper: Grim [C] (#7)

Seeker: Pud'n (#55)

Coach: General Skarr

Minnesota Wormtails

Chaser: Pops Malleard (#29)

Chaser: High Five Ghost (#21)

Chaser: Thomas (#9)

Beater: Skips (#74)

Beater: Mitch Sorenstein (#64)

Keeper: Mordecai [C] (#23)

Seeker: Rigby (#32)

Coach: Benson

Monterrey Cadejos

Chaser: Rikochet [C] (#81)

Chaser: Buena Girl (#09)

Chaser: The Flea (#6)

Beater: Minotoro (#31)

Beater: Masked Dog (#71)

Keeper: Penny Plutonium (#32)

Seeker: Snow Pea (#52)

Coach: Senor Hasbeena

Montreal Manticores

Chaser: Caitlin Cooke (#16)

Chaser: Jen Masterson (#07)

Chaser: Wyatt Williams (#56)

Beater: Nikki Wong [C] (#13)

Beater: Jonesy Garcia (#69)

Keeper: Starr (#57)

Seeker: Jude Lizowski (#75)

Coach: Coach Halder

Nagoya Nue

Chaser: Kankuro (#12)

Chaser: Gaara (#7)

Chaser: Temari (#20)

Beater: Sasuke Uchiha (#66)

Beater: Sakura Haruno (#06)

Keeper: Rock Lee (#30)

Seeker: Naruto Uzumaki [C] (#9)

Coach: Kakashi Hatake

Nashville Basilisks

Chaser: Ren Hoek [C] (#77)

Chaser: Powdered Toast Man (#49)

Chaser: Muddy Mudskipper (#26)

Beater: Mr. Horse (#18)

Beater: Haggis McHaggis (#81)

Keeper: Sven Hoek (#78)

Seeker: Stimpy J. Cat (#32)

Coach: George Liquor

New England Griffins

Chaser: Lois Griffin (#39)

Chaser: Meg Griffin (#45)

Chaser: Brian Griffin (#8)

Beater: Peter Griffin [C] (#93)

Beater: Chris Griffin (#54)

Keeper: Glenn Quagmire (#69)

Seeker: Stewie Griffin (#08)

Coach: Joe Swanson

New Jersey Wyverns

Chaser: Tommy Pickles [C] (#24)

Chaser: Chuckie Finster (#42)

Chaser: Kimi Finster (44)

Beater: Phil DeVille (#84)

Beater: Lil DeVille (#48)

Keeper: Susie Carmichael (#22)

Seeker: Dil Pickles (#23)

Coach: Angelica Pickles

New Mexico Marauders

Chaser: Dib (#15)

Chaser: Gaz (#51)

Chaser: GIR (#34)

Beater: Almighty Tallest Red (#39)

Beater: Almighty Tallest Purple (#93)

Keeper: Ms. Bitters (#15)

Seeker: Zim [C] (#48)

Coach: Professor Membrane

New Orleans Nightwings

Chaser: Robin [C] (#58)

Chaser: Speedy (#27)

Chaser: Terra (#98)

Beater: Cyborg (#70)

Beater: Raven (#60)

Keeper: Starfire (#85)

Seeker: Beastboy (#89)

Coach: Bumblebee

New York Dragons

Chaser: Rose (#23)

Chaser: Trixie Carter (#46)

Chaser: Haley Kay Long (#13)

Beater: Jonathan Long (#22)

Beater: Susan Long (#31)

Keeper: Spud Spudinski (#38)

Seeker: Jake Long [C] (#32)

Coach: Luong Lao Shi

Oklahoma Orcs

Chaser: Finn [C] (#43)

Chaser: Princess Bubblegum (#18)

Chaser: Lady Rainicorn (#34)

Beater: Flame Princess (#22)

Beater: The Lich (#32)

Keeper: Marceline The Vampire Queen (#75)

Seeker: Jake (#27)

Coach: The Ice King

Orlando Black Magic

Chaser: Dee Dee (#8)

Chaser: Monkey (#08)

Chaser: Agent Honeydew (#9)

Beater: Major Glory (#76)

Beater: Valhallen (#42)

Keeper: The Infraggable Krunk (#41)

Seeker: Dexter [C] (#99)

Coach: Mandark

Osaka Oni

Chaser: Goku [C] (#54)

Chaser: Bulma (#49)

Chaser: Tenshinhan (#20)

Beater: Piccolo (#73)

Beater: Kuririn (#00)

Keeper: Vegeta (#49)

Seeker: Gohan (#45)

Coach: Kame-Sen'nin

Paris Veela

Chaser: Sam [C] (#33)

Chaser: Clover (#78)

Chaser: Alex (#32)

Beater: Caitlin (#68)

Beater: Dominique (#07)

Keeper: Mandy (#65)

Seeker: Britney (#92)

Coach: Jerry

Philadelphia Thestrals

Chaser: Kuki Sanban (#3)

Chaser: Abigail Lincoln (#5)

Chaser: Fanny Fullbright (#86)

Beater: Hoagie P. Gilligan (#2)

Beater: Cree Lincoln (#11)

Keeper: Nigel Uno [C] (#1)

Seeker: Wallabee Beetles (#4)

Coach: Rachel McKenzie

Portland Parselmouths

Chaser: Marge Simpson (#38)

Chaser: Bart Simpson (#54)

Chaser: Lisa Simpson (#45)

Beater: Nelson Muntz (#27)

Beater: Moe Szyslak (#32)

Keeper: Homer Simpson [C] (#83)

Seeker: Milhouse Van Houten (#43)

Coach: Charles Montgomery Burns

Richmond Werewolves

Chaser: Donna Tubbs (#05)

Chaser: Roberta Tubbs (#38)

Chaser: Federline Jones (#16)

Beater: Cleveland Brown [C] (#5)

Beater: Cleveland, Jr. (#13)

Keeper: Tim The Bear (#44)

Seeker: Rallo Tubbs (#83)

Coach: Lester Krinklesac

Rome Fairies

Chaser: Bloom [C] (#47)

Chaser: Stella (#50)

Chaser: Flora (#52)

Beater: Musa (#54)

Beater: Tecna (#43)

Keeper: Aisha (#38)

Seeker: Roxy (#81)

Coach: Sky

San Antonio Centaurs

Chaser: Hank Venture [C] (#30)

Chaser: H.E.L.P.E.R. (#64)

Chaser: Triana Orpheus (#35)

Beater: Brock Samson (#31)

Beater: Sargeant Hatred (#27)

Keeper: Byron Orpheus (#17)

Seeker: Dean Venture (#26)

Coach: Thaddeus Venture

San Francisco Seers

Chaser: Katara (#34)

Chaser: Sokka (#38)

Chaser: Suki (#38)

Beater: Zuko (#73)

Beater: Azula (#61)

Keeper: Toph (#59)

Seeker: Aang [C] (#26)

Coach: Iroh

Seattle Vampires

Chaser: Master Shake (#55)

Chaser: Ignignokt (#06)

Chaser: Err (#41)

Beater: Frylock [C] (#15)

Beater: Carl Brutananadilewski (#5)

Keeper: MC P Pants (#48)

Seeker: Meatwad (#56)

Coach: Dr. Weird

South Carolina Black Cocks

Chaser: Debby Kang (#15)

Chaser: Theresa Fowler (#51)

Chaser: Julian (#66)

Beater: Howard Wienerman (#44)

Beater: Bash Johnson (#12)

Keeper: Heidi Wienerman (#84)

Seeker: Randy Cunningham [C] (#48)

Coach: Marlene Driscoll

St. Louis Serpents

Chaser: The Warden [C] (#32)

Chaser: Paul (#50)

Chaser: Jean (#30)

Beater: Alice (#03)

Beater: Jacknife (#59)

Keeper: Jailbot (#69)

Seeker: Jared (#57)

Coach: Lord Stingray

Tampa Bay Trolls

Chaser: Edd (#29)

Chaser: Sarah (#47)

Chaser: Jonny 2X4 (#24)

Beater: Ed (#27)

Beater: Rolf (#51)

Keeper: Nazz (#67)

Seeker: Eddy [C] (#31)

Coach: Kevin

Tokyo Tengu

Chaser: Misty (#68)

Chaser: May (#39)

Chaser: Iris (#45)

Beater: Brock (#04)

Beater: Cilan (#49)

Keeper: Dawn (#42)

Seeker: Ash Ketchum [C] (#22)

Coach: Professor Oak

Toronto Salamanders

Chaser: Gwen (#59)

Chaser: Heather [C] (#55)

Chaser: Lindsay (#84)

Beater: Duncan (#57)

Beater: Alejandro (#42)

Keeper: Owen (#75)

Seeker: Tyler (#70)

Coach: Chris McLean

Toulouse Sphinxes

Chaser: Aelita Stones (#20)

Chaser: Jeremie Belpois (#12)

Chaser: Odd Della Robbia (#37)

Beater: Yumi Ishiyama (#34)

Beater: Ulrich Stern (#40)

Keeper: Franz Hopper [C] (#13)

Seeker: William Dunbar (#27)

Coach: Jim Morales

Utah Fiendfyre

Chaser: Daria Morgendorffer [C] (#88)

Chaser: Jane Lane (#32)

Chaser: Trent Lane (#23)

Beater: Kevin Thompson (#01)

Beater: Mack McKenzie (#02)

Keeper: Helen Morgendorffer (#8)

Seeker: Quinn Morgendorffer (#08)

Coach: Jake Morgendorffer

Vancouver Grindylows

Chaser: Emma (#32)

Chaser: Lauren Ridgemount (#30)

Chaser: Tyler Ridgemount (#38)

Beater: Reef [C] (#34)

Beater: Fin McCloud (#19)

Keeper: Johnny (#86)

Seeker: Broseph (#83)

Coach: Andrew Baumer

Washington Ministry

Chaser: Francine Smith (#10)

Chaser: Steve Smith (#38)

Chaser: Snot Lonstein (#31)

Beater: Hayley Smith (#26)

Beater: Jeff Fischer (#16)

Keeper: Stan Smith [C] (#36)

Seeker: Roger Smith (#37)

Coach: Avery Bullock

Just like the last season, we'll open with four preseason games. All of these will have at least one of the expansion teams in them, so that we can see them in action.

Then comes the regular season! Last season, it was 22 weeks long. This time, it'll be expanded to 27 weeks; that'll allow for all of the teams to be in the Game of the Week one time each. Like last season, there will be two Game Breaks per game.

After the regular season come the playoffs. Here's how they'll work; just like last season, the top two teams from each division will make it in; they'll play each other in a series of single-round elimination rounds leading up to the conference championship games.

However, the International Conference will have to work differently, due to its realignment; the two division champions will get free byes into Round 2; the other four playoff teams will play each other in Round 1. The Round 1 winners will pick up the top 2 teams in Round 2, and so on from there.

After those games, the conference champion with the best regular season record will get an automatic seed into the world championship game, the Potter Bowl. The other two will play each other for the other spot in the game. And then, the world champion will be decided!

Potter Bowl II, like Potter Bowl I, will be held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

And for those of who you don't know, the defending and inaugural Potter Bowl champions are the New England Griffins!

After the Potter Bowl, the season will end with the Cartoon Quidditch all-star game. Just like last season, it will be held in Honolulu, Hawaii, and it will feature teams consisting of all-star players from the two conferences who's teams played in the Potter Bowl. Simply that.

Alright, looks like we're ready to get started! Here will be the preseason schedule;

Week 1: Columbus Pixies vs Cleveland Cruciatus

Week 2: New Jersey Wyverns vs South Carolina Black Cocks

Week 3: Toulouse Sphinxes vs Nagoya Nue

Week 4: Denver Dementors vs Great Valley Vipers

Tune back in for our first preseason game; the Columbus Pixies vs the Cleveland Cruciatus!


	2. Preseason Game 1

** Now we're ready to kick off the first few games of the 2****nd**** WLCQ season! We'll start with the first preseason game; Columbus Pixies vs Cleveland Cruciatus!**

** Team rosters;**

**Columbus Pixies**

** Chaser: Cosmo (#01)**

** Chaser: Wanda (#6)**

** Chaser: Vicky (#10)**

** Beater: AJ (#11)**

** Beater: Chester McBadbat (#15)**

** Keeper: Trixie Tang (#40)**

** Seeker: Timmy Turner [C] (#17)**

** Coach: Jorgen Von Strangle**

**Cleveland Cruciatus**

** Chaser: Jimmy Neutron [C] (#14)**

** Chaser: Cindy Vortex (#41)**

**Chaser: Carl Wheezer (#27)**

**Beater: Nick Dean (#69)**

**Beater: Libby Folfax (#18)**

**Keeper: Judy Neutron (#50)**

**Seeker: Goddard (#98)**

**Coach: Hugh Neutron**

** Just like last season, all of this season's games will be covered by FOX. Let's tune on to them now;**

Al Michaels: Welcome to the 2nd season of the World League of Cartoon Quidditch! Just when you thought that you had all the absurdity that you thought you could handle, this league has come back more, and this time, with even MORE teams than before! This is the first of four preseason games that we will see as a preview – right now, we're here at FirstEnergy Stadium in Cleveland Ohio, where will see last year's American North division wild card, the Columbus Pixies, take on one of the new teams, the Cleveland Cruciatus! Hello again everyone, I'm Al Michaels. Joining me will be John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Man, am I REALLY looking forward to this new season! More Quidditch action, more Bludger hits, more magic spells, AND more teams! I really would like to see what this new Cleveland Cruciatus team is capable of.

Harry: Well, if you ask me, I 'm not sure how much luck they'll have against these Columbus Pixies. We've all seen what those two fairies of theirs can do.

Hermione: I just hope those Pixies don't too anything too rash out there.

Ron: Not bloody likely. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they used the very curse that their opponents are named after – wouldn't that be ironic?

Michaels: Yes, well, we're about ready to get started;

...

Nick: Hey Jimmy! How the hell are we gonna fight those fairies back if they cast spells on us?

Jimmy: Eh, it's not like those fairies can do that much damage.

Carl: Uh, I think they can. I've seen some of the stuff they did last year, and it was pretty awful!

Jimmy: (scoff) Please! Goddard could take any one of them down in no time flat! Trust me guys, we'll be fine.

Cindy: I hope you're right.

...

**When both teams get in their positions, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released to fly wherever they please, where the players can't see them. Then the referee takes the Quaffle, and without further hesitation, hurls it straight up in to the air.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!

**Both teams immediately scramble for the Quaffle; Vicky gains possession for the Columbus Pixies. Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex both fly out after her, but Cosmo and Wanda both throw them off target. AJ, meanwhile, manages to beat away a Bludger that was headed for Vicky, knocking over towards Carl Wheezer, just barely missing his head.**

** In the meantime, Vicky has found her way to the Cruciatus goal;**

Michaels: And she SCORES! Vicky has scored the first goal of the 2nd Quidditch season!

Vicky: Ha ha! Take that you twerps!

Madden: That really was a great fake move that Vicky did right there. Just like we've seen many times last season, she aims for the center hoop, but then shoots at the right hoop, and Judy Neutron can't get there in time, and now the Pixies are up 10-0.

**Vicky's goal puts the Columbus Pixies in the lead 10-0. Judy Neutron then reluctantly throws the Quaffle back in to play.**

** Cindy Vortex comes up with the Quaffle for the Cleveland Cruciatus. Chester McBadBat hits a Bludger in her direction, but she manages to dodge it.**

** But then, just when it appears to Cindy that she may be in the clear...**

Cosmo: Relashio!

...

Cindy: Hey, what the-

Michaels: The Quaffle just forced itself out of Cindy Vortex's hands!

Madden: Actually, I thought I saw Cosmo flashing his wand...

Hermione: Dammit, that was a Revulsion Jinx he was using!

Ron: Well, it was bloody brilliant.

Hermione: Ugh!

**Cosmo uses a Revulsion Jinx on Cindy Vortex, forcing the Quaffle right out of her grip before she can do a thing with it. Neither she nor Jimmy Neutron nor Carl Wheezer can recover it, and the Quaffle is picked up by Wanda.**

** Both Nick Dean and Libby Folfax hit Bludgers at Wanda, but both of them miss horribly.**

** With no further opposition, Wanda makes it freely in to the Cruciatus scoring area;**

Michaels: Wanda SCORES! Pixies are up 20-0!

Cosmo: Whoa, that was a sweet shot, Wanda!

Wanda: Aw, thanks, Cosmo!

Jimmy: C'mon, Mom! You're better than this!

Judy: ...

**Wanda manages to score an easy goal, extending the Pixies' lead to 20-0.**

** Once again, Judy Neutron throws the Quaffle back in to play – this time, it is caught by her son, Jimmy.**

**...**

Crowd: CRUCIATUS! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap* CRUCIATUS! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*

...

**It is at this point that the Cleveland home crowd starts to rally for their team, realizing that they are going to need it, what with the slow start that they have gotten. Clapping and chants of "CRUCIATUS!" echo through the grandstands of Neutron Field...**

** Jimmy suddenly feels an adrenaline surge flowing through his veins, as if the crowd's chanting is actually motivating him in some weird way, shape or form.**

Cosmo: Flipendo!

...

Wanda: Hey, what the hell did you do that for?

Cosmo: Sorry, I was aiming for the big-headed kid.

Wanda: God, you're dumb!

**Cosmo attempts to use a Knockback Jinx on Jimmy Neutron, but Jimmy, driven by the crowd's chanting, proves to be too fast for him, and Cosmo ends up hitting Wanda instead.**

** Fortunately, even though Wanda does get knocked backwards, she does manage to maintain a hold on to her broomstick. However, neither she, Cosmo, nor Vicky are able to catch Jimmy Neutron as she makes her way up to the Pixies' goal;**

Michaels: And Jimmy Neutron SCORES!

Madden: The Cruciatus are finally on the board!

Cindy: You did it, Jimmy! (hugs Jimmy)

Jimmy: (giggles) Stop it, Cindy, the fans are watching us!

**...**

** Thanks to Trixie Tang's paying too much attention to her hair, being a teenage preppy girl and all, Jimmy Neutron manages to score an easy goal, shrinking the Columbus Pixies' lead to 20-10.**

** The crowd cheers their approval. Trixie Tang scoffs at them as she throws the Quaffle back in to play.**

** Meanwhile...**

Michaels: Oh boy! That robotic dog Goddard is after the Golden Snitch!

Harry: Robotic dog? Man, and I thought I'd seen it all!

Madden: Either way, this robotic dog better catch that Snitch, and fast, before the Pixies do anything too destructive.

Hermione: Don't remind me...

**As the Pixies get the ball back, Goddard, Jimmy Neutron's robot dog, starts to chase after the Golden Snitch for the Cleveland Cruciatus. As he gradually gains ground on the Snitch, the crowd takes notice and starts to get behind him;**

Crowd: LET'S GO GODDARD! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap* LET'S GO GODDARD! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*

**But of course, not even Goddard's robotic abilities make it any easier for him to catch the Snitch once he's caught up to it. Every time he reaches a paw out to it, it instantly jinks either up, down, to the left or to the right.**

**...**

** At around the same time, Cosmo looks like he's about ready to score a goal for the Pixies when Cindy Vortex suddenly pops up and wrenches the Quaffle from his hands, thereafter taking it in the other direction.**

Cosmo: Hey, get back here!

Cindy: (smirk)

...

Wanda: Stupefy!

...

**As Cindy Vortex takes the Quaffle back in the other direction, Wanda attempts to hit her with a Stunning Spell. However, the spell misses, and it almost hits Chester McBadBat.**

Chester: Watch where you're pointing that damn thing, you bitch!

**As the Pixies are momentarily distracted by this ruckus, Cindy Vortex manages to easily make her way in to the Cleveland scoring area;**

Michaels: SCORE! The game is tied up at 20!

Cindy: WOO-HOO!

Wanda: Would you stop fixing your hair and DEFEND THE DAMN GOAL?

Trixie: Hey, it was YOU who almost Stunned one of our own players!

Wanda: Ugh! (facepalm)

**Cindy Vortex's goal ties the game up at 20. Once again, Trixie Tang finds herself throwing the Quaffle back in to play. Vicky gains possession of it this time around.**

** She, however, is left to fend for herself at the moment; Cosmo and Wanda have been watching Goddard continue to chase down the Golden Snitch for the Cleveland Cruciatus. Gradually, little by little, he has been getting closer and closer to catching it and winning the game for the team. The crowd cheers him on relentlessly, looking to help him reach that goal.**

** But Cosmo and Wanda are vehemently determined to not let that outcome occur;**

Cosmo/Wanda: Confringo!

...

All: OH!

Michaels: Goddard has just been blasted to bits!

Hermione: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Those two fairies need to be ejected from the game for that!

Ron: Oh c'mon, Hermione! It's a robot! They'll just put it back together for the next game, no big deal.

Hermione: (shakes her head)

**Cosmo and Wanda both cast Blasting Curses at Goddard, scoring direct hits. The crowd gasps in sheer shock as Goddard's parts, circuitry, etc. are blown apart by the blast, falling down on the ground, littering the field.**

**...**

Jimmy: (gasp) GODDARD!

**In due time, Jimmy Neutron takes notice of this, and frantically flies down to the scene. This draws attention from the rest of his team, distracting them away from the game.**

** Timmy Turner takes notice of this and decides to take advantage of it;**

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish the Snitch would fly in to my hands!

Wanda: You got it, sport!

...

Timmy: YES!

Michaels: Timmy Turner has the Snitch! The Columbus Pixies win!

Hermione: That was not a fair victory! Hell, I could swear I saw those two fairies using their magic to make the Snitch go right in to Timmy Turner's hands!

Ron: Well I, for one, thought it was bloody brilliant.

**Acting on Timmy Turner's wish, Cosmo and Wanda use their fairy magic on the Golden Snitch, making it fly right in to Timmy's hands. He catches it with ease, and thus the Columbus Pixies defeat the Cleveland Cruciatus 170-20.**

** The crowd boos harshly at the Columbus Pixies as they celebrate their victory, some even throwing trash in their direction (none of these trash items hit any of them, however). Meanwhile, the Cleveland Cruciatus are down on the surface of the pitch where Goddard was blown up, gathering his parts up;**

Jimmy: Alright, guys, make sure that you do not miss a single part! Or else he may never work properly ever again. Got it?

Cindy: We're doing the best we can, Jimmy!

...

Jimmy: Alright, let me check for anything we may have missed...

**Jimmy Neutron pulls out a small metal detector and scours a large portion of the Quidditch pitch, trying to locate and retrieve any parts of his robotic dog that his teammates might not have been able to find or pick up. He searches and searches, and comes up empty. Jimmy is relieved at this, as he figures out that this means that they have successfully retrieved Goddard's parts.**

Jimmy: Alright guys, good work. Now we'll just take him down to my laboratory where I'll try and fix 'im all up. (sigh) I hope they didn't permanently incapacitate him – I don't know what I'd do without my robotic dog.

Cindy: (puts arm around Jimmy) Hey, you're a Boy Genius! I just know you'll get your pal back! But if you don't... well, you'll still have us... and me, of course!

**With that, the Cleveland Cruciatus head back in to the locker room, with the bits and pieces of Goddard in hand...**

** Next preseason game; New Jersey Wyverns vs South Carolina Black Cocks.**

** See you in South Carolina!**


	3. Preseason Game 2

** Preseason Game 2; New Jersey Wyverns vs South Carolina Black Cocks.**

** Team rosters;**

**New Jersey Wyverns**

** Chaser: Tommy Pickles [C] (#24)**

** Chaser: Chuckie Finster (#42)**

** Chaser: Kimi Finster (#44)**

** Beater: Phil DeVille (#84)**

** Beater: Lil DeVille (#48)**

** Keeper: Susie Carmichael (#22)**

** Seeker: Dil Pickles (#23)**

** Coach: Angelica Pickles**

**South Carolina Black Cocks**

** Chaser: Debby Kang (#15)**

** Chaser: Theresa Fowler (#51)**

** Chaser: Julian (#66)**

** Beater: Howard Wienerman (#44)**

** Beater: Bash Johnson (#12)**

** Keeper: Heidi Wienerman (#84)**

** Seeker: Randy Cunningham [C] (#48)**

** Coach: Marilyn Driscoll**

** Now tuning on to FOX;**

(FOX NFL theme)

Michaels: Well last week, we saw one of our expansion teams, the Cleveland Cruciatus in action, and they lost to their in-state rivals, the Columbus Pixies. This week, however, an expansion team WILL win, as both of the teams in this game are expansion teams. For this one, we're in Williams-Brice Stadium in Columbia, South Carolina – the original Confederate State-

Hermione: Did you really have to bring that up, Al? Was that really called for?

Michaels: Uh, anyway, we're glad you could be with us, as the New Jersey Wyverns have come in to town to face the South Carolina Black Cocks!

Ron: (snickering)

Michaels: Right. Anyway, I'm Al Michaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: This is probably going to be the most interesting of all the preseason games, guys, since both of the teams in this one are new expansion teams. Nevertheless, I think I'm going to pick the South Carolina Black Cocks because-

Ron: (chuckling)

Madden: What the hell is so damn funny?

Ron: (laughing) What are you gonna do next? Suck the South Carolina Black Cocks? (laughing hysterically)

Hermione: (slapping Ron) Do you have any idea how immature that was?

Harry: Yeah, besides, I thought this team was just named after the college teams that play here.

Michaels: OK seriously, guys. Knock it off! The game is about to start!

…

Randy: Oh, man! I never thought any of us would be playing Quidditch! This game is gonna be so BRUCE!

Howard: Just watch out for those Bludgers, Cunningham. Trust me, I've read the books and seen the movies; those things can do a real number on you. You be careful.

Heidi: You too, bro!

Randy/Howard: We will!

…

**When the Wyverns and the Black Cocks are in their positions, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released to fly out of sight from the players. The referee then walks to the center of the pitch with the Quaffle in hand, which is then tossed straight up skyward.**

Michaels: There goes the Quaffle, and we are underway in the Deep South!

**The two teams fight for the Quaffle at the center of the pitch for a short while.**

** Then, much to everyone's shock and surprise, it is Chuckie Finster who ends up with possession of the Quaffle for the New Jersey Wyverns.**

** But just when he appears as if he is closing on the South Carolina goal, Julian pops up in front of him…**

Julian: BOO!

Chuckie: AAAA!

Michaels: Whoa, he just scared him into dropping the Quaffle, and now the Black Cocks have it!

Madden: Suddenly, I'm not so sure if that guy should even a Chaser – look at how geeky and nerdy and timid he is…

**Julian basically scares the living hell out of Chuckie Finster, causing him to drop the Quaffle. Theresa Fowler then grabs a hold of it for the South Carolina Black Cocks.**

** Tommy Pickles gives chase after Theresa to try and steal the Quaffle, but Howard Wienerman then hits a Bludger in his direction, and Tommy is forced, for his own sake, to break off.**

** To avoid more of this confrontation, Theresa Fowler passes the Quaffle to, Debby Kang. From there, Debby easily makes it in to the New Jersey scoring area;**

Michaels: Debby Kang shoots, and she SCORES! 10 points to the South Carolina Black Cocks!

Debby: Ha ha! An excellent shot, if I do say so myself!

Theresa: Woo-hoo! You're damn right, it was!

**Debby Kang's goal puts the South Carolina Black Cocks in a 10-0 lead. The Quaffle is then inbounded back in to play by Susie Carmichael; Kimi Finster comes up with it for the New Jersey Wyverns.**

** Theresa Fowler is the first to try and chase Kimi Finster down. But then, at the same time, Phil and Lil DeVille both hit the same Bludger at the same time right at Theresa…**

Madden: OOH, right in the gut!

Driscoll: Whoa, timeout, dammit!

Michaels: Phil and Lil DeVille have both hit that Bludger right into Theresa Fowler, she's fallen off of her broom, Black Cocks call a timeout!

Harry: A Dopplebeater Defense, eh? Very nicely done by those twins.

Ron: Yeah, they kind of remind me of my brothers, Fred and George.

Hermione: I just hope that Theresa Fowler's okay.

**Phil and Lil DeVille use a Beating technique known as the Dopplebeater Defense; they both hit the same Bludger at the same time to increase the amount of force behind the hit. The Bludger hits Theresa Fowler right in the gut, knocking her off of her broom. As she hits the ground, Marilyn Driscoll, coach of the South Carolina Black Cocks, is forced to call a timeout. The rest of the team converges down to the area where Theresa fell;**

Marilyn: You okay?

Theresa: Yeah. (groans) Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to give this pain some time to go away.

Driscoll: Very well…

(10 minutes later)

Theresa: Okay, I'm good.

Driscoll: OK, great. Now we're in the lead; let's stay in there, and let's CATCH THAT GOLDEN SNITCH!

**With that, the South Carolina Black Cocks remount on their brooms, the timeout is called off, and the game is put back underway.**

** Debby Kang comes up with the Quaffle for South Carolina. Tommy Pickles makes a rush at her, but Debby passes the Quaffle to Theresa Fowler before Tommy can get his hands on it.**

Tommy: Man, those girls are good.

**That's when Kimi Finster shows up; she flies hard at Theresa Fowler, looking as if she has intentions of t-boning her…**

Michaels: Oh wait, we have a whistle – that means we have a penalty coming up!

Madden: You know, I was watching Kimi Finster, and it looked as if she was going to fly right into Theresa Fowler-

Hermione: Precisely! This is gonna be a Blatching call against New Jersey!

**Right as Kimi Finster is about to fly right into Theresa Fowler, the penalty whistle is blown. All of the action on the pitch is halted as the referee makes the call;**

Referee: Blatching. New Jersey, #44. Penalty shot for South Carolina!

Kimi: Oh, come on! I didn't even hit the bitch!

Theresa: But you were sure as hell going to!

**Kimi Finster is hit with a Blatching penalty; this grants a penalty shot for the South Carolina Black Cocks. Since it was Theresa Fowler who was about to get hit, she will be the one who will take the short for her team. Susie Carmichael, meanwhile, will attempt to keep this shot from going through…**

Michaels: …and Theresa SCORES! South Carolina takes a 20-0 lead

Theresa: YES! Serves you right, Wyverns!

Susie: (facepalm)

**Theresa Fowler's goal on the penalty shot extends the South Carolina Black Cocks lead to 20-0. Susie Carmichael then inbounds the Quaffle back in to play for the New Jersey Wyverns. As she does so, the South Carolina home crowd really starts to get behind their team, as they break out into a chant;**

Crowd: SUCK OUR BLACK COCKS! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*SUCK OUR BLACK COCKS! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*

Madden: Uh, is it just me, or are the fans actually saying "Suck our Black Cocks?"

Ron: (snicker) I wonder how many of those Susie Carmichael has sucked! (laughs)

Hermione: Alright, just shut up! You're making me feel sick to my stomach right now!

**Meanwhile, as Tommy Pickles picks up the Quaffle for the Wyverns…**

Michaels: Oh, speak of the devil! It looks like Dil Pickles has gone after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: I know I've said it many times before, but this could be the break the Wyverns have been looking for.

Ron: It bloody well better be, because if they lose this one, he and his entire team will have to suck all of these fans' Black Cocks!

Hermione: (punches Ron)

**Tommy Pickles's younger brother Dil Pickles, around his time, starts to chase after the Golden Snitch for the New Jersey Wyverns. Seeing as how he is the smallest, and therefore fastest member of the team (that is the whole reason why he was picked to be their Seeker), he doesn't have a terribly high amount of trouble in gaining ground on the Snitch.** **But of course, the Snitch is also incredibly fast, agile, and feisty; it jinks away from Dil's hand every time he reaches his hand out to try and catch the Snitch…**

** As Dil Pickles' pursuit of the Snitch rolls on, Chuckie Finster has possession of the Quaffle for the New Jersey Wyverns – Bash Johnson hits a Bludger at Chuckie; Chuckie almost freaks out and drops the Quaffle, but he is relieved when the Bludger misses.**

** But the most important part is that Chuckie still has the Quaffle in tow. Furthermore, he has his sister, Kimi Finster, flanking him for support, making him not feel quite as scared. Kimi and Chuckie both fly in to the South Carolina scoring area together, but then…**

Michaels: Wait, we have a penalty whistle on the pitch!

Hermione: It was clear as day! You all saw the Finster siblings fly in to the scoring area together! Yeah, I know, it's loyal and sweet and all of that other BS, but this is gonna be a Stooging call against the Wyverns.

**Right as Chuckie and Kimi Finster fly in to the scoring area together, the penalty whistle is blown, leaving Chuckie and Kimi, as well as all of their teammates, in a state of sheer and utter confusion. Then, the referee makes the call;**

Referee: Stooging. New Jersey, #42 and #44. Penalty shot for South Carolina!

Chuckie: What the hell! Are you freakin' serious? That shouldn't even be a penalty, for cryin' out loud!

Kimi: (puts arm around Chuckie) It's okay, bro, don't worry about it. Dil will get us out of this mess, I just know it!

Chuckie: (sigh) Okay.

**Chuckie and Kimi Finster are both slapped with a Stooging penalty – the South Carolina Black Cocks are once again awarded with a penalty shot. Since Julian is the only South Carolina Chaser who hasn't scored a goal for the team, he volunteers to take the penalty shot. And once again, Susie Carmichael will attempt to keep the Quaffle from going through either of her team's hoops…**

Michaels: Julian SCORES! 30-0, South Carolina

Julian: Your efforts in this insane game shall prove themselves to be ever so futile for you Wyvern weaklings! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

Susie: (sighs and shakes her head)

**Julian scores a goal to extend the Black Cocks' lead to 30-0.**

** As Susie Carmichael inbounds the Quaffle back in to play for the third time in this game, Dil Pickles quickly resumes the chase for the Golden Snitch. Once again, he catches right up to the Snitch rather quickly. But then, trouble emerges from not too far behind…**

Michaels: Uh oh! Dil Pickles better watch his back – the Norrisville Ninja, Randy Cunningham is right behind him, and he wants that Snitch!

Madden: Well, if this Randy Cunningham is a ninja, then that means Dil Pickles will not stand a chance against him, which means that this game is now over! Black Cocks win, end of story.

Hermione: I think I'm going to side with John on this one, you guys.

**As Dil Pickles gets right up on the Snitch's tail. Randy Cunningham appears not too far behind, as he is now chasing after the Golden Snitch for the South Carolina Black Cocks. Even though Randy is more than able to keep up with Dil, he is not able to gain too much ground on him.**

** Randy notices Dil coming extremely close to catching the Snitch, and realizes that the time has come for drastic measures.**

Randy: Eat Ninja Star, Wyvern bastard!

**Without further hesitation, Randy draws a Ninja Star and throws it at Dil Pickles…**

Madden: DIRECT HIT!

Michaels: And he's bleeding heavily from that Ninja Star…

Hermione: (vomits)

Ron: Are you seriously gonna throw up every time there's bloodshed?

Harry: Why wouldn't she? She has a weak stomach, and that was a pretty nasty hit. Great job by Randy Cunningham!

**Randy Cunningham's Ninja Star opens up a deep gash in Dil Pickles's side, causing blood to gush heavily from the wound. Dil screams and groans in agonizing pain as he and his broom come crashing down.**

Tommy: (gasp) No! DIL!

**Dil's brother Tommy flies down to help his brother. Their cousin Angelica Pickles, the coach of the New Jersey Wyverns, attempts to call timeout, but then…**

Randy: YES! I got it!

Michaels: This game is over! Randy Cunningham has the Snitch and the Black Cocks win it!

Madden: It was just like I said; this game was over once Randy got on the Snitch.

Hermione: Maybe, but did he really have to use that attack?

**Randy Cunningham's catching of the Snitch ends the game; the South Carolina Black Cocks defeat the New Jersey Wyverns 180-0.**

** The crowd goes into an uproar, cheering wildly for their team's victory, and then chanting for Randy;**

Crowd: THAT'S SO BRUCE! THAT'S SO BRUCE! THAT'S SO BRUCE! THAT'S SO BRUCE!

**Randy poses arrogantly for these fans as he gets a pat on the back from his best friend, Howard Wienerman.**

** Meanwhile, the New Jersey Wyverns are tending to their bleeding Seeker;**

Chuckie: Oh my God! He's gonna bleed out! He's gonna die!

Tommy/Angelica: We got it!

**Tommy and Angelica Pickles both apply direct pressure to Dil's wound to stop the bleeding. Once that's done, Tommy and Angelica both pick Dil up, carrying him in their arms.**

Angelica: Alright, let's get 'im to the hospital wing so they can stich up and bandage that cut!

**From there, the team heads to the hospital wing to get Dil Pickles's wound treated…**

** Next preseason game; Toulouse Sphinxes vs Nagoya Nue.**

** See you in Nagoya!**


	4. Conception?

Now before we get to the 3rd preseason game between the Toulouse Sphinxes and the Nagoya Nue, I have this side story – my first of the new season!

It's set in an upscale restaurant in Nagoya, Japan, on the evening before the game. In this restaurant, we will find Seto Kaiba, one of the Beaters for the Kyoto Kappa. Accompanying him is his wife, Serenity Wheeler. Those of you who read the first season may recall Kaiba and Serenity's marriage after the Potter Bowl – after that, they went on a honeymoon in Hawaii, and had a blast there.

As of late, the two have been relaxing rather comfortably and enjoying each other's company whenever possible. They are currently in Nagoya because they have plans to catch the Nue game tomorrow versus the Sphinxes. But for now, they're getting some dinner, casually talking with each other as they eat;

"So who do you think's gonna win tomorrow?"Kaiba asks his wife.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of rooting for the Nue," replies Serenity. "They are the home team, and I'd like them to win one for our country, you know?"

"Well, keep in mind," Kaiba explains, "that the Nue are an expansion team – they don't have good first seasons the majority of the time. Plus, the Sphinxes made the playoffs last year, remember?"

"True," shrugs Serenity, "but I hear that the Nue have real honest-to-god ninjas on their team, and some of them have freaky powers, so I think they can beat 'em." Serenity's smile then turns mean as she smirks, "But you know which team they won't be able to beat?"

Seto Kaiba returns his wife's smirk; "The Kyoto Kappa?"

"You know it!" proclaims Serenity. She and her husband share a high-five of team spirit, then they share a brief kiss and get back to their dinner.

…

Later that night, as the two are returning to their hotel room, they continue to talk;

"Boy, I'm excited for this new season!" says Kaiba. "We get to play more Quidditch, and there's even more teams with asses for us to kick! You know, I hear one of the new teams has aliens playing for them! Can you believe that?"

"You must mean the New Mexico Marauders," explains Serenity. "And then there's the Great Valley Vipers – all their players are dinosaurs!"

"No way! Really?" Kaiba exclaims.

"Yeah, but they're only juveniles," Serenity shrugs. "Still, imagine if they were fully grown – wouldn't that be a sight to see!"

"Uh, I think they'd be too big to ride broomsticks at that size," says Kaiba. "But it doesn't matter; either way, when we get their hands on 'em, they're going extinct!" he adds as he and Serenity share a laugh.

…

Before the long, the couple arrive back at their hotel room. Satisfied with the dinner and the companionship they've had, they slip off their shoes and lie down on the bed together, relaxing, holding hands, not saying a word to each other…

That's when Kaiba notices the look on Serenity's face – he recognizes it as meaning that she is very deep in thought, and this arouses his curiosity. "What's on your mind?" he asks.

Serenity sits up, looks her husband in the eyes and says, "Seto, do you remember on our wedding day, when I asked if we could have a 'bundle of joy,' and you said I should think it through?"

It takes a moment, but Kaiba then realizes what she's talking about. "Oh… yeah, I remember. So, uh, have you made that decision?"

"I have thought about it," explains Serenity. "And I've decided…" She pauses a moment, and then declares, "YES! I want it! Seto Kaiba, I want your child!"

Kaiba just stares at his wife, not sure of what to think. Serenity then adds, "Don't worry, you'll still be able to play with the team, and I'll still be here supporting you guys. And if we do it now, we should be giving birth right after the season's over. But in a way, I could care less about that, because my mind is made up – I want your baby!"

Kaiba is still speechless. Serenity realizes that she must take initiative if she is to break the ice. So to do so, she plants a hard, wet kiss on Kaiba's lips. Kaiba is shocked at first, but after a few seconds, he gets in the mood…

When Serenity feels that Kaiba is "in the mood enough," she takes hold of Kaiba's shirt, unbuttons it, and slips it off, throwing it over the side of the bed. As the two lovers bring their tongues into their making out, amorously probing the insides of each other's mouths with them, Serenity caresses the muscles of Kaiba's back, succeeding in getting him more aroused. As a form of retaliation, Kaiba unbuttons Serenity's shirt and slips it off and throws it off of the bed.

They continue to tongue-kiss, pressing their half-naked bodies against each other. Kaiba, meanwhile, is able to unhook Serenity's bra and take it off; Serenity "gets back" at her husband by unzipping his pants and pulling them down. Kaiba does the same to her wife, revealing her panties.

Kaiba then kisses Serenity's bare breasts; he massages her left one while suckling her right one. This is so that Serenity can get more aroused, and therefore more wet, which he does successfully. This feeds his male ego, getting him even harder. As he continues to work her breasts, Serenity slips his husband's underwear off, revealing his erect manhood. This gets her so eager that she slips off her own panties.

...

Then, Serenity rolls Kaiba over, getting on top of him. The two look at each other for a moment. Kaiba is as hard as he can be as he feels Serenity's hair touching his bare chest. He asks her, "Are you absolutely sure that you want this? It's a HUGE responsibility, you know!"

With a warm smile, Serenity says, "Positive. You and I are ready – I can feel it." She plants one more kiss on Kaiba's lips, bringing a smile on his face. And then it happens; Serenity envelops her crevasse on Kaiba's member and starts to ride on it, slowly and precisely, in a grinding motion that stimulates her g-spot, so as to help her reach orgasm; not only will it give her that much more pleasure, it will also help Kaiba's sperm cells reach their goal, thus increasing the odds of conception; a win-win, so to speak.

"Oh, Serenity!" Kaiba moans.

"Oh, Kaiba!" Serenity moans back.

The two lovers continue to moan indistinctly as Serenity continues to ride Kaiba. With time, their moaning becomes louder and louder as their sexual pleasure increases, as they both get closer to the breaking point.

...

After a few minutes, their moaning becomes borderline screaming as their carnal pleasures approach their peak;

"Oh, God! Serenity! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

...

"AAAAH!"

Serenity's walls tighten around Kaiba's love muscle as he releases into her, sending powerful, mind-blowing surges of ecstasy through their bodies.

By this point, both of them have become exhausted. Serenity continues to lie on Kaiba, the both of them breathing heavily. In time, they've caught their breath, but they're too exhausted to do much more.

"I love you so much, Kaiba!" Serenity whispers.

"I love you too, Serenity!" replies Kaiba. And the two fall asleep like this, with their intimate parts still interlocked.

...

They wake up the next morning, both feeling well-rested and ready for the day. As they put on their pants, Kaiba asks his wife, "You think we did it?"

"I don't know," Serenity replies. "And we won't for about a week or two; that's when I'll be able to take a pregnancy test to know for sure."

Then, before either of them puts their shirts on, Serenity takes Kaiba's hand, puts it on her bare belly, and reassures him, "And I know you'll be just as great a daddy as you are a Quidditch player!"

Kaiba smiles at his wife, speechless; he gives her a brief kiss as a gesture of thanks for the encouragement. Then, he says, "But for today, we should put our worries aside, and enjoy some kickass Quidditch action!"

"Heh heh heh, that's my Kaiba!" Serenity chuckles, patting Kaiba on the back. The two then get dressed, eat some breakfast, and then they head on over to the Nagoya Dome to watch the Nagoya Nue take on the Toulouse Sphinxes...


	5. Preseason Game 3

**Preseason Game 3; Toulouse Sphinxes vs Nagoya Nue.**

** Team rosters;**

**Toulouse Sphinxes**

** Chaser: Aelita Stones (#20)**

** Chaser: Jeremie Belpois (#12)**

** Chaser: Odd Della Robbia (#37)**

** Beater: Yumi Ishiyama (#34)**

** Beater: Ulrich Stern (#40)**

** Keeper: Franz Hopper [C] (#13)**

** Seeker: William Dunbar (#27)**

** Coach: Jim Morales**

**Nagoya Nue**

** Chaser: Kankuro (#12)**

** Chaser: Gaara (#7)**

** Chaser: Temari (#20)**

** Beater: Sasuke Uchiha (#66)**

** Beater: Sakura Haruno (#06)**

** Keeper: Rock Lee (#30)**

** Seeker: Naruto Uzumaki [C] (#9)**

** Coach: Kakashi Hatake**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: It's now time for our international preseason game! Quidditch is, after all, a world sport, and indeed, the World League of Cartoon Quidditch, while mainly being based in the United States, also has teams in Canada, Mexico, Europe and Japan. For this preseason game, we're in the Nagoya Dome, in Nagoya, Japan, where the Nagoya Nue will be hosting the Toulouse Sphinxes! Welcome to the game, I'm Al Michaels. And with me as always, John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: First of all, about the international expansion; it should be noted that what was the Pacific division has split in to the North America and Japan divisions. This will be much better for all the Canadian, Mexican, and Japanese teams, as they all now have a much better shot at the playoffs. Now with that said, I don't really know who to pick to win this thing!

Harry: Well, keep in mind, Al, that expansion teams don't normally do too well in their first years. Then again, the Nagoya Nue do have ninjas on their team, and they could pull off something rash, so… you're right! It really IS hard to make a pick!

Ron: Well, I think that I'd like to see the Nue win this one, or at least kick some asses! As the Falmouth Falcons say, "Let us win, but if we can't win, let us break a few heads!"

Hermione: If they do pull anything like that, then judging by how much these teams get away with this sort of crap, then the Sphinxes will be pretty much screwed.

Michaels: Maybe… or maybe not. Well, we're about to find out…

…

Odd: (scoff) These guys won't stand a chance against us! They're an expansion team – that means they're gonna have a very crappy season!

Jeremy: That doesn't necessarily mean that we're in the clear, Odd. They do have ninjas on their team, after all. They could be very troublesome to us.

Yumi: Eh, we've defeated worse.

Ulrich: Well said, Yumi! (kisses Yumi)

Yumi: (blushes)

**Once the Sphinxes and the Nue are in their positions, the referee releases the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch to fly wherever they may please. Once that is done, the referee takes the Quaffle in hand, gingerly walks over to the center of the pitch with it, waits for a moment, and then tosses the Quaffle straight up high in to the air.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is up, and we're on in the Land of the Rising Sun!

** For a while, the Quaffle goes back and forth between the two teams, with neither side clearly having possession. But in time, Gaara takes it away for the Nagoya Nue, much to the crowd's delight.**

** The only Chaser that manages to get within range is Jeremy Belpois – but before he can his hands on the Quaffle, Sasuke Uchiha hits a Bludger at him, which just barely misses, disorienting Jeremy.**

** Thanks to this Bludger, Gaara now has no opposition from any of the Sphinxes' other Chasers, so he easily makes his way in to the Toulouse scoring area;**

Michaels: He shoots, and he SCORES! 10 points to the Nagoya Nue!

Gaara: Pfft! That was too easy. These Sphinxes are pathetic!

**Gaara's goal puts the Nagoya Nue in to a 10-0 lead over the Toulouse Sphinxes. Franz Hopper then inbounds the Quaffle back in to play for it to be retrieved by Aelita Stones.**

** Sakura Haruno hits a Bludger at Aelita; she's forced to dodge it – as she does so, she passes the Quaffle to Odd Della Robbia. Kankuro and Temari both double-team Odd; he throws the Quaffle away before either Kankuro or Temari can take it back for their team…**

** Jeremy Belpois then picks the Quaffle back up for the Sphinxes. Ulrich Stern beats away a Bludger that was headed for him as he makes his way in to the Nagoya scoring area…**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Rock Lee!

Jeremy: Ugh! What did I wrong there?

Rock: Clearly, you couldn't smell what the Rock was cookin', heh heh heh!

**Rock Lee successfully blocks the Quaffle from going through the hoop; as a result, the score is still 10-0. With a smirk on his face, Rock throws the Quaffle back in to play, and it is Kankuro who comes up with it for the Nue.**

** Aelita Stones immediately chases after Kankuro, quickly gaining ground on him, and coming dangerously close to stealing the Quaffle for the Sphinxes. But then, before she can even touch it, Sakura Haruno hits a Bludger in her direction…**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Morales: TIMEOUT!

Sakura: Take that, you bitch!

Ron: Now that was a real bloody nasty hit right there!

Hermione: She damn well better not have killed her…

**Sakura Haruno's Bludger hits Aelita Stones right in the head, knocking her off of her broom with authority. As she falls very hard to the ground, Jim Morales, coach of the Toulouse Sphinxes, if forced to call a timeout. Quickly, he and the rest of the team converge to the area in which Aelita fell;**

Jeremy: Oh my God, are you alright?

Aelita: (staggers) I think so. But I'm gonna need to rest for a minute after that!

Morales: Very well…

(10 minutes later)

Aelita: Alright, I think I'm okay.

Jeremy: Man, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you!

Morales: Yes, well, let's just get back in there and spoil the Nue's fun and win this stupid game!

**With that, Aelita Stones and the rest of her teammates remount on to their brooms, the timeout is called off, and the game gets back underway.**

** Ironically enough, it is Aelita Stones who gets a hold of the Quaffle for the Toulouse Sphinxes. A Bludger approaches her, aiming for her head, but she dodges it; Yumi Ishiyama then bats it over towards Temari, forcing her to back off from Aelita.**

** But then, Kankuro and Gaara both wind up double-teaming Aelita, so she ends up passing the Quaffle to Jeremy Belpois before either Kankuro or Gaara and take it away. From there, Jeremy finds his way in to the Nagoya scoring area;**

Michaels: Jeremy Belpois SCORES, and the Toulouse Sphinxes have tied this game at 10!

Jeremy: Well, that certainly seemed like an excellent shot to me.

Aelita: It really was. (giggle)

Harry: Alright, now the Sphinxes need to make some moves NOW, before the Nue decide to pull off anything nasty…

**Jeremy Belpois scores the goal that ties this Quidditch game up at 10 even.**

** Meanwhile, as Rock Lee inbounds the Quaffle to be picked up by Temari.**

Michaels: Here we go – Naruto Uzumaki appears to be after the Snitch!

Madden: Man on man, if the Sphinxes want to win this game, then their Seeker damn well better get up there and get that Smitch before Naruto pulls off anything!

Harry: I wouldn't count on it…

**As his team regains possession of the Quaffle, Naruto Uzumaki starts to chase after the Golden Snitch for the Nagoya Nue. It takes him a while – he slowly, but surely, gains ground on the Snitch, getting closer and closer to being able to catch it. As he does this, the crowd takes notice and starts to get behind him;**

Crowd: (chanting) BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT!

**However, when Naruto does get on top of the Snitch, he finds that catching up to it is a lot more difficult than actually catching it…**

…

** Around this time, Temari still has the Quaffle for the Nue – that's when Odd Della Robbia punches it out of her arms.**

Temari: Hey, what the hell?

**The Quaffle then falls very slowly to the ground – it is bewitched to do this so that the players won't have to constantly dive long distances in order to get it. Jeremy Belpois is the first to make a go at it, but then Gaara flagrantly grabs a hold of the tail end of his broom in order to impede his forward progress…**

Michaels: There is a penalty whistle on the pitch!

Madden: It did look as if Gaara was grabbing on to Jeremy Belpois's broom as he was going for the Quaffle...

Hermione: He was! And it's gonna be a Blagging penalty against Nagoya!

**The penalty whistle blows, stopping all of the action on the pitch as the referee makes the call;**

Referee: Blagging. Nagoya, #7. Penalty shot for Toulouse!

Gaara: (growls) I'm gonna kill that damn referee!

**Gaara gets hit with a Blagging penalty – as a result of this, the Toulouse Sphinxes will be making a penalty shot. Since it was Jeremy Belpois who got Blagged by Gaara, it is he who volunteers to take the shot for his team. Rock Lee, meanwhile, will try and block the shot for his own team…**

Rock: Just bring it!

…

Michaels: Belpois SCORES! The Toulouse Sphinxes take the lead, 20-10!

Rock: Dammit! Son of a bitch!

Jeremy: (shrugs) That's what you guys get for messing with me the way you did.

**Jeremy Belpois is able to score a goal on the penalty shot. This results in the score of the game being at 20-10, with the Toulouse Sphinxes up ahead of the Nagoya Nue.**

** After the goal, Rock Lee very angrily throws the Quaffle right back in to play. Odd Della Robbia tries to intercept it, but Kankuro gets possession of it for the Nue.**

** Meanwhile, as the Nagoya Nue try to do something meaningful with the Quaffle…**

Michaels: Hey, look at this – William Dunbar is after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: Like I said before Al, William Dunbar needs to catch that Snitch really fast, because I believe that that Naruto Uzumaki may be looking to stir up some serious trouble in order to keep him from doing so!

Hermione: Judging by what you're saying, I guess that makes the Sphinxes the underdog in this game… and if that is the case, then I pick them to win this game!

Ron: Hmmm…

**While the other team has the Quaffle in hand, William Dunbar finally gets in to pursuit of the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the Toulouse Sphinxes. He quickly catches up to it, and before long, he's reaching out with his hand, trying to haul the Snitch in and win the game. The Nagoya home crowd, realizing the dire situation that their team is in, attempts to distract him by breaking in to a chant;**

Crowd: (chanting) SPHINXES SUCK SPHINXES SUCK! SPHINXES SUCK! SPHINXES SUCK!

**Though William Dunbar doesn't seem to be phased by the way that the Nue fans are heckling him, he nonetheless finds it very difficult to catch the Snitch, as it jinks away every time he makes a grab at it. Then suddenly, his situation becomes very dire;**

Michaels: Uh oh, look out! Naruto Uzumaki his chasing the Snitch again – he's not too far behind William Dunbar!

Harry: Dammit, William better haul that Snitch in right frickin' now, because Naruto looks like he's setting up something big here…

**Naruto Uzumaki is then once again back to pursuing the Snitch; however, he's still behind William Dunbar – and William looks like he is about ready to catch the Snitch and end the game. Naruto, however, is determined to not let that happen…**

Madden: Uh, what the hell is Naruto doing?

Michaels: He looks like he's grown teeth and claws, his whole body has turned red…

Harry: Uh oh! If Dunbar doesn't catch it right now, this game is over!

**It just so happened that Naruto Uzumaki has a demon sealed inside him called the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox – he is capable of harnessing this demon's powers to enhance his physical abilities. As he builds this power up from within, his body takes on physical characteristics of this Demon Fox; he grows its teeth and claws, and his body turns red – this is a result of the demon's energy, or chakra, building up. Then, Naruto suddenly puts on a huge burst of speed, immediately catching right up to William Dunbar and punching him in the back of head, knocking him off of his broom.**

William: (screaming)

**But before any of his teammates can react;**

Michaels: And it's over! Naruto has the Snitch, and the Nue win it!

Naruto: YES! I got it! I've won!

**Naruto Uzumaki catches the Golden Snitch, and the Nagoya Nue defeat the Toulouse Sphinxes 160-20. The crowd goes in to a ruckus for a while, and then starts to chant repeatedly;**

Crowd: BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT!

**Naruto happily acknowledges these fans as his teammates celebrate their win. Meanwhile, the Toulouse Sphinxes, without speaking a word to anyone, check to see if William Dunbar is okay (which he is), and then they tread back to the locker room in disappointment…**

** Final preseason game; Denver Dementors vs Great Valley Vipers.**

** See you in the Great Valley!**


	6. Preseason Game 4

**Preseason Game 4; Denver Dementors vs Great Valley Vipers.**

** Team rosters;**

**Denver Dementors**

** Chaser: Stan Marsh (#97)**

** Chaser: Wendy Testaburger (#79)**

** Chaser: Bebe Stevens (#04)**

** Beater: Eric Cartman [C] (#14)**

** Beater: Butters Scotch (#2)**

** Keeper: Kenny McCormick (#39)**

** Seeker: Kyle Broflovski (#25)**

** Coach: Randy Marsh**

**Great Valley Vipers**

** Chaser: Ducky (#04)**

** Chaser: Chomper (#66)**

** Chaser: Ruby (#06)**

** Beater: Littlefoot [C] (#34)**

** Beater: Cera (#27)**

** Keeper: Spike (#10)**

** Seeker: Petrie (#40)**

** Coach: Ali**

** Take it away, FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Well, we're almost ready for the start of the new WLCQ regular season! However, we still have one more preseason game left over for you guys, and this features another one of our expansion teams – quite definitely one of the most unique Quidditch teams that we've ever seen! For this one, we are at the brand new Bob Ford Field in Albany, New York, the home of the new team known as the Great Valley Vipers! Today, they will be facing the defending American West division champions, the Denver Dementors! Hello again, I'm Al Michaels, alongside John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Yeah, alongside the New Mexico Marauders, the Great Valley Vipers have to be one of the quirkiest teams in the league. I mean, come on, they've got dinosaurs playing for them; a Saurolophus, a T. Rex, and Oviraptor, an Apatosaurus, a Triceratops, a Stegosaurus, a Pteranodon… and another Apatosaurus for a coach! Dinosaurs on broomsticks… now I've seen it all!

Harry: Well, you know, these dinosaurs are only juvenilles – and like Al pointed out, they are going up against the defending American West division champions. If you ask me, I'd say I'm not so sure about these reptiles.

Ron: Hmmm, well it is rumored that these juvenile dinosaurs have slaughtered real, fully-grown T. Rexes, so if I were you, I wouldn't think for one bloody minute that they couldn't do the same to these Denver Dementors – particularly Kenny!

Hermione: Okay, that rumor has to either be seriously exaggerated, or totally made up, because there's no way in hell that that could've happened!

Michaels: Maybe, but the Denver Dementors don't have any T. Rexes, raptors or anything on their team, so I guess that makes them not as dangerous…

…

Littlefoot: Alright, so you guys ready to play some Quidditch?

Ducky: Yep, yep, yep!

Cera: I can't wait to sink my horn into one of these pathetic Dementors players, heh heh heh! You know Chomper, if everything goes according to plan, well, let's just say you and Ruby will be gorging yourselves like horses!

Chomper: Uhh…

Ruby: …Ookay.

…

**As customary at the start of all Quidditch games, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are the first balls to be released into the air. They fly to areas in which none of the players on either team can see them. Then, when everyone is ready, the referee takes the Quaffle in both hands, walks to the center of the pitch, and from there, tosses it skyward.**

Michaels: There goes the Quaffle, and we are underway in the Great Valley!

**Before anyone else takes off, Stan Marsh gets the jump on everyone, including his own team, and he gains possession of the Quaffle for the Denver Dementors.**

** Littlefoot hits a Bludger at Stan – he dodges it and then passes the Quaffle to Wendy Testaburger. From there, Wendy outpaces Chomper, Ruby and Ducky on her way to the Great Valley Vipers' goal;**

Michaels: Wendy Testaburger SCORES! 10 points to the Denver Dementors!

Wendy: Fuck yeah, I did it!

Spike: (groan)

Madden: I don't get what the hell Spike was doing here. I mean, Wendy Testaburger aimed right at him, he shot at the goal that he was in front of, but for some reason, Spike just hovered there and let it slip by without doing a damn thing! Unbelievable.

Ron: Well, everyone knows that a Stegosaurus brain is the size of a walnut, so…

**Wendy Testaburger scores an easy goal – it gives the Denver Dementors a 10-0 lead over the Great Valley Vipers. Spike then inbounds the Quaffle back into play…**

** Chomper catches the Quaffle in his mouth – a T. Rex's arms are of little to no use, on account of how scrawny they are. Bebe Stevens makes a rush at Chomper, but he very quickly spits the Quaffle out to Ruby before Bebe can get her hands on it.**

** Ruby manages to make over to the Dementors' side of the pitch, but then she spots a Bludger coming right for her, courtesy of Butters Scotch. She just barely dodges it, dropping the Quaffle, which is then picked up by Ducky.**

** Ducky is then able to pass into the Dementors' scoring area – she hesitates for a second, but she then overcomes it and makes her shot;**

Michaels: SCORE! We're tied up at 10!

Ducky: Oh yes, yes, yes!

Kenny: Mmpfm-pffm pmf!

Madden: Honestly, I didn't think that Ducky was going to shoot that time – and Kenny McCormick clearly didn't expect it either. He did sort of lay off his guard while Ducky was being all hesitant, but then Ducky shot, and completely caught Kenny by surprise. And now we have a tie game.

**To everyone's surprise, Ducky scores on her shot, officially tying the game up at 10. Kenny shakes his head as he throws the Quaffle back into play.**

** Wendy Testaburger comes up with the Quaffle for the Denver Dementors. Ducky, Chomper and Ruby all try and chase her down, but she outflys them all. But then, just when she thinks that she is in the clear, Cera suddenly comes flying right at her from her 3-o'clock, with the intention of head-butting her off of her broom...**

Michaels: That's a penalty whistle going off!

Madden: It looked as if Cera was trying to charge right into Wendy Testaburger.

Hermione: You're damn right she was! This is gonna be a Blatching call against the Vipers!

**…but before Cera can make the hit, the penalty whistle is blown, stopping all of the action on the pitch as the referee makes the call;**

Referee: Blatching. Great Valley, #27. Penalty shot for Denver!

Cera: That wasn't Blatching! That was Charging!

Littlefoot: Uh, I think they're the same thing, Cera.

Cera: Oh… (facepalm)

**Cera gets hit with a Blatching call, and so the Denver Dementors will get a penalty shot. Even though it was Wendy who almost got hit, she decides not to take the shot, since she already scored a goal earlier. Instead, it is Stan Marsh who elects to take the shot for the team. Spike will try to keep the Quaffle from going through…**

Michaels: Stan Marsh SCORES! Dementors take the lead!

Wendy: That was real sweet, Stan! (kisses Stan)

Stan: (blushes)

**Stan Marsh easily scores on the penalty shot, and the Denver Dementors take a 20-10 lead over the Great Valley Vipers.**

** Shortly after Spike hits the Quaffle back into play…**

Michaels: And it looks like Kyle Broflovski is now going after the Golden Snitch.

Harry: Yeah, the Dementors have got a lot of momentum right now. It looks like I was right about the Vipers – they're just a bunch of hatchlings!

Hermione: Actually, they are a few years old, but you do have a point, Harry.

**As the Great Valley Vipers get the Quaffle back, Kyle Broflovski starts to chase after the Golden Snitch, with the intent of catching it for the Denver Dementors. Kyle is very small, and does have a very light build, so he does not have much trouble catching up to the Snitch. The Snitch, however, manages to evade his hand every time he tries to make a grab at it…**

…

** Meanwhile, Ruby has the Quaffle for the Great Valley Vipers… but then, just as she makes it over to the Dementors' side of the pitch, Bebe Stevens pops up right in front of her and wrenches the Quaffle right out of her arms, deferring possession over to the Dementors.**

Bebe: Ha ha! Suck it, you bitch!

**Immediately Ruby goes after Bebe to try and get the Quaffle back – Chomper and Ducky flank her for support. But neither of them can catch Bebe as she flies right into the Great Valley scoring area…**

Michaels: Bebe Stevens SCORES! Dementors go up 30-10!

Bebe: (smirking)

Spike: (sigh)

**Bebe Stevens scores a goal just as easily as her teammates did before her – thus, the Denver Dementors extend their lead over the Great Valley Vipers to 30-10.**

** Once again, Spike throws the Quaffle back into play; this time, it is caught by his adoptive sister, Ducky. It is also at this point that the Great Valley home crowd starts to get behind the Vipers, hoping to rally their team;**

Crowd: LET'S GO VIPERS! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap* LET'S GO VIPERS! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*

** Eric Cartman, however, becomes extremely annoyed and angered at this crowd chant. He sees a Bludger headed for him – this, combined with his naturally short fuse, sets him off. Right as the Bludger approaches him, Cartman takes his Bludger Bat and promptly hits Bludger right at the chanting fans…**

Michaels: And we have a penalty whistle going off.

Hermione: Bumphing on Denver! You all him hit that Bludger at those fans just for cheering on their team! That's so not right!

**Fortunately, the Bludger doesn't hit any of the fans, although it does come really dangerously close to doing so. The penalty whitstle is blown immediately after this occurs, stopping all of the action on the pitch. The referee's call is as follows;**

Referee: Bumphing. Denver, #14. Penalty shot for Great Valley!

Stan: Dammit, Cartman!

Cartman: Oh, come on! Those assholes deserved it! If only it'd hit…

**Eric Cartman is slapped with a Bumphing penalty – as a result, the Great Valley Vipers are awarded with a penalty shot. Chomper willingly volunteers to take the shot for his team – he promptly picks up the Quaffle in his mouth and flies right directly into the Dementors' scoring area with it. He takes some time to size up their Keeper, Kenny McCormick, and then he spits the Quaffle out of his mouth and towards the hoops…**

Michaels: And Chomper SCORES! Denver's lead has just been cut back down to 10 points!

Chomper: (roars)

Crowd: (chanting) CHOMPER! CHOMPER! CHOMPER! CHOMPER!

**Chomper aims at the hoop Kenny was defending, but then he winds up shooting at another hoop. Kenny McCormick is unable to get to it in time, and so Chomper scores the goal, reducing the Denver Dementors' lead to 30-20.**

** As the crowd cheers for Chomper, Kenny McCormick inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where it is promptly picked up by Stan Marsh.**

** As the Denver Dementors get the Quaffle back, Kyle Broflovski is once again in hot pursuit of the Golden Snitch for his team. But it's not long before he finally gets some competition…**

Michaels: Kyle Broflovski is after the Snitch… and there's Petrie not far behind!

Madden: Uh, does anyone else find it weird that a pterodactyl would be riding a broomstick even though it can fly under his own power.

Hermione: Well, without the broom, he wouldn't have a free arm to catch the Snitch with.

Harry: True, but I don't see how the hell he's gonna outdo Kyle Broflovski…

**As Kyle Broflovski resumes pursuit of the Snitch, Petrie pops up not far behind him, as he is also gone after the Snitch. Even though Petrie is very fast and agile, he does turn out to be somewhat awkward on his broomstick, as he is much more used to flying under his own power. Thus, even though he doesn't fall back from Kyle, he doesn't catch up with him either…**

** Meanwhile, Ruby has the Quaffle for the Great Valley Vipers, having just stolen it from Bebe Stevens. Cera notices Ruby headed towards the Dementors' goal with the Quaffle in hand; she then sees a Bludger headed her way. This, she realizes, is a golden opportunity to help her teammate. Timing it just right, she takes her Bludger Bat and whacks it with all of her might in Kenny's direction…**

All: OH!

Michaels: She just knocked his head clean off!

Hermione: Oh God… I think I'm gonna… (vomits)

Harry: Why do ALWAYS have to throw up at the sight of blood? Honestly..!

**Cera's Bludger hits Kenny McCormick in the head with such force that his head is literally knocked off of its shoulders. Blood erupts like a volcano from where the head used to be as his body falls off of his broom and hits the ground with a thud. Ruby then scores a goal, tying the game at 30.**

Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!

Kyle: You bastards!

**Kyle Broflovski takes notice of this incident, thereby becoming distracted from the chase for the Snitch, leaving Petrie with no competition. Taking advantage of this, he musters up all of his strength to catch up to the Snitch, and then…**

Petrie: Me caught it! Me caught Golden Snitch!

Michaels: He has the Snitch! Great Valley Vipers win the game!

Vipers: (indistinct cheering)

Harry: Wow, I guess those dinosaurs proved me wrong. Well done by those guys!

**Petrie successfully catches the Snitch, and the Great Valley Vipers defeat the Denver Dementors 180-30. Ducky suffocates Petrie with a rib-crushing hug as the rest of the team and the Great Valley home crowd wildly celebrates the win. Meanwhile, the Denver Dementors return to the locker room, hanging their heads.**

…

** That's when Cera notices the body of Kenny McCormick – his teammates just left it there, as if they didn't care about him at all (Kenny is always reincarnated for the next episode anyway, so it really doesn't even matter). Cera walks up to the body, examines it, smells it a little, and then she says it;**

Cera: Chomper! Ruby! Dinner!

**Chomper and Ruby exchange incredulous glances. Then, they very nervously walk up to Cera and Kenny's body, unsure if this is actually okay.**

Cera: Bon appetit! (wink)

**Chomper and Ruby, however, are very hesitant about this sort of meal – even though they are natural-born carnivores (actually, Ruby is an omnivore, but still), life with these herbivorous dinosaurs has done a real number on their carnivore's instinct, so to speak. After one more incredulous glance, Chomper and Ruby very nervously take bites out of Kenny's stomach, then very slowly chew and swallow…**

Ruby: Wow, that was actually pretty good!

Chomper: Heh heh, I think I'm about ready to gorge myself sick!

**And with that, Chomper and Ruby ravenous dig into Kenny's corpse, vigorously ripping and tearing through flesh, eating skin, muscle, fat, organs, and all the rest. Blood and bile spill out and they slurp it up with their tongues. They practically lose their minds in the meal, as neither of them have eaten a meal this good in ages. Their teammates, however, aren't taking this as well;**

Ducky: Oh, I cannot afford to watch, no, no, no!

Cera: Yeah, I think we oughta leave them alone for now.

Ali: Amen to that!

**And so the herbivores quickly gallop back to their locker room, leaving Chomper and Ruby to their meal…**

…

** Well, that does it for the preseason! Stay tuned and you'll see the match-ups for Week 1 of the regular season… see you then!**


	7. Malice In Toronto

However, before we get to the first regular season week, I have this side story;

It takes place on Friday night, two days before the start of the WLCQ season, at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Currently taking place in this arena is an NBA basketball game – the home team is the Toronto Raptors, and they are playing the Memphis Grizzlies.

In addition, there is also a World League of Cartoon Quidditch team attending this game. Ironically, it is not the Toronto Salamanders, or the Memphis Mandrakes. Rather, it is the Great Valley Vipers; Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby and Ali. In their free time, they've been learning about the human world, more specifically its sporting culture, since they're taking part in one. They learned about the so-called National Basketball Association and that they had a team called the Toronto Raptors – they later found out that a raptor was one of many creatures which they colloquially refer as "Sharpteeth." Naturally, they were intrigued, and they decided to attend this game.

The Vipers cheer on the Raptors from the luxury box as they gain a huge lead over the Grizzlies. As a result of this lead, the game is not very tense; this allows the dinosaurs to take part in some casual conversation;

"Man, imagine if actual Sharpteeth played this 'basketball' game," says Littlefoot. "Wouldn't that be scary?"

"No," Cera replies, "because they'd totally suck! Especially against a team of Three-Horns!"

"Yes. You destroy Sharpteeth!" Petrie says in his signature broken English.

"Hey, I just remembered," Ruby breaks in. "Isn't there also a Quidditch team here?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" answers Ducky. "I think they're called, uh, the Toronto Salamanders!"

"Pfft!" Chomper scoffs. "I literally eat salamanders for breakfast, heh heh... wait, we're not playing them are we?"

"No," says Ali. "After this is over, we gotta get back to Albany (the Great Valley Vipers are based in Albany, NY) after this game is over. Our first game will be at home vs the Houston Horcruxes!"

"Ooh, that's sounds exciting, it does!" Ducky jubilantly replies as Spike laughs.

"And we're winning for sure!" Cera boasts. "Right, Littlefoot?"

"Right!" replies Littlefoot.

...

The game ends with a score of 115-85, Raptors. Satisfied with their evening, the Vipers leave the luxury box and take the elevator down to the ground level, ready to leave the arena. But before they can even head for the exit, they spot a group of very strange-looking creatures. These creatures are totally unfamiliar to them – and yet, due to their cartoonish appearance (pun totally intended), the dinosaurs assume that these creatures are also in the WLCQ.

"Uh, y-y-you Toronto Salamanders?" Petrie timidly asks them.

Then one of the creatures, blue with a rainbow-colored mane and tail, snaps at him, "No, retard! We're the Detroit Alicorns!"

And indeed, the creatures that the Great Valley Vipers just met were in fact the Detroit Alicorns Quidditch team; Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike.

"Well what are you doing here? Huh? Huh?" Ducky asks them.

"We were watching the Raptors game!" Twilight says in an irritated tone. "And we're playing the Salamanders tomorrow! So what the hell are YOU doing?"

Chomper says, "Uh, we were just watching the game, too. And uh, we're playing the Houston Horcruxes."

"Ha!" laughs Applejack. "You don't stand a chance against them or anyone else!"

"Er, well the Horcruxes didn't do so well last year," retorts Ali. "And quite frankly, neither did you."

"Not this year!" proclaims Pinkie Pie. "This time, we're gonna beat all the teams that get in our way, including you!"

"Well, I don't know what kind of creatures you are," says Ruby, "but you won't be a match for a team of dinosaurs!"

"Oh, we've taken down worse!" sneers Rarity.

"Pfft! Please!" scoffs Cera. "We've slaughtered giant Sharpteeth! Don't think for one second that we couldn't do the same to either one of-"

"SLUGULUS ERUCTO!" Before Cera can finish her sentence, Twilight Sparkle suddenly casts a spell at Cera. It scores a direct hit, sending her a flying a little ways before she lands on her back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" roars Littlefoot.

"Oh, you want some, too?" sneers Twilight. Littlefoot says nothing – he just sheepishly backs away and rejoins his teammates, who are attending to Cera – Cera is able to stand under her own power, but she is turning really pale, looking about ready to vomit.

"Say something!" pleads Ali. But Cera says nothing – she vomits. But she doesn't puke out conventional vomit – instead, she pukes out a living, breathing slug.

"EW, GROSS!" the other dinosaurs reel.

"What we do now?" exclaims Petrie.

As Cera pukes out another slug, Ali yells out, "We gotta get her out of here now!" She and her teammates help Cera along as she continues to vomit slugs. All the while, Littlefoot turns back to the Detroit Alicorns, yelling out, "You've made a bad mistake!" The ponies return wry smiles at the Great Valley Vipers as they go, leaving a trail of slugs on their way out of the Air Canada Centre...


	8. Week 1 Prologue

**Week 1 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs Seattle Vampires**

**Charlotte Hallows vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Denver Dementors vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Detroit Alicorns vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Great Valley Vipers vs New York Dragons**

**Houston Horcruxes vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Columbus Pixies**

**London Chimeras vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Washington Ministry**

**Miami Goblins vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Montreal Manticores vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Nagoya Nue vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**New England Griffins vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Osaka Oni vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Rome Fairies vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs San Francisco Seers**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Oklahoma Orcs**

** Game of the Week; Tampa Bay Trolls vs Orlando Black Magic.**

** See you in Orlando!**


	9. Week 1 Tampa Bay vs Orlando

** Week 1 Game of the Week; Tampa Bay Trolls vs Orlando Black Magic.**

** Team rosters;**

**Tampa Bay Trolls**

** Chaser: Edd (#29)**

** Chaser: Sarah (#47)**

** Chaser: Jonny 2X4 (#24)**

** Beater: Ed (#27)**

** Beater: Rolf (#51)**

** Keeper: Nazz (#67)**

** Seeker: Eddy [C] (#31)**

** Coach: Kevin**

**Orlando Black Magic**

** Chaser: Dee Dee (#8)**

** Chaser: Monkey (#08)**

** Chaser: Agent Honeydew (#9)**

** Beater: Major Glory (#76)**

** Beater: Valhallen (#42)**

** Keeper: The Infraggable Krunk (#41)**

** Seeker: Dexter [C] (#99)**

** Coach: Mandark**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: The World League of Cartoon Quidditch is officially back for another round! Those of you who watched our preseason games have already seen some of our expansion teams in action over the past few weeks. We had some great stuff happen in those games, but now, it's time for the 2nd WLCQ regular season! We're coming at you live the Citrus Bowl in Orlando, Florida for a "War on I-4," of sorts, as the Orlando Black Magic will be hosting the Tampa Bay Trolls! Welcome to the game, I'm Al Michaels; right here with me as always – John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: I should probably point something out first; the "War on I-4" refers to two other sports rivalries; one between the Orlando Predators and Tampa Bay Storm of the Arena Football League, and one between the UCF Knights and USF Bulls college teams. This, right here, between the Orlando Black Magic and Tampa Bay Trolls, gives a whole new meaning to this rivalry, and I can't wait to see what becomes of it!

Harry: Well, the rumor is that a couple of mad scientists are involved with the Black Magic; and knowing what kind of crap these teams pull, don't be surprised if their Seeker, Dexter, draws a laser blaster, or something like it.

Ron: That sounds bloody likely, but remember; the Tampa Bay Trolls were one of the top teams in the league, and they don't have anything of their own, so they should be able to hold out just fine here.

Hermione: That's kind of why I'm picking the Trolls to win this game, because even if they do have lowbrow characters on their team, they are living proof that you don't need any crazy gadgets in order to win!

Michaels: Hermione may be absolutely right about that, as the game is just about ready to get started...

...

Ed: Oh boy! This is gonna be more exciting than Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2!

Eddy: I don't see how, but we most certainly are winning this "War On I-4," heh heh heh!

Edd: Just remember guys, play fairly. And uh, these guys may be packing some potentially deadly gadgets, so watch out.

Eddy: Eh, we've gotten past worse.

...

**The Bludgers are the first balls to be released; they are soon followed by the Golden Snitch. These balls fly to where none of the players can see them. The referee then stands at the center of the pitch with the Quaffle in both hands, and when it feels like just the right time, tosses it straight up into the air.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is released... and the new season begins!

**Right as the Quaffle hits mid-air, Dee Dee comes up with it for the Orlando Black Magic. She proves to be too fast for either Edd, Sarah, or Jonny 2X4. As a final insurance policy, Valhallen hits a Bludger towards all of them, making them all scatter.**

** With no one else to oppose her, Dee Dee easily makes her way into the Tampa Bay scoring area;**

Michaels: Dee Dee shoots, and she SCORES! 10 points to the Orlando Black Magic!

Dee Dee: WOO-HOO!

Madden: Well that Dee Dee certainly is really quick – too fast for Nazz! She aimed at the center hoop, then faked to the right, and Nazz just couldn't make it in time. Great job by Dee Dee to get the Black Magic on the board first.

**Dee Dee's goal puts the Orlando Black Magic into a 10-0 lead. Nazz then inbounds the Quaffle to Edd.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, where the Toronto Salamanders are hosting the Detroit Alicorns. Neither team has scored a goal. Heather has the Quaffle for the Toronto Salamanders, but then...**_

_Rarity: Evanesco!_

_..._

_Heather: AAAAH... (thud)_

_**Rarity uses a Vanishing Charm on Heather's broom, making it literally disappear out from under her. She falls to the ground, dropping the Quaffle behind her. Taking advantage of the Salamanders' state of shock, Pinkie Pie picks up the Quaffle and scores an easy goal, putting the Alicorns into a 10-0 lead.**_

**BACK TO ORLANDO**

** Agent Honeydew makes a rush at Edd in an attempt to get the Quaffle back for her team. But then, before she can get to him, Sarah suddenly flies right towards her, as if she's going to fly right into her...**

Michaels: There's a penalty whistle being blown!

Madden: Did anyone else see Sarah look like she was going to run right into Agent Honeydew?

Hermione: Yep, this will be a Blatching call against Tampa Bay!

**The penalty whistle is blown before Sarah can hit Agent Honeydew. The action on the pitch is stopped as the referee makes the call;**

Referee: Blatching. Tampa Bay, #47. Penalty shot for Orlando!

Crowd: (cheers)

Sarah: Aw, that ain't fair!

**Sarah ends up getting her team hit with a Blatching penalty; Agent Honeydew will make a penalty shot for the Black Magic while Nazz will attempt to make the save...**

Michaels: And she SCORES! 20-0, Orlando!

Nazz: Aw, man!

Edd: It's alright. You'll save it next time.

Nazz: Aw, thanks, Double D!

**Agent Honeydew scores on the penalty shot, and the Orlando Black Magic extend their lead to 20-0.**

** Nazz then inbounds the Quaffle for the Tampa Bay Trolls – this time, it is Jonny 2X4 who comes up with it.**

** By this point, the Orlando home crown has really started to get behind their team...**

Crowd: (chanting) GO BLACK MAGIC! *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap* GO BLACK MAGIC *clap, clap, clap-clap-clap*

**...that is, until they all take notice of this;**

Michaels: Looks like Eddy is after the Golden Snitch!

Ron: And he bloody well better catch it real quick before the Black Magic use any of these "gadgets," that they are rumored to have.

Harry: Yeah, and who knows just what the hell those "gadgets" could be...

**As the crowd continues to chant for the Black Magic, Eddy, determined to shut them up, sets out after the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the Tampa Bay Trolls. It doesn't take him terribly long amount of time for him to catch it, what with his small stature and resulting quick speed. But the Snitch, for the moment, manages to overcome his quickness by jinking out of the way whenever Eddy tries to grab it...**

** Meanwhile, the Trolls still have possession of the Quaffle. Major Glory hits a Bludger at Jonny 2X4, but he dodges it and passes it to Edd. Monkey tries to go after him, but Edd turns out to be too fast for him as he approaches the Black Magic goal;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by The Infraggable Krunk!

Edd: Oh... fiddlesticks!

**The Infraggable Krunk is able to stop the Quaffle from going through the hoop, thanks to his sheer size. With a wry smirk, he throws the Quaffle back into play, where it is caught by Dee Dee.**

** Ed hits a Bludger at Dee Dee, but she dodges it and passes it to Agent Honeydew. Sarah then makes a rush at Honeydew – not wanting to put up with her again, Agent Honeydew quickly passes the Quaffle to Monkey. But little does Monkey know that Rolf is watching him... and he has a Bludger coming at him...**

Rolf: Take this, you feces-flinging primate!

**Timing it just right, Rolf smacks the Bludger as hard as he can with his Bludger Bat, right in the direction of Monkey...**

Madden: Right in the groin!

Mandark: TIMEOUT!

Michaels: An incredibly nasty Bludger hit right into Monkey's groin, Orlando calls timeout!

Hermione: Oh, I hope that monkey's okay!

**Rolf's Bludger hits Monkey right in the groin; he screams in agony has he and his broom are both sent crashing to the ground. Mandark, coach of the Orlando Black Magic, calls timeout. He and his team converge down to where Monkey fell to see if he's okay. Monkey says nothing... he simply takes some time to rest until the pain wears off. When it does, he picks up his broom and gives the thumbs-up to signify that he's ready.**

Mandark: Excellent! Now let's finish this! AH-HAHA! AH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!

**With that, the team remounts on their brooms, calling off the timeout and resuming the game.**

** Monkey comes up with the Quaffle for the Orlando Black Magic. Ed and Rolf both hit Bludgers at him from both sides, but he dodges, the two Bludgers bounce off of each other, and they both end up almost hitting Ed and Rolf in their heads.**

Rolf: Son of a female dog!

**Edd, Sarah and Jonny 2X4 all chase after Monkey, but he outpaces them all, and very easily flies into the Tampa Bay scoring area...**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Nazz!

Edd: YES! You got 'im that time. (kisses Nazz)

Nazz: (giggles)

**Monkey aims at the left hoop, since Nazz is at the center hoop. But this time, Nazz is able to make it to said hoop and successfully keep the Quaffle from going through. With the new sense of confidence, she throws the Quaffle back into play, and it is picked up by Sarah.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Albany, New York, where the Great Valley Vipers are hosting the Houston Horcruxes. The score is 40-30, Great Valley. Both Petrie and Splendid are chasing after the Golden Snitch for their respective teams. Splendid then gets ahead of Petrie, and looks like he's about to catch the Golden Snitch, when suddenly, Cera hits a Bludger into his head so hard that his head goes flying off of his shoulders. A geyser of fresh red blood erupts from the stump where his head used to be as his decapitated body goes crashing to the ground.**_

_Cera: You'll be eatin' real good after this one, Chomper and Ruby!_

_**Eventually, Petrie catches the Snitch, and the Great Valley Vipers defeat the Houston Horcruxes 190-30.**_

**BACK TO ORLANDO**

Michaels: Eddy's still after that Snitch... oh no! Dexter's after 'em now!

Madden: Eddy better watch his back – and he'd better catch that Snitch, and fast!

**As Eddy continues to chase the Snitch for the Tampa Bay Trolls, Dexter starts to chase after it for the Orlando Black Magic. He is, however**_**, **_**a ways behind, and Eddy is dangerously close to catching the Snitch. To prevent that from happening, Dexter draws one of his gadgets – a simple, handheld laser blaster, not too different from the one used by Stewie Griffin of the New England Griffins. Dexter aims at the tail end of Eddy's broom – then, just as Eddy is about to catch the Snitch, Dexter pulls the trigger...**

All: OH!

Michaels: Dexter has just blasted Eddy out of the sky!

Hermione: UGH! Did he REALLY have to go there?

Harry: Hey, Eddy was about to win this, how else was he gonna save the game for his team?

**Eddy is sent crashing to the ground as a result of Dexter shooting his broom with his laser blaster. With him out of the hunt for the Snitch, Dexter is free to chase the Snitch on his own...**

Michaels: And he's got it! Dexter has the Golden Snitch and the Black Magic win the game!

Dexter: Yes! I have retrieved the Golden Snitch!

Dee Dee: Yay, you did it, bro! (hugs Dexter hard)

Dexter: Ugh, you're crushing me!

Crowd: (chanting) DON'T FEED THE TROLLS! DON'T FEED THE TROLLS! DON'T FEED THE TROLLS DON'T FEED THE TROLLS!

**Dexter easily catches the Golden Snitch, and the Orlando Black Magic defeat the Tampa Bay Trolls 170-0. The fans cheer wildly for their team as they celebrate, while the Trolls quietly retreat to the locker room...**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 10; Seattle Vampires – 150****  
****Charlotte Hallows – 50; South Carolina Black Cocks – 200****  
****Cleveland Cruciatus – 80; New Mexico Marauders – 230****  
****Denver Dementors – 170; Arizona Phoenixes – 40****  
****Detroit Alicorns – 220; Toronto Salamanders – 50****  
****Houston Horcruxes – 30; Great Valley Vipers – 190****  
****Indiana Slughorns – 30; Portland Parselmouths – 240****  
****Kansas City Inferi – 70; Louisville Phantoms – 210****  
****Kyoto Kappa – 150; Columbus Pixies – 80****  
****London Chimeras – 170; Memphis Mandrakes – 10****  
****Mexico City Chupacabras – 30; Washington Ministry - 220****  
****Miami Goblins – 20; Birmingham War Pigs – 160****  
****Milan Witchhunters – 0 New Orleans Nightwings – 150****  
****Montreal Manticores – 20; Philadelphia Thestrals – 250****  
****Nagoya Nue – 70; Los Angeles Undead – 220****  
****Nashville Basilisks – 10; Chicago Fire Crabs – 170****  
****New England Griffins – 180; Utah Fiendfyre – 10****  
****New Jersey Wyverns – 200; Minnesota Wormtails – 0****  
****Osaka Oni – 250; St. Louis Serpents – 0****  
****Paris Veela – 40; Dallas Hippogriffs – 160****  
****Richmond Werewolves – 0; Las Vegas Night Elves – 160****  
****Rome Fairies – 240; Monterrey Cadejos – 90****  
****San Antonio Centaurs – 60; New York Dragons – 200****  
****Tokyo Tengu – 230; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 60****  
****Toulouse Sphinxes – 190; San Francisco Seers – 10****  
****Vancouver Grindylows -20; Oklahoma Orcs – 190**

** League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (1-0)**

** Washington Ministry (1-0)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (0-1)**

** Miami Goblins (0-1)**

** Richmond Werewolves (0-1)**

** North Division**

**New Jersey Wyverns (1-0)**

** New York Dragons (1-0)**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (1-0)**

** Columbus Pixies (0-1)**

** Indiana Slughorns (0-1)**

** South Division**

** Birmingham War Pigs (1-0)**

** Louisville Phantoms (1-0)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (1-0)**

** Houston Horcurxes (0-1)**

** Nashville Basilisks (0-1)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (1-0)**

** Los Angeles Undead (1-0)**

** New Mexico Marauders (1-0)**

** Seattle Vampires (1-0)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (0-1)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (1-0)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (1-0)**

** Orlando Black Magic (1-0)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (0-1)**

** St. Louis Serpents (0-1)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (1-0)**

** Detroit Alicorns (1-0)**

**Great Valley Vipers (1-0)**

** Kansas City Inferi (0-1)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (0-1)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (1-0)**

** Atlanta Owls (0-1)**

** Charlotte Hallows (0-1)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (0-1)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (0-1)**

** West Division**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (1-0)**

** Portland Parselmouths (1-0)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (0-1)**

** San Francisco Seers (0-1)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (0-1)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** London Chimeras (1-0)**

** Rome Fairies (1-0)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (1-0)**

** Milan Witchhunters (0-1)**

** Paris Veela (0-1)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (1-0)**

** Osaka Oni (1-0)**

** Tokyo Tengu (1-0)**

**Nagoya Nue (0-1)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (0-1)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (0-1)**

** Montreal Manticores (0-1)**

** Toronto Salamanders (0-1)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (0-1)**

** Tune back in for Week 2!**


	10. Week 2 Prologue

**Week 2 match-ups;**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Indiana Slughorns vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Nashville Basilisks**

**London Chimeras vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Los Angeles Undead vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Denver Dementors**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Montreal Manticores vs Miami Goblins**

**Nagoya Nue vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**New York Dragons vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Columbus Pixies**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Atlanta Owls**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Rome Fairies vs Osaka Oni**

**Seattle Vampires vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs New England Griffins**

**Toronto Salamanders vs San Francisco Seers**

**Washington Ministry vs Paris Veela**

** Game of the Week; Indiana Slughorns vs San Antonio Centaurs.**

** See you in San Antonio!**


	11. Week 2 Indiana vs San Antonio

**Week 2 Game of the Week; Indiana Slughorns vs San Antonio Centaurs.**

** Team rosters;**

**Indiana Slughorns**

** Chaser: Kitty Kaswell (#22)**

** Chaser: Ollie (#53)**

** Chaser: Francisco (#88)**

** Beater: Dudley Puppy [C] (#99)**

** Beater: Bad Dog (#09)**

** Keeper: Verminious Snaptrap (#00)**

** Seeker: Keswick (#11)**

** Coach: The Chief**

**San Antonio Centaurs**

** Chaser: Hank Venture [C] (#30)**

** Chaser: H.E.L.P.E.R. (#64)**

** Chaser: Triana Orpheus (#35)**

** Beater: Brock Samson (#31)**

** Beater: Sergeant Hatred (#27)**

** Keeper: Byron Orpheus (#17)**

** Seeker: Dean Venture (#26)**

** Coach: Thaddeus Venture**

** Now tuning on to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: After a wild first week to start the new Cartoon Quidditch season, we are now getting ready for only the 2nd of 27 weeks of gameplay to follow. Last week, we had a "War On I-4," between the Tampa Bay Trolls and Orlando Black Magic, in which the Black Magic came out as the victors. This week, we're coming to you from the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas, for our 2nd Game of the Week, which will feature two teams coming off from not-so-stellar seasons, the Indiana Slughorns and the San Antonio Centaurs! Hello again everyone, I'm Al Michaels, alongside John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: I'd say that this is quite an appropriate match-up. Not only are the Slughorns and the Centaurs both 0-1, but they also both consist of spies and adventurers on their teams, which I suppose means that you could flip a coin on who wins this game.

Harry: Well, I do know that both of these teams had losing records last year, and like John said, they've both lost their first games – they both need this!

Ron: Man, I wonder what these two teams are gonna do to each other! If they're both as motivated as you're implying they are…

Hermione: Oh boy…

Michaels: Oh boy indeed…

…

Keswick: I don't like this, you guys. Remember last year, when that Sergeant Hatred molested the Seeker of the Dallas Hippogriffs?

Kitty: Oh my God, you're right! What're they gonna do next, commit bestiality?

Dudley: That's ridiculous, you guys! Whatever that Sergeant's sexual perversions are, it don't matter one damn bit! These San Antonio Centaurs won't stand so much as a chance against the Indiana Slughorns!

…

**The Bludgers are released to fly up and out of sight from the players – the Golden Snitch is released to go on its own way soon after that. Then, the Quaffle is taken to the center of the pitch by the referee, where, after a moment, it is sent straight up into the air.**

Michaels: Quaffle is up, and we are underway in San Antonio!

**The two chasers that end up being the quickest from the start are Kitty Kaswell and Triana Orpheus. To the delight of the San Antonio home crowd, it is Triana who ends up with possession of the Quaffle for the San Antonio Centaurs.**

** Kitty Kaswell is the closest to Triana, so it is she who gives chase, trying to take the Quaffle for the Indiana Slughorns. Her attempt at this, however, is foiled when Sergeant Hatred hits a Bludger right at her.**

** This leaves Triana Orpheus out in the clear, enabling her to pass freely into the San Antonio scoring area;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Verminious Snaptrap!

Triana: Oh, that's a bunch of bull! You're just a rat!

Verminious: (scoffs, snickers)

Madden: I'm honestly amazed that a Quidditch team would pick a rat to even be on their team in the first place, much less a Seeker. But DAMN that rat is quick!

Harry: He may've even given you a run for your money, Ron.

Ron: (sarcastic) Right…

**Verminious Snaptrap, despite his small size, is more than able to successfully defend Triana Orpheus's shot; he then throws the Quaffle back into play to be picked up by Francisco.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Atlanta, Georgia, where the Atlanta Owls are hosting the Portland Parselmouths. The score is 10-0, Portland. Lisa Simpson has the Quaffle for the Portland Parselmouths. But unbeknownst to her, Early Cuyler has his shotgun pointed right at her, cocked and loaded, ready to shoot her down…**_

_Early: That lil' girl's gonna- AAAH!_

_**But then, Moe Szyzlak sees this and takes out his own shotgun, cocks it, aims it and fires, hitting the tail end of Early Cuyler's broom, sending him crashing to the ground…**_

_** Meanwhile, Lisa Simpson goes on to score a goal, extending the Portland Parselmouth's lead to 20-0 over the Atlanta Owls.**_

**BACK TO SAN ANTONIO**

** A Bludger heads towards Francisco, but Bad Dog takes care of it, hitting it right towards Hank Venture. Hank, however, manages to stay right on Francisco's tail… yet he's not able to get close enough to Francisco to try and take the Quaffle back for the Centaurs.**

** But then, right before Francisco can fly into the San Antonio scoring area…**

Byron: Impedimenta!

…

Francisco: What the- why am I not moving forward?

Michaels: Francisco has stopped right before the San Antonio scoring area, he look like he's trying to go forward, but he just can't!

Hermione: That's because Byron Orpheus is using an Impediment Jinx, you damn nimrods!

Byron: Heh heh, the invisible wall has been erected! Your efforts have proven themselves to be futile, HA HA HA!

**Byron Orpheus's Impediment Jinx halts Francisco from making any forward progress, thus keeping him out of range from trying to make a goal on them. This enables Hank Venture to come up with possession of the Quaffle for the San Antonio Centaurs.**

** But then, before he even makes it to his own team's side of the goal, Dudley Puppy catches a Bludger… and hits it right at Hank…**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Thaddeus: (gasp) Timeout! Timeout, I say!

Kitty: Whoa, nice shot, Dudley.

Dudley: Heh heh, thanks.

**Dudley Puppy's Bludger scores a direct hit to the head of Hank Venture; Hank leaves the Quaffle behind as he and his broom fall to the ground and hit hard. His father Thaddeus Venture, who is also the coach of the San Antonio Centaurs, calls timeout. Quickly, he and the rest of the team converge on the crash site.**

Dean: You okay, bro?

Hank: I think so.

Thaddeus: You've failed, Hank. You failed to steal the Quaffle before Byron had to intervene, you failed to make it to the Slughorns' side of pitch, you failed to evade that Bludger, you failed to-

Triana: C'mon, cut him some slack! He's trying just as hard as we are!

Thaddeus: Whatever. Let's just get back out there!

** With that, the Centaurs remount and call off the timeout; the game is then put back underway.**

** Ollie ends up with possession of the Quaffle for the Indiana Slughorns. The robot H.E.L.P.E.R. tries to take it from him, but Francisco wards him off. Then Brock Samson hits a Bludger at Ollie, but Dudley Puppy hits it right back at him; he barely dodges.**

Dudley: How do you like them apples?

Brock: Damn dog!

**Hank Venture then catches up to Ollie; once again, he can't get close enough to try and take the Quaffle away, so to try and slow him down, he grabs a hold of the tail end of Ollie's broom…**

Michaels: Wait! We have a penalty whistle!

Madden: I totally saw Hank Venture grab the butt end of Ollie's broom just then.

Hermione: Yep. Blagging on San Antonio!

**The referee blows the penalty whistle right as Hank Venture gets a hold on Ollie's broom, thereby momentarily stopping all of the action on the Quidditch pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. San Antonio, #30. Penalty shot for San Antonio!

Thaddeus: You've failed me yet again, son!

Hank: (sigh)

**Hank Venture gets slapped with a Blagging penalty, giving the Indiana Slughorns a penalty shot. Ollie volunteers to take the shot, since he was the one who got Blagged. Byron Orpheus, meanwhile, will defend the goal for the San Antonio Centaurs;**

Byron: Protego!

…

Ollie: (facepalm)

Michaels: The Quaffle just bounced off the hoops!

Ron: But they didn't even hit them!

Hermione: That was a Shielding Charm, stupid!

Harry: Man, with their Keeper pulling that sort of crap, you'd think that the Centaurs would be undefeated!

Madden: Hmmm…

**Byron Orpheus's Shielding Charm deflects the Quaffle away from the hoop, ensuring that the Slughorns are unsuccessful on their penalty shot. Meanwhile, H.E.L.P.E.R. winds up with the Quaffle for the Centaurs.**

** Shortly thereafter;**

Michaels: And it looks like Keswick has gone after the Golden Snitch!

Ron: (scoff) Good, because no one has scored at all in this game.

Madden: Hell, San Antonio should at least have one goal; Indiana's Keeper was just too good, which I still don't get.

Harry: Well, Indiana had better get it fast, before San Antonio does anything crazy…

**As the San Antonio Centaurs get the Quaffle back once more, Keswick goes in pursuit of the Golden Snitch for the Indiana Slughorns. While his small size adds to his speed and agility, allowing him to catch right up to the Snitch relatively quickly, the Snitch turns out to be a much different story. Every time Keswick reaches for it, it slips right through his fingers…**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Phoenix, Arizona, where the Arizona Phoenixes are hosting the Philadelphia Thestrals. The score is 90-30, Arizona. Both Amy Wong and Wallabee Beetles are chasing after the Golden Snitch for their respective teams. The two are flying side-by-side. Then they turn to face each other; that's Wally draws an experimental melee weapon known as the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear). With this, he smacks Amy Wong right in the face, sending her crashing to the ground.**_

_Amy: (screaming… *thud*)_

_**Shortly thereafter, Wally Beetles catches the Golden Snitch, and the Philadelphia Thestrals defeat the Arizona Phoenixes 180-90.**_

**BACK TO SAN ANTONIO**

Michaels: And now Dean Venture's after the Snitch!

Hermione: Oh crap…

**While Keswick continues to chase the Snitch, Dean Venture suddenly joins in the hunt. He manages to catch up to somewhat to Keswick, but can't get by him, meaning that, for now, Keswick still has a chance…**

** That's when Triana Orpheus takes notice;**

Triana: Immobulus!

…

Madden: What the-

Michaels: Keswick's frozen stiff in mid-air!

Hermione: That's an Immobilizing Charm! I KNEW something fishy was gonna happen!

Dean: Hey thanks, Triana!

Triana: No problem!

**Triana Orpheus's Immobilizing Charm freezes Keswick in his place, removing from the chase for the Snitch. The Chief, coach of the Indiana Slughorns, tries to call timeout, but before he can…**

Dean: WOO-HOO!

Michaels: Game over! Dean Venture has the Snitch and the Centaurs win it!

Hermione: They wouldn't have won it were it not for that damn Triana Orpheus!

Madden: Oh shut up, Hermione!

**Dean Venture catches the Golden Snitch, and the San Antonio Centaurs defeat the Indiana Slughorns 150-0.**

Crowd: (chanting) VENTURE! VENTURE! VENTURE! VENTURE!

**The San Antonio home crowd goes nuts for their team's victory. Meanwhile, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Kaswell take Keswick, who's still immobilized, and take him to the hospital wing to try and counteract the Immobilizing Charm…**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 190; New Mexico Marauders – 50**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 60; New Jersey Wyverns – 170**

**Great Valley Vipers – 200; Charlotte Hallows – 40**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 20; Nashville Basilisks – 180**

**London Chimeras – 80; Mexico City Chupacabras – 230**

**Los Angeles Undead – 30; New Orleans Nightwings – 220**

**Louisville Phantoms – 210; Detroit Alicorns – 70**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 10; Utah Fiendfyre – 160**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 240; Milan Witchhunters – 90**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 0; Denver Dementors – 190**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 0; Kansas City Inferi – 250**

**Montreal Manticores – 0; Miami Goblins – 150**

**Nagoya Nue – 80; Toulouse Sphinxes – 160**

**New York Dragons – 30; Tokyo Tengu – 220**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 90; Columbus Pixies – 250**

**Orlando Black Magic – 210; Cleveland Cruciatus – 40**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 180; Arizona Phoenixes – 90**

**Portland Parselmouths – 170; Atlanta Owls – 0**

**Richmond Werewolves – 150; Kyoto Kappa – 100**

**Rome Fairies – 230; Osaka Oni – 90**

**Seattle Vampires – 40; Dallas Hippogriffs – 180**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 220; Vancouver Grindylows – 50**

**St. Louis Serpents – 90; Houston Horcruxes – 200**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 180; New England Griffins – 20**

**Toronto Salamanders – 20; San Francisco Seers – 240**

**Washington Ministry – 190; Paris Veela – 10**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** Washington Ministry (2-0)**

** Miami Goblins (1-1)**

** New England Griffins (1-1)**

** Richmond Werewolves (1-1)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (0-2)**

** North Division**

**New Jersey Wyverns (2-0)**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (2-0)**

**Columbus Pixies (1-1)**

** New York Dragons (1-1)**

** Indiana Slughorns (0-2)**

** South Division**

** Birmingham War Pigs (2-0)**

** Louisville Phantoms (2-0)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (2-0)**

** Houston Horcurxes (1-1)**

** Nashville Basilisks (1-1)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (2-0)**

** Los Angeles Undead (1-1)**

** New Mexico Marauders (1-1)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (1-1)**

** Seattle Vampires (1-1)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (2-0)**

** Orlando Black Magic (2-0)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (1-1)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (0-2)**

** St. Louis Serpents (0-2)**

** North Division**

**Great Valley Vipers (2-0)**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (1-1)**

** Detroit Alicorns (1-1)**

** Kansas City Inferi (1-1)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (1-1)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (2-0)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (1-1)**

** Atlanta Owls (0-2)**

** Charlotte Hallows (0-2)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (0-2)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (2-0)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (1-1)**

** San Francisco Seers (1-1)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (1-1)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (0-2)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Rome Fairies (2-0)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (2-0)**

** London Chimeras (1-1)**

** Milan Witchhunters (0-2)**

** Paris Veela (0-2)**

** Japan Division**

** Tokyo Tengu (2-0)**

** Kyoto Kappa (1-1)**

** Osaka Oni (1-1)**

** Nagoya Nue (0-2)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (1-1)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (0-2)**

** Montreal Manticores (0-2)**

** Toronto Salamanders (0-2)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (0-2)**

** Tune back in for Week 3!**


	12. A Big Announcement

Now I have this side story before we get to Week 3;

It begins on the Friday evening before Week 3, in Kyoto, Japan, the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Kyoto Kappa. The focus of the story is Seto Kaiba, one of the Beaters for the Kappa, and his wife, Serenity Wheeler.

Right before Week 3 of the preseason, Serenity revealed to Kaiba that she wanted a baby; they did the business that night, and for the past few weeks, they've had no way of knowing for sure whether "it" happened or not. However, late in the day after, Serenity was able to obtain a menstrual cycle chart from a gynecologist; according to it, right now is supposed to be the "time of the month," when Serenity is supposed to have her period...

...however, she hasn't had any of that this week. No menstrual bleeding or anything like that. Serenity concludes that she has officially experienced a "missing period." Normally, she'd be extremely worried, but not so. "Oh boy!" Serenity thinks to herself. "I think we did it. I think Seto and I are gonna become parents!" Instantly, she becomes overly eager to break this good news to her husband, but then; "Oh, but I don't want to get his hopes up – I haven't even taken a pregnancy test yet. I'll take one tomorrow... then I'll tell him."

And so Serenity goes and obtains a pack of pregnancy tests from a local drugstore. Then, making sure that Kaiba doesn't see them, she hides them in the bathroom, then climbs into bed with Kaiba, they kiss goodnight, and then they drift off to sleep together.

...

The next morning, Serenity is the first to wake up. Very quietly, she sneaks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, being very careful to not wake her husband up; she wants to be able to surprise him, in case "it" has happened. She promptly takes a plastic cup that came with her pregnancy tests, takes off her pants and panties, sits down on the toilet, and then urinates into the cup. She then dips a test stick into the cup of urine, and waits a while for the result to come in...

When the result does come in, Serenity is shocked to see it. So shocked that she empties the cup of urine, urinates back into it, and then dips another stick into this new urine sample. Sure enough, it returns the same result. Serenity lets out a gasp as two tears are let loose from her eyes.

...

"KAIBA! KAIBA!" Serenity bursts out from the bathroom, startling her husband half to death.

"Whoa, Serenity, you're hyper!" Kaiba retorts. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Serenity holds the pregnancy test up for Kaiba to see – it has a clear plus sign on it. Two more tears are let loose from Serenity's eyes as she whispers, "I'm pregnant!"

For a split-second, Kaiba cannot believe what she's just heard. "Y-you mean-"he stammers.

"Mm-hmm," replies Serenity. "We did it!" At this point, Serenity's extreme happiness overcomes her – she starts to sob from joy as she falls into the arms of the man she loves, saying in between happy sobs, "Oh Seto... thank you! For everything! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Serenity," Kaiba replies. He kisses his wife on the forehead as she continues to shed tears of joy. All the while, he's overcome with happiness too – about the fact that he was going to be a father, and that the mother of his child was his wife, the woman he loved above all else.

...

After Serenity regains her composure, Kaiba then tells her, "Uh, you know we're gonna have to tell everyone. Especially your brother."

"Yeah, I know." Serenity smiles. "Man, I wonder what Joey will think of being an uncle..."

"Alright, well how's about we tell 'em after practice today?"

"OK."

...

Later that afternoon, the Kyoto Kappa all heave their bodies into the locker room, having been exhausted from the vigorous practice session that their coach, Maximillion Pegasus, has put them through.

"Splendid practice, everyone." Pegasus commends the team. "I believe that you'll be more than ready to send those Nagoya Nue back where they came from!"

Kaiba then seizes the opportunity; "Wait, Pegasus! Everyone! Serenity and I have a big announcement!"

"Fabulous!" proclaims Pegasus. Let's hear it." Everyone on the team converges closely onto Kaiba and Serenity, eager to hear what they have to say.

"Well, tell 'em," Kaiba urges his wife."

"OK," says Serenity. "Here it is. Me and Seto, well, now that we're married, not to mention rich, the two of us decided that there is only one thing that could possibly make our love any stronger."

"Ooh, what's that?" Tea says, excited.

"Well..." Serenity takes a deep breath, holds it, and then says loud and proud, "I'm pregnant!"

...

Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's brother, is the first react. "You mean I'm gonna be an uncle?"

Seto says nothing – he just smiles and nods at his little brother.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" exclaims Mokuba. He rushes up to the couple and hugs them both, saying, "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Then, the rest of the team expresses their reactions;

"Well, I'll be damned!" says Tristan.

"That's… really freakin' cool!" replies Yugi.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" exclaims Tea. "You two will make great parents!"

"Hmmm, well congratulations, I guess," Mai shrugs.

"So, uh, when's the baby due?" Tea asks.

"Just after the end of the All-Star game," Kaiba answers.

"Good, because we need you on our team, bro!" replies Mokuba.

The team shares a laugh at this remark. Pegasus, meanwhile, maintains a cool-headed smile throughout all this. He'd already seen this announcement coming with his Millennium Eye, so he wasn't surprised in the least, but he is still as pleased as everyone else.

Then, Serenity turns to her brother Joey, who still hasn't said anything on the matter. She smiles at him and says, "Well, what do you think, big brother?"

Joey blushes out of nervousness, as he can't think of words to say. "Wow, uh, well if you really wanted this, then I'm really happy for you. But uh, me being an uncle… I uh, don't know what to make of that!"

Sensing his nervousness, Serenity puts a hand on Joey's shoulder and says, "Oh, don't sweat it. You'll be a great uncle. I guarantee that you'll love our child just as much as we will!"

Serenity's warm smile gradually puts Joey as ease, reassuring him that everything will be alright. "OK, I believe you." Joey says. He then puts his own hand on Serenity's shoulder and says, "And just so you know, I'll be here to help you with your pregnancy however I can."

That's when Kaiba steps in. "Uh, I think you best leave most of that to me."

"But she's my sister!"

"Yeah, but she's also my wife. And she's carrying my child! So shouldn't it be I who helps her through it all?"

"…Yeah, I guess you're right," replies Joey. "I trust you."

"And besides," adds Kaiba, "Mai needs you more." As her form of a response, Mai reaches out and gives Joey a surprise kiss on the cheek. All Joey can do and smile and giggle. "Aww, I love you too, Mai!"

"Splendid!" proclaims Pegasus. "Now that that matter's out of the way, I'm gonna go and put a team strategy together. You guys hit the showers, and then I'll tell you about it later today."

While most everyone else gathers around Kaiba and Serenity to talk to them about their future as parents, Joey heads to the showers to wash off. He's just taken all of his clothes off and is about to enter a shower stall when she suddenly sees Mai standing there, smugly grinning at him.

"AAH!" Joey jumps. "Mai, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, relax!" Mai chuckles. "Besides, you look so hot in a birthday suit!" As soon as she says this, Mai starts to take off all of her own clothes until she too is completely naked.

"Uh, w-w-what are you doing?" Joey stammers.

"Shower with me, Joey!" Mai says. She takes Joey's hand and leads him into the shower stall with her, locking the door behind her.

"Are you crazy, Mai?" Joey retorts. "We can't do this with everyone else here!"

"Oh, they're too preoccupied with Kaiba and Serenity to give a damn," Mai replies. With that, she turns on the hot water to the shower. Joey is quickly calmed by the sensation of the hot water running down on him.

Mai then gets right up to Joey's face, rubbing her own naked body up against his, getting Joey very hard. "Did I ever tell you how lucky you are?" she smiles. "You have a sister who cares about you, she's married to a rich jackass, and now, you're gonna be an uncle!"

Joey says nothing, he simply smiles and blushes at his girlfriend. "Now, kiss me!" Mai says. She very passionately locks lips with Joey, sticking her tongue in and caressing his bare buttocks with her palms, and getting both Joey and herself as horny as they can possibly get…


	13. Week 3 Prologue

** Week 3 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Atlanta Owls vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Columbus Pixies vs New York Dragons**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Denver Dementors vs Seattle Vampires**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Toronto Salamaders**

**Miami Goblins vs New England Griffins**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Paris Veela**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Montreal Manticores**

**Nagoya Nue vs Kyoto Kappa**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Rome Fairies vs London Chimeras**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Indiana Slughorns**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs New Mexico Marauders**

**San Francisco Seers vs Portland Parselmouths**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Osaka Oni**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Washington Ministry vs Richmond Werewolves**

** Game of the Week; Los Angeles Undead vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

** See you in Toulouse!**


	14. Week 3 Los Angeles vs Toulouse

**Week 3 Game of the Week; Los Angeles Undead vs Toulouse Sphinxes.**

** Team match-ups;**

**Los Angeles Undead**

** Chaser: James Possible (#97)**

** Chaser: Ann Possible (#79)**

** Chaser: Ron Stoppable (#15)**

** Beater: Jim Possible (#12)**

** Beater: Slim Possible (#21)**

** Keeper: Kim Possible [C] (#51)**

** Seeker: Wade (#33)**

** Coach: Betty Director**

**Toulouse Sphinxes**

** Chaser: Aelita Stones (#20)**

** Chaser: Jeremy Belpois (#12)**

** Chaser: Odd Della Robbia (#37)**

** Beater: Yumi Ishiyama (#34)**

** Beater: Ulrich Stern (#40)**

** Keeper: Franz Hopper [C] (#13)**

** Seeker: William Dunbar (#27)**

** Coach: Jim Morales**

** Now tuning to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Bonjour, Quidditch fans! It is Week 3 of the Cartoon Quidditch regular season, and it is time for our first international game of the season. Last week, we saw the ingenious use of an Immobilizing Charm, which got a San Antonio Centaurs a need win over the Indiana Slughorns. This week, we're at the Stadium Municipal in Toulouse, France, where we'll see the Los Angeles Undead taking on the Toulouse Sphinxes! Hello again everyone, I'm Al Michaels. With me as always, John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: All I know for sure is that the Los Angeles have got a lot of weight on their shoulders right now. They had a not-so-stellar season last year with an 8-14 record, which was the worst in the American West division. They're 1-1 now, but they're up against the Toulouse Sphinxes, who made it all the way up to Round 2 of the playoffs... so I don't know who to pick for this one!

Harry: Well, I know that a few of the Undead players have experience as secret agents, and the Sphinxes have a history of fighting wars in virtual reality... then again, that's not reality. Hmmm, I think I'll pick the Undead.

Ron: Well you know, Harry, some of the Sphinxes players supposedly do have some deadly weapons in their possession. I just don't know why the bloody hell they haven't used them!

Hermione: Maybe they're willingly playing more fairly than all these other teams, Ron.

Michaels: Well don't count on that to last for too long, Hermione...

...

Jeremy: If we couldn't beat Nagoya, how the hell are we gonna beat these chumps?

Odd: Well, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I still have those laser arrows that I used in Lyoko. Ulrich, you have your katana?

Ulrich: Mm-hmm.

Odd: Yumi, you got your war fans?

Yumi: Yep!

Aelita: And I have my energy orbs!

Jeremy: Alright, now we have a chance!

...

**The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. They fly to areas in which none of the players can see them. The Quaffle is then taken into the center of the pitch by the referee; it is then tossed straight up with authority.**

Michaels: Here we go, it is on in France!

**Odd Della Robbia, with his natural speed, gets the jump on everyone else, thus obtaining possession of the Quaffle for the Toulouse Sphinxes. James and Ann Possible rush at him from both sides, trying to take the Quaffle away. But before they can get it, Odd passes it over to Aelita Stones.**

** Ron Stoppable goes after Aelita, but Ulrich Stern hits a Bludger at him, forcing him to back off from her. This opens the door for Aelita; from here, she very freely makes her way up to the Los Angeles goal;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Kim Possible!

Kim: Heh heh! Little girls like you have no place in this game!

Jeremy: Don't listen to her, Aelita. We'll still get'em.

Madden: Kim Possible really is one of the quickest Keepers in the league. Maybe if she was the Seeker, they'd have had a much better season last time around.

**Kim Possible manages to keep the Quaffle from going through the hoop. After catching the ball, she inbounds it back into play, where Ron Stoppable gets a hold of it.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Charlotte, North Carolina, where the Charlotte Hallows are hosting the New Orleans Nightwings. The score is 10-0, Charlotte. Ferb Fletcher has the Quaffle for the Charlotte Hallows, but before he can do anything with it, Cyborg a laser blast at the tail end of his broom, shooting him down.**_

_Ferb: AAAAA... (thud)_

_Phineas: (gasp) FERB!_

_**Robin picks up the Quaffle and goes on to score, tying the game up at 10.**_

**BACK TO TOULOUSE**

** Almost as soon as Ron Stoppable catches the Quaffle for the Los Angeles Undead, Yumi Ishiyama hits a Bludger at him, forcing him to dodge. As he does so, he passes the Quaffle to Ann Possible.**

** But before Ann can even make it across to her team's side of the pitch, Odd Della Robbia pops up from out of nowhere and steals the Quaffle right out from her arms.**

Ann: Hey, that was not a fair move, young man!

Odd: (scoff)

**Jim and Tim Possible both hit a Bludger at Odd using the Dopplebeater Defence technique, but the Bludger misses horribly and almost hits James Possible right in the face.**

James: Hey, watch where you're aiming those things, dammit!

Jim/Tim: Uh, sorry, Dad.

**Ron Stoppable makes one last ditch attempt to get the Quaffle back for the Undead, but he fails miserably. With that out of the way, Odd Della Robbia flies into the Los Angeles scoring area;**

Michaels: Odd SCORES! 10 points to the Toulouse Sphinxes!

Odd: HA! Suck it, Undead!

Crowd: (chanting) KIM'S A SLUT! KIM'S A SLUT! KIM'S A SLUT! KIM'S A SLUT!

Kim: Bastards!

**Odd Della Robbia scores on his shot, giving a 10-0 lead to the Toulouse Sphinxes. Kim Possible cringes as the Toulouse home crowd mocks her, but she maintains her composure as she throws the Quaffle back into play.**

** This time, it is James Possible who gets the Quaffle for the Undead. Meanwhile...**

Michaels: Look out – Wade's after the Snitch!

Ron: (scoff) That fatass! Really? No wonder the Undead sucked last year!

Madden: If he and Kim Possible swapped positions, they really would be a hell of a lot better off.

Harry: Hmmm... maybe.

Hermione: ...

**Wade has now set out after the Golden Snitch for the Los Angeles Undead. However, his excess body weight is inhibiting his speed somewhat, so while he is able to keep up with the Golden Snitch, he cannot gain any ground on it...**

** In the meantime, James Possible has managed to outfly Aelita Stones, Jeremy Belpois and Odd Della Robbia, making it seem like there is no one to oppose him. That's when Yumi Ishiyama decides that she has to intervene. Very quickly, she draws both of her Japanese war fans, and right as James Possible approaches the Sphinxes goal, she hurls them at him...**

James: AAAAA! MY ARM!

Madden: What the hell!

Michaels: Yumi Ishiyama just attacked James Possible with some weird kind of weapon...

Ron: Those look like Japanese war fans!

James: Dammit, call timeout!

Betty: Fine. TIMEOUT!

Hermione: They should eject that Japanese whore out of the game while they're at it!

**Yumi Ishiyama's war fans land right in James Possible's arm – the arm that's holding the Quaffle. As he drops it and clutches his arm, Betty Director, the coach of the Los Angeles Undead, is forced to call timeout. As she breaks out some bandages for James's arm, the rest of the team flies down to the scene;**

Kim: Dad! Are you alright?

Betty: Let me deal with those fans!

**Very carefully, Betty Director eases the two war fans out of James's arm, allowing the blood to get out. But before too much can get out, she quickly puts the bandage on his arm to stop the bleeding.**

Betty: There. You should be good now.

James: But this is my Quaffle arm!

Betty: Oh, you'll be okay. You just need to rest a bit.

...

James: Alright, I think I'm good.

Betty: Great. Let's do it, then!

**With that, the Undead remount on their brooms, calling off the timeout and resuming the game.**

** Jeremy Belpois now has the Quaffle for the Toulouse Sphinxes. Immediately, Ron Stoppable rushes at him from out of nowhere to try and take it away. But Aelita Stones interferes...**

Ron: AAAA! *thud*

Michaels: Ron Stoppable has been shot down by Aelita Stones's energy orbs!

Hermione: That bitch!

Jeremy: Hey, thanks for that.

Aelita: No problem. Now go get 'em!

**Aelita Stones launches an energy orb from her hand – it hits the tail end of Ron Stoppable's broom, causing him to crash to the ground.**

** Meanwhile, Jeremy Belpois continues on with the Quaffle, towards the Undead goal. As he closes in on it, Odd Della Robbia has a plan to help him out...**

Kim: Ah, my broom...! *thud*

Michaels: Kim Possible's just been shot down... and Jeremy Belpois SCORES! 20-0, Toulouse!

Crowd: (chanting) KIM'S A SLUT! LIM'S A SLUT! KIM'S A SLUT! KIM'S A SLUT!

Jeremy: (snicker)

**Odd Della Robbia shoots a laser blaster, scoring a direct hit on Kim Possible's broom and causing her to crash down to the ground. Seizing this golden opportunity, Jeremy Belpois very quickly flies into the Los Angeles scoring area and scores effortlessly, increasing the Sphinxes' lead to 20-0.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Louisville, Kentucky, where the Louisville Phantoms are hosting the Birmingham War Pigs. The score is 60-50, Birmingham. Both Jazz Fenton and Pickles are chasing after the Golden Snitch for their respective teams. Danny Phantom then sees a chance to help her sister; he goes ghost...**_

_Nathan: Hey, what the hell!_

_Skwisgaar: Pickle, what the fucks ams you doings?_

_**Danny Phantom possesses Pickles's body, making him fly out of the chase for the Snitch... just long enough for Jazz Fenton to catch it, thus gaining the Louisville Phantoms a 200-60 victory over the Birmingham War Pigs.**_

**BACK TO TOULOUSE**

Hermione: Well, at least Wade's still on the Snitch...

Harry: Yeah, but here comes William Dunbar!

Michaels: Now this is getting interesting...

**As Wade continues to chase the Golden Snitch, William Dunbar assumes the chase for the Sphinxes. His speed is greater than that of Wade's, allowing him to get side-by-side with him pretty quickly. Before long, the two are jockeying for position...**

** Ulrich Stern then takes notice of this. Despite the fact that he doesn't like William on a personal level, he decides help him beat Wade for the team;**

Michaels: Ulrich Stern has a katana sword!

Madden: What the hell's he gonna do with that?

Hermione: Oh, I don't wanna find out...

**Ulrich Stern draws his katana**** and points it forwards, flying right toward Wade...**

All: OH!

Wade: ARRGH!

Michaels: Wade has been IMPALED by Ulrich and his katana!

Madden: He's just crashed to the ground!

Hermione: Take him out of the game! He could've killed him!

Ron: Relax, I'm sure his fat kept hit from hitting any vital organs.

**Ulrich's katana goes right through Wade's side. Blood squirts out of Wade as he groans in agony, falling to the ground. Then...**

Michaels: Dunbar has the Snitch! Sphinxes win!

Hermione: This win was bullcrap!

Harry: The fatty would've lost anyway.

Hermione: UGH!

William: WOOO! I got the Snitch! We won! We won!

Yumi: You sure taught that fatty a lesson, Ulrich!

Ulrich: (grins)

**With his opposition defeated, William Dunbar quickly catches the Snitch; the Toulouse Sphinxes defeat the Los Angeles Undead 170-0.**

** The crowd goes insane over their team's victory. While the Sphinxes celebrate the victory, the Undead take Wade and rush him to the hospital wing...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 190; Las Vegas Night Elves – 80**

**Atlanta Owls – 10; Tampa Bay Trolls – 210**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 60; Louisville Phantoms – 200**

**Columbus Pixies – 230; New York Dragons – 50**

**Detroit Alicorns – 100; Orlando Black Magic – 150**

**Great Valley Vipers – 70; Chicago Fire Crabs – 240**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 80; Oklahoma Orcs – 180**

**Denver Dementors – 100; Seattle Vampires – 230**

**Houston Horcruxes – 170; Nashville Basilisks – 0**

**Kansas City Inferi – 80; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 220**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 70; Toronto Salamanders – 150**

**Miami Goblins – 30; New England Griffins – 220**

**Milan Witchhunters – 230; Paris Veela – 60**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 50; Montreal Manticores – 190**

**Nagoya Nue – 40; Kyoto Kappa – 200**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 10; Charlotte Hallows – 160**

**Rome Fairies – 100; London Chimeras – 160**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 190; Indiana Slughorns – 30**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 60; New Mexico Marauders – 200**

**San Francisco Seers – 90; Portland Parselmouths – 150**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 50; Cleveland Cruciatus – 180**

**St. Louis Serpents – 160; Minnesota Wormtails – 20**

**Tokyo Tengu – 250; Osaka Oni – 100**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 30; Memphis Mandrakes – 160 **

**Vancouver Grindylows – 220; New Jersey Wyverns – 40**

**Washington Ministry – 60; Richmond Werewolves – 160**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (2-1)**

** Richmond Werewolves (2-1)**

** Washington Ministry (2-1)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (1-2)**

** Miami Goblins (1-2)**

** North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (3-0)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (2-1)**

**Columbus Pixies (2-1)**

** New York Dragons (1-2)**

** Indiana Slughorns (0-3)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (3-0)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (2-1)**

** Houston Horcurxes (2-1)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (2-1)**

** Nashville Basilisks (1-2)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (2-1)**

** New Mexico Marauders (2-1)**

** Seattle Vampires (2-1)**

** Los Angeles Undead (1-2)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (1-2)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (3-0)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (2-1)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (2-1)**

** St. Louis Serpents (1-2)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (0-3)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (2-1)**

**Great Valley Vipers (2-1)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (2-1)**

** Detroit Alicorns (1-2)**

** Kansas City Inferi (1-2)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (2-1)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (2-1)**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-2)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (1-2)**

** Atlanta Owls (0-3)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (3-0)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (1-2)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (1-2)**

** San Francisco Seers (1-2)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (1-2)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (3-0)**

** London Chimeras (2-1)**

** Rome Fairies (2-1)**

** Milan Witchhunters (1-2)**

** Paris Veela (0-3)**

** Japan Division**

** Tokyo Tengu (3-0)**

** Kyoto Kappa (2-1)**

** Osaka Oni (1-2)**

** Nagoya Nue (0-3)**

** North America Division**

** Montreal Manticores (1-2)**

** Toronto Salamanders (1-2)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (1-2)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (0-3)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (0-3)**

** Tune back in for Week 4!**


	15. Week 4 Prologue

** Week 4 match-ups;**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Columbus Pixies**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Great Valley Vipers vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**London Chimeras vs Washington Ministry**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Denver Dementors**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Miami Goblins**

**Milan Witchhunters vs San Francisco Seers**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Montreal Manticores vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**New England Griffins vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Nagoya Nue**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Detroit Alicorns**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**New York Dragons vs Rome Fairies**

**Orlando Black Magic vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Osaka Oni vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Paris Veela vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Atlanta Owls**

**Seattle Vampires vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

** Game of the Week; Milan Witchhunters vs San Francisco Seers.**

** See you in San Francisco!**


	16. Week 4 Milan vs San Francisco

**Week 4 Game of the Week; Milan Witchhunters vs San Francisco Seers.**

** Team match-ups;**

**Milan Witchhunters**

** Chaser: Irma Lair (#21)**

** Chaser: Taranee Cook (#23)**

** Chaser: Hay Lin (#20)**

** Beater: Cornelia Hale (#11)**

** Beater: Nerissa (#85)**

** Keeper: Lord Cedric (#15)**

** Seeker: Will Vandom [C] (#45)**

** Coach: Prince Phobos**

**San Francisco Seers**

** Chaser: Katara (#34)**

** Chaser: Sokka (#38)**

** Chaser: Suki (#83)**

** Beater: Zuko (#73)**

** Beater: Azula (#61)**

** Keeper: Toph (#59)**

** Seeker: Aang [C] (#26)**

** Coach: Iroh**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Welcome back to the World League of Cartoon Quidditch! We're just coming off a messed up international game in France, where the Toulouse Sphinxes pulled freaky weapons on the Los Angeles Undead to steal the win. We are now back in the States; to be exact, Candlestick Park in San Francisco, California for what should be another wild one, as the Milan Witchhunters have come all the way from Italy to face off against the San Francisco Seers! Thank you for joining for this game, I'm Al Michaels. And with me as always; John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: This is definitely going to be one of THE most destructive games that we'll ever see! Both the Milan Witchhunters and the San Francisco Seers have very powerful elemental powers on most, if not all of their players. When all of these players unleash these powers and they end up colliding, look out!

Harry: Yeah, anything can happen. These characters can control fire, water, earth, air…

Ron: Yeah, and I believe there's one player out there who can control electricity, too. Kind of makes me think of that Force Lightning power that the Sith Lords from Star Wars use.

Hermione: Oh, man, I don't even want to know what sort of crap these players are gonna do to each other. Someone could get killed would that much superpower!

Michaels: Well, I seriously doubt that, but we're about to find out.

…

Katara: Oh, we may have met our match here, guys. This team's powers are just as powerful as ours!

Aang: Please! These guys were one of the worst teams in the league last year. And they're 1-2 now, so who's to say we can't beat 'em now?

Sokka: Aang's right! These Milan Witchhunters don't stand a chance against us Benders!

Zuko: We're the San Francisco Seers, you damn moron!

Sokka: Well, you know what I mean!

...

**Once the Seers and the Witchhunters are in their positions, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are sent skyward out of sight from the players. Then, the Quaffle is tossed up.**

Michaels: It is on in San Francisco!

**For a time after the toss-up, the Quaffle goes back and forth between the two teams at the center of the pitch, with neither side seeming to have the upper hand.**

** Then, it's Taranee Cook who comes away with it for the Milan Witchhunters. Immediately, Katara and Sokka give chase. But then they are forced to break it off when they are both almost hit by a Bludger that was hit right at them by Cornelia Hale.**

** But then, just as Taranee thinks that she is in the clear, Suki pops up right in front of her before she can pass into the San Francisco scoring area. And before she can think twice, Suki wrenches the Quaffle right out of her arms and flies in the other direction with it.**

Taranee: I'll get you for that, you bitch!

Suki: Ha! Try me.

**Irma Lair attempts to intercept Suki at the center of the pitch, buts he slips by her. A Bludger is then seen heading right for her, but Azula catches it, hitting it right in the direction of Hay Lin.**

Hay: Hey, you could've killed me, you damn bastard!

**From there, Suki approaches the Witchhunters' goal;**

Michaels: Suki shoots, and he SCORES! 10 points to the San Francisco Seers!

Cedric: Oh crap, that is not good.

Suki: YES! Yeah!

**Suki just barely gets the goal past Lord Cedric; it goes through the hoop, and the San Francisco Seers take a 10-0 lead over the Milan Witchhunters.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Rome, Italy, where the Rome Fairies are hosting the New York Dragons. The score is 30-10, Rome. Trixie Carter has the Quaffle for the New York Dragons; she is flanked by Jake Long (even though he is the Seeker). As they approach the Fairies' goal, Jake tries to breathe a jet of fire at Aisha to get her away from the goal, but Aisha shoots jets of water at both Jake and Trixie, knocking them backwards…**_

_** Trixie drops the Quaffle, which is then picked up by Bloom. Spud Spudinski tries to defend the Dragons' goal, but he fails; Bloom scores, and the Fairies extend their lead to 40-10 over the Dragons.**_

**BACK TO SAN FRANCISCO**

** Lord Cedric inbounds the Quaffle back into play. Irma Lair comes up with it for the Milan Witchhunters. As she flies forward, Nerissa beats away an incoming Bludger; it just barely misses Suki's head.**

Nerissa: Damn, I should've hit that bitch!

**Katara and Sokka then start to chase Irma Lair down, hoping to regain the Quaffle for the San Francisco Seers. They gain ground on her, but Will Vandom, the Witchhunters' Seeker, takes notice of this. Using her electrokinetic powers, she generates balls of electric energy in her hands...**

Ron: Holy crap!

Michaels: Katara and Sokka are being pummeled by Will Vandom's lightning abilities!

Katara/Sokka: (indistinct screaming in pain)

Madden: The reason why Katara and Sokka are hurting so much is because they are so-called "water-benders," and water conducts electricity, so, well, you get the idea.

Harry: And this is just the break that Irma Lair needed, because they were gaining on her fast.

Hermione: But she could've seriously electrocuted them! It was inhumane is what it was!

**Will Vandom shoots lightning blasts from her hands at Katara and Sokka, scoring direct hits on them both. For several seconds, Will envelops Katara and Sokka in her electrokinetic powers, inflicting extreme pain on them both. She doesn't release them until she is certain that they will not be able to catch Irma Lair.**

** And sure enough, thanks to Will, Irma has absolutely no trouble making it to the San Francisco goal;**

Michaels: She shoots, and she SCORES! And we are tied at 10!

Toph: (shakes head)

Will: That was awesome, Irma!

Irma: Well, I had a ton of help from you, Will.

Hermione: Dammit, if it wasn't for Will, that would not have happened! Will's the Seeker; she shouldn't be messing with the Chasers!

Ron: Oh, c'mon, it was awesome what she did! It was just like what Darth Sidious did to Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi!

Harry: (chuckles)

**Irma Lair gets the Quaffle past Toph, getting the goal and tying the game at 10.**

** Toph then throws the Quaffle back into play, which is picked up by Suki. It is at this point that the crowd starts to rally their team;**

Crowd: (chanting) LET'S GO SEERS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO SEERS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**Once Suki gets about halfway across the pitch, she spots Hay Lin coming right at her, trying to steal the Quaffle for her team. In an effort to keep her from doing so, she passes it to her boyfriend, Sokka. But to their surprise, it is suddenly and unexpectedly intercepted by Taranee Cook.**

** Zuko and Azula have been watching this; their team's Chasers have been caught off guard, and no Bludgers are available for them to hit at them. So, they generate fireballs with their hands, fuse them together into one, and hurl them at Taranee…**

Michaels: Taranee Cook's been hit!

Madden: Right on the tail end of her broom!

Ron: There she goes, crashing to the ground…

**Zuko and Azula's fireball hits the tail end of Taranee Cook's broom, setting it on fire. Taranee finds herself unable to maintain altitude and she inadvertently drops the Quaffle behind her as she and her broom free falls towards the ground. Luckily for her, Irma Lair is right there…**

Michaels: Irma Lair… has just put the fire out by shooting jets of water from her hands, and Taranee is back in the air!

Taranee: Thanks, I need that.

Irma: No problem.

Hermione: Well, thank God! They could have lost one of their players just then.

Harry: Yeah, but San Francisco has the Quaffle back…

**As Irma Lair puts out the fire on Taranee Cook's broom, Sokka grabs a hold of the Quaffle for the San Francisco Seers. And at the same time…**

Michaels: And Aang looks like he's gone after the Golden Snitch!

Ron: Hmmm, I'd like to see how an aerokinetic would manage against an elecrtokinetic…

Madden: Well you know, Ron, Aang is also pyrokinetic, hydrokinetic, and even geokinetic – that's why they call him the "Avatar."

**As his team regains possession of the Quaffle, Aang sets out after the Golden Snitch for the San Francisco Seers. He quickly catches right up to the Snitch, thanks to his natural speed and quickness. As he reaches a hand out to try and catch him, the crowd starts to cheer him on;**

Crowd: (chanting) AVATAR! AVATAR! AVATAR! AVATAR!

**The crowd's chanting then gives way to cheering when this happens;**

Michaels: Sokka SCORES, and San Francisco takes the lead!

Katara: Hey, great shot, bro!

Suki: I'll say. (kisses Sokka on the cheek)

Sokka: (blushes) Aw, thanks, guys.

**As Aang continues to pursue the Golden Snitch, Sokka scores a goal, putting the San Francisco Seers into a 20-10 lead over the Milan Witchhunters.**

** Then, as Lord Cedric throws the Quaffle back into play;**

Michaels: Aang's in trouble; Will Vandom is also after the Snitch, now!

Harry: Well, I wouldn't say that he's in trouble…

Madden: He will be if he is stupid enough to use hydrokinesis against electrokinesis**.**

**Will Vandom suddenly starts chasing the Golden Snitch for the Milan Witchhunters. She very quickly catches up to Aang, pulling right alongside him, and the two opposing Seekers start to jockey for position…**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Columbia, South Carolina, where the South Carolina Black Cocks are hosting the Great Valley Vipers. The score is 70-20, South Carolina. Petrie is right on the Golden Snitch, trying to catch it for the Great Valley Vipers. Randy Cunningham is some distance behind. In order to take Petrie down, Randy throws Ninja Stars at Petrie, trying to knock him off of his broom… but they miss, come back around and hit his broom, impeding his ability to maintain altitude…**_

_** Petrie then catches the Snitch without any interference, and the Great Valley Vipers defeat the South Carolina Black Cocks 170-70.**_

**BACK TO SAN FRANCISCO**

Aang: Yes, I've got the Sni- AAAHHH!

Michaels: Aang's just caught the Snitch and Will Vandom is pummeling him with her lightning attack!

Ron: A little bloody late for that, don't you think?

Hermione: A cheap shot if there ever was one! That bitch!

**Aang catches the Golden Snitch, scoring a 170-10 win for the San Francisco Seers, but just as he does so, Will Vandom launches streams of energy at Aang. He screams in anguish as electricity races through his vessels, flesh, muscles, nerves and bones.**

Katara: Somebody do something!

**Quickly, Zuko and Azula hurl fireballs at Will Vandom; one hits her broom, and the other hits her directly. She screams aloud as she falls off her broom, which ends her attack on Aang. As the rest of the Milan Witchhunters retreat, Katara goes to check on Aang;**

Katara: You alright!

Aang: Never better – we won, right?

Katara: Well yeah, but if anything happened to you, we would have lost! (kisses Aang on lips)

Aang: Wow!

Katara: I know.

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Charlotte Hallows – 0; Columbus Pixies – 250**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 50; Philadelphia Thestrals – 200**

**Great Valley Vipers – 170; South Carolina Black Cocks – 70**

**Indiana Slughorns – 100; Houston Horcruxes – 150**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 160; Minnesota Wormtails – 30**

**London Chimeras – 0; Washington Ministry – 200**

**Louisville Phantoms – 60; Denver Dementors – 150**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 160; Miami Goblins – 0**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 50; Mexico City Chupacabras – 160**

**Montreal Manticores – 0; Tokyo Tengu – 240**

**Nashville Basilisks – 40; Utah Fiendfyre – 190**

**New England Griffins – 170; Birmingham War Pigs – 30**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 100; Nagoya Nue – 250**

**New Mexico Marauders – 20; Detroit Alicorns – 230**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 220; Monterrey Cadejos – 80**

**New York Dragons – 10; Rome Fairies – 190**

**Orlando Black Magic – 210; San Antonio Centaurs – 40**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 70; Portland Parselmouths – 180**

**Osaka Oni – 100; Kansas City Inferi – 150**

**Paris Veela – 10; Los Angeles Undead – 210**

**Richmond Werewolves – 30; Atlanta Owls – 200**

**Seattle Vampires – 90; St. Louis Serpents – 150**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 150; Arizona Phoenixes – 10**

**Toronto Salamanders – 40; Kyoto Kappa – 220**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 80; Dallas Hippogriffs – 170**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 160; Chicago Fire Crabs – 90**

** League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (3-1)**

** Washington Ministry (3-1)**

** Richmond Werewolves (2-2)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (1-3)**

** Miami Goblins (1-3)**

** North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (4-0)**

**Columbus Pixies (3-1)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (2-2)**

** New York Dragons (1-3)**

** Indiana Slughorns (0-4)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (3-1)**

** Houston Horcurxes (3-1)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (2-2)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (2-2)**

** Nashville Basilisks (1-3)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (3-1)**

**Los Angeles Undead (2-2)**

** New Mexico Marauders (2-2)**

** Seattle Vampires (2-2)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (1-3)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (4-0)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (3-1)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (2-2)**

** St. Louis Serpents (2-2)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (0-4)**

** North Division**

**Great Valley Vipers (3-1)**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (2-2)**

** Detroit Alicorns (2-2)**

** Kansas City Inferi (2-2)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (2-2)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (3-1)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (3-1)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (2-2)**

** Atlanta Owls (1-3)**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-3)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (4-0)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (2-2)**

** San Francisco Seers (2-2)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (2-2)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (1-3)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Rome Fairies (3-1)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (3-1)**

** London Chimeras (2-2)**

** Milan Witchhunters (1-3)**

** Paris Veela (0-4)**

** Japan Division**

** Tokyo Tengu (4-0)**

** Kyoto Kappa (3-1)**

** Nagoya Nue (1-3)**

** Osaka Oni (1-3)**

** North America Division**

** Vancouver Grindylows (2-2)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (1-3)**

** Montreal Manticores (1-3)**

** Toronto Salamanders (1-3)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (0-4)**

** Tune back in for Week 5!**


	17. Robbery Of Innocence

This side story takes place on the Saturday afternoon before Week 5 of the Cartoon Quidditch regular season. It is set at Miller Park in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team the Milwaukee Death Eaters (in reality, the home of Major League Baseball's Milwaukee Brewers).

Last week, the Death Eaters lost to the Mexico City Chupacabras, putting their record at 2-2. This puts them in a four-way tie for 2nd place in the National North division, along with the Chicago Fire Crabs, Detroit Alicorns and Kansas City Inferi. This means that they have all fallen behind the new expansion team, the Great Valley Vipers, who have a 3-1 record and are first place in their division. And right now, the Death Eaters aren't taking too kindly to the position they're in.

"Man, I can't believe we lost to a bunch of dirty Mexicans last week," Irwin says. "America's the greatest country on Earth – we should be better than that."

"Well I can't believe that a bunch of baby dinosaurs are 1st place in our division!" Mindy chips in. "First of all, expansion teams aren't supposed to do that well in their first season. Second of all, those dinosaurs are practically hatchlings, and they act like they could bring down a fully-grown T. Rex, which we all know they could NEVER do..."

"Man, when I get my hands on those Vipers," says Sperg, "they're gonna WISH that a T. Rex ate 'em. Or a Spinosaurus!"

"Well, unfortunately," Grim breaks in, "we're not playing the Vipers this week. We're playing the Orlando Black Magic, so that's who we're gonna have to focus on tomorrow. And it is a known fact their Seeker has some very deadly gadgets at his disposal, so..."

"No problem!" says Sperg. "That won't stop us from handing their asses to them!"

"That's what I like to hear, mon!" Grim replies. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and practice some, the rest of you guys do what you want."

Once the rest of the team starts to disperse, Mandy takes a glance at Billy, who's being led away by his friend, Irwin. This glance is very longing in nature; while she can't stand Irwin, she has in fact had feelings for Billy for a very long time. And Billy, even though he has really enjoyed Mandy's company, has been too naïve and stupid to properly process the hints, even though she has hugged him, held his hand and danced with him.

Mandy then gets an idea; an idea that many help her to finally win Billy over. Quickly, she catches up to him; "Billy, wait up!"

"Hi, Mandy!" Billy smiles.

"Hey, listen," Mandy pants, "I just remembered something really important. But uh, I think it would be best that you and I discuss it in private. Meet me in the locker room in one hour, and make sure you're alone."

"Hey, how come I can't come with you guys?" Irwin protests.

"Because I just don't like you, that's why!" Mandy snaps. She then turns back to Billy; "Remember; locker room, one hour, ALONE!"

"OK!" Billy says enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Pud'n is standing alone in the center of the pitch, picking his nose as if neither he nor anybody else cared. Little does he know that Grim, his own teammate, is standing behind him at a distance, his scythe ready to strike. This is because Grim has given himself a prerogative to do target practice a lot more often; this way, he can be a much better shot against opposing teams, with the hope that that may help them make the playoffs this time around.

"This would be just too easy," Grim says to himself. "It won't do; Quidditch players never sit still like this chump is doing right now. I'm gonna need something to get him running..." He thinks for a minute, and then comes up with a away to get Pud'n to run;"

"Serpensortia!" As soon as Grim shouts this incantation, a snake slithers out from his scythe and heads towards Pud'n;

"AAAH! Snake!" As soon as Pud'n sees the snake coming for him, he takes off running; just what Grim needed for his target practice. As Pud'n continues to run around frantically on the field, Grim aims his scythe at him, waiting for just the right moment...

"Stupefy!" A blast of light shoots out of Grim's scythe; it scores a direct hit on Pud'n, knocking him unconscious. And Grim, satisfied with the outcome of his practice thus far, lets out his signature evil laugh...

...

Much later, Billy enters the team's locker room alone, just as Mandy told him to, and at the right time she told him to be there. Locking the door behind him, he strides into the locker room – but can't see Mandy anywhere.

"Hello? Mandy? I'm here." As soon as he says that, a very seductive voice says from behind him, "Hello, Billy!"

Billy turns behind him; his eyes grow wide and his jaw drops as he sees Mandy, dressed in a tiny red bra, red thong, and fishnets on her legs, all while striking a sexy pose.

"Uh, w-w-why are you dressed like that?" Billy asks nervously.

"Don't you like it?" Mandy replies.

"Uh, I-I guess so." Once Billy says that, Mandy moves towards Billy until she's practically right up against him...

"Mandy, you're scaring m-"Before Billy can finish his sentence, Mandy suddenly kisses him hard on the lips and doesn't let go. After a few seconds of that, Billy, out of sheer shock, pulls away from Mandy and tries to catch his breath, saying, "What the heck are you doing?"

Mandy can't help but put a palm to her face. Over time, she's dropped several hints of her feelings for Billy, but he'd never fully gotten those hints. And now, even after dressing in really sexy attire and kissing him hard on the lips, he still wasn't buying it. So now, she realizes, all that's left to do is be straight;

"Alright, look," Mandy says, "I was hoping you'd get the idea, but you haven't, so I'm just gonna give it to you straight; Billy... I love you! There, I said it, OK?

Upon hearing this, Billy is taken aback. "Y-you mean you "love" love me?"

And Mandy says, "Yes! Don't you get it? I've hugged you, held your hand and danced with you – why else would anyone do stuff like that?"

Billy takes a second to contemplate all of this... and realizes that Mandy is indeed speaking the truth. He says, "Oh – my... I – I didn't know I meant that much to you."

"Well of course," replies Mandy. "You've always known how dark of a person I am. And, well, you're the only boy who's ever liked me regardless of that – well, there is Irwin, but you know how I feel about him.

"Wow," Billy says. "But, uh, I-I don't know what to do."

Upon hearing this, Mandy cups Billy's face in her hands, puts a warm, gentle smile on her face (something she never does in public) and says, "Shhh, it's okay. Just relax, and let me do all the work."

With that out of the way, Mandy once again kisses Billy on the lips, this time much more soft-like. It takes a few seconds of this to get Billy settled down and in the mood, but once he is, Mandy knows that she can practically do anything to him that she wants to. So she starts by lifting Billy's arms up, and then she lifts his shirt up and off of his body.

When that's done, she unfastens her bra and takes it off, leaving herself totally topless. Then, she pulls Billy's body against her own – chest-to-chest and belly-to-belly, and kisses him harder than she did before. She wraps her arms around him; Billy, now more aroused than he was before, starts to do some of the makeout work himself and put his own arms around Mandy, much to her delight.

Their tongues then enter each other's mouths, touching each other and then probing each other's mouths with great vigor. While they go at it like that, Mandy unzips Billy's pants and lets them fall, revealing his underwear, as well as the bulge that his you-know-what is making, showing just how horny Mandy has gotten him – he'd never before been like this.

Mandy then takes Billy down to the floor and falls on top of him – she then gets back to kissing him, this time on his neck and shoulders. Strangely, Billy does not moan; rather, he giggles with every kiss that Mandy plants on his neck and shoulders, as he just so happens to be ticklish to that sort of thing. Mandy then moves down to Billy's chest; she stares for a second at his erect nipple, and then licks it several times. A giggle comes out from Billy's mouth with every lick. After doing the same to his other nipple, Mandy then gets a little crazy and vigorously covers the entire front part of Billy's bare torso with kisses, including all of his chest and belly. Billy's giggling gives way to straight-up laughter as she does this. Then, letting out a little giggle of her own (again, something she NEVER did in public), Mandy suddenly starts blowing raspberries on Billy's belly button. The sensation of her lips doing this on that particular body part causes Billy's laughter to become borderline hysterical...

But in time, Billy calms down, still just as aroused as he has been. And just like that, Mandy then grabs a hold of Billy's underwear and pulls it down, revealing his masculine obelisk standing tall and proud.

"Damn, you're hung!" Mandy chuckles.

"What does that mean?" Billy asks. "And... why the hell are we naked?"

"Being hung means you're thing is real big and hard," Mandy explains. "And we're naked because it's part of cementing my love for you, if you catch my drift!"

Before Billy can question that last comment, Mandy slips off her thong and exposes her aroused vagina. Then, she positions it right over Billy's face.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" Billy asks out of nervousness.

"Lick it," replies Mandy.

"Uh, OK." Billy then sticks his tongue inside of Mandy's vagina and starts to lick. By sheer dumb luck, he manages to hit her g-spot. "Oh-oh-ohh, yes! Just like that! Don't stop, keep going!" Mandy moans as Billy's tongue continues to stimulate her canal and send the super-pleasuarable sensations through her arteries.

As Billy continues to please Mandy in this way, he then notices a button-like structure in front of the entrance to Mandy's pussy. Curious as to what it does, Billy gets his tongue out of the vagina and starts to lick this "button." As it turns out, Mandy begins to moan even louder and her toes start to curl, meaning that he is pleasing her even more than he was before (since the clitoris is the main source of the female's sexual pleasure after all).

Curious to see if he can please her even more than this, Billy then envelops his mouth over Mandy's clit and starts to suck. Just when he thought he couldn't pleasure Mandy any more...

"AAAHHH!" Mandy suddenly screams aloud and her body trembles with great might; she has just climaxed. This then, is what gets Mandy in the mood to take Billy and "go all the way" with him. Quickly, she runs to her locker, opens it, finds a condom and takes it. Then she rushes back to Billy, opens the wrapper, takes out the condom and starts to put it securely on to Billy's member.

"Uh, what's this for?" Billy asks.

"Let's just say that I'm about to give you pleasures you never thought you'd experience," Mandy winks. This thing is just so nothing "toxic" gets in me.

As soon as the condom is securely fit, Mandy then pounces on top of Billy like a wild animal, saying "Give yourself to me, Billy!"

"Mandy, what are you-" Before Billy can finish his sentence, he's stopped by a tight sensation enveloping his member and grinding up and down against it. He looks and sees that it is Mandy's vagina; that she has gotten his erect penis inside of it, and that she is riding it with great vigor. But before Billy can think any more of it, he's put at ease by the carnal sensations that are flowing through him as a result of this.

"Whoa, this actually feels great!" Billy says. "Keep going!"

"Glad you like it!" Mandy giggles.

Suddenly, Billy can't help but moan as the surges of sexual pleasure overcome him. Mandy is moaning too as she manages to rub her g-spot against Billy's cock, making her want more and more; she rides faster and faster, making the both of them moan faster and both of their toes curl, until after about 3 minutes of this...

"AAAHHHH!"

Almost without warning, Mandy's walls suddenly get extremely tight around Billy's member as it releases. Once the climax has gone away, Mandy collapses on top of Billy, who then rolls Mandy onto her side; the two snuggle up to each other in this position, feeling closer than they ever had before.

"That was awesome!" Billy whispers. "You really do love me don't you?"

"With all my heart," Mandy replies as she tenderly kisses Billy on the cheek.

"Wow. And everyone thinks you're so dark-hearted," Billy notes.

"Even the most dark-hearted of folk have a spot for love, baby," Mandy croons into Billy's ear. "Remember that."

The two then let out a simultaneous sigh of contentment and stay cuddled up to each other, their arms around each other, their nude bodies pressed up against each other...

...

After a long while, they pull apart. Then, after they're fully dressed again, Mandy asks Billy, "So, uh, are we a couple?"

"Hmmm," Billy takes a moment to think, about the amazing moment he's just shared with Mandy, and what this means for the future – his thinking however is making Mandy real nervous as to what he will say...

Eventually, Billy decides, "Eh, why not?" He then moves up to Mandy and gives her a big hug, saying, "I love you, Mandy."

"I love you too, Billy." Mandy says as she returns the hug and gives Billy a kiss on the cheek.

Then, just as they both pull apart;

"Alohomora!" The door to the locker room suddenly unlocks itself and comes open, and in comes Grim, Irwin, Sperg, Mindy and Pud'n.

"Billy? Mandy? What have you been doing, mon?" Grim asks.

"Uh, nothing," they both say, hoping no one finds out about "them."

"Uh, OK," Grim shrugs. "Whatever, we're done for the day, and we're hittin' the showers, so, you know, whatever."

Billy then gets an idea; "Uh, Mandy, you wanna share a shower with me?"

"Not in front of the team!" Mandy snaps. "I don't want them to know about us. Maybe some other time when no one else is here, okay babe?"

"Alright," Billy shrugs.

Mandy gives Billy a pat on the back, and then they both head to the showers (separate ones!) to wash up and rejuvenate after the WILD escapade they've just been on...


	18. Week 5 Prologue

** Week 5 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Atlanta Owls vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Columbus Pixies vs Rome Fairies**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Denver Dementors vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Houston Horcruxes vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Montreal Manticores**

**Los Angeles Undead vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Osaka Oni**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Miami Goblins vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Nagoya Nue vs Toronto Salamanders**

**New York Dragons vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs London Chimeras**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Paris Veela vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs New England Griffins**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**San Francisco Seers vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Nashville Basilisks**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Washington Ministry vs Seattle Vampires**

** Game of the Week; New York Dragons vs New Jersey Wyverns**

** See you in New Jersey!**


	19. Week 5 New York vs New Jersey

**Week 5 Game of the Week; New York Dragons vs New Jersey Wyverns.**

** Team rosters;**

**New York Dragons**

** Chaser: Rose (#23)**

** Chaser: Trixie Carter (#46)**

** Chaser: Haley Kay Long (#13)**

** Beater: Jonathan Long (#22)**

** Beater: Susan Long (#31)**

** Keeper: Spud Spudinski (#38)**

** Seeker: Jake Long [C] (#32)**

** Coach: Luong Lao Shi**

**New Jersey Wyverns**

** Chaser: Tommy Pickles [C] (#24)**

** Chaser: Chuckie Finster (#42)**

** Chaser: Kimi Finster (#44)**

** Beater: Phil DeVille (#84)**

** Beater: Lil DeVille (#48)**

** Keeper: Susie Carmichael (#22)**

** Seeker: Dil Pickles (#23)**

** Coach: Angelica Pickles**

** Take it away, FOX;**

(FOX NFL theme)

Michaels: Last week, we saw elemental powers from Milan and San Francisco contending for supremacy, and the San Francisco Seers held on to defeat the Milan Witchhunters in front of their home crowd. And speaking of rivalries, this week, we have a good old legendary classic one for you; none other than the Battle of the Hudson River! We're here at MetLife Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey to see the New Jersey Wyverns face off against their next-door rivals, the New York Dragons! Welcome to the game; I'm Al Michaels, joined by John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: I think I'll pick New York to win this one. I shouldn't have to explain myself, but I will anyway; Jake Long! He's the American Dragon! He breathes fire! And I don't think any of the New Jersey Wyverns have any sort of weapons or special abilities that could help them slay a dragon.

Harry: Don't jump to conclusions just yet, John. Remember, the Dragons didn't make the playoffs last year. And right now, they're 1-3, while the Wyverns are 2-2.

Ron: Now that you mention it, I would like to see the Wyverns pull an upset here. After all, who doesn't love a good upset, eh?

Hermione: Yeah, and they'll show that dragon that you don't need crazy powers in order to win!

Ron: Bloody hell, you've said that a million times already!

Hermione: Well it's true! Look at the New England Griffins, the Portland Parselmouths, the Tampa Bay Trolls, the-

Michaels: Alright you guys, knock it off; the game is about to start…

…

Dil: Is it true, Tommy? Is their Seeker really a dragon? I'm scared!

Tommy: Dil, relax! He may be a dragon, but they didn't even make the playoffs last year, and right now, they're 1-3. If the Tokyo Tengu, Columbus Pixies and Rome Fairies can beat them, then so can we!

Chuckie: But don't all those teams have powers? We don't have any, you know!

Tommy: That's irrelevant. I know "normal" teams have beaten 'em before, and we'll be one of them.

Kimi: Just be careful, you guys.

Tommy: We will.

…

**From there, the New York Dragons and the New Jersey Wyverns both assume their positions on the pitch. The referee then turns both the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch loose to fly out to any place where they can't be seen by any of the players. Once they are out of the way, the referee walks into the center of the pitch with the Quaffle in hand… and then tosses it straight up in the air.**

Michaels: And the Battle of the Hudson River is underway!

**After the Quaffle hits mid-air and the Chasers fly towards it, it ends up falling into the arms of Kimi Finster; she has possession of the Quaffle for the New Jersey Wyverns. Trixie Carter gains on her really quickly, however; she's just about to take the Quaffle for the New York Dragons when Kimi suddenly backhand-passes the Quaffle to Tommy Pickles, thereby throwing Trixie off and retaining possession for the team.**

** There is a Bludger headed for Tommy, but Lil DeVille takes care of it, hitting it towards the other side of the pitch. With that taken care of, Tommy passes easily into the New York scoring area;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Spud Spudinski!

Spud: Heh heh, New Jersey sucks balls!

Tommy: (cringes)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Detroit, Michigan, where the Detroit Alicorns are hosting one of their division rivals, the Kansas City Inferi. As of now, both teams have yet to score a goal. Pinkie Pie has the Quaffle for the Detroit Alicorns, and is about to score a goal, but then;**_

_Gwen: Crucio!_

_Pinkie: ARRRRGGH-AAAAAHHH!_

_**Gwen Tennyson uses the Cruciatus Curse on Pinkie Pie, causing extremely excruciating pain to surge through every cell and nerve in her body. More importantly, it also causes her to drop the Quaffle, which is picked up for the Inferi by Julie Yamamoto. Julie goes on to score a goal, and the Kansas City Inferi take a 10-0 lead over the Detroit Alicorns.**_

**BACK TO NEW JERSEY**

** Spud Spudinski is able to successfully prevent Kimi's shot from going through the hoop. He then inbounds the Quaffle back into play; it is picked up by Trixie Carter.**

** Chuckie Finster takes off after Trixie, but then;**

Chuckie: AAAH! A BLUDGER!

**Susan Long hits a Bludger right at Chuckie, in order to get him off of Trixie's back. Chuckie just barely manages to evade the thing.**

** Trixie then passes the Quaffle to Haley Kay Long, but just as Haley catches it, Tommy comes rushing at her as if he is intent on a collision...**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle that is being blown!

Madden: Yep, Tommy Pickles looked like he was hellbent for leather when he was flying right at Haley Kay Long just then.

Hermione: This is definitely gonna be a Blatching call on the Wyverns.

**Right as Tommy Pickles is about to T-bone Haley Kay Long, the penalty whistle is blown, stopping all of the action on the pitch. The referee then makes the call;**

Referee: Blatching. New Jersey, #24. Penalty shot for New York!

Crowd: (booing)

Tommy: (facepalm) What the hell was I thinking? Trying to T-bone someone like that!

Kimi: (puts arm around Timmy) Eh, I probably would've done the same. We'll still get 'em!

**Tommy Pickles gets hit with a Blatching penalty, thus giving a penalty shot to the New York Dragons. Since it was Haley Kay Long who almost got knocked off of her broom, it is she who volunteers to take the shot, while Susie Carmichael will attempt to defend;**

Michaels: And Haley Kay Long SCORES! 10 points to the New York Dragons!

Susie: (facepalm) Son of a bitch! Thanks a lot, Tommy!

Tommy: You were the one who let the Quaffle go through!

Susie: Well it was you who gave the penalty shot to them, you retard!

**Haley Kay Long scores on the penalty shot, pushing the New York Dragons up into a 10-0 lead over the New Jersey Wyverns. Susie Carmichael then throws the Quaffle back into play.**

** Kimi Finster takes the Quaffle; a Bludger heads for her right as she does so, but Phil DeVille saves her, beating it away from Kimi and almost hitting Jonathan Long right in the face.**

Jonathan: God damn, these kids are a real a pain in the ass!

**And so Chuckie Finster continues flying on. Rose makes a rush at him in an attempt to regain possession of the Quaffle for the Dragons; Chuckie, out of sheer fright, just manages to get out of her way before she can reach it.**

** Haley Kay Long and Trixie Carter then try to double-team Chuckie, but Kimi Finster and Tommy Pickles both ward them off. With his teammates distracted by the opposing Chasers, that leaves Chuckie standing alone; just him and Spud Spudinski, mono e mono.**

** Chuckie can't help but tremble a bit as he enters the New York scoring area, as he has always been a major scaredy-cat. But he sucks it up and hurls the Quaffle with all his might at the New York goal...**

Michaels: And he SCORES! 10 points to the New Jersey Wyverns!

Chuckie: Did-did I score?

Tommy: Yeah, you did!

Kimi: Great shot, bro!

Spud: (under his breath) New Jersey sucks!

**Against all perceived odds, Chuckie Finster's shot goes through the hoop; thus, he scores a goal and ties the game at 10.**

** As Spud Spudinski throws the Quaffle back into play, the New Jersey home crowd starts to get excited;**

Crowd: (chanting) LET'S GO WYVERNS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO WYVERNS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**And as Rose grabs a hold of the Quaffle for the Dragons;**

Michaels: Hey, it looks like Dil Pickles has gone after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: And right now is when he really needs to catch it; you and I know that New York's Jake Long is a fire-breathing dragon in human form. So in other words, if Dil doesn't catch that Snitch right now, then he's toast – both figuratively and literally!

Harry: (scoff) Please! With the record they have, his dragon abilities clearly haven't done a whole lot of good for them.

Ron: Yeah, but Dil Pickles is a wimp – he won't stand a chance against a dragon!

**Dil Pickles is now in hot pursuit of the Golden Snitch, hoping to grab a hold of it and win the game for the New Jersey Wyverns. He's caught right up to it, and is really close to catching it. But then...**

Michaels: And Jake Long's gone after the Snitch!

Madden: Yep, that's it. The Wyverns are screwed.

Harry: Not yet, John. Not yet...

**As Dil Pickles is about to catch the Snitch, Jake Long joins in the chase, hoping to win one for the New York Dragons. Jake is a ways behind, however, and Dil is a fingertip away. So, in order to maybe save the game for his team, Jake readies his flame breath...**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where the Milwaukee Death Eaters are hosting the Orlando Black Magic. The score is tied at 90. Both Pud'n and Dexter are chasing after the Golden Snitch for their respective teams; Pud'n is right on top of it, and Dexter is a ways behind. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Dexter pulls out his laser blaster and points it at Pud'n, ready to fire. Meanwhile, Grim takes a glance at this chase; as he realizes what's going on, he raises his scythe and points it at Dexter;**_

_Grim: Expelliarmus!_

_Dexter: My blaster!_

_**Grim uses a Disarming Charm to blast Dexter's blaster right out of his hand, leaving him unable to do anything else to stop Pud'n; sure enough, Pud'n catches the Snitch shortly afterwards as Grim does his evil laugh, and the Milwaukee Death Eaters defeat the Orlando Black Magic, 240-90.**_

**BACK TO NEW JERSEY**

All: OH!

Michaels: Jake Long has just shot a jet of fire at Dil Pickles, but he's off the mark!

Hermione: Well thank God Dil didn't get hurt!

Dil: AAH! Now I'm scared!

Jake: Little bastard!

**Jake Long then breathes a series of fireballs at Dil Pickles, trying to dismount him from his broom, but none of them hit. Dil's older brother Tommy then takes notice – he then flies up to Jake;**

Tommy: Hey, it's me you want! Come and get me!

**Irritated, Jake Long breathes a series of fireballs at Tommy, trying to get him out of the way. But none of these shots are on the mark, either. And then, while Jake is still distracted with Tommy...**

Dil: (gasp) I DID IT!

Michaels: And this game is over! Wyverns win!

Tommy: Yay, you did it, bro! I'm proud of ya!

Dil: Heeheehee, thanks Tommy!

Crowd: (chanting) WE LIKE PICKLES! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) WE LIKE PICKLES! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**Dil Pickles catches the Golden Snitch; the New Jersey Wyverns beat the New York Dragons, 160-10. Meanwhile, as the team celebrates and the New Jersey home crowd goes into a ruckus, Jake Long is beside himself;**

Jake: Unbelievable! I had that little bastard, and he got it anyway! (sigh) I'm not a good dragon!

Rose: (puts arm around Jake) Hey, we may be off to a bad start now, but we still have 22 games left, we'll come around.

Jake: Oh, I hope you're right. (kisses Rose on lips)

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 240; Utah Fiendfyre – 10**

**Atlanta Owls – 190; Memphis Mandrakes – 50**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 150; Tokyo Tengu – 60**

**Columbus Pixies – 170; Rome Fairies – 30**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 20; Tampa Bay Trolls – 190**

**Denver Dementors – 40; Birmingham War Pigs – 200**

**Houston Horcruxes – 0; San Antonio Centaurs – 210**

**Indiana Slughorns – 160; Richmond Werewolves – 80**

**Kansas City Inferi – 210; Detroit Alicorns – 70**

**Kyoto Kappa – 100; Montreal Manticores – 150**

**Los Angeles Undead – 50; New Mexico Marauders – 200**

**Louisville Phantoms – 100; Osaka Oni – 250**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 50; Milan Witchhunters – 220**

**Miami Goblins – 160; Cleveland Cruciatus – 20**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 220; Charlotte Hallows – 30**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 210; Vancouver Grindylows – 20**

**Nagoya Nue – 80; Toronto Salamanders – 150**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 30; London Chimeras – 160**

**Orlando Black Magic – 90; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 240**

**Paris Veela – 160; Great Valley Vipers – 100**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 10; New England Griffins – 210**

**Portland Parselmouths – 180; Toulouse Sphinxes – 70**

**San Francisco Seers – 230; New Orleans Nightwings – 60**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 230; Nashville Basilisks – 30**

**St. Louis Serpents – 0; Las Vegas Night Elves – 150**

**Washington Ministry – 80; Seattle Vampires – 180**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (4-1)**

** Washington Ministry (3-2)**

** Miami Goblins (2-3)**

** Richmond Werewolves (2-3)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (1-4)**

** North Division**

**Columbus Pixies (4-1)**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (4-1)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (3-2)**

**Indiana Slughorns (1-4)**

** New York Dragons (1-4)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (3-2)**

** Houston Horcurxes (3-2)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (3-2)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (3-2)**

** Nashville Basilisks (1-4)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (3-2)**

** New Mexico Marauders (3-2)**

** Seattle Vampires (3-2)**

**Los Angeles Undead (2-3)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (2-3)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (4-1)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (3-2)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (2-3)**

** St. Louis Serpents (2-3)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (1-4)**

** North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (3-2)**

**Great Valley Vipers (3-2)**

** Kansas City Inferi (3-2)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (3-2)**

**Detroit Alicorns (2-3)**

** South Division**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (4-1)**

** New Orleans Nightwings (3-2)**

** Atlanta Owls (2-3)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (2-3)**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-4)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (5-0)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-2)**

** San Francisco Seers (3-2)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (2-3)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (2-3)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** London Chimeras (3-2)**

** Rome Fairies (3-2)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (3-2)**

** Milan Witchhunters (2-3)**

** Paris Veela (1-4)**

** Japan Division**

** Tokyo Tengu (4-1)**

** Kyoto Kappa (3-2)**

** Osaka Oni (2-3)**

** Nagoya Nue (1-4)**

** North America Division**

** Montreal Manticores (2-3)**

** Toronto Salamanders (2-3)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (2-3)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (1-4)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (1-4)**

** Tune back in for Week 6!**


	20. Week 6 Prologue

**Week 6 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Atlanta Owls vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Washington Ministry**

**Columbus Pixies vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Portland Parselmouths**

**London Chimeras vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Miami Goblins vs New York Dragons**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Paris Veela**

**Montreal Manticores vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Seattle Vampires**

**New England Griffins vs Richmond Werewolves**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Indiana Slughorns**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Denver Dementors**

**Osaka Oni vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Rome Fairies vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Los Angeles Undead**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Louisville Phantoms**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Nagoya Nue**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs San Francisco Seers**

** Game of the Week; Atlanta Owls vs Dallas Hippogriffs.**

** See you in Dallas!**


	21. Week 6 Atlanta vs Dallas

**Week 6 Game of the Week; Atlanta Owls vs Dallas Hippogriffs.**

** Team rosters;**

**Atlanta Owls**

** Chaser: Early Cuyler [C] (#21)**

** Chaser: Rusty Cuyler (#03)**

** Chaser: Lil Cuyler (#12)**

** Beater: Dan Halen (#86)**

** Beater: The Sheriff (#91)**

** Keeper: Reverend (#7)**

** Seeker: Tammi (#30)**

** Coach: Granny Cuyler**

**Dallas Hippogriffs**

** Chaser: Bill Dauterive (#49)**

** Chaser: Dale Gribble (#50)**

** Chaser: Jeff Boomhauer (#73)**

** Beater: Hank Hill [C] (#98)**

** Beater: Peggy Hill (#89)**

** Keeper: Luanne Platter (#40)**

** Seeker: Bobby Hill (#13)**

** Coach: Buck Strickland**

** Tuning on to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: We're just coming off of a wild and intense Battle of the Hudson River, in which against all odds, the New Jersey Wyverns managed to defeat the favorites going into the thing, the New York Dragons. This week, we've headed out to the land of plenty, Texas. We're here live from the Cotton Bowl in the city of Dallas and looking forward to another great match, as the Dallas Hippogriffs will be hosting the Atlanta Owls! I'm Al Michaels, with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: All I know about either of these two teams is that Early Cuyler of the Atlanta Owls is definitely the most dangerous player out there – he's the one who carries the sawed-off shotgun. We saw him last season shooting players down when he saw the Owls play the Richmond Werewolves.

Harry: But they had a losing record last season! Right now, they're 2-3, and they're going up against the defending National East division champions!

Ron: Yeah, I don't see how bloody possible it is for a bunch of squid to excel at this game. Then again, we've seen weirder...

Hermione: I just know this game is gonna be real ugly – that's what happens when a bunch of filthy rednecks go at it like this!

...

Dale: Pfft! These squid won't be a threat to us! Taking them out will be just like when I exterminate bugs!

Bill: But one of them has a shotgun, Dale! What'll happen if one of us gets hit!

Hank: Relax, you guys. It's not like that squid can get away with pulling a gun here...

...

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are then released to fly to areas out of sight from the players. The Quaffle is then taken to the center of the pitch by the referee and promptly tossed straight up into the air.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is released, and it's on in the Land of Plenty!

**Much to the disdain of the Hippogriffs, it's none other than Early Cuyler who is first to get his hands (or, in this case, tentacles) on the Quaffle for the Atlanta Owls.**

** Dale Gribble and Jeff Boomhauer are the first to go after Early to try and steal away the Quaffle for the Hippogriffs, but then Dan Halen and The Sherriff both hit Bludgers at them.**

Boomhauer: That dang ol' Bludger almost hit me in my dang ol' face!

Dale: What the hell are these psychos playing at?

Bill: I don't know, but I sure as hell don't want to find out!

**Despite being the only other Chaser on the pitch for the Hippogriffs, Bill Dauterive chickens out after seeing Dale and Boomhauer almost getting pummeled, and ends up not going after the Quaffle.**

** Thus, with no one there to oppose me, Early Cuyler passes freely right into the Hippogriffs' scoring area;**

Michaels: And the squid SCORES! 10 points to the Atlanta Owls!

Early: WOOOOO! We're leadin'! We're beatin' those Hippogriffs!

Hank: (facepalm)

**Early Cuyler scores an easy goal, putting the Atlanta Owls into a 10-0 lead over the Dallas Hippogriffs.**

** Frustrated with herself, Luanne Platter then throws the Quaffle back into play for it to be picked up by Jeff Boomhauer.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Portland, Oregon, where the Portland Parselmouths are hosting the Las Vegas Night Elves. The score is 20-0, Las Vegas. Butt-Head has the Quaffle for the Las Vegas Night Elves, and is getting ready to take his shot on the Parselmouths' goal when he's suddenly knocked off of his broom by a Bludger to the head, courtesy of Nelson Muntz.**_

_Butt-Head: (indistinct screaming)_

_Nelson: HA HA!_

_**The Quaffle is then picked up by Bart Simpson. He goes on to score a quick goal for his team, reducing the Night Elves' lead form 20-0 to 20-10. Bart then gets a high-five from his sister Lisa, and the game goes on.**_

__**BACK TO DALLAS**

** Soon after Jeff Boomhauer obtains the Quaffle for the Hippogriffs, Rusty Cuyler chases after him, hoping to swipe it for the Owls. At the same time, a Bludger is headed right for Boomhauer. But fortunately for him, Hank Hill is on the case, hitting the Bludger away from Boomhauer and almost knocking Rusty Cuyler off of his broom.**

Rusty: Holy crap, that was close!

**Jeff Boomhauer then passes the Quaffle to Bill Dauterive; Lil Cuyler immediately chases after him;**

Lil: You're mine now, baldy!

Bill: Oh! Oh God! Oh crap!

**Bill gets scared of Lil and ends up flying in overdrive, which enables him to outrun her. Bill then sees to his surprise that he is in fact entering the Atlanta Owls scoring area. Once he fully realizes the opportunity that he has been presented with, he takes his shot on the goal;**

Michaels: He shoots, and it's SAVED by the Reverend.

Bill: Oh, dang it!

Reverend: Yes! The good Lord is on our side. Hippogriffs suck!

**The Reverend keeps Bill Dauterive's shot out of the goal; as Bill flies back into the main playing area, the Reverend inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where it is then picked up by Lil Cuyler.**

** Lil is able to get to the Hippogriffs' side of the pitch without much problems; but the Quaffle is then wrenched right out of her tentacles by Dale Gribble, who then starts to take the Quaffle the other way.**

…

** That's when Lil's brother Early Cuyler makes a rush right at Dale, trying to T-bone him…**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle being blown!

Madden: This looks like it may be a Blatching call against the Owls!

Hermione: No, duh! You all saw him about to run right into Dale Gribble just then!

**Right before Early Cuyler can collide into Dale Gribble, the on-the-pitch action is stopped by the sound of the penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Atlanta, #21. Penalty shot for Dallas!

Early: Next time, I'm SO pullin' my shotgun on these Hippogriffs!

** Early Cuyler gets hit with a Blatching penalty, granting a penalty shot for the Dallas Hippogriffs. Since it was Dale Gribble whom Early almost T-boned, he volunteers to take the penalty shot for his team, while the Reverend will attempt to keep it from going through;**

Michaels: Dale shoots, and he SCORES! 10 points to the Dallas Hippogriffs!

Dale: Ha ha! I smoked those pests!

Ron: Those Hippogriffs better do something and do it bloddy quick before that Early Cuyler draws that shotgun of his.

Hermione: I agree with you there, Ron.

**The Reverend then throws the Quaffle back into play for it to be picked up by Bill Dauterive.**

** Meanwhile…**

Michaels: Hey, Bobby Hill is after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: He does appear to be somewhat overweight, but he has proven himself to be a really competent Seeker.

Harry: Yeah, but like Ron said, Early Cuyler has that shotgun, and he could try and shoot him down at any moment, so yeah, he'd better catch that Snitch, and fast!

**As his team regains possession of the Quaffle, Bobby Hill starts to chase after the Golden Snitch in the hopes of catching it for the Dallas Hippogriffs. Despite his overweight build, he is still really fast on his broom, so it does not take him really long to catch up to the Snitch.**

** While Bobby continues to pursue the Snitch, this happens;**

Michaels: Bill Dauterive SCORES, and the Hippogriffs take a 20-10 lead!

Bill: Oh my God! I actually scored!

Crowd: PROPANE! (clap, clap) PROPANE! (clap, clap) PROPANE! (clap, clap) PROPANE! (clap, clap)

**Bill Dauterive manages to catch The Reverend off guard and score a goal, putting the Dallas Hippogriffs into a 20-10 lead over the Atlanta Owls.**

Reverend: Oh… fudge! The Devil caught me off guard there. Lord, help me out here!

**After briefly praying to his God, The Reverend once again tosses the Quaffle back into play, where it is picked up by Rusty Cuyler.**

** Meanwhile, as Bobby Hill is still after the Golden Snitch, he has absolutely no idea of how much danger he is in right now…**

Early: Oh, this fatass is dead meat!

Michaels: Early Cuyler's got his gun! He's aiming right for Bobby Hill!

Hermione: Oh, I can't bear to watch!

**Little does Bobby know that Early Cuyler has his sawed-off shotgun cocked, loaded, and aimed right at him. As Early stares at Bobby with malice blazing his eyes, just as he is about to pull the trigger…**

Hank: I'm gonna kick your ass!

…**Hank Hill suddenly shows up and hits a Bludger right at Early, which just barely misses him. Quickly, Early flies out of the way while Hank waves his Bludger Bat at him in frustration.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Louisville, Kentucky, where the Louisville Phantoms are hosting the South Carolina Black Cocks. The score is 30-20, South Carolina. Randy Cunningham is chasing after the Golden Snitch for the South Carolina Black Cocks; Jazz Fenton of the Louisville Phantoms is not far behind. Just as Randy is about to catch the Snitch, Danny Phantom goes ghost and enters his body, possessing him. Randy, while under Danny's possession, takes out a Ninja-Star and sticks it in his own forehead; Danny leaves his body a nanosecond before contact with the skin is made, so as not to feel the pain himself. Randy groans in agony as blood gushes out from his forehead; he is forced to give up the chase for the Snitch.**_

_** Meanwhile, Jazz Fenton goes on to catch the Snitch, and the Louisville Phantoms defeat the South Carolina Black Cocks 170-30.**_

__**BACK TO DALLAS**

Michaels: Tammi's finally after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: But she has a ways to go before she catches up with Bobby Hill.

Harry: Provided that Early Cuyler doesn't shoot him down first, that is…

**Meanwhile, as Tammi starts pursuing the Snitch for the Atlanta Owls, Early Cuyler once again has his shotgun in the firing position, ready to shoot down Bobby Hill. Paying no heed to Tammi catching up with him, Early sizes Bobby up, waits for the moment he thinks is just right, and pulls the trigger…**

Tammi: (indistinct screaming)

Michaels: Early Cuyler has just shot down his own Seeker!

Rusty: DAD! That was my girlfriend you just shot down!

Early: I didn't mean to! My aim was off!

Rusty: (sarcastic scoff) You just cost us the game!

**Early Cuyler's aim ends up being off, and he ends up hitting the tail-end of Tammi's broom, making her crash to the ground. This consequently provides Bobby Hill with the opening he needs;**

Michaels: Bobby Hill has the Snitch, and the Hippogriffs win it!

Bobby: Yay, I got it!

Hank: Great catch, son!

Crowd: PROPANE! (clap, clap) PROPANE! (clap, clap) PROPANE! (clap, clap) PROPANE! (clap, clap)

Hermione: They lucked out! This might not have happened if Atlanta's Seeker wasn't shot down by one of their own!

Ron: Uh, I think Bobby would've held her off, anyway.

**Bobby Hill catches the Snitch, and the Dallas Hippogriffs defeat the Atlanta Owls 170-10.**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 190; Kansas City Inferi – 90**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 230; Houston Horcruxes – 0**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 80; Washington Ministry – 210**

**Columbus Pixies – 250; Philadelphia Thestrals – 0**

**Detroit Alicorns – 60; Chicago Fire Crabs – 220**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 20; Portland Parselmouths – 160**

**London Chimeras – 0; Milan Witchhunters – 250**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 10; New Orleans Nightwings – 230**

**Miami Goblins – 170; New York Dragons – 90**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 100; Great Valley Vipers – 150**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 60; Oklahoma Orcs – 240**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 200; Paris Veela – 80**

**Montreal Manticores – 20; Mexico City Chupacabras – 210**

**Nashville Basilisks – 160; Seattle Vampires – 40**

**New England Griffins – 190; Richmond Werewolves – 10**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 160; Indiana Slughorns – 50**

**New Mexico Marauders – 70; Denver Dementors – 180**

**Osaka Oni – 80; Kyoto Kappa – 170**

**Rome Fairies – 90; Toulouse Sphinxes – 190**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 150; Los Angeles Undead – 90**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 30; Louisville Phantoms – 170**

**St. Louis Serpents – 150; Orlando Black Magic – 0**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 220; Charlotte Hallows – 50**

**Tokyo Tengu – 70; Nagoya Nue – 180**

**Toronto Salamanders – 200; Vancouver Grindylows – 20**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 50; San Francisco Seers – 240**

**League standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (5-1)**

** Washington Ministry (4-2)**

** Miami Goblins (3-3)**

** Richmond Werewolves (2-4)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (1-5)**

** North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (5-1)**

**Columbus Pixies (4-2)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (4-2)**

**Indiana Slughorns (1-5)**

** New York Dragons (1-5)**

** South Division**

** Birmingham War Pigs (4-2)**

** Louisville Phantoms (4-2)**

** Houston Horcurxes (3-3)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (3-3)**

** Nashville Basilisks (2-4)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (4-2)**

** New Mexico Marauders (3-3)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (3-3)**

** Seattle Vampires (3-3)**

**Los Angeles Undead (2-4)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (4-2)**

** Orlando Black Magic (4-2)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (3-3)**

** St. Louis Serpents (3-3)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (1-5)**

** North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (4-2)**

**Great Valley Vipers (4-2)**

** Kansas City Inferi (3-3)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (3-3)**

**Detroit Alicorns (2-4)**

** South Division**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (5-1)**

** New Orleans Nightwings (4-2)**

** Atlanta Owls (2-4)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (2-4)**

** Charlotte Hallows (1-5)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (6-0)**

** San Francisco Seers (4-2)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (3-3)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-3)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (2-4)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (4-2)**

** London Chimeras (3-3)**

**Milan Witchhunters (3-3)**

** Rome Fairies (3-3)**

** Paris Veela (1-5)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (4-2)**

** Tokyo Tengu (4-2)**

** Nagoya Nue (2-4)**

** Osaka Oni (2-4)**

** North America Division**

**Toronto Salamanders (3-3)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (2-4)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (2-4)**

**Montreal Manticores (2-4)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (2-4)**

** Tune back in for Week 7!**


	22. Beer Pong And Sabotage

This next side story starts on the Saturday night before Week 7, in a pub in the heart of London, England;

Here we will find Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Gary Snail, Eugene Krabs, Pearl Krabs and Sandy Cheeks, the members of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Chicago Fire Crabs. They are here because there next game will be tomorrow, here in London, against the London Chimeras.

Right now, in the pub, Squidward is at the bar, drinking his ass off to make up for the fact that his demeanor is preventing him from having the fun that the others are having; right now, they are all playing a game called beer pong; in this game, there are two sides with 10 cups of beer laid in a triangle formation. The players on both sides shoot ping-pong balls at each other, trying to get them in the cups. When a ball lands in a cup, that cup is removed from the board; if it gets in via a throw shot, just that one cup is removed, but if it gets in via a bounce shot, two cups go off the board. If the shot misses and someone on the opposing side catches it, they have to take a drink. And finally, the first side that runs out of cups loses the game.

Currently, Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy are playing against Eugene and Pearl in a round of this game (Gary is simply lying at Spongebob's feet) Spongebob's side has four cups left, while Eugene's side has three. Right now, it is Pearl's turn to shoot;

"Hmmm, you lads are better at this game than I thought," Eugene says, "but we'll still be sendin' you all to Davy Jones's locker! Get 'em Pearl!"

With that, Pearl carefully lines up her shot; she goes for a bounce shot it goes right in a cup.

"YES!" That's two more cups you just lost!" Eugene gloats. He and Pearl double high-five as Spongebob takes two cups off of the board.

It is now Sandy's turn to shoot. "Y'all got us good there; now eat this!" She takes her shot it misses, but Eugene catches it.

"Ah, ya gotta take a drink!" Sandy goads. As it is part of the game rules, Eugene shrugs it off, drinks down a swig of beer, then he takes his shot; it misses.

"Alright, guys," Spongebob says, "now you've gone and done it!" He sizes the cups up, then goes for a bounce shot; it goes in cleanly.

"YEE-HAH!" exclaims Sandy. "Y'all just have one cup left!"

"Dream on!" Eugene shoots back as he removes two of the three remaining cups from the board. "Get 'em Pearl!"

And so Pearl takes her shot; it misses. That means it is now Patrick's turn to shoot. "You got this, buddy," Spongebob encourages him as he shoots

"YES! I DID IT!" Patrick cries out as the ball goes in the cup. He, Spongebob and Sandy cheer wildly and high-five each other, celebrating their win.

"Ah, well," Eugene shrugs. "I'm just glad I could spend time with you."

"Thanks, Dad!" Pearl proclaims.

...

While the team continues to have fun, we now go to Wembley Stadium, the home of the London Chimeras. In front of this stadium at the present time is Plankton, the coach of the Chicago Fire Crabs, along with his computer wife, Karen.

Over the off-season, Plankton had been working on different methods to sabotage other teams; last season, he put transceivers on the Bludgers and opposing team's brooms, giving him complete control over them. While he does plan to use the same approach for the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch, Plankton has decided that he should do something different with the brooms this time around; instead of wasting time taking control of them, just take them down altogether.

And he's come up with three different simple, but effective ways of doing just that; lighters, mini-bombs and termite dispensers, all remote controlled;

"Alright, you got the goods?" Plankton snickers at his computer wife.

"Yeah, whatever," Karen shrugs as she opens her cargo tray, revealing the case with the transceivers, lighters, mini-bombs, termite dispensers and their control panel inside it.

"I know, you're only doing this for the team," Plankton says as he picks up the case, "but I really do appreciate it."

"Just get in there!" Karen jabs.

Without another word, Plankton, using his extremely minute size to his advantage, slips through the crack underneath the door to the entrance of Wembley Stadium, case in hand. Having studied a map of the stadium beforehand, he already knows his way around the stadium; he uses this knowledge to quickly find his way to the ball closet.

He slips underneath the crack in the door and locates the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch; and just like he did last time, he attaches the transceivers to them via the adhesive surfaces he put on them.

"Excellent!" says Plankton. "Now I just need to "tune up" the brooms, ha ha!" He leaves the ball closet and then quickly finds his way into the closet that houses the London Chimeras' brooms

"Hmmm," Plankton thinks. "I've got three weapons at my disposal here, they have seven players on their team, playing in four different positions... what do I do for each one?" After thinking it through, Plankton figures it out. Via the same adhesive surfaces that are on the transceivers, he attaches the remote-controlled lighters to the brooms of Penny Fitzgerald, Banana Joe and Anais Watterson, the Chimeras' Chasers. He then attaches the remote-controlled termite dispensers to the brooms of Chimeras' Beater Richard Watterson and Chimeras' Keeper Darwin Watterson. And finally, he tops it all off by attaching the remote-controlled mini-bombs to the brooms of Chimeras' Beater Nicole Watterson and Chimeras' Seeker Gumball Watterson.

"My work is complete!" Plankton proclaims. "Now to bust out of this joint!" And with that, he quickly scurries his way back underneath the door, back into the hallway, into the main lobby, underneath the exit door and back out of the stadium.

"Well, I've done it!" Plankton says to Karen. "With these new instruments of sabotage under my control, the London Chimeras will be reduced to mere piles of ash when we're through with them! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAH!"

"Uh, yeah, can we go, now?" Karen asks, not giving a crap.

"Uh, yeah, sure," says Plankton. As Karen returns to the team's motel, Plankton heads into the city, hoping to join the rest of the team at the pub before closing time...


	23. Week 7 Prologue

** Week 7 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs London Chimeras**

**Columbus Pixies vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Denver Dementors vs New England Griffins**

**Great Valley Vipers vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Washington Ministry**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Rome Fairies**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Nagoya Nue**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Osaka Oni**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Paris Veela**

**New York Dragons vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Miami Goblins**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Montreal Manticores**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Nashville Basilisks**

**San Francisco Seers vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Seattle Vampires vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Vancouver Grindylows**

** Game of the Week; Chicago Fire Crabs vs London Chimeras.**

** See you in London!**


	24. Week 7 Chicago vs London

**Week 7 Game of the Week; Chicago Fire Crabs vs London Chimeras.**

** Team rosters;**

**Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Chaser: Gary Snail (#0)**

** Chaser: Sandy Cheeks (#28)**

**Chaser: Pearl Krabs (#76)**

**Beater: Squidward Tentacles (#60)**

** Beater: Eugene H. Krabs (#79)**

** Keeper: Patrick Star (#87)**

**Seeker: Spongebob SquarePants [C] (#78)**

**Coach: Plankton**

**London Chimeras**

**Chaser: Penny Fitzgerald (#69)  
Chaser: Banana Joe (#25)  
Chaser: Anais Watterson (#40)  
Beater: Richard Watterson (#83)  
Beater: Nicole Watterson (#38)  
Keeper: Darwin Watterson (#78)  
Seeker: Gumball Watterson [C] (#87)  
Coach: Miss Simian**

** Now tuning to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: It is a jolly good day for Quidditch, as the British say. Last week, we had ourselves a good old redneck barn-burner, in which despite the efforts of the Atlanta Owls' shotgun-wielding maniac, the Dallas Hippogriffs managed to pull off the win. And it is appropriate that I mentioned the British just then, because for this week's game, we are at Wembley Stadium in London England, where we will be seeing the defending European champions, the London Chimeras, facing off against the Chicago Fire Crabs! Hello again, I'm Al Michaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for this game.

Madden: Yeah, and also, Al, the Chicago Fire Crabs are the defending champions of the National North division. For me it's very hard to pick a winner for this one, as these are both real high-caliber teams being featured in this match-up; something that always makes for an exciting match. But uh, I think I know exactly who our wizard co-commentators are gonna pick…

Harry: The London Chimeras, of course! They're our team!

Ron: Yeah, this is a world sport after all, and in world sports, you obviously root for whomever in the bloody hell represents your country.

Hermione: Not to mention the fact that they don't rely on crazy superpowers or gadgets or cheap shots, and they're STILL the defending European champions!

Michaels: Yes, well they are playing against one of the more "devious" teams in the league today, so I guess we'll find out just how far their "fair" play gets them…

…

Plankton: Alright, you guys; last night, when you were out drinking, I was busy coming up with a little "game plan." Let's just say that those Chimeras will be having quite a "blast" playing against us, heh heh!

Spongebob: I don't know what you're getting at, but somehow I'm more ready than ever!

Patrick: Me too!

Krabs: I think we all feel that way, lads!

Plankton: Perfect…

…

**Once the Chicago Fire Crabs and the London Chimeras are lined up in their respective positions on the pitch, the referee releases the Bludgers so that they may fly to wherever neither of the players may spot them; the Golden Snitch is then released, and it follows suit. The Quaffle is then taken into the center of the pitch by the referee, where it is promptly tossed straight up into the air.**

Michaels: And we are officially underway in London!

**Anais Watterson gets the jump on everyone else, allowing her to come up with possession of the Quaffle for the London Chimeras. Right off the bat, Sandy Cheeks is the first one to chase after her to try and steal the Quaffle away; however, Anais proves to be just too fast for her.**

** Both Squidward Tentacles and Eugene Krabs hit Bludgers at Anais, but they both miss; then they bounce off of each other and almost end up hitting Squidward and Krabs right in their faces.**

Squidward: Ugh!

Krabs: Whoa, I almost beat me-self in!

**Anais Watterson then finds her way into the Fire Crabs' scoring area;**

Michaels: Anais Watterson shoots, and she SCORES! 10 points to the London Chimeras!

Anais: Woo-hoo, yeah!

Plankton: Damn! They pull off again, and I'll have to take drastic measures...

**Anais Watterson scores the goal, putting the London Chimeras into a 10-0 lead over the Chicago Fire Crabs.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Tampa, Florida, where the Tampa Bay Trolls are hosting the Kansas City Inferi. The score is tied up at 10. Julie Yamamoto has the Quaffle for the Kansas City Inferi, having just caught it from Gwen Tennyson. But just as she catches it, Rolf hits a Bludger at her, hitting her in the back, making her drop the Quaffle as she falls off of her broom.**_

_Rolf: You alien whackjobs should just crawl back to Venus while you still can!_

_**Jonny 2X4 picks up the Quaffle, then catches Azmuth off-guard and scores the goal, pushing the Tampa Bay Trolls up to a 20-10 lead over the Kansas City Inferi.**_

** BACK TO LONDON**

** Patrick Star then inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where Gary Snail catches it in his mouth, since he has no arms.**

** Despite being a snail, Gary manages to be a very fast flier on his broom, outpacing Penny Fitzgerald, Anais Watterson and even Banana Joe.**

** He then spits the Quaffle out for it to be caught by Pearl Krabs; but before Pearl can catch it, Richard Watterson hits a Bludger in her direction, forcing her to dodge it and miss the Quaffle. She and Gary both go for it, but to their surprise, Banana Joe darts up from out of nowhere and snatches it up before either of them can grab a hold of it.**

Banana Joe: Heh-heh-heh-heh! I'm a banana, and I'm gonna split! Heh-heh!

**After Joe outflies both Gary and Pearl, Sandy Cheeks make an effort to intercept him and maybe get a shot at the Quaffle, but she regrettably comes up empty.**

Sandy: Darn that banana!

**After dodging one last opponent (in the form of a Bludger), Banana Joe makes his approach on the Fire Crabs' goal;**

Michaels: The banana SCORES, and its 20-0, London!

Harry: Go Chimeras!

Ron: Kick their arses!

Hermione: Man, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a Quidditch match this much!

Plankton: Oh, those Chimeras are SO asking for it now...!

**Banana Joe's goal extends the London Chimeras' lead to 20-0 over the Chicago Fire Crabs.**

** Patrick Star throws the Quaffle back into play for it to be picked up by Pearl Krabs. Penny Fitzgerald immediately gives chase, closing on Pearl fast. That's when Plankton, the evil mastermind and coach of the Chicago Fire Crabs, decides that now is the time to put into play the instruments of sabotage that he put into place the night before. Quickly, he breaks out the control panel that works all of said instruments, looks for the right button, finds it and presses it…**

Michaels: And Penny Fitzgerald's broom has just caught fire!

Penny: AAAH! What's going on? What's happening?

Madden: Now I have no possible idea how that could've happened.

Hermione: It was the Fire Crabs! They did it!

Ron: I, uh, don't see how the bloody hell that's possible.

Harry: Yeah, it's not like they have any magic powers or weird gadgets or anything…

**Plankton activates the lighter that he had installed on Penny Fitzgerald's broom, setting its tail on fire. This results in Penny being unable to maintain altitude; she screams in utter distress as she crashes to the ground, and the London Chimeras have to continue with just two Chasers; Banana Joe and Anais Watterson.**

** This gives Pearl Krabs the opening that she has been looking for. Only Banana Joe and Anais Watterson are left to try and take the Quaffle away from her, but they both come up short. Pearl then finds her way into the Chimeras' scoring area;**

Michaels: Pearl Krabs SCORES! 10 points to the Chicago Fire Crabs!

Eugene: Heh heh, nice shot, Pearl!

Pearl: Thanks, Dad.

Plankton: Finally, things are starting to go our way, heh heh heh!

**Pearl Krabs's shot goes through the hoop, scoring the goal and racking up 10 points for the Chicago Fire Crabs.**

** After the goal, Chimeras' Keeper Darwin Watterson throws the Quaffle back into play, where it is then caught by his sister Anais Watterson.**

** Anais Watterson makes it hallway across the pitch before she is suddenly double-teamed by Pearl Krabs and Gary Snail. Almost without thinking, she throws the Quaffle in the direction of Penny Fitzgerald, hoping to keep it away from the other team. But that's when Sandy Cheeks suddenly pops up from out of nowhere and intercepts the Quaffle before Penny can get her hands on it.**

Sandy: Ha ha! Kiss my Texas ass, London!

** Sandy quickly outflies both Penny and Anais; Nicole Watterson then hits a Bludger at her direction, but it misses horribly.**

** Plankton sees that Sandy Cheeks is totally open, and realizes that there is one big way that he can help her out; he finds the correct button on his control panel and presses it…**

Madden: What the-

Michaels: Darwin Watterson's broom has just vanished, and he's falling to the ground!

Darwin: AAAAHH! (thud)

Harry: Normally, I'd say it was a Vanishing Charm, but it looked to me like termites eating the broom or something.

Hermione: I'm telling you, the Fire Crabs are doing this!

Ron: That doesn't mean we still can't win. Let's go Chimeras!

**Plankton activates the termite dispenser that he installed on Darwin Watterson's broom; once the termites are released, they eat the broom, tail and all, in no time flat. Darwin, with no broom left, falls to the ground with a thud.**

** This leaves the London Chimeras' goal totally unprotected, allowing Sandy Cheeks to enter the scoring area, fly right up to the center hoop and throw the Quaffle through it, scoring the goal for the Fire Crabs and tying the game at 20.**

** Meanwhile…**

Michaels: And it appears that Gumball Watterson and Spongebob SquarePants are both after the Golden Snitch.

Madden: This is the equalizer, right here. When the Snitch is caught, everything else is almost always rendered irrelevant, so it's still anyone's game.

Harry: C'mon, Gumball!

Ron: Catch that Snitch and win this one for us!

Hermione: Show those Fire Crabs that sabotage isn't worth it!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, where the Toronto Salamanders are hosting the Philadelphia Thestrals. The score is 90-30, Philadelphia. Both Tyler and Wallabee Beetles are chasing after the Golden Snitch for their respective teams; Wally is about to hit Tyler in the face with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., but he is suddenly hit in the back of the head, courtesy of Duncan, knocking him off of his broom and out of the Snitch hunt.**_

_** Tyler catches the Snitch shortly after, and the Toronto Salamanders defeat the Philadelphia Thestrals 180-90.**_

__**BACK TO LONDON**

** Gary Snail scores a quick and easy unprotected goal and the Fire Crabs take a 30-20 lead. Meanwhile, Spongebob SquarePants and Gumball Watterson are both chasing the Golden Snitch, trying to catch it; Gumball is almost on top of it, but Spongebob is a ways behind. Seeing the hope on the horizon, the London home crowd breaks into a chant;**

Crowd: (chanting) GUMBALL! (clap, clap) GUMBALL! (clap, clap) GUMBALL! (clap, clap) GUMBALL! (clap, clap)

**Whereas Plankton, realizing the seriousness of his team's situation, takes one last drastic measure, pressing another button on his control panel…**

*boom*

Gumball: (indistinctly screams, hits ground)

Madden: Gumball's broom just exploded!

…

Michaels:And Spongebob has the Snitch! Fire Crabs win!

Spongebob: Wooo, yeah!

Plankton: Excellent game, everyone…

Harry: How the hell did that happen?

Ron: I don't know, but why did it have to be our team?

Hermione: Yeah, why can't the Fire Crabs play fairly? Bastards!

**Plankton activates the mini-bomb he installed on Gumball Watterson's broom, which is effectively disabled the instant the bomb detonates. As he helplessly plunges to the ground, Spongebob SquarePants catches the Golden Snitch shortly thereafter, inciting harsh boos from the London fans and giving the Chicago Fire Crabs a 180-20 victory over the London Chimeras.**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 180; St. Louis Serpents – 20  
Charlotte Hallows – 240; Las Vegas Night Elves – 70  
Columbus Pixies – 220; South Carolina Black Cocks – 10  
Dallas Hippogriffs – 50; Detroit Alicorns – 220  
Denver Dementors – 160; New England Griffins – 80  
Great Valley Vipers – 150; New Jersey Wyverns – 60  
Houston Horcruxes – 0; Washington Ministry – 200  
Indiana Slughorns – 0; Cleveland Cruciatus – 190  
Kansas City Inferi – 100; Tampa Bay Trolls – 150  
Los Angeles Undead – 150; Tokyo Tengu – 70  
Louisville Phantoms – 240; Rome Fairies – 100  
Memphis Mandrakes – 170; Arizona Phoenixes – 50  
Mexico City Chupacabras – 230; Kyoto Kappa – 50**

**Milan Witchhunters – 100; Nagoya Nue – 250  
Monterrey Cadejos – 0; Osaka Oni – 250  
New Orleans Nightwings – 300; Paris Veela – 0  
New York Dragons – 230; New Mexico Marauders – 30  
Oklahoma Orcs – 60; Utah Fiendfyre – 180  
Orlando Black Magic – 190; Minnesota Wormtails – 20  
Philadelphia Thestrals – 90; Toronto Salamanders – 180  
Portland Parselmouths – 60; Miami Goblins – 160  
Richmond Werewolves – 40; Montreal Manticores – 220  
San Antonio Centaurs – 80; Nashville Basilisks – 160  
San Francisco Seers – 100; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 200  
Seattle Vampires – 160; Birmingham War Pigs – 50  
Toulouse Sphinxes – 170; Vancouver Grindylows – 10**

**League standings;**

American Conference

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (5-2)  
Washington Ministry (5-2)  
Miami Goblins (4-3)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (2-5)  
Richmond Werewolves (2-5)**

**North Division**

** Columbus Pixies (5-2)**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (5-2)  
New Jersey Wyverns (4-3)**

**New York Dragons (2-5)  
Indiana Slughorns (1-6)**

**South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (5-2)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (4-3)  
Houston Horcruxes (3-4)**

**Nashville Basilisks (3-4)  
South Carolina Black Cocks (3-4)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (5-2)**

**Seattle Vampires (4-3)****  
****Los Angeles Undead (3-4)****  
****New Mexico Marauders (3-4)****  
****San Antonio Centaurs (3-4)**

**National Conference  
East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (5-2)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (4-3)  
Oklahoma Orcs (3-4)  
St. Louis Serpents (3-4)  
Minnesota Wormtails (1-6)**

**North Division  
Chicago Fire Crabs (5-2)**

** Great Valley Vipers (5-2)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (4-3)**

** Detroit Alicorns (3-4)**

** Kansas City Inferi (3-4)**

**South Division**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (6-1)  
New Orleans Nightwings (5-2)  
Atlanta Owls (3-4)  
Memphis Mandrakes (2-4)  
Charlotte Hallows (2-5)**

**West Division  
Portland Parselmouths (6-1)**

** San Francisco Seers (4-3)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (3-4)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-4)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (3-4) **

**International Conference**

** Europe Division  
Toulouse Sphinxes (5-2)**

**London Chimeras (3-4)  
Milan Witchhunters (3-4)  
Rome Fairies (3-4)  
Paris Veela (1-6)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (4-3)  
Tokyo Tengu (4-3)  
Nagoya Nue (3-4)  
Osaka Oni (3-4)**

** North America Division  
Toronto Salamanders (4-3)**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (3-4)  
Montreal Manticores (3-4)  
Vancouver Grindylows (2-5)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (2-5)**

** Tune back in for Week 8!**


	25. Week 8 Prologue

** Week 8 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Miami Goblins vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs London Chimeras**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Montreal Manticores vs Columbus Pixies**

**Nagoya Nue vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Orlando Black Magic**

**New England Griffins vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Milan Witchhunters**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Indiana Slughorns**

**New York Dragons vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Osaka Oni vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Paris Veela vs Seattle Vampires**

**Rome Fairies vs San Francisco Seers**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Denver Dementors**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Washington Ministry vs Tokyo Tengu**

** Game of the Week; Birmingham War Pigs vs St. Louis Serpents.**

** See you in St. Louis!**


	26. Week 8 Birmingham vs St Louis

**Week 8 Game of the Week; Birmingham War Pigs vs St. Louis Serpents.**

** Team rosters;**

**Birmingham War Pigs**

** Chaser: Skwisgaar Skwigelf (#69)**

** Chaser: Toki Wartooth (#96)**

** Chaser: Dr. Rockzo (#42)**

** Beater: Nathan Explosion [C] (#66)**

**Beater: William Murderface (#47)**

**Keeper: Dick Knubbler (#78)**

** Seeker: Pickles (#5)**

** Coach: Charles Foster Offdensen**

**St. Louis Serpents**

** Chaser: The Warden [C] (#32)**

** Chaser: Paul (#50)**

** Chaser: Jean (#30)**

** Beater: Alice (#03)**

** Beater: Jackknife (#59)**

** Keeper: Jailbot (#69)**

** Seeker: Jared (#57)**

** Coach: Lord Stingray**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Last week showcased one of our wildest games thus far; brooms were set on fire, blown up and even devoured by termites, and still, no one knows how or why it happened or who did it-

Hermione: It was the Chicago Fire Crabs, you blithering idiot!

Michaels: I still highly doubt that, but we need to digress, because right now, we are at the Edward Jones Dome in St. Louis, Missouri for Week 8 of the regular season, where we will see the St. Louis Serpents facing off against the defending American South division champions, the Birmingham War Pigs. Welcome to the game; I'm Al Michaels, and with me as always – John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Now so far, we haven't really talked about the St. Louis Serpents, but it does appear that they have improved somewhat since last season; they had a real piss-poor losing record last time around, but now they're 3-4, right below .500. Of course, they do have their work cut out for them with the defending American South champions, but I'd like to see St. Louis pull one off here in front of their home crowd today.

Ron: Honestly, I can't get over the fact that the Birmingham War Pigs are named after a bloody Black Sabbath song – it's just too awesome!

Harry: Yeah, and Black Sabbath's about to come out with a new album, which I'm really looking forward to! That said, I think the War Pigs will win this one.

Hermione: Well let me just say this; I don't like heavy metal, I don't like Black Sabbath, and I most certainly do NOT like the Birmingham War Pigs – or the St. Louis Serpents! I just know this one is gonna be ugly!

Ron: Well, that's how we like it, so screw you!

Michaels: Alright, just shut up, the game's about to start.

…

Jared: Do they really expect us to go up against a death metal band? This is insane!

Warden: Relax, Jared. Our show's first season had more blood and gore in it than their show's first two seasons put together. They don't know the meaning of the word "insane!"

Alice: Heh! If I had a cock, and I may get one someday, I'd stick it in all their asses until they cried!

Warden: Alright, that's enough perverted fantasies, you guys. We have a game to play.

…

** The referee releases the Bludgers from their case, sending them to fly to separate areas of the pitch where none of the players on either team can see them; the Golden Snitch follows them up immediately afterward. The Quaffle is then also taken from the ball case and taken out to the center of the pitch, where it is held in the referee's hands before being tossed straight up into the air.**

Michaels: The Quaffle has been released, and this game in St. Louis is now officially underway!

**With his sheer speed and quickness, Toki Wartooth gets the jump on all of the other Chasers and is able to pick up the Quaffle for the Birmingham War Pigs.**

** However, a Bludger ends up being hit right at him almost immediately, courtesy of Jackknife. As Toki dodges the Bludger, he chickens out and passes the Quaffle to Dr. Rockzo.**

** Quickly, Dr. Rockzo outpaces Paul, Jean and The Warden. The other Bludger flies towards him, but Nathan Explosion shows up and whacks it right towards the Serpents' Chasers.**

Warden: Oh, man, he almost hit me right in the skull! Talk about brutal!

**As for Dr. Rockzo, he's just made his way into the St. Louis scoring area…**

Michaels: The clown SCORES! 10 points to the Birmingham War Pigs!

Rockzo: I DO COCAINE!

Skwisgaar: Fuck, I hates it when that damns clown steal our thunders! Oh wells, at least we ams ins the lead.

**Dr. Rockzo just barely gets the Quaffle past Jailbot; he scores the goal and the Birmingham War Pigs take a 10-0 lead over the St. Louis Serpents.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Toulouse, France, were the Toulouse Sphinxes are hosting the New England Griffins. The score is 20-0, New England. Jeremy Belpois has the Quaffle for the Toulouse Sphinxes, but then Stewie Griffin, the other team's Seeker, flies by and shoots the tail end of Jeremy's broom with his laser blaster; Jeremy drops the Quaffle as he goes plummeting to the ground.**_

_Stewie: Victory shall be mine!_

_**Brian Griffin then picks up the Quaffle; while the Sphinxes are distracted by their fallen teammate, Brian scores a goal and extends the Griffins' lead to 30-0.**_

__**BACK TO ST. LOUIS**

** Jailbot throws the Quaffle back into play, where The Warden picks it up.**

** However, The Warden hasn't even made it to the War Pigs' side of the pitch when he is suddenly ambushed by Skwisgaar Skwigelf; quickly, The Warden passes the Quaffle off to Paul before Skwisgaar can get to it.**

** William Murderface then hits a Bludger at Paul, but he dodges it as he passes the Quaffle off to his gay lover, Jean. Jean then manages to evade both Dr. Rockzo and Toki Wartooth and make his way into the War Pigs' scoring area, where he takes his shot;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler!

Warden: Oh, rats! For a death metal band, these fuckers sure can play Quidditch!

**Jean aims at the center hoop but then shoots at the one of the right. However,** **Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler quickly flies over to that hoop and blocks the Quaffle's progress before it can go through the hoop. He then throws the Quaffle back into play, and it is caught by Toki Wartooth.**

** Immediately, The Warden reaches out and grabs a hold of Toki Wartooth's broom;**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle going off.

Madden: And right as The Warden grabbed Toki Wartooth's broom just then.

Hermione: This is so gonna be a Blagging call against the Serpents!

**The referee blows the penalty whistle right as The Warden gets a hold on Toki Wartooth's broom; this stops all of the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. St. Louis, #32. Penalty shot for Birmingham!

Warden: (facepalm) I hate it when that happens!

Toki: Serves you right, you big meanie!

**The Warden is slapped with a Blagging penalty, handing over a penalty shot to the Birmingham War Pigs. As it was Toki Wartooth who was the victim of the Blagging, he volunteers to take the penalty shot for his team, while Jailbot will attempt to keep the Quaffle out of the St. Louis goal…**

Michaels: Toki Wartooth SCORES on the penalty shot, and the War Pigs go up 20-0 over the Serpents!

Toki: Oh, wowee!

Warden: Stupid Jailbot; he should be attending to Superjail right now if he keeps this crap up!

**Due to Jailbot's current slowness and cumbersomeness, Toki Wartooth scores rather easily on the penalty shot, extending the Birmingham War Pigs' lead to 20-0 over the St. Louis Serpents.**

…

** Then, just as Jailbot throws the Quaffle back into play;**

Michaels: Well it looks like Jared is going after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: And this is just what the Serpents need, because the War Pigs are scoring goals, left, right and center.

Ron: (singing) Generals gathered in their masses-

Harry: Not now, Ron, we have a game going on!

Hermione: Whatever happens, I just know it isn't gonna end well.

**Right as his team gets the Quaffle back, Jared immediately starts chasing after the Golden Snitch in the hopes of winning one for the St. Louis Serpents. His small stature enhances his speed and agility, so it is not long before he is right on top of the Snitch. As he tries to reel it in and get the win, the St. Louis home crowd takes notice of this and gets behind him;**

Crowd: LET'S GO SERPENTS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO SERPENTS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**Meanwhile, Paul is just about to try and score one for the Serpents when Dr. Rockzo suddenly pops up from out of nowhere and wrenches it out of his arms before he can do anything with it.**

Rockzo: COCAINE UP YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKIN' FAGGOT!

**Dr. Rockzo makes it halfway across the pitch when he is then forced to dodge a Bludger that was hit at him by Alice. As he dodges said Bludger, Rockzo passes the Quaffle to Skwisgaar Skwigelf.**

** The Serpents' resident gay couple Paul and Jean double-team Skwisgaar (no, not like that), hoping to cut him off so that one of them can steal the Quaffle. But then Nathan Explosion hits a Bludger at them; it hits the tail-end of Jean's broom, disabling it.**

Jean: (indistinct screaming)

Paul: (gasp) Oh my God!

Nathan: Heh, that was so metal!

**With those two out of the way, Skwisgaar has no further troubles on his way up to the St. Louis goal;**

Michaels: Skwisgaar Skwigelf SCORES! 30-0, Birmingham!

Skwisgaar: You dildos can't stops us nows, ha ha!

Warden: SHIT!

**Skwisgaar Skwigelf scores his first goal of the game, extending the War Pigs' lead to 30-0 over the Serpents; all of the War Pigs Chasers now have one goal each.**

** Jailbot once again throws the Quaffle back into play for The Warden to catch.**

…

Michaels: And now Pickles is after the Snitch – but it looks like he's been drinking again.

Madden: Yeah, the erratic way he's been flying makes me wonder how these War Pigs became the American South champions to begin with!

Harry: Yeah, I'd rather have a nice cold butterbeer over a nice cold beear any day.

Ron: Amen to that!

Hermione: Whatever, I told you this would be ugly.

**Pickles starts chasing the Snitch for the Birmingham War Pigs; however, he had been drinking before the start of the game, so his control of the broom is very crappy, at best. He swerves around in every direction as any drunk driver would do; while he does keep up with the Snitch, he doesn't catch up to it…**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Orlando, Florida, where the Orlando Black Magic are hosting the Nashville Basilisks. The score is tied at 70. Stimpy J. Cat and Dexter are both chasing the Golden Snitch; Dexter is a little ways behind. Stimpy is about to catch it when Dexter suddenly shoots the tail end of his broom with his laser blaster.**_

_Stimpy: You son of a bitch…!_

_**Dexter catches the Snitch and the Orlando Black Magic beat the Nashville Basilisks 220-70.**_

__**BACK TO ST. LOUIS**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Jared: (screaming… thud)

Michaels: Thanks to William Murderface, Jared is pretty much out of the Snitch hunt.

Ron: (singing) Satan, laughing, spreads his wings…

Harry: Ah, I see what you did there!

Hermione: (shakes head)

**Just as Jared is about to catch the Snitch, he gets hit in the skull by a Bludger, courtesy of William Murderface. Jared being knocked off of his broom gives Pickles the opening he's been needing…**

Michaels: And Pickles has the Snitch! War Pigs win!

Pickles: (slurring) Uh, did-did we win?

Offdensen: Uh, yes we did.

Pickles: (slurring) Uh, o-o-okay.

**Pickles catches the Snitch and the Birmingham War Pigs defeat the St. Louis Serpents 180-0, much to the chagrin of the St. Louis home crowd…**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 10; Arizona Phoenixes – 150**

**Detroit Alicorns – 60; Philadelphia Thestrals – 170**

**Great Valley Vipers – 20; Louisville Phantoms – 230**

**Kyoto Kappa – 230; Portland Parselmouths – 80**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 10; Houston Horcruxes – 160**

**Los Angeles Undead – 60; Kansas City Inferi – 250**

**Miami Goblins – 20; Monterrey Cadejos – 180**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 90; London Chimeras – 150**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 160; Memphis Mandrakes – 20**

**Montreal Manticores – 150; Columbus Pixies – 100**

**Nagoya Nue – 80; Richmond Werewolves – 150**

**Nashville Basilisks – 70; Orlando Black Magic – 220**

**New England Griffins – 210; Toulouse Sphinxes – 20**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 200; Milan Witchhunters – 50**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 30; Mexico City Chupacabras – 190**

**New Mexico Marauders – 0; Indiana Slughorns – 150**

**New York Dragons – 250; Chicago Fire Crabs – 40**

**Osaka Oni – 80; Oklahoma Orcs – 160**

**Paris Veela – 50; Seattle Vampires – 150**

**Rome Fairies – 200; San Francisco Seers – 50**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 80; Dallas Hippogriffs – 170**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 220; Tampa Bay Trolls – 40**

**Toronto Salamanders – 200; Denver Dementors – 40**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 10; Charlotte Hallows – 180**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 0; Cleveland Cruciatus – 190**

**Washington Ministry – 50; Tokyo Tengu – 230**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (6-2)**

** Washington Ministry (5-3)**

** Miami Goblins (4-4)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (3-5)**

** Richmond Werewolves (3-5)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (6-2)**

** Columbus Pixies (5-3)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (4-4)**

** New York Dragons (3-5)**

** Indiana Slughorns (2-6)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (6-2)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (5-3)**

** Houston Horcruxes (4-4)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (4-4)**

** Nashville Basilisks (3-5)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (5-3)**

** Seattle Vampires (5-3)**

** Los Angeles Undead (3-5)**

** New Mexico Marauders (3-5)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (3-5)**

**National Conference**

** East Divison**

** Orlando Black Magic (6-2)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (5-3)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (4-4)**

** St. Louis Serpents (3-5)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (2-6)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (5-3)**

** Great Valley Vipers (5-3)**

** Kansas City Inferi (4-4)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (4-4)**

** Detroit Alicorns (3-5)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (6-2)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (6-2)**

** Charlotte Hallows (3-5)**

** Atlanta Owls (3-5)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (3-5)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (6-2)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (4-4)**

** San Francisco Seers (4-4)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-5)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (2-6)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (5-3)**

** London Chimeras (4-4)**

** Rome Fairies (4-4)**

** Milan Witchhunters (3-5)**

** Paris Veela (1-7)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (5-3)**

** Tokyo Tengu (5-3)**

** Nagoya Nue (3-5)**

** Osaka Oni (3-5)**

** North America Division**

** Toronto Salamanders (5-3)**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (4-4)**

** Montreal Manticores (4-4)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (3-5)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (2-6)**

** Tune back in for Week 9!**


	27. Liquid Luck

This next side story takes place on the evening right after Week 8, at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando, Florida, the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Orlando Black Magic.

Just a little while ago, the Black Magic scored a home victory over the Nashville Basilisks, putting their record at 6-2 and maintaining their lead in the National East division. Right now, the team is in the locker room, cooling off, rehydrating, showering, etc…

…however Mandark, the coach of the team, is not doing either of those things right now; he is busy staring at Dee Dee, one of the team's Chasers, and the sister of the team's Seeker and captain, Dexter. Even though Mandark had not gotten along well with Dexter in the past, he has always had a real big crush on Dee Dee, finding her more beautiful, inside and out, than any of the female celebrities that so many men drool over. However, despite being an evil genius, he had never had enough balls to ask her out.

As Dee Dee enters the shower stalls, out of sight from the others, Dexter suddenly shows up; "Ah, Mandark," he says. "I see that you are ogling my sister yet again."

"I can't help it!" Mandark complains. "She's so beautiful, and yet I just don't have the balls to ask her out! I know, I'm an evil genius, but I just haven't been able to do it!" That's when Mandark comes up with a crazy idea, one that is crazier than anything else that he had ever come up with before. "Hey, uh, I know this may not sound all too sane, but… do you think you could help me win your sister's affections?"

Dexter can't help but raise an eyebrow as to why Mandark would turn to his old former enemy to win over a girl, especially his own sister, but then he gets to thinking…

"Now that I think of it," he says, "I think perhaps this would benefit all three of us. The two of you will get some companionship and she'll be so preoccupied with you that she won't have time to invade and mess with my lab! It's brilliant! You know what, I'll do it! I'll help you to take Dee Dee out on a date!"

"Ooh, thank you so much!" Mandark exclaims as he jumps up and down, excited at the thought of finally taking Dee Dee out on a date. That's when he suddenly stumbles on a confusing thought; "Wait, you haven't actually done any experiments on love, attraction, pheromones, sex appeal or anything like that, have you?"

"Honestly, I've never really been interested by that sort of crap," Dexter replies. "However, I have been able to get my hands on various magical items from the Harry Potter universe that this Quidditch game is from, and I just remembered a couple of potions that would be perfect for this particular endeavor!"

"Alright, well where are they?" Mandark asks.

"In my lab," answers Dexter. He then takes out a handheld remote device and says, "Take my arm – this remote teleporter will take us there in no time flat." Without hesitating, Mandark takes a hold of Dexter's arm and Dexter presses the button on his remote, which generates a wormhole that envelops the both of them and instanteously transports them to Dexter's laboratory… right in front of the cabinet that holds all the potions that Dexter has gathered.

"Alright, let's see if I can find the right potion for you here." Dexter then rummages through the cabinet, trying to find the right potion while Mandark waits nervously and anxiously.

Dexter then finds the potion; he holds up a small vile full of a liquid that is colorless, except for a slight gold tint, for Mandark to see. "This is Felix Felicis," Dexter explains, "aka Liquid Luck. For as long as the effects last, it will make you lucky; everything you do will go perfectly right. I should warn you, however; this potion is extremely tricky to make, takes six months to stew before it can be drunk, and has disastrous effects if you get it wrong. Furthermore, it is only meant to be used sparingly; using it too much will make you reckless and very over-confident, and it is extremely toxic in high quantities. It is also banned from Quidditch for the same reason that steroids are banned from Muggle sports."

"Damn!" Mandark interjects. "I was hoping we could this stuff in our games, but apparently, we can't."

"Anyway," Dexter says as he hands Mandark the vile, "this dose will be good for 12 hours, which should be more than enough time for you and Dee Dee to have a fun night on the town."

"Hmmm," Mandark thinks. "This potion is very tempting, and I do believe that it will be very helpful for me, but I've been thinking; do you, by any chance, have anything that can make her fall in love with me?"

"Well, unfortunately," Dexter explains, "it is impossible for either science or magic to create real, true love. There are 'love potions' out there, but they only create infatuation or obsession."

"Well, do you have any?" Mandark asks.

"I have one." Dexter then takes out a cauldron from the cabinet, a cauldron with spiral-shaped steam slipping out from between the edge of the cauldron and its lid. "This is Amortentia," Dexter explains. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differently to each person according to what attracts them. Go on, take a whiff."

"Hmmm. I smell… uranium… plutonium… and Dee Dee's perfume." Mandark intones sweetly as he sniffs the potion.

"Anyway," Dexter explains, "a single dose should last around 24 hours, but that depends on the weight of the drinker as well as the attractiveness of the person who gave it to them-"

"Wait, so you mean it won't last that long?" says Mandark, referring to his own perceived unattractiveness.

"Well, Dee Dee is pretty lightweight," Dexter reassures him, "hell, she's borderline anorexic! But either way, it should last around a full day, should you decide to use it. Just remember; it can't make actual love, just a real powerful infatuation. Furthermore, in order for the drinker to 'stay in love,' the other person must give him or her additional doses on a regular basis; otherwise they may 'fall out of love.' Ever hear of a wizard named Merope Gaunt?"

"No."

"She was a real homely witch who bagged herself a rich, handsome Muggle man by feeding him love potions. They wound up conceiving a baby, and then she stopped giving him the potions to see if he would still be in love with her. But he ended up falling out of love and he left her, and then she died at an orphanage as she gave birth to her child; that child went on to become none other than Lord Voldemort! Fitting isn't it? A wizard incapable of love, conceived by an act of coercion."

"Whatever, give me a dose!" Mandark says, not caring about the potential consequences.

"Very well," Dexter shrugs. He then takes a small vile and plunges it into the cauldron, fills it to the brim with Amortentia, and hands it to Mandark. "Remember, 24 hours per dose," he reminds him.

"Alright, well it looks like I'm ready," Mandark beams with approval. As he looks at the two potions in his hand, he starts to build an appetite;

"Hey, can I take this potion right now?"

"Go right ahead."

Mandark then drinks all of the Felix Felicis…

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Excellent. Really excellent!"

"Take my arm." Mandark then takes Dexter's arm and the two teleport back out of the lab.

Then, just after they arrive back at the Citrus Bowl, they are both greeted by Dee Dee. "Hey guys, whatcha doin?"

"Oh, we're just chatting about random stuff, that's all, nothing special." Mandark replies.

Dee Dee's stomach suddenly starts to grumble. "Well I don't know about you guys," she says, "but playing Quidditch really makes me hungry."

Mandark then starts to feel the effects of the Felix Felicis, as the potion is urging him to make his move right now. "I think I can help you with that," he says to Dee Dee. "I'll get us both some dinner; just the two of us at a real big and fancy restaurant – what do you say?"

"Well, if it'll get some food in my stomach," Dee Dee says, "then I'm game."

"Great! Let's go then!" Mandark offers Dee Dee his hand, because the potion urged him to do so. Dee Dee blushes and takes his hand. As the two start to make their way out, Mandark turns back and says, "Later, Dexter – and thanks!"

He follows that statement up with a wink. Dexter returns this wink as Mandark and Dee Dee leave the Citrus Bowl to go out on their date…


	28. Week 9 Prologue

** Week 9 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs San Francisco Seers**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Columbus Pixies vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Denver Dementors vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Houston Horcruxes vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Indiana Slughorns vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**London Chimeras vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Rome Fairies**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Montreal Manticores vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Nagoya Nue vs Osaka Oni**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Atlanta Owls**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Paris Veela vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs New York Dragons**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Toronto Salamanders**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Seattle Vampires vs New Mexico Marauders**

**St. Louis Serpents vs New England Griffins**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Washington Ministry vs Miami Goblins**

**Game of the Week; Columbus Pixies vs Louisville Phantoms.**

** See you in Louisville!**


	29. Week 9 Columbus vs Louisville

** Week 9 Game of the Week; Columbus Pixies vs Louisville Phantoms.**

** Team rosters;**

**Columbus Pixies**

**Chaser: Cosmo (#01)**

**Chaser: Wanda (#6)**

**Chaser: Vicky (#10)**

**Beater: AJ (#11)**

**Beater: Chester McBadbat (#15)**

**Keeper: Trixie Tang (#40)**

**Seeker: Timmy Turner [C] (#17)**

**Coach: Jorgen Von Strangle**

**Louisville Phantoms**

**Chaser: Danny Phantom [C] (#16)**

**Chaser: Sam Manson (#61)**

**Chaser: Tucker Foley (#21)**

**Beater: Valerie Gray (#05)**

**Beater: Paulina (#74)**

**Keeper: Maddie Fenton (#79)**

**Seeker: Jazz Fenton (#63)**

**Coach: Jack Fenton**

** Tuning to FOX;**

Michaels: We have another super-powered match-up for you Cartoon Quidditch fans this week. It's Week 9 of Cartoon Quidditch – the 1/3 mark of the regular season, and today, fairy powers and ghost powers will clash with each other on broomsticks! This match-up brings us to the Papa John's Cardinal Stadium in Louisville, Kentucky, home of the Louisville Cardinals as well as the Louisville Phantoms, who we'll see today marching into battle against the Columbus Pixies! I'm Al Michaels, joined as always by John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Both of these teams have a lot at stake going into this game. Both the Pixies and the Phantoms have incredibly impressive 6-2 records and are both leading in their respective divisions, the American North and the American South. And of course, as Al mentioned, they both have some insane powers aboard their ranks, so this should be yet another crazy Cartoon Quidditch game.

Harry: Yeah, the Pixies have Cosmo and Wanda, who can cast the same magic spells that we can, but the Phantoms have Danny Phantom, who can turn intangible and invisible and launch energy blasts and other stuff like that, so who knows how this one will turn out.

Ron: My honest guess is that we'll have at least one serious injury before this thing is over with, probably in the form of a deadly Curse or something.

Hermione: Hmmm, you're probably right. Personally, I don't like it, but it's pretty much become the norm of this messed up league, I guess.

Michaels: And indeed, expect to see more of that today, as we're about ready to proceed with the match.

…

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda; I wish we would win this game and make those Phantoms and their fans cry!

Wanda: Don't get ahead of yourself, sport. That would be unfair and unfun. Besides, Cosmo and I have the magic that'll make this game work for us.

Cosmo: Ooh, I wanna cast an Imperius Curse, or a Cruciatus Curse… or maybe even Avada Kedavra, ha ha ha!

Wanda: I think what Cosmo is saying is that he's confident that we'll come out of this on top. And I think we ought to be, too.

Timmy: Yeah, you're probably right.

…

** The Bludgers are promptly released to fly out of sight once both teams are in position; the Golden Snitch then follows suit immediately afterwards. The Quaffle is then taken into the hands of the referee, from which it is taken to the center of the pitch and promptly tossed straight up towards the sky.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is up, and this game in Louisville has begun!

**Tucker Foley is the first to start flying, so he comes up with the Quaffle for the Louisville Phantoms. But Cosmo immediately takes action;**

Cosmo: Relashio!

…

Madden: Tucker just dropped the Quaffle!

Michaels: Now Vicky has it.

Tucker: It was just in my hand – what the hell just happened?

Vicky: Heh heh heh, dork!

Hermione: That jerk pulled a real cheap shot, using a Revulsion Jinx like that!

Harry: It wasn't even necessary, since that Tucker is kind of a scrawny-ass dork; they would've caught him either way.

**Cosmo uses a Revulsion Jinx on Tucker Foley, which forces him to let go of the Quaffle. Vicky then immediately swipes it for the Columbus Pixies and starts to take it the other way.**

** Valerie Gray hits a Bludger at Vicky, but it misses and almost hits Sam Manson.**

Danny: Hey, that's my girl who almost clobbered, Valerie!

Valerie: Just shut up and get that Quaffle before something happens!

**But before Danny or any of the other Louisville Chasers can get to her, Vicky finds her way into the Phantoms' scoring area;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Maddie Fenton!

Vicky: (under her breath) Bitch.

Danny: Whew, you really saved our asses there, Mom.

Maddie: Eh, I'm just playing my part on the team.

**Maddie Fenton just manages to get her hand out in front of the left hoop and catches the Quaffle, keeping the Pixies from scoring any points on them this time around.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Columbia, South Carolina, where the South Carolina Black Cocks are hosting the Houston Horcruxes. The score is tied up at 10. Petunia has the Quaffle for the Houston Horcruxes and has just crossed over to the Black Cocks' side of the pitch when suddenly;**_

_Randy: NINJA RINGS!_

_**Randy Cunningham launches two of his Ninja Rings at Petunia; they cut right through her neck with such force that her head is cut clean off. As a geyser of blood erupts from the stump where her head used to be, Theresa Fowler picks up the Quaffle, heads into the Houston scoring area and throws the Quaffle so hard that it knocks Lumpy through the hoop as it goes through, which in turns gives the South Carolina Black Cocks a 20-10 lead over the Houston Horcruxes.**_

__**BACK TO LOUISVILLE**

** Maddie then throws the Quaffle back into play, where it is promptly picked up by her son Danny Phantom. Chester McBadBat hits a Bludger at him; he passes it to Sam Manson and then dodges it (since he didn't have enough time to consciously go ghost).**

** But then, just as Sam gets across to the Pixies' side of the pitch…**

Wanda: Imperio!

…

Michaels: Wait a minute; Sam Manson's heading the other direction, back to her own team's goal.

Madden: There is no logical reason why anyone under their right mind would do that!

Hermione: Exactly! One of those damn fairies must've cursed her!

Ron: Well it was bloody brilliant on their part.

**Wanda uses the Imperius Curse on Sam Manson; Sam suddenly feels pleasure from inside her, as if she's been relieved of all responsibility. Whilst under the influence of this curse, she takes the Quaffle the other way, back towards her own team's goal. As she does so, the Pixies and Phantoms all watch her in a state of confusion (except Wanda who cast the spell). Maddie Fenton in particular is caught off-guard when Sam enters her own team's scoring area;**

Michaels: Sam Manson has just scored for the other team! Pixies lead 10-0!

Madden: Like I said, no one in their right mind would do this!

Hermione: I don't know who the hell it was, but one of those fairies on the Pixies must've used an Imperius Curse! That's unforgivable; they should be put in Azkaban for that!

Maddie: What the hell was that for?

Valerie: Dammit, Danny, you're stupid girlfriend just cost us 10 points!

Sam: What… what just happened? I don't remember…

Jack: Alright, TIMEOUT!

**As the Phantoms start to argue over what just happened, Jack Fenton, the coach of the Louisville Phantoms, calls timeout and has the team gather around so that he may venture to them his opinion on the matter;**

Jack: Okay, here's what I think; it is well-known that those two fairies who play for the Pixies can cast all the magic spells from this "Harry Potter Universe" that this Quidditch game is from. I believe that one of them cast the Imperius Curse on Sam; that curse puts the victim under the complete control of the caster. The caster in this case used that influence to make Sam score a goal for the Pixies.

Sam: THAT'S what happened? Why didn't someone stop me?

Jazz: Well I don't think any of us knew what the hell was going on.

Danny: And besides, it probably would've involved hurting you, and I couldn't bear to EVER do that!

Jack: Alright, alright, that'll do. Let's just get back out there and try not to let them do that again.

**The Phantoms then remount, call off the timeout and the game gets back underway.**

** Sam Manson once again gets the Quaffle; this time, neither Cosmo nor Wanda try anything. However, this proves to be a costly move as Sam manages to get past all of them. AJ does try to hit her with a Bludger, but it misses and almost hits Chester McBadbat. Sam is then free to enter the Pixies' scoring area;**

Michaels: And Sam Manson SCORES, earning redemption and 10 points to the Louisville Phantoms!

Sam: Yes! How's that feel, Pixies?!

Trixie: Man, I've GOT to stop caring so much about beauty.

**Sam Manson's goal ties the game at 10; Trixie Tang inbounds the Quaffle to Cosmo.**

** Immediately as Cosmo gets his hands on the ball, Paulina hits a Bludger at him... but Cosmo counters;**

Cosmo: Protego!

...

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: Paulina's been knocked off her broom by that Bludger that Cosmo somehow deflected right back at her.

Hermione: It was with a Shield Charm. That was actually quite ingenious; it really saved his arse that time.

**Paulina is knocked off of her broom when Cosmo uses a Shield Charm to deflect the Bludger that she hit at him right back at her. He then passes the Quaffle to Wanda, who easily gets into the Louisville scoring area;**

Michaels: Wanda SCORES and the Pixies are back in the lead, 20-10.

Cosmo: Hey Wanda, nice shot!

Wanda: Eh, it was the least I could do, since I cursed that bitch to score our first goal for us.

**Wanda's goal puts the Pixies back into a 20-10 lead. Maddie Fenton then inbounds the Quaffle to Sam Manson.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in East Rutherford, New Jersey, where the New Jersey Wyverns are hosting the Indiana Slughorns. The score is 40-30, New Jersey. Dil Pickles and Keswick are both after the Quaffle for their teams, ramming each other and grinding neck-and-neck when Dudley Puppy hits a Bludger at Dil which hits him in the head and knocks him off his broom.**_

_**...**_

_** Keswick catches the Snitch and the Indiana Slughorns defeat the New Jersey Wyverns 180-40.**_

__**BACK TO LOUISVILLE**

Crowd: (chanting) FENTON! FENTON! FENTON! FENTON!

**The crowd starts to get behind Jazz Fenton, as she is currently jockeying for position with Timmy Turner; both of them are in hot pursuit of the Golden Snitch and determined to catch it and score a win for their respective teams.**

** Meanwhile, Vicky and Wanda both double-team Sam Manson, but she dodges them both. This prompts Cosmo to do something that he has been dying to do since the game started;**

Cosmo: Crucio!

...

Sam: AHHH-OOOH-UHHH! (indistinct screaming)

Madden: What the hell's happening to Sam Manson?

Ron: Cosmo's using the Cruciatus Curse, dumbarse!

Hermione: Someone put those damn fairies in Azkaban, this is so unforgivable!

Harry: All I can say is that I feel Sam's pain.

**Cosmo suddenly casts the Cruciatus Curse on Sam Manson; as she drops the Quaffle upon being hit, she is inflicted with a constant stream of all-consuming pain; she feels as if her skin is pierced with a thousand blades, like her head is going to explode in a shower of blood and guts...**

** Danny Phantom suddenly notices Sam in her state of pain, and sees that it is Cosmo casting this curse; he does so with pure sadism in his eyes and doesn't look ready to let go anytime soon. This in turn puts Danny into a state of rage, prompting him to use a power he'd never thought he'd use in a Quidditch game;**

Danny: (loud wailing)

...

Madden: What the- did the stadium just shake?

Michaels: Danny Phantom just blasted Cosmo clean outta the park with what appeared to be a sonic wave from his mouth or something!

Hermione: Good God, I'm surprised the stadium is still standing after that!

**Danny Phantom uses his Ghostly Wail ability on Cosmo as retaliation for him torturing his girlfriend. This sonic wave is so powerful that is blasts Cosmo out of the stadium and literally causes the stadium walls to tremble. Then, just as Danny goes to tend to his girlfriend;**

Wanda: That was my husband, you bastard! AVADA KEDAVRA!

...

Phantoms: PAULINA!

...

Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! I wish the Snitch was in my hand now!

...

Madden: OK, what all just happened?

Michaels: Uh, well Wanda tried to curse Danny Phantom, but he went ghost and the blast hit Paulina, and then Timmy caught the Snitch, so the Columbus Pixies have just beat the Louisville Phantoms, uh, no word yet on what spell Paulina got hit with...

**In retaliation for her husband, Wanda tries to kill Danny Phantom with the Killing Curse; Danny, however, goes ghost and the spell goes through him, and instead hits Paulina, blasting her off of her broom. While that happens, Cosmo and Wanda use their fairy magic to put the Golden Snitch in the hand of Timmy Turner, ending the game and giving the Columbus Pixies a 170-10 win over the Louisville Phantoms.**

** As the Pixies celebrate the win and the crowd boos them, the Louisville Phantoms fly down to check on Paulina; she's lying motionless on the ground, eyes wide open. She appears perfectly healthy, but her organs seemed to have just ceased functioning...**

Michaels: Uh, guys? We've just gotten word from down the field; Paulina Sanchez... is dead!

Madden: Uhhh...

Ron: You're bloody joking!

Harry: Uh, no, apparently Wanda used the Killing Curse on her.

Hermione: THAT FUCKING BITCH! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK ANYONE SAYS, THE COLUMBUS PIXIES SHOULD BE KICKED OUT OF THE WORLD LEAGUE OF CARTOON QUIDDITCH AND PUT IN AZKABAN AND BE SUBJECTED TO THE CRUCIATUS CURSE FOR THE REST OF THEIR FUCKIN' LIVES! URRGH!

...

Danny: Bastards... will... PAY!

...

**In retaliation for killing a teammate, Danny Phantom uses his Ghostly Wail on the Columbus Pixies, sending them all crashing into the stands.**

Michaels: Their rioting in the stands! Their beating up the Pixies relentlessly with their fists, beer bottles and whatever else they have.

Hermione: Who can blame them? They killed one of their own players! If you ask me, they deserve MUCH worse than this!

Ron: Wow, Hermione, I never thought I'd hear that from you...

**The fans suddenly gang up on the Pixies and pounce on them relentlessly, beating up with their fists and other items that can be used as weapons. Their fists are like stones on the Pixies' players, who scream and groan aloud as they get pummeled. It seems to have no end...**

Timmy: I... wish... we... were... back... in ... Columbus!

**With Timmy's wish, the Pixies all disappear into thin air, having teleported back to Columbus, Ohio. The enraged Phantoms fans, with their targets gone, then turn their anger on each other as the Phantoms carry the corpse of their teammate into the hospital wing...**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 50; San Francisco Seers – 240**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 20; Kansas City Inferi – 250**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 240; Richmond Werewolves – 60**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 30; Minnesota Wormtails – 170**

**Denver Dementors – 190; Tampa Bay Trolls – 40**

**Detroit Alicorns – 10; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 220**

**Houston Horcruxes – 0; South Carolina Black Cocks – 250**

**Indiana Slughorns – 180; New Jersey Wyverns – 40**

**London Chimeras – 190; Great Valley Vipers – 20**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 50; Charlotte Hallows – 160**

**Milan Witchhunters – 100; Rome Fairies – 230**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 40; Mexico City Chupacabras – 200**

**Montreal Manticores – 50; Vancouver Grindylows – 180**

**Nagoya Nue – 10; Osaka Oni – 240**

**Nashville Basilisks – 30; Birmingham War Pigs – 220**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 250; Atlanta Owls – 0**

**Orlando Black Magic – 60; Oklahoma Orcs – 150**

**Paris Veela – 150; Toulouse Sphinxes – 90**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 20; New York Dragons – 190**

**Portland Parselmouths – 200; Toronto Salamanders – 30**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 60; Los Angeles Undead – 200**

**Seattle Vampires – 70; New Mexico Marauders – 220**

**St. Louis Serpents – 30; New England Griffins – 170**

**Tokyo Tengu – 70; Kyoto Kappa – 230**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 210; Las Vegas Night Elves – 50**

**Washington Ministry – 100; Miami Goblins – 150**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (7-2)**

** Miami Goblins (5-4)**

** Washington Ministry (5-4)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (4-5)**

** Richmond Werewolves (3-6)**

** North Division**

** Columbus Pixies (7-2)**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (5-4)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (4-5)**

** New York Dragons (4-5)**

** Indiana Slughorns (3-6)**

** South Division**

** Birmingham War Pigs (6-3)**

** Louisville Phantoms (6-3)**

** Houston Horcruxes (4-5)**

** Nashville Basilisks (4-5)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (4-5)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (6-3)**

** Seattle Vampires (5-4)**

** Los Angeles Undead (4-5)**

** New Mexico Marauders (4-5)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (3-6)**

**National Conference**

** East Divison**

** Orlando Black Magic (6-3)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (5-4)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (5-4)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (3-6)**

** St. Louis Serpents (3-6)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (5-4)**

** Great Valley Vipers (5-4)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (5-4)**

** Detroit Alicorns (4-5)**

** Kansas City Inferi (4-5)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (7-2)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (6-3)**

** Charlotte Hallows (4-5)**

** Atlanta Owls (3-6)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (3-6)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (7-2)**

** San Francisco Seers (5-4)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (4-5)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (3-6)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (3-6)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** London Chimeras (5-4)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (5-4)**

** Milan Witchhunters (4-5)**

** Rome Fairies (4-5)**

** Paris Veela (2-7)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (6-3)**

** Tokyo Tengu (5-4)**

** Osaka Oni (4-5)**

** Nagoya Nue (3-6)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (5-4)**

** Toronto Salamanders (5-4)**

** Montreal Manticores (4-5)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (3-6)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (3-6)**

** Tune back in for Week 10!**


	30. Week 10 Prologue

**Week 10 match-ups;**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Denver Dementors**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Montreal Manticores**

**Columbus Pixies vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Nagoya Nue**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Louisville Phantoms vs New England Griffins**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs New York Dragons**

**Miami Goblins vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Washington Ministry**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Osaka Oni vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Rome Fairies vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**San Francisco Seers vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Seattle Vampires vs Houston Horcruxes**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Paris Veela**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs London Chimeras**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Atlanta Owls**

** Game of the Week; Miami Goblins vs Toronto Salamanders.**

** See you in Toronto!**


	31. Week 10 Miami vs Toronto

**Week 10 Game of the Week; Miami Goblins vs Toronto Salamanders.**

** Team rosters;**

**Miami Goblins**

**Chaser: Princess Clara (#14)**

**Chaser: Foxxy Love (#88)**

**Chaser: Xandir (#69)**

**Beater: Captain Hero [C] (#96)**

**Beater: Toot Braunstein (#20)**

**Keeper: Wooldoor Sockbat (#99)**

**Seeker: Ling Ling (#42)**

**Coach: Spanky Ham**

**Toronto Salamanders**

**Chaser: Gwen (#59)**

**Chaser: Heather [C] (#55)**

**Chaser: Lindsay (#84)**

**Beater: Duncan (#57)**

**Beater: Alejandro (#42)**

**Keeper: Owen (#75)**

**Seeker: Tyler (#70)**

**Coach: Chris McLean**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Welcome back to the World League of Cartoon Quidditch, eh? We had our first death in the league just last week, in which Paulina Sanchez of the the Phantoms was killed by Wanda of the Pixies. The Phantoms supposedly have a much better replacement for Paulina, but we have to digress from that, because we have another game for you fans this week. This one is set at the Rogers Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the home of the Toronto Salamanders. Today, they will be defending their home turf against the Miami Goblins! I'm Al Michaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for this game.

Madden: Now I don't know how this one is going to turn out, but I do know that those Miami Goblins have to be one of the absolute quirkiest teams in Cartoon Quidditch. Look at them; a superhero, a racist fairy princess, a battle monster, a gay videogame adventurer – I don't know about you guys, but I have no idea how in the hell those characters manage to coexist.

Ron: Well apparently they do, and they are 5-4, which puts them in 2nd place in the American East Division. Bloody hell, I'd even go as far to say that they may have a chance at the playoffs this time around.

Hermione: Hey, Toronto is also 5-4 – and they're leading the International North America division, so right now, they're better than Miami.

Harry: Actually, that's just because all of the Canadian and Mexican teams just plain suck right now.

Michaels: Not necessarily. Whatever, the game is about to start.

…

Clara: Well I'm not scared of a bunch of lousy-ass Canadians, with their hockey and their curling – curling's not even a real sport, for fuck's sake!

Foxxy: Well Quidditch is. And us Goblins are gonna beat them Salamanders on their own turf!

Hero: Ohhh, I get so aroused when you're like that, Foxxy!

Foxxy: (facepalm)

…

** The Miami Goblins and the Toronto Salamanders both assume their positions at the center of the pitch. The Bludgers are then released to fly out of view from the players; it is immediately followed up by the Golden Snitch. Then the referee picks up the Quaffle in both hands, carries it over into the exact center spot of the pitch and throws it straight up into the air from that position.**

Michaels: And here we go; it is on in Canada, eh?

Hermione: That's not funny, Al!

**Jumping out ahead of everyone else, Foxxy Love is able to snatch up the Quaffle for the Miami Goblins. Heather and Lindsay try to double-team her, but Foxxy gets by them and they end up colliding head-on.**

Heather: AAH! Bitch, watch where you're going!

Lindsay: Uh... sorry?

**Captain Hero takes care of an oncoming BLudger as Foxxy Love makes her way up to the Salamanders' goal;**

Michaels: And Owen SAVES it!

Madden: Being fat does have its benefits, guys – and not just in football, either.

Owen: Heh-heh-heh, you make me laugh!

Foxxy: (under her breath) Stupid lard-ass!

**Owen's large body size blocks the hoop and keeps the Quaffle out without Owen himself having to put in much effort (then again, shooting right at that hoop may have been a dumb move on Foxxy's part).**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_**This Game Break takes place in Providence, Rhode Island, where the New England Griffins are hosting the Louisville Phantoms. The score is 20-0, New England. As Brian Griffin carries the Quaffle for the Griffins, Dani Phantom, the Phantoms' new Beater, is being ogled by the Griffins' Keeper, Glenn Quagmire.**_

_Quagmire: Ohh-ohh, baby! I'm so gonna be bangin' her pussy tonight! Giggity!_

_Dani: Oh yeah?_

_..._

_Quagmire: AAAH! AAH, MY BALLS!_

_**Dani Phantom overhears Quagmire's comment and retaliates by hitting a Bludger right into his balls. But as she does so, Brian Griffin scores a goal and extends the Griffins' lead over the Phantoms to 30-0.**_

__**BACK TO TORONTO**

** With a happy smirk on his face, Owen inbounds the Quaffle back into play for Gwen to catch.**

** Immediately, Toot Braunstein hits a Bludger at Gwen, but it misses, and then Duncan hits the thing right back at Toot.**

Toot: AAAH! GODDAMMIT!

Duncan: (shrug) That's what happens when you mess with someone's girlfriend.

**The Bludger hits Toot right square in the gut; even though it hurts a great deal, she's able to hold onto her broom without falling off of it.**

** Gwen, meanwhile, has found her way into the Miami scoring area;**

Michaels: Gwen shoots and she SCORES, and the Salamanders take a 10-0 lead!

Gwen: Right on!

Clara: That slut! God will punish her...!

**Gwen's quick goal puts the Salamanders into a 10-0 lead over the Goblins. Wooldoor Sockbat then throws the Quaffle to Princess Clara. As the Goblins regain possession of the Quaffle...**

Michaels: Hey it looks like Ling Ling has gone after the Golden Snitch.

Madden: Well with the powers he has, combined with Tyler's lack of athletic ability, Miami may have this one in the bag just so long as Ling Ling can keep on it.

Ron: Give me a break, John! Ling Ling's just a cheap rip-off of Pikachu – in other words, he sucks!

Harry: He may a cheap cartoon parody, Ron, but all of the Miami Goblins are – and yet they're still 2nd in the American East Division, so your argument is invalid!

Hermione: Well I hear that this Ling Ling is a homicidal sociopath – I just hope he doesn't kill anyone here...

**As his team gets the Quaffle back, the sociopathic trading-card battle monster Ling Ling sets out after the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the Miami Goblins. His quickness, which comes from his real compact size, helps him catch up to the Snitch relatively quickly, prompting the Toronto home crowd to make noises whenever he passes right by, hoping to distract him from his goal...**

** Meanwhile, Xandir now has the Quaffle for the Goblins. Alejandro hits a Bludger at him; he dodges it and passes the Quaffle to Foxxy Love. Foxxy then once again makes her way into the Toronto scoring area; this time, instead of shooting right at Owen (who's at the center hoop), she aims for the hoop on the right;**

Michaels: Foxxy Love SCORES, and we are tied at 10!

Owen: Aw, that smarts!

Foxxy: Wooo, yeah baby!

Clara: Nice goin' there, black chick!

**Foxxy Love's successful shot on goal ties the game at 10. Owen then throws the Quaffle back into play – this time, it is picked up by Heather.**

** But just as Heather gets to the Goblins' side of the pitch, Princess Clara pops up from out of nowhere and wrenches the Quaffle right out from her arms, taking it in the other direction.**

Heather: URRGH!

**Heather flies right out after Princess Clara; when she catches up to her, she sees no other way of stopping her – she grabs a hold of Clara's broom...**

Michaels: And that's a penalty whistle being blown!

Madden: Heather grabbed the tail end of Princess Clara's broom, I saw it.

Hermione: Uh, DUH! Blagging on the Salamanders!

**The penalty whistle is blown just as Heather's hand grabs onto Princess Clara's broom, stopping all of the action on the pitch as the referee makes the call;**

Referee: Blagging. Toronto, #55. Penalty shot for Miami!

Heather: Oh that cannot be right!

Clara: Hey, you can't get everything you want just by dressing like a whore, you know.

Heather: UGH!

**Heather is slapped with a Blagging penalty, which gives the Miami Goblins a chance at a penalty shot. Princess Clara decides to take the shot, since she was the victim of the Blagging, while Owen will attempt to block the shot;**

Michaels: Princess Clara SCORES! The Goblins take the lead, 20-10!

Clara: Yes! Praise the Lord!

Heather: Dammit Owen, you just cost us another goal!

Owen: Well it was you who got us penalized, stupid.

Heather: UGH!

**Princess Clara scores on the penalty shot and outs the Miami Goblins into a 20-10 lead over the Toronto Salamanders. Once again, Owen inbounds the Quaffle – this time it is retrieved by Lindsay.**

** But right as Lindsay gets the Quaffle;**

Lindsay: OHHH! AHHH!

Michaels: Xandir has just sliced Lindsay open, she's bleeding profusely from her side, Xandir now has the Quaffle... and just like that, Xandir scores and the Goblins are up 30-10!

Hermione: Why is Chris McClean not calling a timeout? One if his players is seriously injured, for God's sake!

Ron: Well, Chris McClean was a real sadistic reality TV show host, so in some demented way, this kind of makes sense.

Harry: Still, they better get Lindsay to the hospital wing ASAP!

**Xandir draws his sword and slashes Lindsay across her side, opening up a huge gash in her. Lindsay screams in anguish as she clutches the profusely bleeding wound on the side of her body. Xandir then steals the Quaffle without much effort, and while the rest of the team is still in shock from this turn of events, he scores an easy goal to extend the Goblins' lead to 30-10.**

** As Owen waits to inbound the Quaffle, both Gwen and Heather escort Lindsay to the hospital wing. When that's done, they both get back in position; Heather catches the Quaffle and the game is back on.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in New Orleans, Louisiana, where the New Orleans Nightwings are hosting the Rome Fairies. The score is tied at 50. Beastboy is right on top of the Golden Snitch; Roxy is a ways behind him. Just as Beastboy is about to catch the Snitch, Roxy uses her Wolf Talon power to shoot an energy beam at him; it hits him right in the back of the head, knocking him out cold and causing him to fall off of his broom.**_

_**...**_

_** Shortly thereafter, Roxy catches the Snitch and the Rome Fairies score a 200-50 victory over the New Orleans Nightwings.**_

__**BACK TO TORONTO**

Michaels: Now Tyler's chasing down the Snitch – he's right behind Ling Ling!

Madden: Now he's pulled up right alongside him!

Hermione: Oh God, I can't bear to watch...

**Tyler has now taken up the chase for the Snitch. Before long, he's right alongside Ling Ling and they are both right on top of the Snitch. For a while, they ram each other, trying to take the other player's momentum away. But that doesn't work. Ling Ling, now incredibly frustrated, generates an energy ball in his hands...**

All: OH!

Michaels: Tyler's just been blasted off of his broom... and he's out cold!

Madden: Yep, that's it. This game is over.

...

Michaels: That it is! Ling Ling has the Snitch! Goblins win!

Ling Ling: (in Asian gibberish) Victory belong to Ling Ling!

Hermione: Dammit, I was hoping he wouldn't pull something like that! DAMN!

Ron: Well I don't care what anyone else says, he's just an impostor, and Pikachu would kick his bloody arse!

Harry: Now that you mention it, I would kind of like to see that match-up someday...

**Ling Ling generates an energy ball with his hands and hurls it at Tyler, scoring a direct hit. Tyler is knocked unconscious and falls off his broom. Ling Ling catches the Snitch shortly after that, and the Miami Goblins defeat the Toronto Salamanders 180-10. The nature of how they scored their victory causes the Toronto home crowd to boo relentlessly and throw trash at the Goblins...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 20; Portland Parselmouths – 160**

**Charlotte Hallows – 240; Denver Dementors – 80**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 230; Montreal Manticores – 50**

**Columbus Pixies – 90; Nashville Basilisks – 150**

**Great Valley Vipers – 60; Minnesota Wormtails – 190**

**Indiana Slughorns – 100; Memphis Mandrakes – 150**

**Kansas City Inferi – 200; Nagoya Nue – 60**

**Los Angeles Undead – 100; Orlando Black Magic – 250**

**Louisville Phantoms – 190; New England Griffins – 30**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 170; New York Dragons – 30**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 20; Kyoto Kappa – 160**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 170; Washington Ministry – 60**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 180; Dallas Hippogriffs – 40**

**New Mexico Marauders – 70; Arizona Phoenixes – 170**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 230; Detroit Alicorns – 50**

**Osaka Oni – 250; San Antonio Centaurs – 0**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 230; Vancouver Grindylows – 0**

**Richmond Werewolves – 160; Milan Witchhunters – 90**

**Rome Fairies – 200; New Orleans Nightwings – 50**

**San Francisco Seers – 220; South Carolina Black Cocks – 40**

**Seattle Vampires – 210; Houston Horcruxes – 70**

**St. Louis Serpents – 10; Paris Veela – 210**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 70; Chicago Fire Crabs – 190**

**Tokyo Tengu – 200; Las Vegas Night Elves – 0**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 220; London Chimeras – 20**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 20; Atlanta Owls – 180**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (7-3)**

**Miami Goblins (6-4)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (5-5)**

**Washington Ministry (5-5)**

**Richmond Werewolves (4-6)**

**North Division**

**Columbus Pixies (7-3)**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (6-4)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (5-5)**

**New York Dragons (4-6)**

**Indiana Slughorns (3-7)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (7-3)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (6-4)**

**Nashville Basilisks (5-5)**

**Houston Horcruxes (4-6)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (4-6)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (6-4)**

**Seattle Vampires (6-4)**

**Los Angeles Undead (4-6)**

**New Mexico Marauders (4-6)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (3-7)**

**National Conference**

**East Divison**

**Orlando Black Magic (7-3)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (5-5)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (5-5)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (4-6)**

**St. Louis Serpents (3-7)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (6-4)**

**Great Valley Vipers (5-5)**

**Kansas City Inferi (5-5)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (5-5)**

**Detroit Alicorns (4-6)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (7-3)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (6-4)**

**Charlotte Hallows (5-5)**

**Atlanta Owls (4-6)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (3-7)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (8-2)**

**San Francisco Seers (6-4)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (5-5)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (3-7)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (3-7)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (6-4)**

**London Chimeras (5-5)**

**Rome Fairies (5-5)**

**Milan Witchhunters (4-6)**

**Paris Veela (3-7)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (7-3)**

**Tokyo Tengu (6-4)**

**Osaka Oni (5-5)**

**Nagoya Nue (3-7)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (6-4)**

**Toronto Salamanders (5-5)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (4-6)**

**Montreal Manticores (4-6)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (3-7)**

** Tune back in for Week 11!**


	32. The Gestation Continues

This next side story takes place on the Saturday evening before Week 11, in Albany, New York, the home of the Great Valley Vipers.

However, this story will instead focus on the visiting team, the Kyoto Kappa; specifically Serenity Wheeler, the pregnant wife of Kyoto Beater Seto Kaiba. Serenity is currently twelve weeks pregnant – she has just moved from the first trimester into the second trimester. Though she has gone through a few less-than-pleasant symptoms, including swollen breasts and the occasional nausea, stomach sickness and abdominal pain, she has pulled through just fine. Additionally, she and Kaiba have gone to get X-Rays and ultrasound images of her belly on a weekly basis (even though when they have done so while on the road, they have been subjected to heckling from the gynecologists, who all just so happened to be fans of whatever other team the Kappa were playing at the time), to check on its progress.

Right now, Serenity is arriving back at her hotel room, having just gotten back from shopping with Tea Gardner (the whole time, they were heckled relentlessly by overzealous Vipers fans). She and Kaiba, as of now, still haven't done their weekly X-ray imaging. Also, Serenity feels that her belly itself may just be starting to change shape…

"Hello, Serenity!" As she enters the room, Kaiba happily meets her and greets her with a kiss, something that never fails to put a smile on Serenity's face. "So how've you been?" Kaiba asks. "Anything on your mind?"

"Well, the Vipers fans around here are real mean," Serenity replies, "but I've been doing fine. And there is something on my mind; we haven't gotten an X-Ray of my belly so far this week and I think the shape of my abdomen may be changing a bit. I think you and I should check it out."

"Eh, why not?" Kaiba shrugs. "It's not like we really need to bother with these gynecologists every week, after all." Serenity returns her husband's shrugging gesture and then takes off her pink and white sleeveless shirt. She then lifts up the midriff of her yellow short-sleeved shirt, revealing her belly.

"Hmmm," Kaiba intones as he examines his wife's belly. He thinks he may see something sticking out from inside just a little bit, so he puts a hand on it to be sure. And indeed he does feel something just sticking out from inside. Knowing what this something is, he lets out a hearty chuckle.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Serenity asks with a mixture of eagerness and concern.

"I'd, uh, have a look at that for myself, if I were you," Kaiba grins.

Knowing what her husband may be referring to, Serenity's smile becomes very wide. Holding her shirt's midriff up, she turns her body to one side and then looks closely at her reflection in the mirror on the wall… and sees a very small, very faint bump on her belly.

This sight causes Serenity's eyes to grow as wide as her smile. She reaches down to touch this bump, and feels it standing out from the rest of the belly – she feels the offspring of Seto Kaiba and herself. Overcome with elation, Serenity's eyes start to form tears and her lower lip starts to quiver. When she turns to face Kaiba, she says nothing. She's too overjoyed to think of anything to say – she just lets the happy tears fall.

Kaiba says nothing – his face simply bestows its signature smirk, signifying his approval for his wife's happiness. He then spreads his arms, inviting her to give him a hug.

"Oh, Seto!" Serenity falls into Kaiba's arms, letting him catch her in his embrace. She then gives him a big, hard kiss on the lips, lasting for a few seconds, and making Kaiba chuckle as she releases this lip lock.

Serenity's desire suddenly goes way up, as if that little embrace unleashed the spark holding herself and Kaiba together. With great vigor she rips off her yellow shirt, leaving herself completely topless and revealing her modest-sized breasts. Before Kaiba can think twice, Serenity passionately kisses him once again; this shocks him a bit at first, but he quickly calms down and gets into it.

Once he does, Serenity takes a hold of the belts on Kaiba's sleeves and unstraps them, then she unbuttons his shirt; Kaiba raises his arms so that she may slip his shirt up and off of his body, leaving him totally shirtless. Then, without warning, Serenity suddenly pushes Kaiba onto the bed, then she falls on top of him and starts to kiss him more fiercely than she had in a long time; she locks lips with him multiple times and also kisses him on the neck and the shoulders. Kaiba happily returns the favor with some kisses onto his wife's neck and shoulders, and he also manages to initiate a few lip-locking sessions himself, all while petting the smooth, soft skin of Serenity's bare back with his hands. For a good of number of minutes they continue to go at it like this, all the while in a state of mutual ecstasy over the togetherness being shared by the both of them.

In time, they tire out and stop to relax, both panting heavily to catch their breaths. Even after they have caught their breaths, they continue to lie together for another minute, with Serenity still on top. She then sits up and grabs a hold of Kaiba's hand, pressing it against her belly.

"Hmmm, that does feel nice," Kaiba smirks.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Serenity giggles. "The first time we've felt our baby!"

Kaiba then gets an idea. He reaches over to the table on his side of the bed and takes out his digital camera. As he activates it, he says with a wry smile, "Two for the family album!"

Serenity lets out a laugh at her husband's witty remark as she strikes a handbra pose, hiding her nipples with her hands. Kaiba snaps a picture of her in this pose and shows it to her; the two can't help but laugh at the cuteness of this picture. Then they seal the moment with one more kiss…

…

Meanwhile, in the room right by Kaiba and Serenity are Kyoto Kappa Chasers Joey Wheeler (Serenity's brother) and Mai Valentine, both of whom are also a romantic couple. Right now, they are talking about their game tomorrow versus the Great Valley Vipers;

"Those Great Valley Vipers should be a piece of cake!" Joey scoffs. "We could take them on blindfolded!"

"Well, they are 5-5," replies Mai, "so they're certainly not the worst team in the league. And they claim to have slaughtered T. Rexes before, but that has to be exaggerated… or just plain B.S."

"You know," adds Joey, "I can't help but wonder – is it just me, or do those Vipers look like something out of Rex Raptor's deck?"

"Hmmm, you may be on to something," Mai smirks. "I would bet this smokin' hot body of mine that if one of Rex Raptor's weakest dinosaurs got pregnant, decided that it didn't want the babies, laid the eggs in an old abandoned dumpster and left them there, the dinos that hatched out of those eggs would be the Great Valley Vipers!"

Joey and Mai both share a chuckle over that statement, and then Joey changes the subject; "But seriously, you did make me think of Serenity when you mentioned pregnancy. She seems to have been going through a lot with her body, yet she still manages to stay optimistic. Incredible, ain't it?

And Mai says with a wink, "Yeah, you're sister's a lot spunkier than she looks…"

_CUE FLASHBACK_

_ We go back to Week 1, to the Kyoto Kappa's locker room, on the day before their season-opening game in Columbus versus the Pixies. Serenity and Mai are the only ones in the room, and this allows Serenity to confide something to Mai;_

_ "Hey, listen," she says. "I haven't told the team yet, but me and Kaiba have been trying to have a baby. I still haven't taken a pregnancy test yet, but my body has been showing some signs – signs that we may have done it! I'm real excited, but I just don't know what'll happen next! Do you?"_

_ "Hmmm," well I'm no gynecologist," Mai replies, "but I would bet on your breasts being swollen up a good deal within a few weeks – that's usually a sure sign of pregnancy. But just to be sure, I think I should have a good look at you."_

_ Blushing out of embarrassment, Serenity slips off her shirt and her bra, allowing Mai to examine them thoroughly. "Hmmm, they do look a little swollen," she observes. "You and Kaiba may have actually done it!"_

_ Serenity blushes harder, looking about ready to die from embarrassment. "Relax," Mai says. "I know a thing or two about breasts – I have two real big ones myself, you know! But seriously, if I'm right, and if you really are pregnant, I believe that you and Kaiba will be excellent parents."_

_ "Thanks, Mai!" Serenity says as she gives Mai a hug. Mai then says, "Hey, listen; I have something to tell you, as well. I have something planned for Joey this evening, and it will get rowdy, so, you know, don't tell anyone, OK?"_

_ "I don't think I want to know what you have in mind, Mai!" Serenity exclaims. "Well, whatever it is, just remember; I may be married, but my brother still means very much to me, so don't rough him up too much!"_

_ "He'll be fine," Mai winks…_

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

Mai's face then bestows an aroused smirk, making Joey a little nervous; he asks her, "Uh, what are you playing at?" As her form of an answer, Mai gives Joey a big kiss on the lips, and says in a seductive tone, "C'mon, baby, let's have some playtime!"

Knowing what she wants, Joey returns his girlfriend's kiss with a harder lip-lock. The two make out fiercely like this for a while, spicing things up. Throughout this, Joey manages to get his hands on Mai's vest and slip it off; Mai does the same to Joey's denim jacket.

Becoming even more aroused at the sight of the smooth skin exposed by Mai's strapless top, Joey plants a series of kisses all over her shoulders and her neck while petting the skin on her back that is also exposed. With each kiss, Mai moans just a little bit, getting just a little hornier each time.

Joey himself becomes aroused to the point that he wants more – he exacerbates this by forcefully pulling off Mai's top, exposing her very large and well-developed breasts. He then very eagerly moves in for a French-kiss, but before he can make contact, Mai suddenly pulls Joey's shirt off with even more force than he did with her top, throwing it across the room and revealing his toned shirtless body.

With that out of the way, Joey plants another hard lip-lock on Mai – this time, they touch tongues. Both of them release a series of collective moans as they make-out with their tongues, sending even more ecstatic feelings through them both. When they release from this, Joey takes a short moment to stare at Mai's C-cup breasts. "Oh-oh-ohh, yeah!" he shudders. "I'm going in!"

Joey suddenly buries his face in Mai's chest and starts planting a multitude of kisses all over them. When he gets to the nipple, he gives it a series of cute licks before sucking on it some, making Mai moan, "Oh-oh, yes! Yes!" As Joey repeats this process on her other nipple, Mai suddenly finds herself with her back against the wall, as the carnal sensations being felt from the breast play causes her to give in more and more to desire – her desire to go further and further with the one she loves.

This desire gets to the point where Mai, almost involuntarily, slips off her own pants and panties, exposing her very moist genitalia. Joey sees this and goes for it – while he continues to stimulate Mai's breasts with her hands, he kneels down in between Mai's legs and starts to swipe his tongue across her clitoris, making her shudder again, saying, "Yes, like that! That's it! Don't stop!" Not only does Joey not stop, he goes further. As Mai's animalistic pleasures continue to get more and more prominent (as evidenced by her moaning growing gradually louder), Joey reaches down with one hand and opens up the flap of skin exposing her engorged clitoris. Then he sucks on it, sending sudden carnal surges greater than Mai had experienced all night. After just a few minutes of this, Mai suddenly screams aloud as the walls of her vagina contract, signifying that she has hit orgasm.

This gets Mai ready to "do the deed." Quickly, she reaches down to her fallen pants, pulls a condom out from its pocket, unwraps it and secures it onto Joey's member. As she does so, she smiles at his sheer size and muscular appearance, knowing that her most recent climax will be nothing compared to what's coming…

When the condom is on good and tight, Mai backs up against the wall as Joey hoists both of her legs up. Mai then locks her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, saying "Give it to me, Joey!"

As the two start to French-kiss yet again, Joey plunges his Washington monument into Mai's walls, prompting her to scream, "Oh, Joey!" Their tongues go back to interlocking as Joey thrusts his cock back and forth in between Mai's walls, making the both of them moan louder and louder with time as their sexual pleasures increase to greater heights than they have all night.

"Joey!"

"Mai!"

"Joey!"

"Mai!"

They continue to moan each other's names back and forth with each thrust. As much of a cardiac workout as this whole thing is, they ignore this and keep going further and further, motivated by sheer passion and pure animalistic instincts, which grow even more and more as Joey's penetration of Mai becomes harder and faster. This progresses for eight whole minutes;

"Oh… Mai… "I'm gonna…"

"I can feel it…"

"AAHHH!"

Mai's walls contract with great force around Joey's member as it releases – the condom keeps the sperm from going inside of her, seeing as how they have no current plans to follow in Kaiba and Serenity's footsteps. Exhausted, they move back to the bed and collapse onto it, their arms around each other and their genitals still interconnected.

"That… was… so amazing!" Mai pants.

"It just keeps getting better," Joey replies. "Whoever said the first time was the best was reading too many fairy tales."

"Heh heh, that's my Joey!" Mai chuckles as she kisses Joey on the cheek, prompting the both of them to release a mutual sigh of contentment over their closeness…

Mai then gets up off the bed, still totally naked, and decides to humor Joey a little bit. "Hey, you know what I would do if I were about to give birth to a child?"

"What?"

"I'd stand up totally naked like this, with my hands below my vagina waiting to catch the baby as it came out. And I'd have the whole thing filmed so that we could send it to some medical school – and we'd make so much money!"

"Yeah, I bet you would!" Joey laughs. Then, he suddenly grows suspicious. "Hey wait a minute! You're not insinuating that you want me to get you pregnant, are you?"

"No way!" Mai retorts. "Not right now, anyway. Truth is, I'm not ready to settle down right now." Getting real close to Joey, she continues, "I really do enjoy playing Quidditch with you, Joey, and if we had a baby right now, that would totally ruin it for me, for both of us. Regardless of the outcome of our games, it would mean nothing to me without you playing by my side. I love you, Joey!"

Very much moved by these words, Joey happily collapses into Mai's arms, saying, "I love you, too, Mai!" After holding each other for one more minute, Mai then says, "Well, it's late, and we have a game tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"Hey, Mai!" Joey says as he holds up his hand. "Go Kappa!"

"Go Kappa!" Mai smugly replies as she and Joey high-five. She then turns out the light, then she and Joey crawl into the covers of the bed, snuggling up to each other.

"Goodnight, Mai."

"Goodnight, Joey."

The two kiss goodnight and drift off to sleep, off to a realm of mutual heaven – that is, until tomorrow's game…


	33. Week 11 Prologue

**Week 11 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Atlanta Owls**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Denver Dementors vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Nagoya Nue**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Montreal Manticores vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Louisville Phantoms**

**New England Griffins vs Washington Ministry**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Columbus Pixies**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Miami Goblins**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**New York Dragons vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Orlando Black Magic vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Paris Veela vs Rome Fairies**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**San Francisco Seers vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Seattle Vampires vs Osaka Oni**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs London Chimeras**

** Game of the Week; New Orleans Nightwings vs Oklahoma Orcs.**

** See you in Oklahoma!**


	34. Week 11 New Orleans vs Oklahoma

**Week 11 Game of the Week; New Orleans Nightwings vs Oklahoma Orcs.**

** Team rosters;**

**New Orleans Nightwings**

**Chaser: Robin [C] (#58)**

**Chaser: Speedy (#27)**

**Chaser: Terra (#98)**

**Beater: Cyborg (#70)**

**Beater: Raven (#60)**

**Keeper: Starfire (#85)**

**Seeker: Beastboy (#89)**

**Coach: Bumblebee**

**Oklahoma Orcs**

**Chaser: Finn [C] (#43)**

**Chaser: Princess Bubblegum (#18)**

**Chaser: Lady Rainicorn (#34)**

**Beater: Flame Princess (#22)**

**Beater: The Lich (#32)**

**Keeper: Marceline The Vampire Queen (#75)**

**Seeker: Jake (#27)**

**Coach: The Ice King**

** Take it away, FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Last week showcased one of our most shocking international games thus far, in which the Miami Goblins literally drew blood and wreaked other kinds of havoc on their way to victory over the Toronto Salamanders. This week's game may even be more chaotic, as both the teams in this one have some big time power. We're live from the Gaylord Family Oklahoma Memorial Stadium at Oklahoma University, which right now is serving as the home of the Oklahoma Orcs, who are getting set to face one of the most powerful Cartoon Quidditch teams out there, the New Orleans Nightwings. Welcome to the game, I'm Al Michaels. And with me as always; John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Now the Oklahoma Orcs may have a good amount of power on their side, but they're REALLY going to have their work cut out for them against the New Orleans Nightwings; everyone on that team has a very potent power or weapon at their disposal, which I believe is a big part of why they are currently leading the National South Division with a 7-3 record.

Harry: But you know, John, that doesn't guarantee that they will go all the way. One of the teams that did manage to beat them were the Charlotte Hallows back in Week 3. And they do not have any superpowers of their own, so if they could beat them, then so can Oklahoma.

Ron: Maybe, but I still fail to see exactly how in the bloody hell those Oklahoma clowns are going to beat a team of titans like New Orleans.

Hermione: I honestly almost don't want to watch this game; I just know that this one is going to be ugly!

Michaels: It may very well be, Hermione. It may very well be…

…

Starfire: I look forward to a most satisfying victory in this match-up, my friends.

Beastboy: You damn well should, because we are gonna kick these Orcs' asses back to Middle-Earth!

Robin: Hey, these clowns have some powers of their own, you guys, so watch out.

Cyborg: Don't sweat it, Robin! We're better than they are – end of story!

Raven: (snickers)

…

**As customary before the start of every Quidditch game, when the New Orleans Nightwings and the Oklahoma Orcs have gotten into their respective positions on the pitch, the Bludgers are released, immediately followed by the Golden Snitch, and they all fly to where they can't be seen by any of the players. The referee then takes the Quaffle in both hands and takes it right into the center of the pitch. It is then thrown straight up into the air.**

Michaels: And this superpowered match in Oklahoma is underway!

**Speedy, utilizing the quickness that his name alludes to, is the first to fly at the Quaffle, thereby getting his hands on it for the New Orleans Nightwings. Neither Finn, Princess Bubblegum nor Lady Rainicorn can catch him. The Lich sees this and decides to intervene;**

Lich: Relashio!

…

Speedy: What the- it was just in my hand!

Michaels: Speedy just dropped the Quaffle, just like that. Now Princess Bubblegum has it!

Hermione: Yep, that was definitely a Revulsion Jinx – that bastard!

**The Lich uses a Revulsion Jinx on Speedy to make him drop the Quaffle, which is then picked up by Princess Bubblegum. She outruns Speedy, Robin and Terra in the way that Speedy outran Oklahoma's Chasers, and from there passes into the New Orleans scoring area;**

Starfire: The Quaffle shall not pass!

…

Michaels: And Starfire saves it!

Madden: Yeah, she really did a good job of getting the Nightwings out of that jam.

Starfire: Your efforts of gaining the upper hand on us have proven to be futile, Oklahoma Orcs!

**Starfire catches the Quaffle in her hands before it can go through the hoops. She then throws it back into play for it to be picked up by Robin.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where the Milwaukee Death Eaters are hosting the Arizona Phoenixes. The score is 20-0, Milwaukee. Bender has the Quaffle for the Arizona Phoenixes and just enters the Death Eaters' scoring area when;**_

_Grim: Levicorpus!_

…

_Bender: Aaah, get me down! Get me down!_

_**Grim hits Bender with a jinx known as Levicorpus, which causes Bender to be immobilized and hung from the air by his ankles. As he hangs there, he drops the Quaffle, which is then picked up by Billy. He scores a quick goal shortly afterwards, extending the Milwaukee Death Eaters' lead to 30-0 and getting a hug from Mandy.**_

**BACK TO OKLAHOMA**

** Lady Rainicorn rushes right at Robin; he passes the Quaffle to Terra before she can get her hands on it. Finn then chases out after Terra, he gains ground on her, but then Speedy intervenes by taking out his bow, drawing out one of his signature boxing glove arrows and firing it right at Finn…**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: Finn's been knocked clean off of his broom by Speedy's arrow!

Harry: That was a damn good hit by Speedy.

Hermione: I just hope he's not hurt too badly.

Finn: Dammit, where the hell is my broom…?

**Speedy's boxing glove arrow hits Finn right square in the side of the head, knocking him off of his broom. After hitting the ground with a bang, Finn gets up, shaken and unhurt, but now faced with the predicament of trying to find his broom so that he may get back in the game…**

** Terra, meanwhile, heads straight for the Oklahoma goal;**

Michaels: Terra shoots, and she SCORES! 10 points to the New Orleans Nightwings!

Marceline: Bitch.

Beastboy: Hey Terra, that was an awesome shot! (blows kiss at Terra)

Terra: (giggles) Thanks!

**Marceline the Vampire Queen was somewhat distracted by the sight of Finn struggling on the ground, and that allowed Terra to score an easy goal on her and rack up a 10-0 lead for the New Orleans Nightwings.**

** Soon after that, Finn finds his broom, remounts and gets back in the air. He then obtains the Quaffle as Marceline as she inbounds it back into play.**

** Cyborg hits a Bludger at Finn, but Flame Princess hits it right back at Cyborg, and it almost hits him right square in the face.**

Cyborg: Oh, you'll pay for that, bitch!

…

Flame Princess: (gasp) Son of a bitch!

Michaels: Look at that! Cyborg just shot a missile at Flame Princess, she's flying away, but the missile is flying right after her!

Ron: He must've been bloody pissed at her when she hit that Bludger at him.

Hermione: Somebody take out that missile before it kills someone, dammit!

**Cyborg launches a missile at Flame Princess; Flame Princess flies away, but the missile is of the heat-seeking variety, so it chases her all the way around the pitch and back again. Flame Princess flies every which way, but she just can't take off the missile...**

** Meanwhile, Finn makes his way to the New Orleans goal, but Starfire is ready for him...**

Michaels: Starfire saves it with one of her energy spheres, but we have a penalty whistle on the pitch!

Madden: That was a bad mistake on Starfire's part. She hit the Quaffle instead of Finn himself with that sphere, and now it's gonna cost them.

Hermione: Yep, this is gonna be a Quaffle-pocking on the Nightwings.

**Starfire hits the Quaffle with an energy sphere to keep it out of the hoop, but this brings about a penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Quaffle-pocking. New Orleans, #85. Penalty shot for Oklahoma.

Starfire: (sigh) I have brought shame to the New Orleans Nightwings.

**Starfire gets slapped with a Quaffle-pocking penalty, setting up a penalty shot for the Oklahoma Orcs, which will be taken by Finn, since it was he who made the shot attempt that led to the Quaffle-pocking. As Finn sizes Starfire up, Flame Princess shoots a fireball back at the missile that Cyborg shot at her, destroying it and allowing her to breathe easy. Then...**

Michaels: Finn SCORES! 10 points to the Oklahoma Orcs!

Finn: HA! That's what you get!

Starfire: (sigh) If I cannot defend the goal fairly, why am I even playing this game?

**Finn's goal ties the game at 10. A very dejected Starfire throws the Quaffle back into play, and it is caught by Terra.**

** Meanwhile...**

Michaels: Jake the Dog appears to be after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: Well the Orcs are clearly back in this game, but Jake does need to get that Snitch before the Nightwings do anything drastic.

Harry: And at this rate, that will occur very soon.

Ron: And Jake will be bloody lucky if he gets out of this with his arse in one piece.

Hermione: (facepalm)

**As the Nightwings get the Quaffle back, Jake starts to chase after the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the Oklahoma Orcs. He quickly gains ground on the Snitch, and soon is right on top of it. As he reaches his hand out to try and catch it, the crowd starts to chant to each other back and forth;**

East Side Fans: (chanting) WHAT TIME IS IT?

West Side Fans: (chanting) ADVENTURE TIME!

East Side Fans: (chanting) WHAT TIME IS IT?

West Side Fans: (chanting) ADVENTURE TIME!

** Meanwhile, Terra is on her way to the Orcs' goal when suddenly, Lady Raincorn creeps up to her from out of nowhere and wrenches it from her arms.**

Terra: What... what the hell just happened!

**Lady Rainicorn outruns Terra, Speedy and Robin. Cyborg and Raven both hit Bludgers at her, but they both miss. Rainicorn then flies into the Nightwings scoring area...**

Michaels: Lady Rainicorn shoots, and she SCORES, and the Orcs take the lead, 20-10.

Starfire: Oh, now I'm really ashamed!

Rainicorn: (in Korean) You're not taking this one from us, Nightwings!

**Lady Rainicorn's goal puts the Orcs into a 20-10 lead. Once again, Starfire inbounds the Quaffle; this time, it is caught by Speedy.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Albany, New York, where the Great Valley Vipers are hosting the Kyoto Kappa. The score is 60-10, Kyoto. Petrie and Yugi Moto are neck-and-neck for the Golden Snitch; Yugi has a considerable reach advantage, but just as he's about to catch it, a Bludger hit by Cera hits him in the face.**_

_Yugi: AAAAHHH... (thud) Dammit!_

_Cera: There's more where that came from, sucker!_

_**Petrie eventually catches the Snitch; the Great Valley Vipers cement a 160-60 win over the Kyoto Kappa.**_

**BACK TO OKLAHOMA**

Michaels: Meanwhile, Jake is still chasing the Snitch... and now Beastboy appears to be following suit.

Madden: If Jake lets Beastboy catch up to him, then he's screwed.

Harry: This is gonna be interesting...

**As Jake continues to chase down the Snitch, Beastboy takes up the chase, determined to stop him. Jake tries to pick up the pace, hoping to stay ahead of him, but Beastboy continues to run him down. The Lich, seeing this, tries to help Jake;**

The Lich: Evanesco!

...

Beastboy: Aah, my broom!

Michaels: Beastboy's broom just vanished out from under him... wait! He's just transformed into a pterodactyl! He's still in the air!

Madden: Excellent job by Beastboy, getting out of that jam.

Hermione: That actually was – he may still be in this one. Well done by Beastboy!

**The Lich uses a Vanishing Charm on Beastboy's broom, making it disappear. But then Beastboy, using his animal transformation abilities, transforms into a pterodactyl, allowing him to stay airborne. He is still behind, however, so Jake now has the upper hand, until...**

Raven: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

...

All: OH!

Rainicorn/Finn: JAKE!

Michaels: Jake has just been blasted clean outta the park!

Madden: There's no way he's gonna catch the Snitch now.

Ron: Yep, this game is over. 'Nuff said.

**Raven launches a blast of dark energy from her body, scoring a direct hit on Jake and propelling him clean over the grandstands and out of the stadium, earning harsh boos from the Oklahoma home crowd. Beastboy, still in pterodactyl form, closes in on the Snitch...**

Michaels: And this one is over! Beastboy has the Snitch and the Nightwings win it!

Madden: I think this is the first time we've ever seen a Seeker catch the Snitch without their broom! That's just incredible!

Terra: That was so awesome, Beastboy! (kisses Beastboy)

Beastboy: (blushes)

**Beastboy catches the Snitch while still pterodactyl, and the New Orleans Nightwings defeat the Oklahoma Orcs 160-20. The Orcs immediately fly out of the stadium, hoping to find Jake. Meanwhile, the Nightwings cheer wildly and Beastboy gets a kiss from Terra, even though the Orcs fans are booing and throwing trash at them...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 50; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 230**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 190; Atlanta Owls – 30**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 180; Charlotte Hallows – 50**

**Denver Dementors – 190; San Antonio Centaurs – 90**

**Detroit Alicorns – 40; Nagoya Nue – 200**

**Houston Horcruxes – 20; Philadelphia Thestrals – 220**

**Kyoto Kappa – 60; Great Valley Vipers – 160**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 150; Kansas City Inferi – 90**

**Los Angeles Undead – 10; Indiana Slughorns – 170**

**Milan Witchhunters – 250; Mexico City Chupacabras – 100**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 0; Richmond Werewolves – 150**

**Montreal Manticores – 190; Toulouse Sphinxes – 50**

**Nashville Basilisks – 0; Louisville Phantoms – 250**

**New England Griffins – 80; Washington Ministry – 210**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 160; Columbus Pixies – 100**

**New Mexico Marauders – 240; Miami Goblins – 70**

**New York Dragons – 30; Birmingham War Pigs – 190**

**Orlando Black Magic – 40; St. Louis Serpents – 160**

**Paris Veela – 0; Rome Fairies – 300**

**Portland Parselmouths – 90; Utah Fiendfyre – 210**

**San Francisco Seers – 100; Tokyo Tengu – 200**

**Seattle Vampires – 50; Osaka Oni – 240**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 180; Cleveland Cruciatus – 90**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 170; Memphis Mandrakes – 0**

**Toronto Salamanders – 20; Monterrey Cadejos – 210**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 0; London Chimeras – 200**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (7-4)**

**Miami Goblins (6-5)**

**Washington Ministry (6-5)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (5-6)**

**Richmond Werewolves (5-6)**

**North Division**

**Columbus Pixies (7-4)**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (7-4)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (6-5)**

**Indiana Slughorns (4-7)**

**New York Dragons (4-7)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (8-3)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (7-4)**

**Nashville Basilisks (5-6)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (5-6)**

**Houston Horcruxes (4-7)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (7-4)**

**Seattle Vampires (6-5)**

**New Mexico Marauders (5-6)**

**Los Angeles Undead (4-7)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (3-8)**

**National Conference**

**East Divison**

**Orlando Black Magic (7-4)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (6-5)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (5-6)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (4-7)**

**St. Louis Serpents (4-7)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (7-4)**

**Great Valley Vipers (6-5)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (6-5)**

**Kansas City Inferi (5-6)**

**Detroit Alicorns (4-7)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (8-3)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (7-4)**

**Charlotte Hallows (5-6)**

**Atlanta Owls (4-7)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (3-8)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (8-3)**

**San Francisco Seers (6-5)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (5-6)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (4-7)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (4-7)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (6-5)**

**Rome Fairies (6-5)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (6-5)**

**Milan Witchhunters (5-6)**

**Paris Veela (3-8)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (7-4)**

**Tokyo Tengu (7-4)**

**Osaka Oni (6-5)**

**Nagoya Nue (4-7)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (6-5)**

**Toronto Salamanders (5-6)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (5-6)**

**Montreal Manticores (5-6)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (3-8)**

**Tune back in for Week 12!**


	35. Week 12 Prologue

** Week 12 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Atlanta Owls**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs New England Griffins**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Denver Dementors vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Columbus Pixies**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Nagoya Nue**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**London Chimeras vs Paris Veela**

**Louisville Phantoms vs New York Dragons**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs San Francisco Seers**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Miami Goblins vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Houston Horcruxes**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Osaka Oni vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Seattle Vampires**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Montreal Manticores**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Washington Ministry vs Rome Fairies**

** Game of the Week; Las Vegas Night Elves vs Utah Fiendfyre.**

** See you in Utah!**


	36. Week 12 Las Vegas vs Utah

** Week 12 Game of the Week; Las Vegas Night Elves vs Utah Fiendfyre.**

** Team rosters;**

**Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Chaser: Beavis [C] (#24)**

**Chaser: Butt-Head (#48)**

**Chaser: Slade (#19)**

**Beater: Todd Ianuzzi (#39)**

**Beater: David Van Driessen (#30)**

**Keeper: Principal McVicker (#41)**

**Seeker: Stewart Stevenson (#76)**

**Coach: Bradley Buzzcut**

**Utah Fiendfyre**

**Chaser: Daria Morgendorffer [C] (#88)**

**Chaser: Jane Lane (#32)**

**Chaser: Trent Lane (#23)**

**Beater: Kevin Thompson (#01)**

**Beater: Mack McKenzie (#02)**

**Keeper: Helen Morgendorffer (#8)**

**Seeker: Quinn Morgendorffer (#08)**

**Coach: Jake Morgendorffer**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Last week's game showcased superpowers galore! And they played an instrumental role in the New Orleans Nightwings' victory over the Oklahoma Orcs. This week's game does not feature any superpowers on either side, but it is nonetheless expected to be a fierce one! We're live from Rice-Eccles Stadium in Salt Lake City, Utah, home of the Utah Fiendfyre, where they will face off against their division rivals, the Las Vegas Night Elves. I'm Al Michaels, joined by my partners John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for this National West division match-up.

Madden: These teams already met once before, back in Week 9. Utah scored the win then, and I think they can do it again here, mainly because they have Daria Morgendorffer in their ranks. If you recall, she actually played for the Night Elves just last season; then she left to form the Utah Fiendfyre. And with the stuff she knows about the Night Elves, I really think the Fiendfyre may have a serious advantage in this one.

Harry: It's really tough to say. Both teams are at about even odds with their win-loss records, which are both 4-7.

Ron: Well personally, I happen to like Beavis and Butt-Head – I think they're funny.

Hermione: Immature is more like it, Ron. Whatever, I'm just glad that we won't be seeing any crazy superpowers or superweapons in this match.

Michaels: Someday, Hermione, you'll learn to enjoy it.

…

Butt-Head: I still can't believe Diarrhea left us for another team. I thought she was cool!

Beavis: Hell, I thought she was kind of hot.

Butt-Head: Yeah, hot as an iceberg!

Both: (laughing)

David: C'mon, guys, knock it off! The game's about to start!

…

**The referee lets the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch loose once the Night Elves and the Fiendfyre are lined up into their positions. The ref then picks up the Quaffle and walks to the center of the pitch with it. The Quaffle is then tossed straight up into the air.**

Michaels: Quaffle is up, and this match-up is on!

**Out of all the Chasers, Trent Lane is the fastest off the line, so he ends up with possession of the Quaffle for the Utah Fiendfyre. Right off the bat, Todd Ianuzzi hits a Bludger at him, but Mack McKenzie hits it right back at him; it comes within less than an inch of Todd's head.**

Todd: Dammit, you could've knocked me out, you bastard!

Mack: (shrug)

**Meanwhile, Trent manages to outfly Beavis, Butt-Head and Slade; she then passes the Quaffle to his sister Jane Lane, who takes it to the Night Elves goal;**

Michaels: Jane Lane SCORES, and the Fiendfyre take an early 10-0 lead!

Daria: I guess that was a good shot.

Jane: Like it's even necessary. It's the Seekers who win these games, not us Chasers.

Daria: (shrug) Yeah, that's true.

**Principal McVicker is not fast enough to get to the Quaffle before it goes through the hoop; thus, Jane Lane is credited with scoring the goal that puts the Utah Fiendfyre into an early 10-0 lead over the Las Vegas Night Elves.**

** Frustrated with himself, McVicker inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where it is promptly picked up by Beavis.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in The Bronx in New York City, where the New York Dragons are hosting the Louisville Phantoms. Both teams have yet to score a goal. Sam Manson has the Quaffle for the Louisville Phantoms, but she is being chased – not by any one of New York's Chasers, but by their Seeker, Jake Long. Jake is setting up to breathe a jet of fire on Sam, hoping to incapacitate her allow the Dragons to steal the Quaffle. But before he can do that, he is suddenly knocked off his broom by one of Danny Phantom's ectoplasmic energy balls.**_

_Sam: Thanks! I needed that!_

_Danny: Serves that bastard right._

_**Sam Manson goes on to score, giving the Louisville Phantoms a 10-0 lead over the New York Dragons.**_

__**BACK TO UTAH**

** As Beavis heads over towards the Fiendfyre's side of the pitch, Daria Morgendorffer gives chase, hoping to steal the Quaffle from her former teammate. That's when Butt-Head suddenly comes up from behind her and grabs the tail end of her broom, hoping to stop her…**

Michaels: And we have a penalty whistle on the pitch!

Madden: Butt-Head was deliberately grabbing the tail end of Daria Morgendorffer's broom – it must have been the only way he saw possible to keep her from getting to Beavis.

Hermione: Maybe, but either way, this is going to be a Blagging call against the Night Elves.

**The penalty whistle blows right as Butt-Head grabs Daria's broom, prompting him to let go and stopping all of the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. Las Vegas, #48. Penalty shot for Utah!

Butt-Head: Penalty shot my ass, Diarrhea!

**Butt-Head is called for a Blagging foul, thus giving the Fiendfyre a penalty shot. Since it was Daria Morgendorffer who was the victim of the Blagging, she elects to take the shot, while Principal McVicker will try to keep the shot from going through.**

** After sizing up McVicker and the hoops, Daria takes her shot…**

Michaels: Daria SCORES on the penalty shot, and just like that, the Fiendfyre are up 20-0!

McVicker: Goddammit, this is your fault, Butt-Head!

Butt-Head: Well your mom's a crack-headed whore, heh heh!

McVicker: (facepalm) UGH!

**Daria Morgendorffer scores an easy goal on the penalty shot, quickly extending the Fiendfyre's lead to 20-0 over the Night Elves.**

** Even more angrily than before, Principal McVicker once again inbounds the Quaffle back into play; this time, it is picked up by Beavis. Meanwhile…**

Michaels: Well it looks like Stewart Stevenson is after the Golden Snitch.

Madden: Good timing on his part. With the fast start that Utah has gotten off to, Stewart ought to catch the Snitch now before it gets to out of hand.

Harry: That is, unless Quinn Morgendorffer catches it first.

Ron: Wow, a skinny geek against a diva – neither of which are known for being good athletes. Bloody hell!

Hermione: Either way, it's gonna be crazy…

**As his team regains possession of the Quaffle, Stewart Stevenson starts chasing down the Golden Snitch with the hopes of catching it and winning one for the Las Vegas Night Elves. Being real small and skinny in stature, he has no problem catching up to the Golden Snitch rather quickly. The crowd notices this and breaks into a chant;**

Crowd: (chanting) NIGHT ELVES SUCK! NIGHT ELVES SUCK! NIGHT ELVES SUCK! NIGHT ELVES SUCK!

**Meanwhile, Beavis still has the Quaffle and is about to shoot when he is suddenly ambushed by Daria Morgendorffer; she wrenches the Quaffle right out of his arms and is taking it the other way before Beavis can do a thing about it.**

Beavis: What the-!

Daria: (shrug)

**Todd Ianuzzi and David van Dreissen both hit Bludgers at Daria, but they both miss horribly. Slade then tries to make a rush at Daria, but she outruns her, and from there passes freely into the Las Vegas scoring area...**

Michaels: And Daria SCORES and it's 30-0, Fiendfyre!

Daria: (scoff) These Night Elves are just too easy.

McVicker: (sigh) Why do I even bother playing alongside Beavis and Butt-Head, anyway?

**Daria Morgendorffer scores for the first time in this game, padding the Utah Fiendfyre's lead to 30-0 over the Las Vegas Night Elves.**

** Even more frustrated than ever, Principal McVicker yet again throws the Quaffle back into play, and Beavis picks the ball up.**

** While that goes on, Stewart Stevenson continues to chase after the Golden Snitch – he's been right on it for quite a while now, but its small size and high agility prove to be quite a match for him. His present situation becomes even more of a challenge when...**

Michaels: Oh, this is getting interesting; Quinn Morgendorffer is after the Snitch now!

Quinn: Dork – you're not catching the Snitch today!

Ron: That Quinn reminds me of Heather of the Toronto Salamanders for some reason – I think she may have the upper hand in this one.

Hermione: Well I don't like people like Heather or Quinn, but you may be right, Ron.

**As Stewart keeps on the Snitch, Quinn Morgendorffer joins in the chase, determined to not let the Night Elves get away with a win in this game. Quinn gradually catches up to Stewart and is eventually right on his tail – that's when the crowd starts cheering her on;**

Crowd: (chanting) LET'S GO FIENDFYRE! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO FIENDFYRE! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Tokyo, Japan, where the Tokyo Tengu are hosting their division rivals, the Osaka Oni. The score is 60-20, Osaka. Gohan and Ash Ketchum are neck-and-neck for the Golden Snitch. Gohan is then about ready to catch the Snitch when this happens;**_

_Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!_

_Pikachu: Pika...CHU!_

_Gohan: (incomprehensible groaning)_

_**Pikachu incapacitates Gohan with his Thunderbolt attack, taking him out of contention. Ash catches the Snitch not long after that, and the Tokyo Tengu defeat the Osaka Oni 170-60.**_

__**BACK TO UTAH**

** Just as Stewart Stevenson is about to catch the Snitch...**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: Kevin Thompson hit that Bludger right into Stewart Stevenson's head, Stewart's fallen off his broom!

Harry: That right there may very well be the winning move of the match.

**Kevin Thompson hits a Bludger at Stewart Stevenson, scoring a direct hit on the head right as he was about to catch the Snitch, knocking him off his broom. Quinn Morgendorffer uses this as her opportunity to pounce;**

Quinn: Yay, I got it!

Michaels: And this one is over! Quinn Morgendorffer has the Snitch and the Fiendfyre win the game!

Madden: And to think that the dork came so close to outsmarting the queen bee.

Harry/Ron/Hermione: ...

**Quinn Morgendorffer catches the Snitch; the Utah Fiendfyre defeat the Las Vegas Night Elves, 180-0, and the Utah home crowd goes wild...**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 70; Portland Parselmouths – 190**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 30; South Carolina Black Cocks – 160**

**Charlotte Hallows – 50; Atlanta Owls – 170**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 80; New England Griffins – 150**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 60; Orlando Black Magic – 220**

**Denver Dementors – 10; Los Angeles Undead – 210**

**Great Valley Vipers – 0; Detroit Alicorns – 200**

**Indiana Slughorns – 230; Columbus Pixies – 90**

**Kansas City Inferi – 250; Minnesota Wormtails – 0**

**Kyoto Kappa – 180; Nagoya Nue – 70**

**London Chimeras – 150; Paris Veela – 100**

**Louisville Phantoms – 80; New York Dragons – 190**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 10; San Francisco Seers – 240**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 220; Vancouver Grindylows – 20**

**Miami Goblins – 150; Richmond Werewolves – 50**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 90; Chicago Fire Crabs – 160**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 60; New Mexico Marauders – 180**

**Nashville Basilisks – 30; Houston Horcruxes – 190**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 100; Tampa Bay Trolls – 150**

**Osaka Oni – 60; Tokyo Tengu – 170**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 200; New Jersey Wyverns – 30**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 240; Seattle Vampires – 80**

**St. Louis Serpents – 40; Oklahoma Orcs – 210**

**Toronto Salamanders – 170; Montreal Manticores – 30**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 60; Milan Witchhunters – 210**

**Washington Ministry – 50; Rome Fairies – 230**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (8-4)**

**Miami Goblins (7-5)**

**Washington Ministry (6-6)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (5-7)**

**Richmond Werewolves (5-7)**

**North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (8-4)**

**Columbus Pixies (7-5)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (6-6)**

**Indiana Slughorns (5-7)**

**New York Dragons (5-7)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (8-4)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (7-5)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (6-6)**

**Houston Horcruxes (5-7)**

**Nashville Basilisks (5-7)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (7-5)**

**New Mexico Marauders (6-6)**

**Seattle Vampires (6-6)**

**Los Angeles Undead (5-7)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (4-8)**

**National Conference**

**East Divison**

**Orlando Black Magic (8-4)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (6-6)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (6-6)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (4-8)**

**St. Louis Serpents (4-8)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (8-4)**

**Great Valley Vipers (6-6)**

**Kansas City Inferi (6-6)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (6-6)**

**Detroit Alicorns (5-7)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (8-4)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (8-4)**

**Atlanta Owls (5-7)**

**Charlotte Hallows (5-7)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (3-9)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (9-3)**

**San Francisco Seers (7-5)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (5-7)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (5-7)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (4-8)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (7-5)**

**Rome Fairies (7-5)**

**Milan Witchhunters (6-6)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (6-6)**

**Paris Veela (3-9)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (8-4)**

**Tokyo Tengu (8-4)**

**Osaka Oni (6-6)**

**Nagoya Nue (4-8)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (7-5)**

**Toronto Salamanders (6-6)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (5-7)**

**Montreal Manticores (5-7)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (3-9)**

**Tune back in for Week 13!**


	37. Dispersal

This next side story is an important one...

It takes place in Tokyo, Japan, immediately following the Tokyo Tengu's victory over the Osaka Oni. Right now, the team is in the locker room, cooling down after the game. Ash Ketchum, in the meantime, is getting the attention of May;

"You really did do a sweet job out there, Ash," May winks.

"Eh, well we all did," Ash shrugs. "And I was just playing my part on the team."

"Oh, whatever," retorts May. "You really kicked the Oni's asses!" She follows this comment up with a sweet kiss on Ash's lips, making him blush and giggle...

...

Meanwhile, watching all of this with jealously are Misty, Dawn and Iris. Since about halfway into the previous Quidditch season, Misty, Dawn, Iris and May had all been Ash's girlfriends all at the same time, since he couldn't decide between either of them at the time. However, as of late, Ash had been spending lots more time with May than the others, and the other girls were just about unable to bear it any longer;

"What the hell does he see in May over us?" Iris grumbles.

"I don't know what it is," replies Misty, "but I'm much hotter than her, so it ain't right!"

"Uh, maybe he's chosen who he really wants," pitches Dawn.

Misty and Iris gasp in shock; could Dawn be right? As they ponder that possibility, Dawn explains, "Remember after when we first gang banged him and he couldn't decide between either of us?" As Misty and Iris nod their heads, Dawn continues, "Well, that was about a full season ago, and apparently, that's given Ash enough time to finally make that decision. His heart seems to belong to May."

Misty and Iris let out a collective sigh of disappointment; they realize that Dawn is right, that Ash really does seem to have finally chosen May. "Well, we'd better go tell 'im," sighs Misty.

And with that, Misty, Dawn and Iris walk up to Ash with somber looks on their faces. "Hey, Ash?" Misty says. "Look... we all really need to talk... about us."

Ash's heart suddenly skips a beat for a split-second. He'd heard this particular line before in many a movie, and he knew that whenever anyone said this to their own romantic partner, that it was serious.

"We know, Ash," Dawn says. "We know that you prefer May over us."

"So I'm afraid," Iris adds, "that Misty, Dawn and myself will have to break it off with you."

Ash hangs his head in defeat, as he realizes that perhaps they're right. As fun and cool as having a harem was, perhaps it really was May who had possession of his heart.

"Hey, chin up," Dawn reassures him as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "At least you know for sure who you wanna be with."

"And yes, the rest of our love lives will be hanging up in the air for the time being," Misty explains, "but being with you was fun while it lasted."

"Besides, now that I think of it," adds Iris, "we aren't Mormons, so polygamy isn't really are thing after all. And like we said before, at least you still have May."

Ash glances over at May, who smiles at him with a wink. He then turns to face the other girls and says, "Yeah, I suppose you're right... but can I at least get one more hug from you all?"

Without a word, Misty, Dawn and Iris all give Ash a hug. Ash then tells them all, "Well, I don't know what else to say, except that I wish you all luck with finding love in the future."

"And we all wish you and May the best of luck together," Dawn affirms.

"Thanks, you all," says Ash.

Meanwhile, Brock and Cilan have been eavesdropping on this whole conversation. For a time, they both suspected that Ash was up to something from the girls, but didn't really know what. Then again, it doesn't matter, because whatever that something was, it was now over. Of course, Ash still (seemingly) had May, but everyone else was now available. And Brock, being as obsessed with girls and women as he was, saw this as the perfect opportunity for himself, and Cilan too, to pounce. He taps Cilan on the shoulder and says, "Hey, Cilan. I've got an idea..."

...

Later on, after the team has finished getting refreshed after their match, a knock on the door is heard. "I'll get it," Ash says. He goes up to the door and answers it...

"Tracey?"

"Hey, Ash. Long time, no see!"

The visitor is none other than Tracey Sketchit, an old friend of Ash and Misty who travelled with them both through the Orange Archipelago south of the Kanto region. Surprised, but happy to see him, Ash high-fives and man-hugs Tracey. Then, suddenly...

"TRACEY!" Upon seeing him, Misty eyes turn to hearts (figuratively speaking) and she rushes at Tracey and hugs him so hard that he is unable to breathe for a couple of seconds. "Oh, it's been so long since we last saw each other," Misty says longingly. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh, I've been busy with work," Tracey explains, referring to his job at Professor Oak's lab. I've been trying to get back in touch with you guys for a long time now, but my job kept me busy. I caught a break today, so I figured I'd come watch your game; I thought you were all fantastic against the Oni... especially you, Misty."

As Misty blushes at this comment, Tracey continues, "But seriously, Misty, I've been trying to call you for a long time, but you never answered – you haven't changed your cell phone number, have you?"

"Uh, well, I was busy with Quidditch and other things," Misty says nervously, not wanting to mention the business she and the other girls had done with Ash. "Now that I think of it, I feel really bad about forgetting about you. We had such great times in the Orange Islands – one of my favorite parts was the water ballet we did, remember that?"

"Oh, yes," Tracey fondly says. "But don't feel bad about forgetting about me... say, I just got a crazy idea. We should totally get some coffee sometime! You know, to catch up?"

"I'd like that," Misty smiles, trying not to sound too eager. "Shoot, we could go right now if you want!"

"Yeah, why not?" shrugs Tracey. But before leaving with Misty, he turns to Ash and says, "Hey listen; it really was great seeing you again. I plan on showing up a lot more often now. Now then, me and Misty have some catching up to do, so I guess I'll see ya 'round. Go Tengu!"

"Go Tengu!" Ash repeats as he and Tracey fist-bump. "Now you guys take care, now!" Tracey waves good-bye as he and Misty depart from the locker room, with Misty's arm around Tracey...

...

Later on, the rest of the team – Ash, May, Brock, Dawn, Iris and Cilan – are at a mall in Tokyo. Cilan is currently by himself at the flower shop; this is part of the idea that Brock had pitched to him before. Being as obsessed with women as he was, Brock had told Cilan that since Misty, Dawn and Iris were now open, that the both of them should make their moves now. Of course, Misty had since gone on a coffee date with Tracey, so that left just Dawn and Iris available.

Since it was Iris with whom Cilan had traveled throughout the Unova region, he has decided that he will make his move on Iris, leaving Dawn for Brock to try and win over. After browsing through some flowers, he finds a bouquet of iris flowers that look promising to him and decides to get them.

He then meets back up with the team in an area near the center of the mall. Hiding the bouquet behind his back, he nervously says, "Uh, Iris?"

"Hey Cilan, what's up?"

More nervous than before, Cilan reveals the bouquet of iris flowers... "No way!" Iris exclaims. "You got some flowers for me? That's so sweet! What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," Cilan shrugs. "Just a gift."

Excited, Iris takes a bouquet of flowers and takes a big whiff, enjoying the sweet aroma of the flowers with whom she shares a name. Then she wittingly asks Cilan, "You don't expect anything in return, do you?"

"Not really," Cilan says, "although I do know of this fancy French restaurant not far from here. I can take you there if you like – and I promise everything will be on me." Iris takes a minute to think about it; Cilan had, after all, treated her with much more respect than Ash did when they were in the Unova region – even when Iris was in Ash's harem, she probably got the least amount of one-on-one time with him. So when she's summed everything up in her head, she proclaims to Cilan, "I'd LOVE to!" not caring about how overly eager she may sound.

"Perfect!" proclaims Cilan. He and Iris then join up, arm-in-arm, waving good-bye to the rest of the team as they take their leave together...

...

Sometime later, Ash, May, Brock and Dawn are at the city post office to check their mail. Dawn has gotten a package from her mom – it may be in a medium-sized box, but the thing itself is super-heavy; hence she has an extremely difficult time with it. At first she tries to lift the thing up, but she isn't strong enough for that. Then she tries pushing it, but again it won't budge...

"Perhaps I could be of help?" asks Brock.

"I don't want to cause any trouble or pain or anyt-" Dawn protests. But just like that, Brock takes the package and lifts it over his shoulder with ease. Dawn simply stares at him in awe and wonderment, with her jaw dropping and her eyes twitching. "Always happy to help a damsel in distress!" Brock shouts back as she carries the package back to the team quarters. To Dawn, what sounds like a simple witty remark brings back some fond memories of when the two of them were traveling with Ash through the Sinnoh region together, including of when he carried her on his back, of when he caught her when she fainted, of when he commented the cheerleading outfit she wore when cheering on Ash...

"Brock! Brock!" Dawn calls out as she runs to catch up with him...

...

"Well, looks like it's just you and me" Ash sighs to May.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" May replies as she kisses Ash on the forehead. "Remember back when we met Jirachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the truth is... ever since before then, I've wished that you would be all mine!"

"Wow..." Ash intones. "But then... why didn't you just make that wish to Jirachi?"

"Because," May says with a worried look on her face, "I didn't want you to fall for me against your will – I could never live with that! And I've considered taking Felix Felicis or giving you chocolate candy with love potion on it, but I never had the nerve to go through with it. And now that Misty, Dawn and Iris have called it off with you... I'd like to have you all to myself... but I'd feel so awful, taking advantage of your distress..."

At this point, May's guilt brewing from these confessions builds up to the point where she can't contain her emotions, and she starts to shed tears and sob a little bit. Ash, realizing just how much May has struggled between her feelings and her conscience, pulls May into a gentle hug to try and comfort her, saying, "It's okay, May. To be honest, I'm actually kind of relieved to have called off this whole 'harem, scare 'em' crap. Besides, I can't bear to imagine what our parents would think about us being involved with something like that... and what about Max, your brother?"

"That is true," May notes, having calmed down. "He has always thought really highly of you."

And Ash replies, "Plus, I'm sure he'd love having a big brother-in-law around-" Ash suddenly puts his hand to his mouth and his face flushes red as he is overcome with disbelief over having let that slip. May's face is just as red as his, as she is just as shocked at the fact that Ash may have just indirectly asked her to do what she thinks he did. The thought makes her eyes water again – this time, they are happy tears. She falls into Ash's arms, hugging him tightly and saying "Oh, yes! Yes! I will! I will!" repeatedly.

Knowing what May is talking about, Ash suddenly breaks off the embrace and says, "I didn't mean right now, I meant when we're grown up."

"Yeah, you're right," May shrugs. "It's better that way."

...

Later that night, after having filled their stomachs with pizza, Ash, May and Pikachu all heave their bodies into Ash's rented motel room. Ash, feeling hot and sticky from the outside weather, removes his hoodie, shirt and hat. May, feeling the same way, removes her green waist-pack and her sleeveless orange shirt, revealing her breasts. She and Ash look at either for a moment, giggling and blushing a little over seeing each other topless in the same room at the same time.

Then, before they can stop themselves, the two move up towards each other and start to kiss. Pikachu turns away and covers his ears as Ash and May continue to make out and caress each other's bare torsos, all the while feeling closer than ever...

May then notices Pikachu's discontent. She walks up to him and says, "It's okay, Pikachu. The other girls are gone. From here on out, it's just you, him and me!"

But Pikachu is still not fazed. So May offers him this; "Say, you wanna sleep in the bed with us? Maybe you won't feel as shut-out that way. Plus, I could use a furry companion too, you know."

For a second, Pikachu looks into May's smiling face with caution, wondering what she may be playing at. But eventually, he says screw it and jumps into May's arms, contently purring as she pets him. Meanwhile, Ash can't help but chuckle at this display...

And so, with Ash having officially taken May as his one-and-only, and with Pikachu still as his wingman (and May's too – sort of), and with everyone all tired out, they all crawl under the covers of the bed. Ash and May snuggle up to each other while Pikachu curls up against May's bare back.

"Goodnight, Ash," May whispers.

"Goodnight, May," Ash whispers back.

The two kiss each other goodnight and then drift off to sleep. Pikachu follows suit, having his first peaceful sleep-time since Ash first hooked up with all the girls...


	38. Week 13 Prologue

** Week 13 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Montreal Manticores**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Osaka Oni**

**Columbus Pixies vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Denver Dementors**

**Nagoya Nue vs New Mexico Marauders**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Washington Ministry**

**New York Dragons vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Paris Veela vs Miami Goblins**

**Portland Parselmouths vs London Chimeras**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Rome Fairies vs New England Griffins**

**San Francisco Seers vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Seattle Vampires vs Kansas City Inferi**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Detroit Alicorns**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Houston Horcruxes**

** Game of the Week; Tokyo Tengu vs Charlotte Hallows.**

**See you in Charlotte!**


	39. Week 13 Tokyo vs Charlotte

** Week 13 Game of the Week; Tokyo Tengu vs Charlotte Hallows.**

** Team rosters;**

**Tokyo Tengu**

**Chaser: Misty (#68)**

**Chaser: May (#39)**

**Chaser: Iris (#45)**

**Beater: Brock (#04)**

**Beater: Cilan (#49)**

**Keeper: Dawn (#42)**

**Seeker: Ash Ketchum [C] (#22)**

**Coach: Professor Oak**

**Charlotte Hallows**

**Chaser: Phineas Flynn [C] (#43)**

**Chaser: Ferb Fletcher (#9)**

**Chaser: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (#34)**

**Beater: Buford Van Stomm (#14)**

**Beater: Baljeet Patel (#41)**

**Keeper: Candace Flynn (#11)**

**Seeker: Perry The Platypus (#16)**

**Coach: Major Monogram**

** Now tuning to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Well, we are almost halfway through this regular season. And for this week's match-up, we are at the Bank of America Stadium, home of the Carolina Panthers and the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Charlotte Hallows. But this week, the Hallows really have their work cut out for them, as they are hosting one of the most potent Cartoon Quidditch teams in the world – all the way from Japan, the Tokyo Tengu. Welcome to the game, I'm Al Michaels. And with me as always, John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Now Al, when you said that the Charlotte Hallows had their work cut out for them, you made a serious understatement! Not only do the Hallows have a losing record, but they have nothing that I know of that can counter the abilities of those pocket monsters that the Tokyo Tengu have riding on their brooms.

Harry: But the Tengu still aren't invincible, John. The Chicago Fire Crabs, Nagoya Nue, Los Angeles Undead and Kyoto Kappa all beat them, so I bet the Charlotte Hallows have a chance at pulling it off as well.

Ron: But Chicago had sabotage, Nagoya had ninjas, Los Angeles had spies, Kyoto had the Millennium Items – I don't see how the bloody hell Charlotte can pull it off.

Hermione: Well I think that it would be most exciting if the Hallows did win – it would be a big win on their home turf AND it would be another example of clean play beating superpowers!

Michaels: I'm sure it would be, Hermione. Anyway, it looks like the game is getting ready to start.

…

Ash: This game is gonna be easy. I don't see how these Hallows can beat us, especially with a platypus for a Seeker!

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Cilan: I don't know, Ash. That platypus seems to be highly compatible with the rest of the team – I'd watch out if I were you.

Ash: Don't worry about it, Cilan. Pikachu and I are gonna kick his ass!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

…

**As the Tokyo Tengu and Charlotte Hallows get set up at the center of the pitch, the Bludgers are released to fly out of sight from the players, immediately followed by the Golden Snitch, which also flies out of sight from the players. The Quaffle is then taken into the hands of the referee, and from the center of the pitch, it is thrown straight up skyward.**

Michaels: The Quaffle has been tossed up, and we are underway in Charlotte.

**To everyone's surprise, the first Chaser to gain possession of the Quaffle is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro of the Charlotte Hallows. The surprise felt by the Tengu Chasers stuns them for a split-second – just long enough for Isabella to get ahead of them.**

** Brock and Cilan are both able to hit Bludgers at Isabella, but they both miss horribly. As Isabella approaches the Tokyo Tengu scoring area, May gets just close enough to take one last move to keep her from shooting.**

May: Beautifly, use Bug Buzz!

…

Isabella: AAAH! Oh god, it hurts!

Michaels: May's Pocket Monster is using its sonic soundwave ability on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, making her drop the Quaffle, and now Misty has it!

Madden: Very great job of keeping her from shooting – not doing that would've been too risky.

Hermione: But did you see how she was writhing in pain? Honestly, sometimes I can't believe you men.

**May's Pokemon Beautifly uses its Bug Buzz attack on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, vibrating its wings to launch a damaging soundwave at her. The pain is excruciating for Isabella, causing her to drop the Quaffle and allowing Misty to come up with it for the Tokyo Tengu.**

** Soon after Misty starts out in the other direction, she is double-teamed by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. But before either of them can do anything, Misty passes the Quaffle to Iris.**

** Buford van Stomm hits a Bludger towards Iris, but it misses and almost hits Baljeet Patel.**

Baljeet: I thought you were aiming at her!

Buford: I was, but you were my backup target, ha ha!

**Iris then passes the Quaffle to May, and May takes it up to the Hallows goal;**

Michaels: May shoots, and May SCORES! 10 points to the Tokyo Tengu!

Candace: Oh, she'll be so busted!

Ash: Hey, May! Sweet shot! (blows kiss)

May: Hee-hee-hee, thanks!

**May just barely manages to get the Quaffle past Candace Flynn, thus scoring the goal and putting the Tokyo Tengu into a 10-0 lead over the Charlotte Hallows. Candace then inbounds the Quaffle to her younger brother, Phineas Flynn.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Kyoto, Japan, where the Kyoto Kappa are hosting the Louisville Phantoms. The score is 20-10, Louisville. Joey Wheeler has the Quaffle for the Kyoto Kappa, and he thinks he is in the clear. But then he is suddenly hit in the face by one of Dani Phantom's energy spheres.**_

_Joey: AAAGH! Dammit!_

_Mai: JOEY!_

_**Joey drops the Quaffle, which is then picked up by Dani's cousin Danny. Danny Phantom goes on to score, extending the Phantoms' lead to 30-10.**_

__**BACK TO CHARLOTTE**

** Phineas Flynn is quickly ambushed by Misty, so he passes the Quaffle to his step-brother Ferb Fletcher. Ferb manages to get past May, gaining access to a big opening.**

** But then, after evading Bludgers from Brock and Cilan, this happens;**

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Rage!

…

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Monogram: Whoa, timeout!

Michaels: Iris's Pokemon Axew has just blasted Ferb Fletcher off of his broom, Hallows call timeout!

Ron: Probably the most bloody powerful attack in the Tengu's arsenal right there.

Harry: Yeah, but it'd probably have been more effective if Charlotte didn't get timeout – then they could've really capitalized on it.

Hermione: Well it's a good thing the Hallows did call timeout – Ferb Fletcher could be really hurt!

**Iris's Pokemon Axew uses Giga Impact on Ferb Fletcher; Axew charges Ferb with all its might, blasting him off his broom and halfway across the pitch. This prompts Major Monogram, the coach of the Charlotte Hallows, to call timeout.**

Phineas: Dude, are you alright?

Ferb: (thumbs-up)

Isabella: I think he just needs a few minutes off.

Candace: Well then would someone please tell me what the hell we're gonna do? They're freakin' killing us, here!

Monogram: Our only hope is to catch the Snitch before they do – that's all we can do. Meanwhile, the rest of you do what you can with the Quaffle. But this game rests on your shoulders, Agent P.

Perry: Krrrrrrr.

**Fifteen minutes into the timeout, Ferb Fletcher is able to get back on his broom. With that, the rest of the team remounts, the timeout is called off and the game is back underway.**

** Phineas Flynn gets the Quaffle for the Charlotte Hallows. He quickly evades Misty, Dawn and Iris, as well as a Bludger, and heads to the Tengu goal. But before he gets there;**

Dawn: Piplup, use Hydro Pump!

…

Madden: Oh, right in the face!

Michaels: Dawn's Pocket Monster has hit Phineas Flynn with a jet of water – now the Tengu have it again!

Hermione: I suppose I can let this one slide. He didn't get hurt, and she kept the Quaffle out. Nicely done by Dawn.

**Dawn's Pokemon Piplup uses Hydro Pump, shooting a jet of water into Phineas Flynn's face, disorienting him and causing him to drop the Quaffle, which is then picked up by Iris.**

** Baljeet Patel hits a Bludger at Iris, but it misses. All the while, she manages to outfly Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, passing easily into the Hallows' scoring area;**

Michaels: And Iris SCORES, and the Tengu are up 20-0.

Candace: (facepalm)

Cilan: An excellent goal, Iris! (hugs Iris)

Iris: Aww, thanks!

**Iris's goal extends Tokyo's lead to 20-0. Candace Flynn then throws the Quaffle to her younger stepbrother Ferb Fletcher. Meanwhile…**

Michaels: Uh oh! Ash Ketchum is chasing down the Golden Snitch!

Madden: Tokyo has it in the bag now. There's no way in hell Perry the Platypus can contend with Ash or that yellow creature on his broom.

Harry: Hmmm… you may be right, John.

**As the Hallows get the Quaffle back, Ash Ketchum starts to chase after the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it and win one for the Tokyo Tengu. He catches up to it relatively quickly, but the Snitch evades his hand whenever he reaches for it, thus buying the Hallows some time…**

** Meanwhile, Ferb has just gotten to the Tengu's side of the pitch. He then passes the Quaffle to Isabella. But then;**

Misty: Psyduck, use Zen Headbutt!

…

Madden: Boom, right in the gut!

Michaels: Misty's Pocket Monster has just headbutted Isabella in the side, and now Misty has the Quaffle.

Harry: As retarded as that thing is, it can kick some serious arse, you know.

Hermione: (shakes head)

**Misty's Pokemon Psyduck uses its Zen Headbutt attack, ramming Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in the side of her body, making her reel enough to drop the Quaffle which Misty picks up.**

** While Isabella takes a moment to take a breather, Phineas and Ferb both pursue Misty viciously, and Buford and Baljeet both hit Bludgers at her, but they all fail. Misty then flies into the Charlotte scoring area;**

Michaels: Misty SCORES, and just like that, it's 30-0 Charlotte!

Misty: Ooh, I hope Tracey is watching!

Candace: Dammit! Perry better catch that Snitch soon!

**Misty scores an easy goal to extend Tokyo's lead to 30-0. Candace Flynn then throws the Quaffle to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in London, England, where the London Chimeras are hosting the Portland Parselmouths. The score is 70-30, Portland. Milhouse Van Houten and Gumball Watterson are neck-and-neck for the Snitch when Nicole Watterson hits a Bludger in their direction – it hits Milhouse in the head and knocks him off his broom.**_

_Milhouse: AAAHH! (thud)_

_Gumball: Thanks, Mom. I needed that._

_**Gumball catches the Snitch soon after, and the London Chimeras defeat the Portland Parselmouths 180-70.**_

__**BACK TO CHARLOTTE**

Michaels: And it looks like Perry the Platypus is gonna challenge Ash for the Snitch – there they go, side-by-side and neck-and-neck!

Madden: This won't end pretty. Perry may not be able to stand up to Ash or his Pocket Monster.

Harry: I don't know, John. Something tells me Perry may have something up his sleeve…

**As Ash Ketchum keeps on top of the Snitch, Perry the Platypus pulls up alongside him, trying to win it for the Charlotte Hallows. For a good while, Ash and Perry ram against each other, trying to knock each other out of the chase for the Snitch. All the while, both their tempers build up, and eventually, this happens;**

Ash: Pikachu, use- AAAAGH!

May: (gasp) ASH!

Michaels: I don't know how it happened, but Perry the Platypus just kicked Ash Ketchum in the side and Ash is now doubling over – he looks like he's in extreme pain there, guys.

Madden: Well I did read somewhere that platypuses where venomous-

Ron: Bloody hell, I did not know that!

Harry: I don't think any of us saw this coming.

Hermione: Man, I thought the platypus was gonna be electrocuted, but this – I'm just speechless! I don't know what to say! I just hope Ash is okay.

**Perry the Platypus kicks Ash in the side with his back foot, sticking the venomous spur on his heel into Ash's body and injecting a cocktail of venom into him. This venom, while not lethal to Ash, is extremely painful; Ash screams in agony and doubles over on his broom, clutching the side of his body as the venom stimulates the pain receptors in his nerves and the wound on his side starts to rapidly swell.**

** Meanwhile, Perry homes in on the Snitch. As Ash continues to writhe around in pain, Pikachu stares at Perry with the anger and the hatred building up inside him, to the point where just Perry gets his hand on the Snitch, this happen;**

Pikachu: Pika… CHU!

Michaels: Perry the Platypus has the Snitch, and Ash's Pocket Monster is pummeling him with a blast of lightning!

Madden: It's good for revenge, but it doesn't matter – the Hallows have won, 150-30.

Ron: Man, that platypus is being bloody electrocuted!

Harry: And that lightning is almost beautiful.

Hermione: I don't know which is a cheaper shot; Perry attacking Ash, or Ash's pocket monster attacking Perry like this!

**Just as Perry the Platypus catches the Golden Snitch, Pikachu hits him with his Thunderbolt attack, making Perry groan as the electricity races through him. Pikachu keeps the Thunderbolt going for as long as he can – then, just as Perry feels like he can't take it anymore, the lightning stops; Pikachu tries to catch his breath afterwards. Of course, that whole thing didn't matter – Perry the Platypus caught the Snitch, and the Charlotte Hallows have gained a 150-30 victory over the Tokyo Tengu.**

** As Perry regains his composure, the rest of the team, along with the crowd, goes into a frenzy, and rightfully so, as they have, after all, scored probably their biggest win thus far, by defeating one of the top Cartoon Quidditch teams in the world, no less. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum has landed his broom, and he has collapsed on the ground, still groaning and clutching his side in pain. His teammates notice this and frantically rush over to him.**

May: Oh, Ash, are you alright? Please tell me you're okay!

Ash: I don't know what that platypus had up its sleeve, (groan) but it really hurts like hell!

Oak: Well, can you stand? We need to get you to the hospital wing right now!

Ash: I may need help with that.

Brock: I got you.

**With that, Brock helps Ash to his feet, and he helps him over into the hospital wing, followed by the rest of the team, all hoping that something can be done to help treat Ash's injury…**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 30; Minnesota Wormtails – 170**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 210; Montreal Manticores – 60**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 10; Osaka Oni – 240**

**Columbus Pixies – 90; Vancouver Grindylows – 150**

**Great Valley Vipers – 20; Dallas Hippogriffs – 190**

**Indiana Slughorns – 200; Nashville Basilisks – 30**

**Los Angeles Undead – 220; Cleveland Cruciatus – 50**

**Louisville Phantoms – 230; Kyoto Kappa – 20**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 160; Las Vegas Night Elves – 0**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 40; New Orleans Nightwings – 210**

**Milan Witchhunters – 90; Denver Dementors – 150**

**Nagoya Nue – 220; New Mexico Marauders – 60**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 0; Washington Ministry – 200**

**New York Dragons – 80; San Antonio Centaurs – 180**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 10; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 160**

**Orlando Black Magic – 160; Toulouse Sphinxes – 50**

**Paris Veela – 190; Miami Goblins – 40**

**Portland Parselmouths – 70; London Chimeras – 180**

**Richmond Werewolves – 10; Philadelphia Thestrals – 180**

**Rome Fairies – 90; New England Griffins – 150**

**San Francisco Seers – 70; Monterrey Cadejos – 190**

**Seattle Vampires – 150; Kansas City Inferi – 90**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 170; Detroit Alicorns – 50**

**St. Louis Serpents – 160; Arizona Phoenixes – 60**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 0; Toronto Salamanders – 150**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 160; Houston Horcruxes – 10**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (9-4)**

**Miami Goblins (7-6)**

**Washington Ministry (7-6)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (5-8)**

**Richmond Werewolves (5-8)**

**North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (9-4)**

**Columbus Pixies (7-6)**

**Indiana Slughorns (6-7)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (6-7)**

**New York Dragons (5-8)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (9-4)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (8-5)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (7-6)**

**Houston Horcruxes (5-8)**

**Nashville Basilisks (5-8)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (8-5)**

**Seattle Vampires (7-6)**

**Los Angeles Undead (6-7)**

**New Mexico Marauders (6-7)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (5-8)**

**National Conference**

**East Divison**

**Orlando Black Magic (9-4)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (7-6)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (6-7)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (5-8)**

**St. Louis Serpents (5-8)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (8-5)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (7-6)**

**Great Valley Vipers (6-7)**

**Kansas City Inferi (6-7)**

**Detroit Alicorns (5-8)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (9-4)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (8-5)**

**Charlotte Hallows (6-7)**

**Atlanta Owls (5-8)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (4-9)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (9-4)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (5-7)**

**San Francisco Seers (7-6)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (5-8)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (4-9)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (8-5)**

**Rome Fairies (7-6)**

**Milan Witchhunters (6-7)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (6-7)**

**Paris Veela (4-9)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (8-5)**

**Tokyo Tengu (8-5)**

**Osaka Oni (7-6)**

**Nagoya Nue (5-8)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (7-6)**

**Toronto Salamanders (7-6)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (6-7)**

**Montreal Manticores (5-8)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (4-9)**

**Tune back in for Week 14!**


	40. Week 14 Prologue

** Week 14 match-ups;**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Denver Dementors vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs San Francisco Seers**

**London Chimeras vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Seattle Vampires**

**Miami Goblins vs Columbus Pixies**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Montreal Manticores**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Richmond Werewolves**

**New England Griffins vs Portland Parselmouths**

**New Mexico Marauders vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**New York Dragons vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Osaka Oni vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Paris Veela vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Rome Fairies**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Nagoya Nue**

**Washington Ministry vs Atlanta Owls**

** Game of the Week; Minnesota Wormtails vs Montreal Manticores.**

** See you in Montreal!**


	41. Week 14 Minnesota vs Montreal

**Week 14 Game of the Week; Minnesota Wormtails vs Montreal Manticores.**

**Team rosters;**

**Minnesota Wormtails**

**Chaser: Pops Malleard (#29)**

**Chaser: High Five Ghost (#21)**

**Chaser: Thomas (#9)**

**Beater: Skips (#74)**

**Beater: Mitch Sorenstein (#64)**

**Keeper: Mordecai [C] (#23)**

**Seeker: Rigby (#32)**

**Coach: Benson**

**Montreal Manticores**

** Chaser: Caitlin Cooke (#16)**

** Chaser: Jen Masterson (#07)**

** Chaser: Wyatt Williams (#56)**

** Beater: Nikki Wong [C] (#13)**

** Beater: Jonesy Garcia (#69)**

** Keeper: Starr (#57)**

** Seeker: Jude Lizowski (#75)**

** Coach: Coach Halder**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Bonjour, Quidditch fans! We may not be in France, but we are in French Canada for what should be another great international match-up. We're live at the Percival Molson Memorial Stadium in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, normally home of the Canadian Football League's Montreal Alouettes. But this week, it's playing host to the Montreal Manticores, as they get ready to face off against the Minnesota Wormtails! Welcome to the match, I'm Al Michaels. And with me as always; John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Expect both of these teams to be real aggressive here – not that these teams don't always play aggressively, but these two teams in particular are both in need of wins. Both are 5-8, and way behind in their respective divisions, especially the Wormtails.

Harry: Well personally, I find the Wormtails the more interesting of these two teams. Their characters are much more quirky, while the Manticores' characters are just, well... stereotypical.

Ron: Well they did manage to win a few games, didn't they? And the Montreal fans don't seem to care how stereotypical they may be.

Hermione: Yes, well at least in this one, neither of the teams have any powers or weapons or any of that rubbish. I think I may enjoy this one!

Michaels: Well get ready, Hermione; they're getting ready to start.

...

Jonesy: These Minnesota Wormtails are weird. You know their coach is a living gumball machine?

Jude: Gumball? Wait, doesn't he play for the London Chimeras?

Nikki: That's a different Gumball, you idiot!

Jen: Alright, that's enough! We're gonna need more wins if we're gonna make it into the playoffs this year – especially with how well Toronto and Mexico City are doing right now.

Nikki: Jen's right, you guys. Let's kick these Wormtails' asses back to America the pitiful!

...

**The Bludgers are released; they fly out of sight from the players. Right after them goes the Golden Snitch – it too goes out of sight from the players. The referee then picks up the Quaffle, waits a moment, and then tosses it straight up into the air.**

Michaels: And we are underway in French Canada, eh?

**The Chasers on both teams immediately make a mad dash for the Quaffle – it is Jen Masterson who gets it for the Montreal Manticores. A Bludger heads in her direction as she makes her way up the pitch, but Nikki Wong hits it towards Pops Malleard, who was chasing after Jen.**

Pops: Ah, that bitch!

**Thomas and the High-Five Ghost try to chase Jen Masterson down, but she proves to be just too fast for them both. With no further opposition coming from the Wormtails, Jen makes her way into the Minnesota scoring area;**

Michaels: Jen Masterson shoots, and she SCORES! 10 points to the Montreal Manticores!

Jen: Wooo, yeah, that felt so good!

Rigby: Mordecai, you ass! You let that stupid girl take advantage of you!

Mordecai: She was too fast for me, I swear!

**Jen Masterson scores on the shot, giving the Montreal Manticores a 10-0 lead over the Minnesota Wormtails. Mordecai then inbounds the Quaffle back into play, and the High Five Ghost catches it.**

** The High Five Ghost passes the Quaffle to Thomas after Caitlin Cooke makes a rush at him. Thomas is able to take it to the Manticores' side of the pitch, but then Wyatt Williams pops up in front of him, so he passes it off to Pops Malleard.**

** Jen Masterson then chases after Pops Malleard, hoping to regain possession of the Quaffle for her team. But she's forced to break it off when Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein hits a Bludger at her.**

Mitch: Canada sucks!

Jen: Well that was unsportsmanlike.

**Pops Malleard then heads into the Montreal scoring area;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Starr!

Pops: Oh, for God's sake!

Starr: (chuckle) That was too easy.

Pops: (facepalm) Ugh!

**Starr easily blocks the shot from going through the hoop. She then hands the Quaffle off to Caitlin Cooke.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Albany, New York, where the Great Valley Vipers are hosting the Kansas City Inferi. The score is 20-0, Kansas City. Chomper has the Quaffle for the Great Valley Vipers, but he only just crosses over to Kansas City's side of the pitch when this happens;**_

_Gwen: Petrificus Totalus!_

_..._

_Ducky: (gasp) Chomper! Oh no, no, no!_

_**Gwen Tennyson uses a Full Body-Bind Curse on Chomper; his arms and his legs snap together and he falls off of his broom, totally paralyzed. This leaves the Quaffle open for Julie Yamamoto to catch – she takes and scores a quick goal afterwards, expanding the Inferi's lead to 30-0 over the Vipers.**_

__**BACK TO MONTREAL**

** As Caitlin Cooke heads towards Minnesota's side of the pitch, the High Five Ghost runs right towards her, as if he is going to collide into her...**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle going off.

Madden: That ghost looked like he was going to run right into her... but he's a ghost. He would've gone through her – wouldn't he?

Hermione: Yeah, he would. But it's still going to be a Blatching call on the Wormtails.

**Before High Five Ghost can make any contact with Caitlin, the gameplay is stopped by the sound of the penalty whistle being blown. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching.__Minnesota, #29. Penalty shot for Montreal!

High Five Ghost: That is bullcrap! I'm a ghost; I wouldn't have even hit her!

Caitlin: Well, I'm about to score a goal against you dicks anyway, so it really don't matter!

High Five Ghost: Bitch!

**Despite being a ghost, High Five Ghost is called for a Blatching foul, awarding a penalty shot to the Montreal Manticores. Caitlin Cooke elects to take the shot, since it was she who nearly got Blatched (well, sort of). Mordecai will try and defend...**

Michaels: Caitlin Cooke SCORES on the penalty shot, and it's 20-0 Montreal!

Caitlin: Eeeeeeeee! I scored a goal!

Rigby: Dammit, Mordecai! Block the Quaffle!

Mordecai: Just catch that Snitch, dilweed.

**Caitlin Cooke scores easily on the penalty shot, extending the Manticores lead to 20-0 over the Wormtails.**

** Meanwhile, as Mordecai inbounds the Quaffle to Thomas...**

Michaels: Well it looks like Rigby's gone out after the Golden Snitch.

Madden: It's a good thing, too. With the slow start that Minnesota's gotten off to, they'll have to end this one quickly, before it gets too out of hand.

Harry: Quickly is right, John. If Jude Lizowski catches on, then Rigby will be in a pickle.

Ron: I don't know, Harry. Raccoons are bloody vicious.

Hermione: Yeah, but Montreal's Seeker is rather extreme in his own way. Who knows how this one will turn out…

**While his team regains possession of the Quaffle, Rigby starts to go out after the Golden Snitch, looking to catch it and win one for the Minnesota Wormtails. Rigby, as a raccoon, is really quick and agile on his broom, so he doesn't have much trouble catching up to it in a relatively short amount of time. As he continues to pursue the Snitch, the Montreal home fans he passes by boo him relentlessly, trying to throw off his momentum.**

** Meanwhile, Thomas passes the Quaffle to Pops Malleard once he gets across to the Manticores' side of the pitch. He almost drops it when Jonesy Garcia hits a Bludger in his direction, but then Skips hit it right back at Jonesy; it just barely misses his face.**

Jonesy: Hey, watch it, you big dumb ape!

Skips: Damn, that thing should've hit 'im – maybe that woulda shut him up!

**In the meantime, Pops Malleard outflys Caitlin Cooke, Jen Masterson and Wyatt Williams, then he makes his way into the Manticores' scoring area;**

Michaels: Pops Malleard shoots, and he SCORES! And the Minnesota Wormtails finally get 10 points up on the board!

Pops: Yes! Finally, we got one!

High Five Ghost: Hey, Pops! High-five!

Both: Yeah!

**Pops Malleard just barely gets the Quaffle past Starr – thus, he gets the goal, and the Minnesota Wormtails decrease the Montreal Manticores' lead down to 20-10.**

** Starr then throws the Quaffle back into play, and it is picked up by Wyatt Williams. While that goes on…**

Michaels: Well, it appears that Jude Lizowski is after the Snitch now.

Madden: Rigby is in trouble now. He better catch that Snitch and catch it right now, because once Lizowski catches him, he won't stand so much as a chance.

Harry: I agree with you, John. I've got my money on Mike Wazowski.

Hermione: It's Jude Lizowski, Harry!

Harry: Whatever.

**While Rigby continues to chase down the Snitch, Jude Lizowski takes up the chase for the Snitch, hoping to take the win for the Montreal Manticores. Even though Jude is a ways behind at the start, he gradually, slowly but surely runs Rigby down. All the while, the Montreal home fans cheer him and his team on;**

Crowd: (chanting) LET'S GO MANTICORES, LET'S GO! (clap, clap) LET'S GO MANTICORES, LET'S GO! (clap, clap)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Portland, Oregon, where the Portland Parselmouths are hosting the New England Griffins. The score is tied at 50. Milhouse Van Houten is right on top of the Golden Snitch, trying to win this one for the Portland Parselmouths. But Stewie Griffin is following from not far behind. Stewie pulls out his laser blaster and his about to shoot Milhouse down when suddenly a Bludger, courtesy of Nelson Muntz, hits Stewie in the face and knocks him off of his broom.**_

_Stewie: Aaaaaaah! (thud)_

_Nelson: HA HA!_

_**Milhouse then catches the Snitch, and the Portland Parselmouths defeat the New England Griffins 200-50.**_

__**BACK TO MONTREAL**

** In time, Jude Lizowski pulls right up alongside Rigby, and the two begin to joust each other, trying to steal each other's momentum away. But both hold on, and Jude then pulls ahead of Rigby a bit. Rigby then takes a glance at Jude, and gets an idea…**

Jude: AAAH! My ass!

Michaels: Oh, and Rigby just literally bit Jude on the butt!

Ron: I told you raccoons were bloody vicious.

Madden: Yep. And now Rigby has the upper hand.

Hermione: But the way he did it was still uncalled for!

**Before Jude can get too far ahead, Rigby lunges at him and bites him hard on the buttocks. Jude writhes around on his broomstick, clutching his bottom and groaning in pain. This gives Rigby the opportunity he needs, as he flies out ahead without any opposition…**

Michaels: And this one is over! Rigby has caught the Snitch and the Wormtails win the game!

Rigby: Wooo, yeah! Yes! We did it!

Mordecai: High-five, Rigby!

Both: YEAH!

**Rigby catches the Golden Snitch, and the Minnesota Wormtails defeat the Montreal Manticores, 160-20. The Wormtails wildly celebrate the victory as the Montreal home crowd incessantly boos them, while the Manticores retreat back to the locker room, hanging their heads in utter defeat.**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Charlotte Hallows – 190; Oklahoma Orcs – 70****  
****Chicago Fire Crabs – 90; Birmingham War Pigs – 210****  
****Cleveland Cruciatus – 230; New Jersey Wyverns – 10****  
****Dallas Hippogriffs – 220; St. Louis Serpents – 60****  
****Denver Dementors – 160; Orlando Black Magic – 70****  
****Detroit Alicorns – 10; Arizona Phoenixes – 180****  
****Houston Horcruxes – 150; Louisville Phantoms – 100****  
****Kansas City Inferi – 240; Great Valley Vipers – 0****  
****Las Vegas Night Elves – 160; San Francisco Seers – 80****  
****London Chimeras – 10; Tokyo Tengu – 170****  
****Los Angeles Undead – 220; Seattle Vampires – 40****  
****Miami Goblins – 0; Columbus Pixies – 250****  
****Milwaukee Death Eaters – 80; Tampa Bay Trolls – 160****  
****Nashville Basilisks – 0; Richmond Werewolves – 160****  
****New England Griffins – 50; Portland Parselmouths – 200****  
****New Mexico Marauders – 180; South Carolina Black Cocks – 60****  
****New York Dragons – 230; Indiana Slughorns – 30****  
****Osaka Oni – 80; Milan Witchhunters – 240****  
****Paris Veela – 10; Mexico City Chupacabras – 200****  
****Philadelphia Thestrals – 150; New Orleans Nightwings – 90****  
****San Antonio Centaurs – 180; Monterrey Cadejos – 20****  
****Toronto Salamanders – 30; Rome Fairies – 240****  
****Toulouse Sphinxes – 40; Kyoto Kappa – 170****  
****Utah Fiendfyre – 150; Memphis Mandrakes – 0****  
****Vancouver Grindylows – 150; Nagoya Nue – 100****  
****Washington Ministry – 220; Atlanta Owls – 60**

** League Standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

**New England Griffins (9-5)**

**Washington Ministry (8-6)****  
****Miami Goblins (7-7)****  
****Cleveland Cruciatus (6-8)****  
****Richmond Werewolves (6-8)**

** North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (10-4)****  
****Columbus Pixies (8-6)****  
****Indiana Slughorns (6-8)****  
****New Jersey Wyverns (6-8)****  
****New York Dragons (6-8)**

** South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (9-5)****  
****Birmingham War Pigs (8-6)****  
****South Carolina Black Cocks (7-7)****  
****Houston Horcruxes (6-8)****  
****Nashville Basilisks (5-9)**

** West Division**

**Denver Dementors (9-5)**

**Los Angeles Undead (7-7)**

**New Mexico Marauders (7-7)****  
****Seattle Vampires (7-7)****  
****San Antonio Centaurs (6-8)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (9-5)****  
****Dallas Hippogriffs (8-6)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (6-8)****  
****Oklahoma Orcs (6-8)****  
****St. Louis Serpents (5-9)**

** North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (8-6)****  
****Milwaukee Death Eaters (7-7)****  
****Great Valley Vipers (6-8)****  
****Kansas City Inferi (7-7)****  
****Detroit Alicorns (5-9)**

** South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (9-5)****  
****Tampa Bay Trolls (9-5)****  
****Charlotte Hallows (7-7)****  
****Atlanta Owls (5-9)****  
****Memphis Mandrakes (4-10)**

** West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (10-4)****  
****San Francisco Seers (7-7)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (7-7)  
****Arizona Phoenixes (6-8)****  
****Las Vegas Night Elves (5-9)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (8-6)****  
****Rome Fairies (8-6)****  
****Milan Witchhunters (7-7)****  
****Toulouse Sphinxes (6-8)****  
****Paris Veela (4-10)**

** Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (9-5)****  
****Tokyo Tengu (9-5)****  
****Osaka Oni (7-7)****  
****Nagoya Nue (5-9)**

** North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (8-6)****  
****Toronto Salamanders (7-7)****  
****Monterrey Cadejos (6-8)****  
****Montreal Manticores (5-9)****  
****Vancouver Grindylows (5-9)**

** Tune back in for Week 15!**


	42. Prehistoric Sabotage

This side story starts out on the Monday right after Week 14, in an underground laboratory built underneath Jeld-Wen Field in Portland, Oregon.

The laboratory in question is utilized by Professor John Frink, who often works for Charles Montgomery Burns, developing certain "tools" for him to use against opposing teams, so as to help his Portland Parselmouths win games. However, right now he is taking some time away from that to pursue a different endeavor, one of a more scientific variety.

"Yes! Finally, my time machine is complete," proclaims Frink as he wrenches in the last bolt. As he boards the machine, he takes a giant tranquilizer gun with him, saying, "With this machine, I'll go back in time to the days of the dinosaurs. And with this tranquilizer gun, I'll capture one or two or maybe even three dinosaurs, and take them back here for this lab to study them. With all that I can find out about them, I'll put paleontologists everywhere to shame, as I'll finally have proof! But I just have to test the time machine first…"

With that, Professor Frink pulls the lever back, feeling a faint dizzy sensation as he does so. A second later, he pushes it back to park. Frink then takes a glance at his lab's clock. Just a second ago, it showed 12 noon – now it shows 6:30 in the morning.

"Yes! It works!" Professor Frink cries out triumphantly. "Back to the dinosaurs!"

Frink then pulls the lever all the way back, and watches as the world around him rotates through day and night in reverse order, as the moon spins through its phases from new to crescent to half to gibbous to full and back again, as the years go by in reverse order, as man-made buildings eventually disappear and are replaced by a more natural environment…

…

After what seems like an eternity, Frink finally stops the lever, with the date dial reading 65,500,000 BC. For a second, he looks around, marveling at the wonders of the mountainous, forested, pristine environment with which he has been presented. "Wow…" he says to himself. "The Earth will never again be this beautiful."

After that moment, Frink embarks on his quest, his quest to capture a dinosaur. All the while he cannot help but feel a sense of wonderment as he observes the dramatic landscape around him. Nonetheless, he is quite wary, as he is unsure as to whether or not there could be a dinosaur lurking behind any one of the big trees around him…

Suddenly he hears a pair of growls coming from his 6-o'clock. Frink turns around and sees them; two _Utahraptors_, one blue one and one green one, staring him down, their sickle claws cocked and loaded, their eyes seeing a meal.

"Oh, you wanna dance, lizard-boys?" Frink, clearly unfazed, takes his tranquilizer gun and points it at them. At that same moment, as if willingly answering his challenge, the two raptors charge. But the second they start charging, Frink fires away a tranquilizer dart – it hits the blue raptor right in the gut, taking him down in an instant and putting him in an unconscious, tranquilized state. The green raptor continues to charge at Frink; it then leaps high in the air with its sickle-claw ready to plunge into Frink's chest. But that's when Frink suddenly shoots it right in the neck with another tranquilizer dart, knocking it out cold in an instant.

"Well, what do you know?" Frink says, satisfied with himself. "Two _Utahraptors_. A deadly species indeed, fast and heavily armed. I'm so taking these things back to the lab!"

Quickly, Frink rushes back to his time machine. Using the hover feature that he installed, he manages to move the machine forward slowly, piloting it like a hovercraft. He creeps up to the two raptors he just took down. He then gets out, runs to the back of the machine and takes out the cups – two super-powered suction cups attached to ropes that he installed in the back of the machine to transport any prehistoric (or futuristic) creatures that he captured back to his native time. Using careful precision, he gets the cups secured tightly onto the chests of the two raptors…

…when suddenly a great big loud roar is heard, sending the surrounding wildlife scattering. Thunderous footsteps are heard, coming closer and closer as the ground trembles with each step. Extremely anxious to say the least, Frink turns and sees it; a real, genuine _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ coming his way. The T. Rex has a mushroom-colored body with a tan underbelly and a dark-brown stripe running along the length of its spine. Its right eye is yellow and its left eye is red; a long, red stripe runs down from its left eye, across its left shoulder, down its left arm all the way to one of the claws on its tiny hand – that claw is also red.

It turns out that those two raptors were the minions of this T. Rex – something that had never before been even so much as hypothesized by the paleontologists of our modern era. And now, the T. Rex has his sights set on Frink, hellbent on avenging his raptor comrades. Genuinely fearing for his life, Frink draws his tranquilizer gun and fires – the dart hits the giant theropod right in the corroded artery… but the dinosaur doesn't even so much as flinch.

"Dammit, that was my last shot!" As the giant reptile rushes at Frink, he quickly heads back to his time machine and gets in, starting up its motor. Unfortunately, the motor is taking some time to fire up, and the T. Rex is getting closer and closer. Frink's life suddenly flashes before his eyes as he realizes that the end may very well be near…

Then suddenly, the dinosaur starts to reel around, its balance becoming off. Groaning, it stumbles around helplessly for a good while before falling to the ground, causing the ground to shake violently for a split-second as the giant theropod crashes to the ground, out cold.

"Whew, I guess that tranquilizer just takes a little while to take effect on larger creatures," Frink sighs in relief. He's just about to push the time lever forward when he takes a real good look at the T. Rex, laying there helplessly in an unconscious state.

"Jackpot!" Frink frantically gets out and gets the last suction cup – he takes it over to the motionless creature and securely attaches it to his chest. Triumph flowing through his veins, he rushes back to the machine, gets on board and pushes the time lever forward…

…

Professor Frink eventually arrives back in the safety of his laboratory, with three unconscious dinosaurs, one _Tyrannosaurus rex_ and two _Utahraptors_ on hand. No sooner does he rematerialize back into the present time than does Mr. Burns, the Portland Parselmouths' head coach, walks into the lab.

"What the hell just happened?" Mr. Burns suddenly jumps in shock at the sight of seeing the professor appear spontaneously from thin air. Then he sees the unconscious dinosaurs that he brought with him. "What the- am… am I dead? Am I hallucinating?"

"No," replies Professor Frink. "I have just successfully travelled back to the dinosaurs' time and back again with this time machine that I just completed. I was also able to capture a T. Rex and two raptors to study. With all the data I gather, I'll be putting paleontologists everywhere to shame – because all my data will be actual proof! Brilliant, isn't it?"

"Hmmm…" Mr. Burns thinks about the potential of this situation, and suddenly comes up with what just may be a psychotic idea. "Perhaps there are a certain other group of lowly individuals whom we can also put to shame. I assume you're aware that the Parselmouths' next game will be in Albany, versus the Great Valley Vipers?"

"I am aware of that, yes."

"And what about those remote-controlled brainwashing caps you've been working on?"

"I just completed them before yesterday's game. Why?"

"Oh, you'll know why in a minute…" With sinister intentions, Mr. Burns finds the set of three remote-controlled brainwashing caps that the Professor had just completed. He installs them onto the heads of the three unconscious dinosaurs, then he draws the control panel and flips a switch.

The blue raptor suddenly gets up and stands rigidly, as if it were a robot. Mr. Burns then messes around with the switches on that section of the control panel, and the raptor breaks into a tap-dance routine while humming nonsense tunes. Mr. Burns amuses himself for a while, then he releases his hold on the blue raptor, and it plops to the ground, back to its unconscious state.

He then activates one of the other caps – the green raptor suddenly jumps up and stands in the ready position. Mr. Burns messes around with the switches again – this time, he causes the green raptor to do the Macarena, all while singing in a raspy voice, "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa Buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Heeeeey Macarena!" All the while, Mr. Burns is laughing hysterically, while Professor Frink looks on with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Burns then releases his hold on the green raptor, and it goes back to being unconscious. He then activates the cap that is on the T. Rex. When Burns flips a switch, the Rex lets out a great big loud roar, making the laboratory quiver and the combustible fluids in the lab vibrate almost to the point of exploding…

…but Mr. Burns releases his hold on the Rex before any damage is done, and it falls back unconscious.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Professor Frink asks.

"Don't you see?" Mr. Burns answers. "Since the Parselmouths are playing against a bunch of baby dinosaurs next week, when you brought with you these fully-grown carnivorous dinosaurs, I thought perhaps we could make them do our bidding. And since we can, I've decided that on Week 15, we will use these dinosaurs to attack the Great Valley Vipers, and make them wish they never joined the World League of Cartoon Quidditch! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha…!"

Then Mr. Burns thinks of something else. "There's just one problem. The game's in Albany, New York, on the other side of the country. Don't you have any teleporters that could get our dinosaurs there, or something?"

"I do have a remote teleporter than can teleport any object to any destination of your choosing," Frink says. "When the time comes, I'll get these dinosaurs transported to University Field in Albany, New York, and we'll be able to work our magic then."

"Excellent!" Mr. Burns hisses triumphantly. "Just for all this, how's about a nice big steak on me as a reward?"

"That sounds very sweet, thanks." And with that, Mr. Burns and Professor Frink leave the lab to get steaks, leaving their squad of brainwashed dinosaurs lying in wait, ready to use against the Great Valley Vipers in Week 15 of the Cartoon Quidditch regular season…


	43. Week 15 Prologue

** Week 15 match-ups;**

**Charlotte Hallows vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Denver Dementors vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Nagoya Nue**

**London Chimeras vs Rome Fairies**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Montreal Manticores vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Nashville Basilisks vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**New England Griffins vs Miami Goblins**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Los Angeles Undead**

**New York Dragons vs Columbus Pixies**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Osaka Oni vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Paris Veela vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Washington Ministry**

**San Francisco Seers vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Seattle Vampires vs San Antonio Centaurs  
**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Atlanta Owls**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

** Game of the Week; Portland Parselmouths vs Great Valley Vipers.**

** See you in the Great Valley!**


	44. Week 15 Portland vs Great Valley

** Week 15 Game of the Week; Portland Parselmouths vs Great Valley Vipers.**

** Team rosters;**

**Portland Parselmouths**

** Chaser: Marge Simpson (#38)**

**Chaser: Bart Simpson (#54)**

**Chaser: Lisa Simpson (#45)**

**Beater: Nelson Muntz (#27)**

**Beater: Moe Szyslak (#32)**

**Keeper: Homer Simpson [C] (#83)**

**Seeker: Milhouse Van Houten (#43)**

**Coach: Charles Montgomery Burns**

**Great Valley Vipers**

**Chaser: Ducky (#04)**

**Chaser: Chomper (#66)**

**Chaser: Ruby (#06)**

**Beater: Littlefoot [C] (#34)**

**Beater: Cera (#27)**

**Keeper: Spike (#10)**

**Seeker: Petrie (#40)**

**Coach: Ali**

** Tuning on to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Welcome to Week 15 of the Cartoon Quidditch regular season! This week, we are live from the University Field in Albany, New York, usually the home of the Albany Great Danes football team. But today, it's home to the band of dinosaurs known as the Great Valley Vipers, who have their work cut out for them as they're about to go up against probably the best team in Cartoon Quidditch at the moment, the Portland Parselmouths. I'm Al Michaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for this match.

Madden: Now the Great Valley Vipers may be made up of dinosaurs, but they haven't exactly been "tyrant lizards" as of late. Their record is 6-8, which is 4th in the National North division. The Portland Parselmouths, on the other hands, have truly tyrannized the league as they are the top team right now with a 10-4 record.

Harry: Not that win-loss records necessarily dictate the outcome of a game, of course. Also, the Vipers are still touting the claim that they have slaughtered real T. Rexes – surely if they've done that, then they can beat the Parselmouths.

Ron: But the Parselmouths are the best team in the league! They've beaten some of the most bloody powerful teams out there. I don't think these hatchlings will be a threat to them either… at least not much of a threat, anyway.

Hermione: I still think the Parselmouths are up to no good. You remember Week 15 last season when they played the Arizona Phoenixes, don't you? I believe that they'll be pulling stuff like that again, just like the Chicago Fire Crabs did back in Week 7 earlier this season!

Michaels: Well actually, there is still no proof of that, but I suppose we'll see if anything weird happens this week…

…

Burns: Now I should tell you – I've managed to "recruit" some "special friends" into helping you all out in this game. They may be very scary and vicious, but don't be alarmed; they'll mean none of you any harm.

Lisa: Uh, it sounds like you've been pulling some strings again, Mr. Burns.

Burns: Maybe, heh heh heh! But don't worry about it. Just give it your best out there. And if our situation does become dire, I'll deploy our "special fiends" then. Got it?

Homer: Got it!

Burns: Excellent…

…

**The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch; they all fly to where none of the players on either side can see them. The Quaffle is then taken to the center of the pitch by the referee, who promptly tosses it straight upwards.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is up, and we are underway in the Great Valley!

**Bart Simpson is the first to get his hands on the Quaffle. Chomper then rushes at him from straight ahead, his teeth looking to sink into something. Bart freaks out and passes the Quaffle to his sister Lisa while avoiding Chomper's jaws.**

Bart: That was too close!

Chomper: Dammit, I wanna sink my teeth into someone!

**Ducky and Ruby double-team Lisa Simpson from her left and right sides; Lisa passes the Quaffle off to her mother, Marge Simpson. Marge, free from Great Valley's Chasers, promptly makes her way into the Vipers' scoring area;**

Michaels: Marge shoots, and it's SAVED by Spike!

Marge: Oh rats, I missed!

Spike: (chuckle)

Burns: These Vipers may be tougher than I thought…

**Marge Simpson makes the mistake of shooting the Quaffle right at the hoop that Spike was guarding, thus Spike is able to easily catch the Quaffle before it goes through the hoop. He then inbounds it to his adoptive sister Ducky.**

** GAME BREAK**

_**This Game Break takes place in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where the Philadelphia Thestrals are hosting the Indiana Slughorns. The score is 10-0, Indiana. Abigail Lincoln has the Quaffle for the Philadelphia Thestrals, but Kitty Kaswell is right on her tail. Kitty is about to make a grab at the Quaffle when Hoagie P. Gilligan and Cree Lincoln do a Dopplebeater Defence move, hitting one Bludger at the same time to double the force – it hits Kitty right in the chest and sends her flying.**_

_Kitty: AAAAaaaaa…_

_Hoagie/Cree: (high-five)_

_**Abigail Lincoln scores as that happens, tying the game up at 10**_

**BACK TO THE GREAT VALLEY**

** Just as Ducky takes the Quaffle, Nelson Muntz hits a Bludger in her direction. Littlefoot then hits it right back at Nelson; it almost hits him in the face.**

Littlefoot: You leave my friend alone!

Nelson: Bastard.

**Meanwhile, Ducky passes the Quaffle to Ruby, who has Chomper flanking her for support. Lisa Simpson tries to get the Quaffle from Ruby, but Chomper snaps at her and forces her to back off. Bart Simpson then makes a go at it, but Chomper snaps at him and he too is forced to back off.**

** Chomper then halts his forward progress, leaving Ruby to fly by herself into the Parselmouths' scoring area;**

Michaels: Ruby shoots, and she SCORES! 10 points to the Great Valley Vipers!

Homer: D'OH!

Ruby: Yay! I did it! We're leading!

Burns: Damn…

**Ruby shoots at the right hoop while Homer Simpson is guarding the center hoop. Homer is not fast enough, and the Quaffle goes through, earning the Great Valley Vipers a 10-0 lead over the Portland Parselmouths.**

** In a fit of frustration, Homer Simpson throws the Quaffle back into play for it to be picked up by his wife Marge.**

** Marge then passes the Quaffle to Bart Simpson as Chomper comes snapping at her. Bart heads onto the Vipers' side of the pitch with the Quaffle in tow, and then he suddenly finds himself hitting the brakes and screaming aloud as he sees Cera charging right at him from the front with her horn in striking position…**

Madden: Ooh, right in the gut!

Burns: Timeout! Timeout, I say!

Michaels: Cera just charged Bart Simpson off of his broom, and the penalty whistle is going off!

Hermione: Blatching on Great Valley! Need I say more?!

**Cera charges Bart Simpson right in the gut; her horn jabs him in the side, but does not dig in. As Bart falls off of his broom, Charles Montgomery Burns, the coach of the Portland Parselmouths, calls timeout. At the same time, the penalty whistle is blown. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Great Valley, #27. Penalty shot for Portland! Portland has just called timeout; they will take their penalty shot when they time back in.

…

Marge: Oh, Bart, my poor baby! Are you okay?

**As** **Bart tries to catch his breath, he lifts up his shirt to check the spot where Cera's horn hit him to see if he's bleeding, which he isn't.**

Bart: (panting) Yeah, I think so. (panting) I just need a while to shake that off.

…

Bart: Alright, I think I'm good.

Burns: Very well. Now step your game up, people! Those Vipers are beating us up, and we have to fight them back, lest I find it necessary to unleash my special "cavalry." Now let's do it!

**The Portland Parselmouths remount and call off the timeout to get the game back underway. Since Cera was slapped with a Blatching penalty, Portland is awarded a penalty shot, which Bart Simpson elects to take. Spike, meanwhile, will try to defend the Great Valley goal;**

Michaels: Bart Simpson SCORES on the penalty shot, and we're tied at 10!

Bart: Woo-hoo! (moons Spike) Eat my shorts, Vipers!

Lisa: High-five, bro!

Bart/Lisa: (high-five) GO PARSELMOUTHS!

**Bart Simpson scores on the penalty shot, tying the game up at 10.**

**Spike then throws the Quaffle to Chomper; he catches it in his mouth. Lisa Simpson then makes a charge at Chomper; he tries to pass the Quaffle to Ruby, but it is then suddenly intercepted in mid-air by Marge Simpson.**

Marge: (shrug) Hey, it's all fair play.

**Cera then immediately hits a Bludger towards Marge, but it is deflected by Nelson Muntz, who hits it right back at Cera; the Bludger hits her in the side. Cera just manages to avoid falling off the broom by holding on with her front legs, but she ends up struggling as she tries to get remounted.**

Nelson: HA HA!

**While that goes on, Marge Simpson approaches the Vipers' goal...**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Spike!

Marge: Oh darn, I missed again!

Spike: (chuckle)

**After catching the Quaffle and blocking the shot, Spike inbounds the Quaffle to Ruby.**

** Bart and Lisa Simpson double-team Ruby before she can cross over onto Portland's side of the pitch; Ruby passes the Quaffle to Ducky. Moe Szyslak hits a Bludger towards Ducky, but it misses. Additionally, Marge Simpson is far behind and Nelson Muntz has no Bludgers in range for him to work with.**

** With all of this leaving Ducky in the clear, she freely passes into the Parselmouths' scoring area;**

Michaels: And Ducky SCORES! The Vipers take the lead, 20-10.

Homer: D'OH!

Ducky: Oh, yes, yes, yes! I scored, I scored!

Burns: Oh, that does it...

**While Homer Simpson is defending the right goal, Ducky shoots at the center goal, getting the Quaffle through and giving the Great Valley Vipers a 10-0 lead. **

**Homer then inbounds the Quaffle once again, and it is picked up by his wife Marge Simpson.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Orlando, Florida, where the Orlando Black Magic are hosting the Minnesota Wormtails. The score is 30-10, Orlando. Rigby is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail, while Dexter is a ways behind. Rigby is about to make the catch when Dexter suddenly shoots the tail end of his broom with a laser blaster, sending Rigby plummeting to the ground. Dexter goes on to catch the Snitch and the Orlando Black Magic defeat the Minnesota Wormtails 180-10.**_

**BACK TO THE GREAT VALLEY**

Burns: Smithers, release the raptors!

Smithers: Yes sir!

...

Madden: What the...

Michaels: There are strange foreign characters riding this way on broomsticks... can't quite tell who or what they are...

Ron: Bloody hell! Those are raptors!

Harry: That's ridiculous... holy crap, those are raptors! And they're headed right this way!

Hermione: Just what the hell are they... (gasp) Parselmouths! They're working for them!

All Commentators: (facepalm)

**As Petrie and Milhouse Van Houten duke it out for the Golden Snitch, the two raptors that were captured and brainwashed by the Portland Parselmouths' management six days ago make their appearance. They fly into the stadiums on their broomsticks, inciting a wave of shocked gasps from the crowd...**

Chomper: AAAA! It's Screech and Thud!

Cera: What? Oh that is bullsh- oh my God, it is them! Run! Fly!

**It turns out that the carnivorous dinosaurs that the Parselmouths captured were in fact a gang of predators that the Vipers had had several run-ins with in the past. The two raptors, as it so happens, are known by the names of Screech (the blue one) and Thud (the green one). **

Michaels: Oh no – those raptors are chasing down the Vipers, they are gonna kill someone!

Ron: For God's sake, this is a Quidditch match, not Jurassic Park!

Hermione: And notice how they're not going after the Parselmouths? It all fits, you morons!

Harry: Either way, this is turning out ugly...

**Screech goes after Chomper and Ruby, making them flee to the other side of the pitch. Cera hits a Bludger at him, but Screech hits it right back at her with his tail; the Bludger hits Cera in the head, knocking her off her broom, unconscious.**

Littlefoot: You'll pay for that one, Screech...!

**Littlefoot hits the other Bludger at Screech, but he hits it back at him with his tail, and it hits Littlefoot in the face, knocking him off his broom, unconscious.**

Screech: Suck it, bitches! PARSELMOUTHS RULE!

**Meanwhile, Petrie and Milhouse Van Houten are still chasing down the Snitch; they've been concentrating so hard that neither of them have noticed the raptor attack going on around them. That's when Thud starts to chase Petrie down, getting closer and closer from behind. Petrie, for the moment, remains totally oblivious...**

Ducky: Petrie, look out!

Petrie: AAAAH! Sharptooth!

Thud: (roar)

Milhouse: AAAAAH! Raptor's gonna eat me!

**Both Petrie and Milhouse split up, forgetting about the Snitch and trying to escape Thud. Thud goes after Petrie, slashing at him repeatedly with his sickle-claw and snapping at him with his jaws. Each swipe makes Petrie's life flash before his eyes for a split-second...**

** Meanwhile, Milhouse has stopped in mid-air, catching his breath after having escaped the raptor. Just as he thinks that he is exhausted of energy, the Snitch suddenly flies right up to him, hovering right in front of his face. On pure instinct, Milhouse makes a grab at it...**

Michaels: And this game is over! Milhouse Van Houten has the Snitch, Parselmouths win!

Hermione: Only because they set those raptors loose! Seriously, that has got to be the sickest form of sabotage I've ever seen in this league!

Milhouse: YES! I got the Snitch! We've won!

Bart: Nice catch, buddy!

Burns: Excellent...

**Milhouse Van Houten catches the Snitch, and the Portland Parselmouths win 160-20 over the Great Valley Vipers. The Parselmouths celebrate wildly while the Great Valley home crowd boos this outcome...**

Burns: Splendid game, everyone. (wink)

Marge: Wait, so were those raptors those "special friends" you mentioned before?

Burns: Precisely. And there's one more "special friend" who still hasn't done his stuff. But uh, I don't think you wanna stick around for it.

Bart: Aw, come on! I wanna watch them suffer some more!

Burns: Trust me, you don't wanna risk getting caught in the crossfire. Now get out of here as fast as you can!

Homer: (sigh) Yes ,sir.

**Upon Mr. Burns' orders, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Nelson, Moe and Milhouse all fly out of the stadium, heading away from it as fast as their brooms will go. When he's sure that they're safe, Mr. Burns gives one more command;**

Burns: Smithers... RELEASE THE REX!

Smithers: YES SIR!

...

Madden: What the... why is the ground shaking? Is this an earthquake?

Hermione: Uh, that's no earthquake, John...

Ron: Bloody hell! There's a goddamn T. Rex heading right for us!

Harry: We gotta get out of here now! Everyone take my arm... okay. One, two three!

** Mr. Burns's assistant Waylon Smithers releases the T. Rex that was captured and brainwashed by the team. The ground quakes as it makes his way towards the stadium. In the meantime, the commentators, Al Michaels, John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger all Apparate (teleport) out of the stadium...**

Petrie: AAAAAAAHHHH! RED CLAW!

Ali: RUN! FLY AWAY!

** Immediately upon seeing him, the Great Valley Vipers all fly at full-speed away from the stadium, too fast for the T. Rex to catch them. The T. Rex, known to the Vipers as Red Claw, takes his rage out on the stadium. The fans frantically try to evacuate as Red Claw viciously tramples the grand stands, which fall under his weight. He rams his body with all his might against the surrounding buildings so hard that they collapse. As the stadium falls to pieces under his brute strength, he catches sight of fans trying to escape; he eagerly leans down and scoops a huge cluster of them up in his mouth. Huge amounts of blood, entrails and bone matter ooze out of his mouth as he chews up and swallows the humans, which provide a rejuvenating taste for him. He keeps this up until there are no more humans left in the area. Then he takes down the last standing structures of the stadium with his legs and his body, completing the destruction of University Field. **

** Seeing that he has done all he can, Mr. Burns flips switches on the control panel controlling the brainwashing devices, making Red Claw, Screech and Thud fall asleep, getting them ready for his go-to guy Professor Frink to teleport them back to Portland Oregon.**

Burns: Excellent...

**Meanwhile, the Great Valley Vipers have seen the whole thing from back behind them, in a state of shock and disbelief over seeing their home turf being destroyed by their archenemy Red Claw.**

Ducky: Where do we go now? Huh? Huh?

Littlefoot: (sigh) We no longer have a home to return to. I don't think the Great Valley Vipers can go any further!

Ali: Don't say that! Surely there are some stadiums around here that'll be willing to support us. We just have to find one. Trust me on this, guys, we'll pull through.

Cera: You'd better be right about this!

**And so the Great Valley Vipers fly on, hoping to find a stadium to support them for the rest of the Cartoon Quidditch season...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Charlotte Hallows – 30; New Orleans Nightwings – 220**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 170; Detroit Alicorns – 50**

**Denver Dementors - 30; New Mexico Marauders - 160**

**Houston Horcruxes – 20; Cleveland Cruciatus – 230**

**Indiana Slughorn – 10; Philadelphia Thestrals – 160**

**Kyoto Kappa – 80; Nagoya Nue – 240**

**London Chimeras – 150; Rome Fairies – 90**

**Louisville Phantoms – 240; Birmingham War Pigs – 50**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 150; St. Louis Serpents – 0**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 200; Kansas City Inferi – 40**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 10; Orlando Black Magic – 180**

**Montreal Manticores – 160; Monterrey Cadejos – 30**

**Nashville Basilisks – 150; South Carolina Black Cocks – 100**

**New England Griffins – 200; Miami Goblins – 60**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 150; Los Angeles Undead – 40**

**New York Dragons – 100; Columbus Pixies – 250**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 40; Dallas Hippogriffs – 170**

**Osaka Oni – 100; Tokyo Tengu – 150**

**Paris Veela – 160; Milan Witchhunters – 90**

**Richmond Werewolves - Washington Ministry – 180**

**San Francisco Seers – 210; Las Vegas Night Elves – 20**

**Seattle Vampires – 0; San Antonio Centaurs – 190**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 50; Atlanta Owls – 180**

**Toronto Salamanders – 170; Mexico City Chupacabras – 70**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 40; Arizona Phoenixes – 220**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 50; Toulouse Sphinxes – 230**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (10-5)**

**Washington Ministry (9-6)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (7-8)**

**Miami Goblins (7-8)**

**Richmond Werewolves (6-9)**

**North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (11-4)**

**Columbus Pixies (9-6)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (7-8)**

**Indiana Slughorns (6-9)**

**New York Dragons (6-9)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (10-5)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (8-7)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (7-8)**

**Houston Horcruxes (6-9)**

**Nashville Basilisks (6-9)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (10-5)**

**Los Angeles Undead (7-8)**

**New Mexico Marauders (7-8)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (7-8)**

**Seattle Vampires (7-8)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (10-5)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (8-7)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (7-8)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (6-9)**

**St. Louis Serpents (5-10)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (9-6)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (8-7)**

**Kansas City Inferi (7-8)**

**Great Valley Vipers (6-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (5-10)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (10-5)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (9-6)**

**Charlotte Hallows (7-8)**

**Atlanta Owls (6-9)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (5-10)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (11-4)**

**San Francisco Seers (8-7)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (7-8)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (7-8)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (5-10)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (9-6)**

**Rome Fairies (8-7)**

**Milan Witchhunters (7-8)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (7-8)**

**Paris Veela (5-10)**

**Japan Division**

**Tokyo Tengu (10-5)**

**Kyoto Kappa (9-6)**

**Osaka Oni (7-8)**

**Nagoya Nue (6-9)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (8-7)**

**Toronto Salamanders (8-7)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (6-9)**

**Montreal Manticores (6-9)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (5-10)**

**Tune back in for Week 16!**


	45. Week 16 Prologue

** Week 16 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Atlanta Owls vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs New York Dragons**

**Columbus Pixies vs Denver Dementors**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs San Francisco Seers**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Kansas City Inferi vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs New England Griffins**

**Los Angeles Undead vs London Chimeras**

**Miami Goblins vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Nagoya Nue vs Montreal Manticores**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Rome Fairies vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Washington Ministry**

**Seattle Vampires vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Paris Veela**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Osaka Oni**

** Game of the Week; Kansas City Inferi vs New Mexico Marauders.**

** See you in New Mexico!**


	46. Week 16 Kansas City vs New Mexico

** Week 16 Game of the Week; Kansas City Inferi vs New Mexico Marauders.**

** Team rosters;**

**Kansas City Inferi**

**Chaser: Gwen Tennyson (#01)**

**Chaser: Julie Yamamoto (#35)**

**Chaser: Rook Blonko (#20)**

**Beater: Kevin Levin (#44)**

**Beater: Paradox (#52)**

**Keeper: Azmuth (#81)**

**Seeker: Ben Tennyson [C] (#10)**

**Coach: Max Tennyson**

**New Mexico Marauders**

**Chaser: Dib (#15)**

**Chaser: Gaz (#51)**

**Chaser: GIR (#34)**

**Beater: Almighty Tallest Red (#39)**

**Beater: Almighty Tallest Purple (#93)**

**Keeper: Ms. Bitters (#15)**

**Seeker: Zim [C] (#48)**

**Coach: Professor Membrane**

** Now tuning to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Welcome to Week 17 of the Cartoon Quidditch regular season! The theme of this week's Game of the Week; aliens! We're live from New Mexico – many believe that an alien UFO actually crashed down in Roswell, but instead we are the University Stadium in Albuquerque, normally home to the University of New Mexico Lobos football team, but today it is the home of the New Mexico Marauders Cartoon Quidditch team, as they are hosting another alien-oriented team, the Kansas City Inferi! Hello again, I'm Al Michaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for this match.

Madden: Now even though the only pure-blood aliens on the Inferi is their Keeper, Azmuth, and one of their Chasers, Rook Blonko, they nonetheless have a very powerful roster. They have Kevin Levin, who's a half-alien energy manipulator, Gwen Tennyson, who's a spellcaster, and Ben Tennyson, who has tons of alien forms he can transform into, also Rook Blonko has his deadly Proto-Tool weapon – I know I say this a lot, but the Marauders will really have their work cut out for them against these guys.

Harry: But apparently, the Inferi don't have the record to show for their abilities – they're 7-8, which puts them 3rd in the National North division, behind Chicago and Milwaukee. Whatever weaknesses the Inferi have been showing, the Marauders would do well do exploit them, and that just may enable them to pull one out here.

Ron: Of course, the Marauders haven't been exactly stellar themselves – they too are 7-8, which puts them in a four-way tie with Los Angeles, San Antonio and Seattle for 2nd in the American West division. Hmmm, I guess it will be interesting to see how it turns out.

Hermione: I just hope Kansas City controls their powers. I still remember from a couple of weeks back when Gwen Tennyson used a Full-Body Bind Curse against the Great Valley Vipers – and from last season when she used a Slug-Vomiting Charm against the Toulouse Sphinxes and got ejected. Who knows what those Inferi will try and pull off here!

Michaels: We're about to find out, as both teams are ready and waiting at the center of the pitch.

…

Ben: Alright, guys, we really got make better use of our powers if we're gonna make it this season. Make better use of our spells, energy manipulation, alien transformations, Proto-Tools, you get the idea.

Kevin: Trust me, when we're done here, New Mexico will be marauding like cowards back to whatever planet they came from!

Gwen: I believe you're thinking of the planet Irken, Kevin.

Rook: Wherever they are from, it does not matter, because I think we can all guarantee a victory here today.

Ben: Then let's do it!

…

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released to fly on their own accord where they please. The referee then carries the Quaffle to the center of the pitch and then tosses it straight up.**

Michaels: And this alien battle in New Mexico is on!

**All of the Chasers make a mad dash for the Quaffle once it hits mid-air, but Gaz gets his hands on it for the New Mexico Marauders. Julie Yamamoto goes after him, but she can't get close enough to take the Quaffle away. Paradox hits a Bludger towards Gaz, but it misses horribly.**

** With Gwen Tennyson and Rook Blonko out of range, Gaz easily passes into the Kansas City Inferi scoring area;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Azmuth!

Gaz: Damn!

Azmuth: Whew, that was a close one. Oh, I hope they don't pull that off again!

**Azmuth, despite his small size, is able to get in front of the Quaffle just in time to catch it before it goes through the hoop. He then inbounds it to Julie Yamamoto.**

** Almighty Tallests Red and Purple both hit Bludgers at Julie, but they miss and almost hit each other.**

Red: Hey, watch it!

Purple: No, you watch it!

Both: (growling)

**That leaves the incompetent robot GIR to pursue Julie and the Quaffle. He gains ground on her relatively quickly, but he pays no heed to either of Kansas City's other two Chasers…**

Gwen: _Entomorphis!_

…

Madden: What just happened to GIR?

Michaels: Looks like he was just transformed into an insect!

Hermione: Seriously? That has to be one of the weirdest spells I've ever seen used in this league!

Harry: But it's working like a charm, no pun intended.

**Gwen casts a jinx on GIR, transforming him into an insect, depriving him of the ability to speak, forcing him to crawl about on his broomstick and endowing him with feelers. This jinx is only a temporary one, but it is effective in getting GIR out of the way and enabling Julie Yamamoto to fly into the Marauders' scoring area;**

Michaels: Julie Yamamoto shoots, and she's just scored 10 points for the Kansas City Inferi!

Ben: Nice shot, Julie! (blows kiss)

Julie: Thanks, Ben! (blows kiss)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Denver, Colorado, where the Denver Dementors are hosting the Columbus Pixies. The score is 20-0, Denver. Vicky has the Quaffle for the Columbus Pixies. Frustrated that they are already two goals behind, Cosmo and Wanda fly out ahead to help Vicky out…**_

_Cosmo/Wanda: AVADA KEDAVRA!_

…

_Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!_

_Kyle: You bastards!_

_**Vicky goes on to score effortlessly, decreasing the Dementors' lead to 20-10.**_

**BACK TO NEW MEXICO**

** After Julie scores and establishes a 10-0 lead for Kansas City, Ms. Bitters reluctantly throws the Quaffle back into play, and it is picked up by Dib.**

** Kevin Levin hits a Bludger towards Dib, but she dodges it and then passes the Quaffle to Gaz. Gaz then flies in full-throttle towards the Kansas City scoring area, but then Rook Blonko draws his Proto-Tool…**

All Commentators: OH!

Michaels: Dib is being electrocuted by Rook Blonko and that weapon of his!

Madden: He's dropped the Quaffle, and Gwen Tennyson has come up with it!

Ron: That was bloody brilliant. Maybe not as lethal as Darth Sidious's Force Lightning, but still brilliant.

Hermione: It was a cheap shot, is what it was! At least Dib is okay.

**Rook Blonko uses his Proto-Tool in its Taser mode on Dib; the wire lodges itself in Dib's neck, sending tens of thousands of volts of electricity through Dib's body and making his body spasm involuntarily as he groans in excruciating pain. Only when he drops the Quaffle and Gwen Tennyson comes up with it does Rook release him from the shocking.**

** GIR, who's gone back into his full-sized robot form, is the first to try and chase Gwen Tennyson down.**

Gwen: Stay away or I'll make bats come out your nose!

**That remark intimidates GIR into backing off; still shaken after Gwen turned him into an insect, he's afraid of what else she would do to him.**

** No Bludgers are available for either of the Almighty Tallests to hit at Gwen, nor are Dib and Gaz able to run her down. Thus, Gwen Tennyson has no trouble getting into the New Mexico scoring area;**

Michaels: Gwen Tennyson shoots, and she SCORES! Kansas City goes up 20-0!

Gwen: Oh, yeah! Try that on us and see what happens, Marauders!

Kevin: You really got 'em good, Gwen! (blows kiss)

Gwen: (giggles)

**After feigning their Seeker Ms. Bitters into intimidation, Gwen Tennyson scores an easy goal to push the Inferi into a 20-0 lead over the Marauders. Ms. Bitters then passes the Quaffle to GIR.**

** Surprisingly, GIR is able to make it to Kansas City's side of the pitch without much opposition. But that's when Julie Yamamoto shows up, appearing out of nowhere and snatching the Quaffle from his arms.**

Julie: Quidditch is not a sport for robots, sucker!

**But shortly after Julie takes the Quaffle, she is then intercepted by Dib. Julie hesitates just long enough for Gaz to take the Quaffle from her.**

Gaz: Quidditch is not a sport for sassy whores, either!

**Quickly, Gaz takes the Quaffle back into the Inferi's side of the pitch. But as he does so, Kevin Levin is channeling a very large of energy through his hands. Then, with great power and determination, he discharged an energy blast towards Gaz…**

All Commentators: OH!

Michaels: Kevin Levin has just blasted Gaz clean outta the park!

Madden: That was probably one of the biggest blasts I've seen in one of these games.

Harry: And now Rook Blonko has the Quaffle.

Ron: Man, this match is shaping up to be a bloody massacre!

Hermione: (sarcastic) You think?

**Kevin Levin blasts Gwen Tennyson clean over the grand stands and out of the stadium. The Quaffle is left behind, and Rook Blonko picks it up.**

** Dib and GIR try to go after Rook, but he shoots at them with his Proto-Tool in Blaster mode, and they back off. This gives Rook the opening needed for him to approach the Marauders' goal;**

Michaels: Rook Blonko SCORES! 30-0, Kansas City!

Rook: Fabulous!

Ms. Bitters: (facepalm) Why are we even bothering? Honestly!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where the Philadelphia Thestrals are hosting the South Carolina Black Cocks. The score is tied at 40. Philadelphia's Wallabee Beetles is right on top of the Golden Snitch, while Randy Cunningham is right behind, trying to stop him. Just as Wally is about to catch the Snitch…**_

_Randy: NINJA SWORD!_

…

_Wally: AAAAAGGGHHH! (falls off broom)_

_Kuki: (gasp) WALLY!_

_**Randy Cunningham plunges his sword into the left side of Wally's back so hard that it goes back out through his front. Blood gushes heavily from both sides of him as Wally cries out in extreme pain, and then falls off his broom with blood trailing behind him. Randy goes on to catch the Snitch and the South Carolina Black Cocks defeat the Philadelphia Thestrals 190-40.**_

**BACK TO NEW MEXICO**

Michaels: And we have a battle for the Snitch; it's New Mexico's Zim vs Kansas City's Ben Tennyson!

Harry: That's it. This match is over. Any minute now, Ben Tennyson is going to turn into one of his alien forms and then New Mexico will be finished.

Hermione: Oh crap…

**As New Mexico gets the Quaffle back, Zim and Ben Tennyson are seeing flying side-by-side after the Golden Snitch, trying to catch it for their respective teams. The two go neck-and-neck for a while, jousting each other for position, trying to take away each other's momentum. But nothing comes of this, so Ben reaches for the Omnitrix on his waist and activates it;**

Madden: And there he goes!

Michaels: Ben Tennyson is transforming into… what appears to be some fire-based being that looks like the Human Torch from Fantastic Four.

Ron: Well this thing looks much more bloody sinister than the Human Torch… you were right, Harry. The Marauders are done for.

Hermione: Oh God, I can't bear to watch!

**Ben Tennyson transforms into Heatblast, a fire-based being with a body made out of hard volcanic rock that acts as armor. He falls back, allowing Zim to pull ahead. Zim breathes easier for a minute while at the same time getting excited about his perceived opportunity to win it for the Marauders.**

**Little does he know that he is playing right into Ben's hands. As Zim homes in on the Snitch, Ben, using the powers of Heatblast, forms a large fireball with his right hand and hurls it at Zim…**

All Commentators: OH!

Michaels: Direct hit! Zim and his broom are on fire!

Zim: AAAH! HELP ME, I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING!

Hermione: Dammit, he could've died just now!

Ron: Eh, I'm sure they'll get the fire out and heal the burns.

Harry: But I was right all along. Zim's been incapacitated and now the Inferi are gonna win it, just like I said they would.

**Ben Tennyson's fireball scores a direct hit on Zim and his broom, setting them both on fire. Zim plummets to the ground as the flames lick his body, inciting extreme pain all over. As he rolls on the ground trying to smother the flames, Professor Membrane, the coach of the New Mexico Marauders, tries to call timeout. But before he can…**

Michaels: And Ben Tennyson has the Snitch. Inferi win.

Harry: Of course they did! I told you they'd win! Didn't I tell you the Kansas City Inferi would win!

Hermione: Yeah, and the Marauders' Seeker was set on fire!

Ron: Yeah, and one of their Chasers was blasted out of the stadium, don't forget that part.

Hermione: Ugh!

Ben: Heh heh, that was too easy!

Gwen: Damn right, it was! High-five!

Ben/Gwen: (high-five) GO INFERI!

Julie: Come here, you! (kisses Ben hard on the lips)

Kevin: You too, Gwen! (kisses Gwen hard on the lips)

Ben/Gwen: (giggling and blushing)

**After dealing with Zim, Ben Tennyson turns back into his normal human form, and subsequently catches the Golden Snitch, sealing a 180-0 victory for the Kansas City Inferi over the New Mexico Marauders. As the New Mexico home crowd boos and throws trash at them, the Inferi celebrate what they see as an easy win. Meanwhile, Zim has managed to smother the flames and is helped to the hospital wing by his teammates…**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 200; Orlando Black Magic – 60**

**Atlanta Owls – 170; Nashville Basilisks – 0**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 210; New Jersey Wyverns – 20**

**Charlotte Hallows – 30; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 230**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 160; New York Dragons – 70**

**Columbus Pixies – 300; Denver Dementors – 0**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 150; San Francisco Seers – 90**

**Detroit Alicorns – 240; Portland Parselmouths – 80**

**Great Valley Vipers – 170; Tampa Bay Trolls – 60**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 150; New England Griffins – 50**

**Los Angeles Undead – 200; London Chimeras – 0**

**Miami Goblins – 190; Louisville Phantoms – 90**

**Milan Witchhunters – 60; Kyoto Kappa – 180**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 0; Houston Horcruxes – 150**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 70; Toulouse Sphinxes – 220**

**Nagoya Nue – 250; Montreal Manticores – 0**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 100; Toronto Salamanders – 150**

**Richmond Werewolves – 170; Oklahoma Orcs – 30**

**Rome Fairies – 240; Mexico City Chupacabras – 90**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 190; Washington Ministry – 70**

**Seattle Vampires – 60; Memphis Mandrakes – 160**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 190; Philadelphia Thestrals – 40**

**St. Louis Serpents – 160; Indiana Slughorns – 80**

**Tokyo Tengu – 90; Paris Veela – 180**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 50; Chicago Fire Crabs – 180**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 0; Osaka Oni – 250**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (10-6)**

**Washington Ministry (9-7)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (8-8)**

**Miami Goblins (8-8)**

**Richmond Werewolves (7-9)**

**North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (11-5)**

**Columbus Pixies (10-6)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (7-9)**

**Indiana Slughorns (6-10)**

**New York Dragons (6-10)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (10-6)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (9-7)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (8-8)**

**Houston Horcruxes (7-9)**

**Nashville Basilisks (6-10)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (10-6)**

**Los Angeles Undead (8-8)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (8-8)**

**New Mexico Marauders (7-9)**

**Seattle Vampires (7-9)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (10-6)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (9-7)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (7-9)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (6-10)**

**St. Louis Serpents (6-10)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (10-6)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (9-7)**

**Kansas City Inferi (8-8)**

**Great Valley Vipers (7-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (6-10)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (10-6)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (9-7)**

**Atlanta Owls (7-9)**

**Charlotte Hallows (7-9)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (6-10)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (11-5)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (8-8)**

**San Francisco Seers (8-8)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (7-9)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (6-10)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (9-7)**

**Rome Fairies (9-7)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (8-8)**

**Milan Witchhunters (7-9)**

**Paris Veela (6-10)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (10-6)**

**Tokyo Tengu (10-6)**

**Osaka Oni (8-8)**

**Nagoya Nue (7-9)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (9-7)**

**Toronto Salamanders (8-8)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (6-10)**

**Montreal Manticores (6-10)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (5-11)**

** Tune back in for Week 17!**


	47. Double Date

This next side story is set in Albuquerque, New Mexico, on the Sunday evening shortly after Week 16.

The featured Game of the Week was here in Albuquerque, in which the visiting Kansas City Inferi slaughtered the New Mexico Marauders on their own home turf. We now cue to the Tennyson cousins Ben and Gwen, Seeker and Chaser for the Inferi. They, along with their respective romantic partners Julie Yamamoto and Kevin Levin, who also play for the Inferi as Chaser and Beater, are currently on a celebratory double date at a fancy gourmet restaurant in the heart of Albuquerque.

"Well, I said we should put our powers to better use," Ben says as he digs into his steak. "And we certainly did that!"

"Well, Heatblast is a basic alien form," replies Kevin, "but it was effective."

"I don't know about the rest of you," adds Gwen, "but I think that if we keep this up, we'll be making the playoffs again for sure – and we ought to make it further than we did last season, too. Hell, we may even beat those Chicago Fire Crabs for the division title this time around!"

"I sure hope so," Julie says in a concerned tone. "Their coach is a sick and twisted bastard. Rumor is he's been known to use remote controls on the Bludgers and Snitch and other things to take the brooms down."

"Yeah, well that's nothing compared to what the Portland Parselmouths have done," adds Ben. "Remember last week, when they set that T. Rex loose and destroyed the Great Valley Vipers' stadium? How the hell did they even get their hands on something like that?"

"Don't forget the raptors," Gwen points out. "They had a couple of raptors, too – and they had broomsticks just like ours."

"Now that IS creepy!" notes Kevin.

"And we're playing them next week," adds Ben. "Their devious ways, along with the fact that they're one of, if not the top team in the league, really makes me nervous!"

"Hey, I know you'll still do great," Julie winks as she kisses Ben on the cheek.

"You too, Gwen," says Kevin as he kisses Gwen on the cheek.

Blushing, Ben and Gwen return their respective partners' favors with kisses on the lips, and then they get back to their meal, casually chatting about other random stuff that's not worth mentioning here.

…

Later that evening, after having satisfied their appetites, the two couples arrive back at their hotel rooms around the outer edge of Albuquerque. "Well, today was a great day," Ben says with authority.

"Amen to that!" replies Kevin. "Suddenly, I'm really looking forward to what Week 17 will bring to us."

"Inferi on three!" Ben calls. "One, two three!"

"INFERI!" they all say at once. With that out of the way, and nothing else to do, Ben and Julie retire into their hotel room; all the while, Ben is saying under his breath, "Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you tonight, Julie…!"

Gwen and Kevin also retire to their hotel room. Kevin lies down on the bed, pooped out. "Man, it kind of sucks that the day has to end now."

"Hmmm, not necessarily." With a lecherous smirk on her face, Gwen crawls onto the bed and over top of Kevin. Kevin's face flushes red as he becomes aware of what Gwen is about to do to him. And sure enough, Gwen places a wet kiss on Kevin's lips, holding it in place.

Kevin involuntarily wraps her arms Gwen as her lip-lock gets him on the mood. Gwen, as a response, increases the force of her kissing on Kevin, and also sticks her tongue in. Already intoxicated by the taste, Kevin sticks his tongue into Gwen in response. The two tongues duel with each other as the two lovers exchange and ingest each other's saliva; the hormones in each other's saliva make the fluid to be quite the aphrodisiac, at it causes their desire to go way up really quickly.

In time, Gwen gets to where she can't control it anymore, and she takes a hold of Kevin's arms and pushes them into a vertical position, allowing her to get his shirt off of him and toss it aside. Despite the fact that the moon is providing the only source of lighting for the room, Gwen is still able to see Kevin's shirtless torso very well. The sight of his very developed pectoral muscles, coupled with his prominent eight-pack abdominal muscles that look like they could deflect bullets from a .500 Magnum revolver make Gwen drool more than she would at the sight of a large pepperoni pizza.

She very quickly takes her own shirt and bra off, revealing her very voluptuous breasts and making Kevin drool in the same way she has been. Then she goes for it; she rubs her body up against Kevin's abs; their rock-hardness makes Gwen shudder while Kevin can't help but chuckle. All the while, Gwen then caresses both of Kevin's large pectoral muscles, whilst moaning "Oh-oh-oh-ohh, yeah. Yes. So hard…" She then gives the left pec a series of kisses, each one making Kevin giggle a bit. Then, she licks his erect nipple a few times and then sucks on it; Kevin's resulting vocal reaction is a mixture of giggling and moaning as he is both tickled and made hornier at the same time – a remarkable combination. Gwen repeats the process with the right pec and the right nipple, with the same results.

Gwen then decides to have Kevin enjoy her body for a while. She sits up, then takes a hold of Kevin, pulling him to sit up with her. Then she places his hands on both breasts. Kevin pulls himself up against Gwen's body as she fondles and massages both of Gwen's C-cup breasts while planting a series of kisses all over her neck and across her shoulder, making Gwen giggle in the same manner that he did while she was working his muscles. After some of that, Kevin moves his face down to her breasts and kisses the right one some, making her giggle some more while at the same time getting her even more aroused. This goes up even more as Kevin proceeds to suck on her nipple like a baby being breastfed by its mother, making Gwen moan "Oh…ah…uh…yes…yes…!"

But even through all of that, Gwen is still able to get a hold on Kevin's pants, unzip them and pull them down, along with his underwear. Then, after he finishes with her breasts, Kevin pulls down Gwen's pants and underwear, leaving the both of them completely naked.

They pull up to each other in an embrace, rubbing their nude bodies against each other and smiling as they stare passionately into each other's eyes. Gwen also strokes Kevin's member with her hand. Kevin moans as his erotic desires continue to be exacerbated while Gwen blushes at the incredibly huge size and strength of Kevin's erection. Through all of this, Kevin starts up a little bit of side-talk;

"Wow… imagine what this would be like if we were still children."

"But you were a murderous psychopath back then! Of course, you have grown up. (wink)"

"I know, but still, I was thinking – I know there are 10-year-old kids who play in this league and who are getting it on with each other just like we are right now. I can't help but wonder what it would be like if we had the chance to do this back when we were their age."

"Well all I know for sure is that I don't envy those kids one bit!" Hoping to end this side-talk and get back into it, Gwen pushes Kevin back onto the bed so that he is lying on his back. She then sets herself up facing the opposite direction while positioning her genitals in front of his face, saying, "Well, c'mon, eat up."

Kevin then starts to lick the area surrounding Gwen's clitoris. Already very engorged, it becomes even more so as Gwen shudders in sheer pleasure. Through all of that, she is able to lick and suck Kevin's dick a little bit, albeit not too much, so as to save Kevin's climax for home plate, so to speak. Kevin, on the other hand, is going all out on Gwen's clit, owing to the fact that women can have multiple orgasms, and the fact that you pretty much have to go down on a woman if you're to make her orgasm. So, before long, Kevin removes the flap of skin covering Gwen's very engorged clit and starts to suck on it, gradually raising the speed and the pressure. This makes Gwen shudder and moan uncontrollably, "Oh-ah-uh-uh-oh-oh-ah!" as her toes curl up in ecstasy. And then, she lets out a loud scream as her walls contract forcefully, indicating that she has climaxed.

Gwen takes no time to relax after this. Quickly, she finds her pants and pulls out an extra-large cherry-flavored condom from the pocket. She takes it out of the wrapper and then rolls it securely onto Kevin's member whilst stroking it to keep it hard (putting a condom on is a real pain in the ass, and it can result in the man "going soft" by the time the thing is on). Once it is on good and tight, Gwen takes a hold of Kevin and rolls him over on top of her, saying, "Take me, Kevin! Take me now!"

And Kevin, after giving Gwen one more kiss on the lips, goes ahead and merges with her. He starts out by not going in to far or thrusting too hard, so as to avoid hurting her. Nonetheless, it is sufficient enough to make Gwen cry out, "Oh, Kevin!"

With that, Kevin's thrusts gradually go in deeper and faster. This in turn causes Gwen's g-spot to become stimulated more and more. She moans "Kevin! Oh, Kevin!" as she gets closer and closer to the Big O. It takes about two minutes of penetration, but then, Gwen's walls contract around Kevin's member and she screams aloud as she climaxes.

But that's not the end of it; Kevin continues to penetrate Gwen's birth canal, going still harder and faster. While he's at it, he manages to plant a kiss on Gwen's lips, once again bringing both his and her tongues into the equation, causing the both of them to involuntarily wrap their arms around each other, feeling more and more passionate with time.

"Gwen!"

"Kevin!"

"Gwen!"

"Kevin!"

After another two minutes of penetration, Gwen climaxes again, this time more intensely than the last time as her walls tighten yet again and she screams out loud.

Yet Kevin continues to keep thrusting and thrusting whilst continuing to tongue-kiss Gwen and fondling her breasts all at the same time. As she gropes Kevin's bare butt with her hands, her toes curl up, signifying a greater ecstasy than she has ever felt before. Two minutes of penetration later, and Gwen climaxes again, this time with even more intensity.

And yet they continue to go at it; tongue-kissing, fondling, groping and moaning. Kevin, meanwhile, is thrusting harder and faster than he has all night, which in turn makes Gwen moan "Ah-uh-uh-oh-ah-ah-uh-oh-ahh!" louder and more ecstatically than she has all night as her carnal surges of pleasure raise to a point that she never thought would be possible. And then, finally, after a total of eight minutes on home plate;

"Oh, Gwen! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Gwen walls contract with such force that she screams ecstatically at a near-deafening volume, whilst Kevin's load is released with such force and volume that the condom can barely keep it contained as he too screams at an almost-deafening decibel level. Then, after that's out of their system, they roll over onto each other's sides, panting heavily as they try to catch their breath. They snuggle up to each other, their arms around each other, their naked bodies pressed up to each other, their genitals still interconnected.

"That…was…the…best…sex…that…I…have…ever…had!" Gwen says. "I don't know how you do it, but lovemaking skills like that cannot be human!"

"Well, I am half-alien," Kevin blushes. "But still, you're giving me way too much credit! I was just doing what came naturally. And for the record, you were also amazing. That was also the best time I've ever had."

"Oh, Kevin!" Gwen chuckles as she embraces Kevin again and kisses him on the cheek. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Gwen," Kevin replies as she kisses Gwen back on her cheek.

With the hour having grown late, with having been exhausted from so much lovemaking, and with nothing else to talk about, the two lovers crawl into the covers of the bed, still totally naked, and they snuggle back up with each other.

"Goodnight, Kevin."

"Goodnight, Gwen."

The couple kiss each other goodnight as they drift off to an angelic sleep, all the while replaying the night in their heads, and totally oblivious to the moaning coming next door from Ben and Julie's room…


	48. Week 17 Prologue

**Week 17 match-ups;**

**Charlotte Hallows vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Miami Goblins**

**Columbus Pixies vs Seattle Vampires**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Denver Dementors vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Kyoto Kappa vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**London Chimeras vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Atlanta Owls**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Osaka Oni**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Montreal Manticores vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**New England Griffins vs Tokyo Tengu**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Los Angeles Undead**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Nagoya Nue**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs New York Dragons**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Paris Veela vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Kansas City Inferi**

**San Francisco Seers vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Rome Fairies**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Washington Ministry vs Nashville Basilisks**

** Game of the Week; Mexico City Chupacabras vs Osaka Oni**

** See you in Osaka!**


	49. Week 17 Mexico City vs Osaka

**Week 17 Game of the Week; Mexico City Chupacabras vs Osaka Oni.**

** Team rosters;**

**Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Chaser: Flama Dama (#10)**

**Chaser: Iron Pinata (#25)**

**Chaser: Gordo Gordo (#14)**

**Beater: Maria Rivera (#77)**

**Beater: Rodolfo Rivera (#72)**

**Keeper: Frida Suarez (#09)**

**Seeker: Manny Rivera [C] (#90)**

**Coach: Grandpapi**

**Osaka Oni**

** Chaser: Goku [C] (#54)**

**Chaser: Bulma (#49)**

**Chaser: Tenshinhan (#20)**

**Beater: Piccolo (#73)**

**Beater: Kuririn (#00)**

**Keeper: Vegeta (#49)**

**Seeker: Gohan (#45)**

**Coach: Kame-Sen'nin**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Konichi-wa, Quidditch fans! Only 17 weeks into this Cartoon Quidditch season, and we are bringing you the first game of the season to be set in Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun. For this one, we are live from the Osaka Dome in Osaka, Japan, usually home to the ORIX Buffaloes of Nippon Professional Baseball, but today it is the home of the Osaka Oni as they take on, all the way from Mexico, the Mexico City Chupacabras! I'm Al Michaels, and with me as always – John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Now about the Osaka Oni – some say that they are by far the absolute most overpowered team in all of Cartoon Quidditch – however, they're 8-8 record most certainly does not reflect that. That also puts them two games behind the Tokyo Tengu and Kyoto Kappa. It makes me wonder how they're going to perform against the Chupacabras.

Harry: Yeah, Mexico City has definitely improved from last season – they're 9-7 right now, which puts them atop the North America division in the International Conference.

Ron: But you never know when the Oni will show us the true extent of their powers, now do you, Harry?

Hermione: If what you're saying about the Oni is true, then may end up blowing apart their own stadium! God, I hope it doesn't come to that!

Michaels: Well if it does, perhaps we'll all just Apparate out of here, then…

…

Vegeta: I don't see how this bunch of lousy Mexicans is any threat to us! Hell we oughta just take 'em all out right now!

Piccolo: The balls are inert, Vegeta. We can't do a thing until they're released.

Goku: In a way, Vegeta's right; even if the Chupacabras are a threat to us, I know we'll still win.

Gohan: I'll be taking care of that for ya, Dad!

Goku: (thumbs-up)

…

**The Bludgers are the first balls to be released; as soon as they are out of sight from the players, the Golden Snitch follows suit. Once it is out of sight, the referee picks up the Quaffle and tosses it straight up into the air from the center of the pitch.**

Michaels: And we are now underway in Japan!

**From the start, Bulma outpaces all the other Chasers and comes up with the Quaffle for the Osaka Oni. But not long after she gets going, Rodolfo Rivera hits a Bludger right at her face, forcing her to duck and pass the Quaffle to Goku.**

Rodolfo: Que no buena puta!

**Flama Dama and Iron Pinata then both try and double-team Goku from his 9-o'clock and his 3-o'clock, but Goku outruns them both and they almost collide head-on.**

Flama: Mira por donde está volando!

Pinata: Sólo porque eres la mujer automáticamente no ponen me culpa!

Flama: (facepalm)

**With all of the opposition behind him, Goku passes into the Chupacabras' scoring area;**

Michaels: Goku scores easily and Osaka takes an early 10-0 lead!

Frida: Mierda, no puedo creer que me perdí!

Goku: Well, whaddya know? I don't wanna speak too soon, but maybe Vegeta was right about these jokers…

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Tokyo, Japan, where the Tokyo Tengu are hosting the New England Griffins. Neither team has currently scored a goal, so the score is 0-0. May has the Quaffle for the Tokyo Tengu. She raises her Quaffle arm up, ready to shoot at the New England goal while Griffins Keeper Glenn Quagmire ogles her while as horny as he can be. But before May can shoot, Brian Griffin pops up from behind her and bites down hard on her Quaffle arm.**_

_Brian: (growling)_

_May: AAAH! Aah, my arm!_

_**While May struggles to get her wounded arm out of Brian's jaws, Meg Griffin picks the Quaffle up for New England. She passes it to Lois Griffin, who goes on to score, putting the New England Griffins into the lead, 10-0.**_

**BACK TO OSAKA**

** After Goku's easy goal which puts the Osaka Oni into a 10-0 lead, Frida Suarez reluctantly inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where it is picked up by Flama Dama.**

** Tenshinhan makes a rush at Flama, so she hands the Quaffle off to Gordo Gordo before he can get his hands on it. But then Kuririn hits a Bludger right at Gordo Gordo, which hits him right in the stomach. Due to his sheer size, he is not dismounted, but he is disoriented.**

Gordo: Argh! Hijo de puta, esas Bludgers heridas!

**Upon being hit, Gordo Gordo drops the Quaffle. Bulma and Iron Pinata both make a mad dash for it – Bulma ends up with possession.**

Bulma: Yes, got it!

Pinata: Dios joder!

**Desperately, Maria Rivera hits a Bludger towards Bulma, but it misses horribly. Bulma then makes an easy pass into the Chupacabras' scoring area…**

Michaels: Bulma SCORES, and the Osaka Oni go up 20-0!

Frida: Dios joder, soy tan inútil!

Bulma: Yes, I did it! We're ahead!

Crowd: (chanting) GO BACK TO MEXICO! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) GO BACK TO MEXICO! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**Bulma shoots at the right goal – Frida Suarez is at the left goal. The Quaffle goes through with no resistance and the Osaka Oni go up 20-0, causing the Osaka home crowd to get pumped up for their team.**

** As the Oni fans chant slurs directed at their team, Frida Suarez very grudgingly inbounds the Quaffle back into play, this time to Iron Pinata.**

** The Chupacabras' situation becomes direr when this detail becomes evident;**

Michaels: And already, Gohan is chasing down the Golden Snitch!

Madden: If he keeps up the pace that he's on, this game will be over real soon.

Harry: I don't know – the Chupacabras' Seeker has a few powers of his own; that may make the difference for them in this game.

Ron: I just wish that they would speak English.

Hermione: That's mean, Ron!

**While the Chupacabras get the Quaffle back, Gohan chases after the Golden Snitch for the Osaka Oni. Gohan is very small and therefore very swift on his broom, so he doesn't have that much trouble gaining ground on the Snitch. But of course, when he does catch up to the ball, its own feistiness proves to be what Gohan starts to think is more trouble than its worth.**

** Meanwhile, Flama Dama now has the Quaffle for Mexico City. She has broken through the team's defenses and is on a mad dash to the Osaka goal. That's when Bulma tries to hold her back by grabbing a hold onto her broom…**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle going off!

Madden: Yep, their defenses failed, so Flama ended up trying to drag Bulma back.

Hermione: And it's gonna be a Blagging call against the Oni.

**Right as Bulma grabs a hold of Flama Dama's broom, the penalty whistle is sounded. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. Osaka, #49. Penalty shot for Mexico City!

Bulma: Well how else was I gonna keep her from scoring?

Flama: Habría anotado de cualquier manera, mierda-cabeza!

Bulma: English, dammit!

**Bulma is slapped with a Blagging penalty – consequently, Flama Dama is awarded with a penalty shot. She takes some time to size up Vegeta and the goals; then she takes her shot;**

Michaels: Flama Dama SCORES! The Mexico City Chupacabras are finally on the board!

Flama: Esto le debería enseñar Japonés de nada bueno joder con nosotros!

Vegeta: Damn! Her power level must be over 9,000!

**The Quaffle just barely squeezes in between Vegeta and the hoop; the Mexico City Chupacabras cut the Osaka Oni's lead to 20-10.**

** Disgusted with said results, Vegeta grudgingly tosses the Quaffle to Tenshinhan. But then Maria and Rodolfo Rivera utilize the dopplebeater defence move – they both hit a Bludger at the same time towards Tenshinhan…**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Tenshinhan: AAAAAH… (thud)

Rodolfo: Supongo que tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo.

Maria: Que hacemos, Rodolfo. Que hacemos.

**Maria and Rodolfo's Bludger hits Tenshinhan right in the face; he drops the Quaffle as he falls off of his broom and lands on the ground with a hard thud. Iron Pinata picks up the Quaffle for the Chupacabras, and since they are still on Osaka's side of the pitch, he has no trouble entering the Oni scoring area;**

Michaels: The Iron Pinata scores, and just like that, we are tied at 20!

Vegeta: Christ! Their power level IS over 9,000!

Pinata: Ha! Y usted que pensaba que esto sería una victoria fácil.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Kansas City, Missouri, where the Kansas City Inferi are hosting the Portland Parselmouths. The score is 50-20, Kansas City. Ben Tennyson is right on top of the Golden Snitch, trying to catch it for the Kansas City Inferi. Portland's Seeker Milhouse Van Houten is a ways behind, so Ben feels as if he has nothing to worry about. But just as he is about to catch the Snitch, Nelson Muntz hits a Bludger right into his head, dismounting him.**_

_Nelson: HA HA!_

_Gwen/Julie/Kevin: BEN!_

_**A while later, Milhouse Van Houten catches the Snitch and the Portland Parselmouths defeat the Kansas City Inferi, 170-50.**_

**BACK TO OSAKA**

Michaels: The Chupacabras are clearly back in this game – and now Manny Rivera is after the Snitch!

Madden: Hmmm, I'm still not so sure...

Harry: Manny has his own powers – he may pull it off.

Ron: But Gohan hasn't really shown what he's capable of – he could tip the scales in his favor.

Hermione: It just better not be too destructive, whatever it is.

**Gohan continues to go after the Snitch, but now he has Manny Rivera right behind him. When Gohan becomes aware of Manny's presence, he devotes all of his energy to hold him off. He does so, but this allows the Snitch to get away from them both.**

** When Manny sees the Snitch getting away, he realizes that he has to get Gohan out of the way...**

All Commentators: OH!

Michaels: He just slashed Gohan wide open!

Gohan: OHHHH-AHHHH-UHHHH!

Manny: Que jodida con el Mexicano equivocado!

**Manny Rivera slashes Gohan in the side with his tiger claws, inflicting deep wounds. As Gohan clutches his heavily bleeding side while screaming out in pain, Manny shoots his hand out like a grappling hook, aiming it for the Snitch...**

Michaels: And he has it! Manny Rivera has the Snitch, Mexico City wins!

Hermione: It was a farce! They only won because they wounded the other team's Seeker!

Ron: It was still bloody brilliant.

**Manny Rivera catches the Golden Snitch, and the Mexico City Chupacabras defeat the Osaka Oni 170-20. While the Oni fans relentlessly boo them, the Chupacabras celebrate the win.**

Frida: Béseme, bromea! (kisses Manny on lips)

Manny: (blushes)

**Meanwhile, Gohan struggles to get to his feet. His father Goku, along with the rest of the team, help him to the hospital wing...**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Charlotte Hallows – 70; St. Louis Serpents – 180**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 200; Great Valley Vipers – 40**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 90; Miami Goblins – 160**

**Columbus Pixies – 230; Seattle Vampires – 10**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 150; Milan Witchhunters – 100**

**Denver Dementors – 30; South Carolina Black Cocks – 210**

**Houston Horcruxes - 0; Birmingham War Pigs – 150**

**Indiana Slughorns – 60; Monterrey Cadejos – 190**

**Kyoto Kappa – 220; San Antonio Centaurs – 60**

**London Chimeras – 160; Richmond Werewolves – 70**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 170; Atlanta Owls – 30**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 80; Las Vegas Night Elves – 150**

**Montreal Manticores – 20; Tampa Bay Trolls – 200**

**New England Griffins – 160; Tokyo Tengu – 60**

**New Mexico Marauders – 50; Los Angeles Undead – 220**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 240; Nagoya Nue – 80**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 10; New York Dragons – 220**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 20; Orlando Black Magic – 160**

**Paris Veela – 0; Detroit Alicorns – 250**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 60; Louisville Phantoms – 180**

**Portland Parselmouths – 170; Kansas City Inferi – 50**

**San Francisco Seers – 240; Minnesota Wormtails – 10**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 170; Rome Fairies – 100**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 150; Arizona Phoenixes – 50**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 0; Toronto Salamanders – 180**

**Washington Ministry – 70; Nashville Basilisks – 160**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (11-6)**

**Washington Ministry (9-8)**

**Miami Goblins (9-8)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (8-9)**

**Richmond Werewolves (7-10)**

**North Division**

**Columbus Pixies (11-6)**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (11-6)**

**Indiana Slughorns (7-10)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (7-10)**

**New York Dragons (7-10)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (11-6)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (10-7)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (9-8)**

**Houston Horcruxes (7-10)**

**Nashville Basilisks (7-10)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (10-7)**

**Los Angeles Undead (9-8)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (8-9)**

**New Mexico Marauders (7-10)**

**Seattle Vampires (7-10)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (11-6)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (10-7)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (7-10)**

**St. Louis Serpents (7-10)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (6-11)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (11-6)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (9-8)**

**Kansas City Inferi (8-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (7-10)**

**Great Valley Vipers (7-10)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (11-6)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (10-7)**

**Charlotte Hallows (8-9)**

**Atlanta Owls (7-10)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (7-10)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (12-5)**

**San Francisco Seers (9-8)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (8-9)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (8-9)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (7-10)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (10-7)**

**Rome Fairies (9-8)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (9-8)**

**Milan Witchhunters (7-10)**

**Paris Veela (6-11)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (11-6)**

**Tokyo Tengu (10-7)**

**Osaka Oni (8-9)**

**Nagoya Nue (7-10)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (10-7)**

**Toronto Salamanders (9-8)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (7-10)**

**Montreal Manticores (6-11)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (5-12)**

**Tune back in for Week 18!**


	50. Week 18 Prologue

** Week 18 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Osaka Oni**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Louisville Phantoms vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Miami Goblins vs Washington Ministry**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Nagoya Nue vs Tokyo Tengu**

**New England Griffins vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Columbus Pixies**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**New York Dragons vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Paris Veela vs Rome Fairies**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Denver Dementors**

**San Francisco Seers vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Seattle Vampires vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs London Chimeras**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Montreal Manticores**

** Game of the Week; Paris Veela vs Rome Fairies.**

** See you in Rome!**


	51. Week 18 Paris vs Rome

**Week 18 Game of the Week; Paris Veela vs Rome Fairies**

** Team rosters**

**Paris Veela**

**Chaser: Sam [C] (#33)**

**Chaser: Clover (#78)**

**Chaser: Alex (#32)**

**Beater: Caitlin (#68)**

**Beater: Dominique (#07)**

**Keeper: Mandy (#65)**

**Seeker: Britney (#92)**

**Coach: Jerry**

**Rome Fairies**

**Chaser: Bloom [C] (#47)**

**Chaser: Stella (#50)**

**Chaser: Flora (#52)**

**Beater: Musa (#54)**

**Beater: Tecna (#43)**

**Keeper: Aisha (#38)**

**Seeker: Roxy (#81)**

**Coach: Sky**

** Tuning on to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Ciao, Quidditch fans! Once again, we are covering the international Cartoon Quidditch circuit. This time, we are heading into Italy for the first time this season, to the Stadio Olimpico in Rome. Normally considered the home of the AS Roma soccer team, it is today home to the Rome Fairies, who will defend their home turf against one of their fellow European clubs, the Paris Veela. Welcome to the game – I'm Al Michaels, alongside John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: This, to me, comes across as a classic case of an ant going up against a lion. The Paris Veela are one of THE worst teams in the league right now with their 6-11 record, which puts them last place amongst the European teams, while the Rome Fairies are 9-8, putting them in 2nd in the division, which would get them a playoff spot for sure.

Harry: But just like the Osaka Oni, the Fairies are WAY too overpowered for their 9-8 record – sure, they're in a playoff spot, but they should be atop the Europe division right now! Not to mention their fellow countrymen, the Milan Witchhunters.

Ron: Well those guys are irrelevant right now, Harry. In fact, let's face it – all the European teams suck right now. Save for our London Chimeras, of course.

Hermione: Yes, well, hopefully the Fairies will at least keep their powers somewhat in check like they appear to have been doing. They almost killed a few Phantoms players last year, remember?

Michaels: You have a point there, Hermione.

...

Musa: It's such a shame that Paris has to be represented by these losers. They're like, one of the worst in the entire league right now.

Tecna: Yeah, I don't get it. Aren't they supposed to be, like, secret agents or something?

Bloom: Some of them are, but you know, if these bitches are as weak as their win-loss record, then it'll be that easy for us to beat their asses all the way back to Paris!

Stella: You said it, girl!

...

**The referee opens up the boxes with the balls in them, and the Bludgers immediately fly out to where they can't be seen – the Golden Snitch immediately follows suit. Once it's out of sight, the Quaffle is taken up by the referee and promptly hurled straight upwards.**

Michaels: And this French-Italian rivalry is officially underway!

**Flora races ahead of everyone else and thus gets her hands on the Quaffle for the Rome Fairies, with Stella and Bloom flanking her for support.**

** Sam, Clover and Alex all try to throw their momentum off, but Stella and Bloom have no problem forcing Clover and Alex aside, and Flora easily outpaces Sam. She, Stella and Broom then all fly into the Paris scoring area together...**

Michaels: And that's a penalty whistle being blown!

Madden: Yeah, Stella and Bloom forgot to break away once Flora went into the Paris scoring area. You can only have on Chaser in there at a time.

Hermione: And it's gonna be a Stooging penalty against the Fairies.

**As all of the Fairies' Chasers fly into the Veela scoring area, the penalty whistle is blown, halting their forward progress. The referee's call;**

Referee: Stooging. Rome, #52, #50 & #47. Penalty shot for Paris!

Stella: (facepalm)

Bloom: How could we be so stupid!

Flora: Never mind, we'll still beat these French chumps.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Tampa, Florida, where the Tampa Bay Trolls are hosting the Charlotte Hallows. The score is currently 0-0. But already, Perry the Platypus is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail, looking to catch it for the Charlotte Hallows and putting the Tampa Bay Trolls in an incredibly dire situation right off the bat. But just as he is about to catch the Snitch, a Bludger, hit at him by Rolf, hits him in the side of his body, knocking him clean off of his broom.**_

_Hallows: PERRY!_

_Rolf: A disgusting monotreme like him shouldn't even so much as think about partaking in the glorious sport that is Quidditch!_

_**And so Rolf, for now, saves his team from certain defeat.**_

__**BACK TO ROME**

** All of the Rome Fairies' Chasers are slapped with a Stooging penalty, and this awards a penalty shot to the Paris Veela. Sam decides to take the shot for the team, she takes some time to size up Fairies Keeper Aisha and the goal she's defending. But as Sam prepares to shoot, Aisha starts to work her magic...**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: Somehow, Aisha just shot that Quaffle right back at Sam and it hit her right in the face!

Harry: I don't think I've ever seen a spell like that before!

Ron: Well it's bloody brilliant.

Hermione: Bloody barbaric is what it is. Honestly, how and why?

**To defend her team's goal, Aisha uses Super-Powered Morphix; right as Sam shoots, she casts out a magical substance known as Morphix and uses it to create a reflective wall blocking the goal. The Quaffle hits this wall and goes right back at Sam at twice the force she originally shot with, and hits her square in the face. While she is just barely able to hold onto her broom, she is extremely dazed and disoriented by the impact.**

** Bloom takes the unoccupied Quaffle for the Fairies, and leaves Clover and Alex in the dust. Desperately, Caitlin and Dominique try to hit at Bludgers at her, but they miss terribly, ricochet off each other and almost hit the very people that just hit them.**

** Meanwhile, Bloom has no problem flying into the Paris scoring area, this time by herself;**

Michaels: Bloom shoots, she SCORES! Fairies go up 10-0.

Madden: Expect this one-sidedness to be the norm of this game, Al.

Bloom: Yes! Much better than last time!

Flora: Damn straight, girl!

Stella: Hell yeah!

**Completely catching Mandy off-guard, Bloom scores with no resistance, and the Rome Fairies take a 10-0 lead over the Paris Veela.**

** A disgruntled Mandy then inbounds the Quaffle back into the playing field, where it is picked up by Alex. Bloom pulls up to where she is right on her tail – but instead of trying to make a grab at the Quaffle, she conjures a small fireball in her hands with her pyrokinetic powers...**

All Commentators: OH!

Alex: Dammit, I'm goin' down!

Harry: Bloom just shot Alex down with a ball of fire!

Ron: Two down, one to go...

Hermione: This isn't funny, Ron. This game is way too one-sided!

Harry/Ron: (shaking their heads)

**Bloom casts a small fireball towards Alex (a spell known as Fire Glance); it hits the tail end of Alex's broom, setting it on fire. Alex screams aloud in distress as her broom plummets towards the surface, spewing smoke and fire all the way.**

** Alex leaves the Quaffle behind as she goes down; Stella grabs a hold of it for the Rome Fairies. Caitlin and Dominique again try to hit Bludgers at the Fairies Chaser who has the Quaffle, but just like last time, they miss, bounce off each other, and almost hit Caitlin and Dominique – they come even closer than they did last time…**

** From there, Stella has no problems on her way into the Paris Veela scoring area…**

Michaels: Stella SCORES, and it's 20-0, Rome!

Flora: Stellar shot, Stella!

Stella: Bloom was the stellar one for giving me that opening back there.

Bloom: Thanks, Stel.

**Too fast for Mandy, Stella scores the goal with minimal effort, resulting in a 20-0 lead for the Rome Fairies over the Paris Veela.**

Crowd: (chanting) LET'S GO FAIRIES, VEELA SUCK! LET'S GO FAIRIES, VEELA SUCK!

**As the Rome home crowd gets behind their team and starts to bombard the Veela with inflammatory statements, Mandy furiously throws the Quaffle to Clover, the only Veela Chaser who has yet to be attacked by the Fairies.**

** However, as she heads with the Quaffle towards the Fairies' side of the pitch, Flora tags along from behind, waiting to strike. Timing it just right, she conjures a pink ball and hurls it onto Clover's broom…**

Clover: AAAHH! HELP ME!

Madden: What the hell-

Michaels: I don't know how Flora did it, but those are giant Venus flytraps on Clover's broom, they've got a fierce hold of her in her jaws, and she is defenseless.

Hermione: I swear, these Fairies are the most vicious and depraved cartoon characters I've ever seen!

Ron: Then why the bloody hell are they not winning more games, eh? Riddle me that!

**Flora uses her Venus Gobbler ability on Clover – when the pink ball hits her broom, giant Venus flytraps grow from the broom, wrapping themselves around Clover and enveloping her in their jaws. Clover screams in anguish as she tries to break free, but her efforts prove to be in vain.**

** Flora, meanwhile, has taken the Quaffle from Clover. With all of the Veela's Chasers having been put in a bind by all of her and her teammates' attacks, Flora faces no resistance – except for Caitlin and Dominique. Once more, they hit Bludgers at the Fairies Chaser who has the Quaffle, and yet again, they miss, bounce off each other and head straight for the people who last hit them…**

Madden: DOUBLE HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: Unbelievable! Caitlin and Dominique – teammates – have just each other with Bludgers!

Hermione: (facepalm)

**Right as Caitlin and Dominique knock each other out with the Bludgers, Flora heads into the Veela scoring area;**

Michaels: Flora scores easily – 30-0, Fairies.

Flora: I swear this is just too easy.

Mandy: Dammit! You girls are so useless!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Detroit, Michigan, where the Detroit Alicorns are hosting the South Carolina Black Cocks. The score is tied at 50. Pud'n is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail – surprisingly, Rainbow Dash has not yet caught sight of this. So, just as Pud'n is about to catch the Snitch and win it for the Death Eaters, Rarity is forced to intervene…**_

_Rarity: Immobulus!_

…

_**Rarity uses a Freezing Charm on Pud'n, immobilizing and paralyzing him in mid-air. In time, Rainbow Dash catches sight of the Snitch, and then catches it with her hoof, scoring a 200-50 victory for the Detroit Alicorns.**_

__**BACK TO ROME**

Michaels: Well the battle for the Snitch is on – Britney is right on top of it and Roxy is a ways behind.

Madden: Knowing them, I know that Roxy or her teammates will find a way to take Britney down and win this one.

Hermione: Of course! The Fairies are so overpowered, they shouldn't even be allowed to play Quidditch!

Ron/Harry: Honestly…

**As Mandy inbounds the Quaffle to a still-disoriented Sam, the two teams' Seekers are both chasing down the Golden Snitch. Britney, the Veela Seeker is about an inch away from catching it, while Roxy, the Fairies Seeker is a ways behind. Seeing that Britney could very well steal this game from them, the Fairies Beaters, Musa and Tecna, decide to take her out of the equation…**

All Commentators: OH!

Michaels: Musa and Tecna just blasted Britney clean outta the stadium!

Hermione: Yep, it's over. Fairies win. Viewers, flip it to something else, now. Honestly, why the hell did we even show this game? We should've known it would come to this!

**Musa fires a Sonic Blast and Tecna fires a laser beam – both of which hit Britney, knocking her clean over the grandstands and out of the stadium. Roxy, taking advantage of the opening provided for her by her teammates, homes in on the Snitch…**

Michaels: And Roxy has the Snitch! Fairies win!

Roxy: Yes! I almost thought that bitch would steal it from us!

Bloom: WHY THE HELL DON'T WE USE OUR POWERS MORE OFTEN? Honestly, if we did, we'd be unstoppable.

Sky: Who cares? You all are still stellar players – especially you, Bloom. (kisses Bloom on lips)

**Roxy catches the Snitch, and the Rome Fairies shut out the Paris Veela, 180-0. The Fairies celebrate rather modestly, considering the easiness of this affair, while their fans go nuts…**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 50; New Mexico Marauders – 210**

**Charlotte Hallows – 0; Tampa Bay Trolls – 160**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 50; Great Valley Vipers – 180**

**Houston Horcruxes – 0; Birmingham War Pigs – 250**

**Kansas City Inferi – 240; Indiana Slughorns – 20**

**Kyoto Kappa – 150; Osaka Oni – 90**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 0; Nashville Basilisks – 150**

**Louisville Phantoms – 220; South Carolina Black Cocks – 30**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 70; Monterrey Cadejos – 230**

**Miami Goblins – 40; Washington Ministry – 220**

**Milan Witchhunters – 100; Oklahoma Orcs – 150**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 50; Detroit Alicorns – 200**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 60; St. Louis Serpents – 190**

**Nagoya Nue – 80; Tokyo Tengu – 190**

**New England Griffins – 230; Cleveland Cruciatus – 90**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 170; Columbus Pixies – 60**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 240; Memphis Mandrakes – 30**

**New York Dragons – 90; Philadelphia Thestrals – 160**

**Orlando Black Magic – 50; Dallas Hippogriffs – 160**

**Portland Parselmouths – 180; Arizona Phoenixes – 60**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 50; Denver Dementors – 190**

**San Francisco Seers – 70; Utah Fiendfyre – 160**

**Seattle Vampires – 20; Los Angeles Undead – 220**

**Toronto Salamanders – 0; Richmond Werewolves – 200**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 70; London Chimeras – 180**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 150; Montreal Manticores – 0**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (12-6)**

**Washington Ministry (10-8)**

**Miami Goblins (9-9)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (8-10)**

**Richmond Werewolves (8-10)**

**North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (12-6)**

**Columbus Pixies (11-7)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (8-10)**

**Indiana Slughorns (7-11)**

**New York Dragons (7-11)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (12-6)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (11-7)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (9-9)**

**Nashville Basilisks (8-10)**

**Houston Horcruxes (7-11)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (11-7)**

**Los Angeles Undead (10-8)**

**New Mexico Marauders (8-10)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (8-10)**

**Seattle Vampires (7-11)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (11-7)**

**Orlando Black Magic (11-7)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (8-10)**

**St. Louis Serpents (8-10)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (6-12)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (11-7)**

**Kansas City Inferi (9-9)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (9-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (8-10)**

**Great Valley Vipers (8-10)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (12-6)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (11-7)**

**Charlotte Hallows (8-10)**

**Atlanta Owls (7-11)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (7-11)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (13-5)**

**San Francisco Seers (9-9)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (9-9)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (8-10)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (7-11)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (11-7)**

**Rome Fairies (10-8)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (9-9)**

**Milan Witchhunters (7-11)**

**Paris Veela (6-12)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (11-7)**

**Tokyo Tengu (11-7)**

**Osaka Oni (9-9)**

**Nagoya Nue (7-11)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (10-8)**

**Toronto Salamanders (9-9)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (8-10)**

**Montreal Manticores (6-12)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (6-12)**

**Tune back in for Week 19!**


	52. Business With A Legend

This side story takes place the day after the Week 18 games in Detroit, Michigan, the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Detroit Alicorns.

Yesterday, the Alicorns scored a key victory over one of their National North division rivals, the Milwaukee Death Eaters. However, with 9 weeks to go in the WLCQ season, the Alicorns are still well out of playoff contention, tied for last place in their division with the Great Valley Vipers.

And right now, the team's coach, Princess Celestia, has called a meeting at Ford Field to discuss the matter.

"Alright, you all did a great job yesterday against the Death Eaters," Celestia says, "but somehow, we're gonna have to find a way to keep this momentum going if we're gonna make the playoffs this year. We only have 9 weeks left and we're way behind!"

Spike then chips in; "Man, why can't we be as good as the Louisville Phantoms, or the New Orleans Nightwings, or the Philadelphia Thestrals, or the Portland Parselmouths, or the New England Griffins?"

"Shoot, it's even beyond my range of thought," shrugs Twilight.

"I think it's our brooms," Rarity asserts. This comment causes everyone else on the team to exchange glances – they had all always thought they could play Quidditch on pure talent alone.

"Why d'ya say that, Rarity?" asks Applejack.

"Seriously, our brooms are SO outdated!" Rarity exclaims. "Look at our broomsticks, Applejack. Moontrimmers! These things were made back in 1901! Sure, they may be able to fly at real high altitudes, but it just can't go that fast."

"Hmmm, you do have a point, Rarity," Applejack observes.

"Now that you mention it," adds Twilight Sparkle, "I'm not so crazy about my Tinderblast. It may be resilient and all, but it's old-fashioned, too, and not very fast, either."

"Twilight's right," Spike affirms. "Although, the Swiftsticks that Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and I fly are faster than her Tinderblast."

"But have you ever noticed how they lose power when you fly upwards?" Pinkie Pie notes.

"Hmmm, I suppose she is right," acknowledges Fluttershy.

"You all think you have problems with your brooms," chips in Rainbow Dash, "but my Silver Arrow broomstick really cramps my flying style – it inhibits my speed. Man, and here I was, thinkin' I'd be a better Seeker than Spike!"

"Hey!" Spike protests.

"Alright, I get it," Celestia says, "you're blaming your out-of-date broomsticks for our less-than-stellar performance, but-"

"But nothing!" Rainbow Dash exclaims. "We can't win on pure talent alone – not with these pieces of crap!"

"Rainbow Dash is right," affirms Twilight. "We need better broomsticks, or else we'll always be the laughingstock of Cartoon Quidditch."

"Well there are some other teams that are doing worse than we are right now," adds Spike.

"Doesn't matter." Twilight turns to her teammates and says, "All in favor of new broomsticks for the team, say 'ay.'"

And with that, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Spike all say in unison, "AY!"

The matter being decided on, Twilight says to Princess Celestia, "Well, you heard 'em. I trust you know where we can get better broomsticks?"

"Yes, I do." Celestia sighs. "And if it's what you want, I'll take you there. Now hold all tight!" And with that, Princess Celestia conjures up some magic that teleports herself and the rest of the team away…

"Where the hell are we?" Rainbow Dash asks as they come out of teleportation.

"Bulgaria," answers Celestia. "And we are at the lair of Viktor Krum."

"The legendary Quidditch Seeker?" Twilight says.

"You really think HE'LL give us brooms we could use?" asks a confused Applejack.

"Of course!" proclaims Celestia. "Knowing these Quidditch superstars, he'll most certainly have a boatload of broomsticks for us to choose from. Now come on, let's see if we can get in."

The team trots up to the front door – Celestia knocks by nudging it with her nose. A second later, a voice comes from inside the house, saying, "It's open!"

Princess Celestia opens the door, and everyone on the team walks into the house. They spot a tall, thin man with short dark hair and dark eyes sitting on a nearby couch. He looks up at the ponies nonchalantly, saying, "I'm Viktor Krum, who the hell are you?"

"We're the Detroit Alicorns," Princess Celestia answers with confidence. "Perhaps you've heard of us?"

"Hmmm…" Krum intones. "Aren't you von of those crazy Cartoon Quidditch teams from America?"

"You know it!" Rainbow Dash says with pride. "And we're simply awesome!"

"You know, that is really big talk coming from a team that is tied for last place in their division." Krum jabs.

"Actually, Mr. Krum," explains Twilight Sparkle, "that's exactly why we're here. See, our brooms-"

"Vot about them?" asks Krum. "Vot kind of broomsticks do you horses fly, anyway?"

"First of all, we're ponies," Twilight says, not amused. "Second of all, I fly a Tinderblast, Rarity and Applejack fly Moontrimmers, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike fly Swiftsticks and Rainbow Dash flies a Silver Arrow."

"Are you serious?!" an aghast Krum immediately exclaims. "Do you have any idea how dated those brooms are? Vith sticks like those, it's no vonder vhy you aren't doing so good."

"That's exactly what I said!" says Rarity.

"Yeah, apparently our coach thought that we could win on pure talent alone!" Rainbow Dash explains. "How wrong she was!" Princess Celestia says nothing – she just glares at Rainbow Dash for her insipid comments.

"And apparently, she's under the impression that you can give us the broomsticks we need." Spike adds.

"I can," Krum says, "for a price."

"Pfft! I could conjure up a billion Galleons for you right here, right now if you want!" scoffs Celestia.

"It von't cost you that much!" Krum laughs. "But if vot you say is true, then follow me."

And so, the ponies all follow Krum down into the basement of his house – Krum claps his hand once and the torches on the walls spontaneously ignite, providing them light. The walls are adorned with broomsticks galore, making the ponies ooh and aah in awe at their presence.

After they admire the brooms for a while, Krum says, "Alright, let's just get right into this. Vich von of you is the Keeper?"

When Twilight raises her hoof, Krum immediately heads to an adjacent part of the basement, takes a broomstick down from the rack, and walks back over to them. Handing it to Twilight, he explains, "This is a Cleansveep Eleven – the latest broomstick from von of the top broom makers in the vorld. It can accelerate from nought to 70 mph in ten seconds. You've heard of Ron Veaseley, right?"

"Doesn't he do commentary for the Cartoon Quidditch games on FOX?" Twilight asks.

"Yes, but you know," Krum explains, "he also played as Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his last three years at Hogvarts. Oh, and he von two Hogvarts Quidditch Cups flying this same model broomstick."

"Really?" says Twilight Sparkle. "Well in that case, I'll take it!"

"Very good," Krum commends as she hands Twilight the broom. "Now vich two of you are the Beaters?"

When Applejack and Rarity raise their hooves, Krum goes back and gets two more brooms from the wall. "These are Nimbus 2000's," Krum explains. "None other than Harry Potter himself used this model broomstick during his first two-and von-third years at Hogvarts vile playing as a Seeker for Gryffindor."

"Well if Harry Potter used it, then it must be really good!" Rarity says, licking her chops.

"We'll take 'em!" proclaims Applejack.

"Thought so," Krum sneers as he hands Applejack and Rarity the brooms. "Now vich three of you are the Chasers?"

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike raise their hooves – Krum immediately heads over to an adjacent rack and gets three more brooms for the team. "Nimbus 2001's," he says, "the fastest of all the Nimbus brooms, and von of the fastest in the vorld, as vell. The majority of professional teams around the globe use them."

"Hey, how come they get better brooms than us?!" exclaims an aghast Rarity.

"Because the Chasers are more important than the Beaters," Krum rebukes, "since they're the vons scoring the goals."

As Rarity shuts up, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike all nod their approval on the Nimbus 2001's. After handing them to them, Krum turns to Rainbow Dash and asks, "And I assume you are the Seeker?"

"What broomstick you got for me?" Rainbow Dash asks in anticipation.

"Oh, you're gonna love this," Krum winks as he goes to get the broom. When he gets it, he holds it up for Rainbow Dash and everyone else to see, proclaiming, "Behold, the Firebolt – THE fastest broomstick EVER made!"

"YES!" Rainbow Dash cheers triumphantly. "I've always wanted one of these!"

"Indeed, it is fitting that the Seeker, the most important part of a Quidditch team, should fly a Firebolt," Krum says. "I flew von ven I played for the Bulgarian national team in the Quidditch Vorld Cup – ve lost in the finals, but still."

"Anyway," Princess Celestia says, ending the chatter, "I think these broomsticks will suit us just fine. Now how much you want for them?"

"Hmmm," Krum thinks. "Vell, I vould've von 10,000 Galleons if I von the Trivizard Tournament, vich I didn't, so 10,000 Galleons vill be my price to you."

"Stand back everyone!" Celestia orders. Her horn then starts to glow, and in no time, Galleons are pouring down in a pile through her horn – 10,000 in all, just like that. Krum's reaction; "Vow, I vish us vizards could just conjure up money like that!"

"Wow, I… can't believe you actually did this for us," Twilight says with much gratitude.

"Honestly, I don't align myself vith any Cartoon Quidditch team," shrugs Krum, "since there aren't any anyvhere near Bulgaria. "Vot I did for you is just business, though I must admit, it vas a pleasure doing it vith you. Now use those broomsticks vell – remember who you got them from!"

"We will," Celestia smiles. "See ya 'round!" And with that, the Detroit Alicorns, with their new up-to-date broomsticks on hand, instantaneously teleport from Bulgaria back to Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan, extremely eager to try out their newly acquired broomsticks.


	53. Week 19 Prologue

** Week 19 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Atlanta Owls vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Columbus Pixies vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Denver Dementors vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**London Chimeras vs New England Griffins**

**Los Angeles Undead vs San Francisco Seers**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Miami Goblins vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Nagoya Nue vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Paris Veela**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**New York Dragons vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Osaka Oni vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Rome Fairies vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Seattle Vampires vs Montreal Manticores**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Kansas City Inferi**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Tokyo Tengu vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Washington Ministry vs Charlotte Hallows**

** Game of the Week; Detroit Alicorns vs Cleveland Cruciatus.**

** See you in Cleveland!**


	54. Week 19 Detroit vs Cleveland

**Week 19 Game of the Week; Detroit Alicorns vs Cleveland Cruciatus.**

** Team rosters;**

**Detroit Alicorns**

** Chaser: Pinkie Pie (#81)**

**Chaser: Fluttershy (#02)**

**Chaser: Spike (#01)**

**Beater: Applejack (#18)**

**Beater: Rarity (#21)**

**Keeper: Twilight Sparkle [C] (#11)**

**Seeker: Rainbow Dash (#20)**

**Coach: Princess Celestia**

**Cleveland Cruciatus**

** Chaser: Jimmy Neutron [C] (#14)**

**Chaser: Cindy Vortex (#41)**

**Chaser: Carl Wheezer (#27)**

**Beater: Nick Dean (#69)**

**Beater: Libby Folfax (#18)**

**Keeper: Judy Neutron (#50)**

**Seeker: Goddard (#98)**

**Coach: Hugh Neutron**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: After two intense weeks abroad, we are now back in the States for Week 19 of the season – just 9 games left until the playoffs, everyone. We are coming to you live from FirstEnergy Stadium in Cleveland, Ohio, normally home to the Cleveland Browns of the NFL. But today, it is home to the Cleveland Cruciatus, as they get set to take on the Detroit Alicorns. I'm Al Michaels, and with me as always – John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger. Now John, what about these rumors about the Alicorns?

Madden: Well evidently, they blamed their lackluster performance on their old-fashioned broomsticks, so it was confirmed by the team themselves that they did in fact go to Bulgaria and buy a new set of broomsticks from none other than Viktor Krum himself, including a Cleansweep Eleven, Nimbus 2000's, Nimbus 2001's, and even a Firebolt. Many say that that will bolster their on-the-pitch performance, but we'll just have to wait and see.

Harry: I think it will. I would know, because I've flown on the Nimbus 2000 and the Firebolt, and they've both done me well. Ron here was very proficient on the Cleansweep Eleven, and Slytherin would always give everyone a run for their money with their Nimbus 2001's, so I think the Alicorns did smart business by getting these new brooms.

Ron: Well, there's that, but you also need to remember the magical powers that Twilight Sparkle and Rarity have at their disposal. They can cast all of the spells that Hermione, Harry and myself can cast, and a number of those are designed to cause real excessive bodily harm. If they can handle these new brooms of theirs as well as they can cast those spells, well…

Hermione: Oh my God, you're right! Man, I hope they keep those impulses under control – you all remember the havoc they've wreaked over the course of their history, right?

All: …

…

Carl: I'm scared, Jimmy! Those ponies have those new brooms, and they can cast those spells – what are we gonna do?

Jimmy: Just the same thing that we always do, guys. Play as hard as we can, dodge whatever bullets they shoot at us and hope for the best.

Cindy: That's my Jimmy! (kisses Jimmy hard on the cheek)

Jimmy: (blushes)

…

**The Bludgers both fly up and go to where none of the players on either side can see them; the Golden Snitch follows them up immediately afterwards. The Quaffle, not being self-sentient like the other balls, is taken up by the referee and then tossed straight up into the air.**

Michaels: We're underway in Cleveland!

**Cindy Vortex gets the best launch out of all the Chasers on her team, which leads her to think that she will have the Snitch. But instead, it's Pinkie Pie who comes up with it for the Detroit Alicorns.**

Cindy: Where the hell did she come from?

**Upon taking the Quaffle, Pinkie Pie easily evades Carl Wheezer and Jimmy Neutron. But she's suddenly caught off-guard when she's almost hit by a Bludger, courtesy of Libby Folfax. Almost without thinking, Pinkie passes the Quaffle to Spike.**

Libby: Damn, that Bludger came so close! It should've been a direct hit!

**After receiving the Quaffle from Pinkie Pie, with all of Cleveland's Chasers behind him, Spike pushes his way into the Cruciatus scoring area;**

Michaels: Spike shoots – but it's SAVED by Judy Neutron!

Spike: Oh, for the love of Celestia!

Judy: Those newfangled brooms won't get you anywhere, Alicorns!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Toulouse, France, where the Toulouse Sphinxes are hosting the Philadelphia Thestrals. The score is 20-0, Toulouse. Kuki Sanban has the Quaffle for the Philadelphia Thestrals and has gotten past all of Toulouse's Chasers, but then, Yumi Ishiyama lobs her Japanese war fans, and they land right in the back of Kuki's neck.**_

_Kuki: (indistinct screaming and groaning)_

_Thestrals: KUKI!_

_**Blood oozes out of the back of her neck as Kuki loses her balance and falls off of her broom, plummeting to the ground below. Meanwhile, Odd Della Robbia picks up the loose Quaffle and scores shortly thereafter, padding the Sphinxes' lead to 30-0.**_

**BACK TO CLEVELAND**

** Upon saving the Quaffle from going through her team's goal, Judy Neutron hands the Quaffle off to her son, Jimmy. He's about 1/3 of the way across the pitch when a Bludger is seen headed towards him, but then Nick Dean hits towards Fluttershy, who was trying to chase Jimmy down, but is forced to back off because of the Bludger.**

Jimmy: Hey thanks for that, Nick!

Nick: Whatever, just score us a goal.

**Spike and Pinkie Pie attempt to double-team Jimmy, but he's too fast for them, and they end up almost colliding head-on into each other.**

Spike: Well that was a bust!

**Jimmy Neutron, from here, gets a practical free pass into the Alicorns' scoring area;**

Michaels: Jimmy Neutron shoots, and he SCORES! 10 points to the Cleveland Cruciatus!

Twilight: Dammit!

Jimmy: Ha! Yes! I scored! We're leading!

Cindy: Keep this up, and you'll REALLY be scoring big tonight!

Jimmy: (chuckling deviously)

**Jimmy Neutron shoots at the right hoop; Twilight Sparkle isn't able to get down from the left hoop in time, and the Quaffle goes through, opening up a 10-0 lead for the Cleveland Cruciatus.**

** Twilight Sparkle, still in a state of shock as to how she could've let the Quaffle get by her like that, reluctantly heaves the Quaffle back into play, where it is promptly picked up by Spike.**

** Just as Spike is about to cross over onto Cleveland's side of the pitch, Carl Wheezer pops up in front of him and starts to charge head-on into him. But then Rarity intervenes;**

Rarity: Flipendo!

…

Michaels: Oh, and Carl Wheezer's just been knocked over to the other side of the pitch!

Hermione: The Knockback Jinx – how typical.

Madden: Still, it feels like it's been awhile since we've seen one of those spells.

Spike: Thanks for that, Rarity!

Rarity: Hey, it's the least I could do for my little Spikey Wikey!

Spike: (blushes)

**Rarity uses a Knockback Jinx on Carl Wheezer, knocking him over to the other side of the pitch as Spike makes his way over to Cleveland's side of the pitch.**

** He then sees Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex heading for him from his 10-o'clock and his 2-o'clock, respectively; he passes the Quaffle to Fluttershy before either of them can get a crack at it.**

** As Applejack knocks away a Bludger that was headed for Fluttershy, she finds her way into the Cleveland scoring area;**

Michaels: Fluttershy SCORES! Tie game!

Judy: (facepalm)

Pinkie: Yes! You did it, Fluttershy!

Spike: Now we have a shot at the lead!

Fluttershy: Yay.

**The Quaffle just barely slips through Judy Neutron's fingers and through the center hoop; Fluttershy is credited with the goal, and the game is tied at 10.**

** Meanwhile, Judy Neutron once again throws the Quaffle back into play – this time, it is caught by Carl Wheezer.**

** Rarity viciously hits a Bludger towards Carl; as he dodges it, he throws the Quaffle to Jimmy Neutron. And so Jimmy thrusts onward towards the Detroit goal, albeit with Spike right on his tail.**

** Jimmy jinks, loops and even corkscrews trying to shake Spike off, but Spike stays right on him. Then, much to both of their surprise, Spike gets charged hard in the side by Cindy Vortex, almost knocking him off of his broom.**

Michaels: And there's a penalty whistle being blown!

Madden: Evidently, Cindy Vortex thought that would be the only way to get Spike off of Jimmy Neutron's ass.

Hermione: And it's gonna be a Blatching against Cleveland!

**Right as Cindy hits Spike, the on-the-pitch action is stopped by the penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Cleveland, #41. Penalty shot for Detroit!

Jimmy: It's okay, Cindy. You were only trying to help me out – it's cool.

**Cindy Vortex is slapped with a Blatching penalty – this awards a penalty shot to the Detroit Alicorns. Spike decides to take the shot; he heads into the Cruciatus scoring area, and after sizing up Judy Neutron and the hoops, takes his shot;**

Michaels: Spike SCORES, and the Alicorns take the lead, 20-0!

Spike: YES! Serves them right!

**Spike scores easily on the penalty shot, giving the Alicorns a 20-10 lead. Once again, Judy Neutron inbounds the Quaffle back into play – Cindy Vortex comes up with it this time around.**

** Cindy makes a hard charge towards the Detroit goal, being extremely determined to help get her team back in the lead. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike all make charges at her and Rarity and Applejack hit Bludgers towards her, but they all come up empty. After having eluded them all, Cindy is about to enter the Detroit scoring area when…**

Twilight: Crucio!

Cindy: AAAGH-KAAAAGHH!

Madden: What the hell's happening to Cindy Vortex?

Hermione: She's getting hit by the Cruciatus Curse, you retard!

Harry: She's dropped the Quaffle – Pinkie Pie has it for the Alicorns.

Ron: Using a Cruciatus on the Cruciatus – how ironic…

**Twilight Sparkle uses the Cruciatus Curse on Cindy Vortex, stimulating all of the pain receptors in Cindy's body. She groans and moans in agonizing anguish as the sensations caused by the curse make her feel like a chainsaw is cutting her apart piece by piece. The curse only lets up when she drops the Quaffle and Pinkie Pie picks it up.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Orlando, Florida, where the Orlando Black Magic are hosting the Columbus Pixies. The score is 40-20, Columbus. Timmy Turner is chasing after the Golden Snitch, trying to catch it for the Columbus Pixies, but try as he may, he can't get his hands on it.**_

_Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda! I wish that the- AAHH!_

_**Before Timmy can make his wish, Dexter shoots him with his laser blaster, stunning him and knocking him off of his broom. The Snitch is later caught by Dexter, and the Orlando Black Magic defeat the Columbus Pixies 170-40.**_

**BACK TO CLEVELAND**

Michaels: Looks like the Seekers are both chasing down the Snitch.

Madden: Yeah, but Goddard has fallen way behind, and Rainbow Dash looks like she may be in the clear!

Harry: It's not hard to see why. She's the one who got that Firebolt from Viktor Krum when they were in Bulgaria – I have one of my own, so I know just how fast that thing is!

Ron: Well if I know Goddard, he may have some "tools" of sorts that can save the game for his team, that is, if he uses him.

Hermione: Whatever they are, they better not cause too much damage!

**Both Seekers have gone after the Golden Snitch – however, Rainbow Dash, thanks to her new Firebolt, has gotten way ahead of Goddard, and is right on top of the Golden Snitch. It looks like she may have this game in the bag, but then…**

Jimmy: SHOOT HER ASS DOWN, GODDARD!

…

Michaels: WHOA! Goddard has just fired two missiles, and they're headed right for Rainbow Dash!

Hermione: Oh, I can't bear to watch!

**Upon Jimmy Neutron's command, Goddard fires two AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles that lock onto Rainbow Dash's broom, closing in on her rapidly. Rainbow Dash, unfortunately, is too focused on the Snitch to even see the missiles that are about to hit her…**

Rarity: Confringo!

…

Michaels: The missiles just blew up in mid-air!

Madden: I think it was Rarity that did it!

Hermione: Yep, it was just like that time I blew up that Bludger that was gunning for Harry that one time.

Harry: Don't remind me, Hermione.

Ron: Man, and I so wanted to see someone get shot down!

**Right as the missiles are about to hit Rainbow Dash, Rarity hits them with a Blasting Curse, and they blow up in mid-air, inciting waves of gasps from the crowd. Rainbow Dash doesn't even glance; she focuses on the Snitch…**

Michaels: It's over, as Rainbow Dash has the Snitch! Alicorns win!

Rainbow Dash: YES! AWESOME!

Twilight: These brooms really did us well.

Spike: I'll say!

Celestia: Excellent game, everypony! Keep this up, and we'll be back in contention in no time!

**Rainbow Dash catches the Snitch, and the Detroit Alicorns defeat the Cleveland Cruciatus, 170-10. The Cleveland home crowd boos in a frenzy, the Alicorns go into a ruckus over their victory, and the Cruciatus all hang their heads (Cindy, however, still feels like Jimmy should score REALLY big this coming night, like she said…).**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 200; San Antonio Centaurs – 30**

**Atlanta Owls – 10; New Jersey Wyverns – 180**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 80; Minnesota Wormtails – 160**

**Columbus Pixies – 40; Orlando Black Magic – 170**

**Denver Dementors – 20; Chicago Fire Crabs – 190**

**Indiana Slughorns – 60; Mexico City Chupacabras – 220**

**London Chimeras – 0; New England Griffins – 150**

**Los Angeles Undead – 150; San Francisco Seers – 90**

**Louisville Phantoms – 100; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 200**

**Miami Goblins – 50; Las Vegas Night Elves – 170**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 230; Dallas Hippogriffs – 30**

**Nagoya Nue – 240; Houston Horcruxes – 10**

**Nashville Basilisks – 0; Paris Veela – 250**

**New Mexico Marauders – 220; Oklahoma Orcs – 70**

**New York Dragons – 180; Kyoto Kappa – 80**

**Osaka Oni – 100; Utah Fiendfyre – 150**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 20; Toulouse Sphinxes – 200**

**Richmond Werewolves – 30; Great Valley Vipers – 170**

**Rome Fairies – 240; Portland Parselmouths – 50**

**Seattle Vampires – 30; Montreal Manticores – 150**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 180; Kansas City Inferi – 90**

**St. Louis Serpents – 20; Vancouver Grindylows – 160**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 40; Milan Witchhunters – 210**

**Tokyo Tengu – 190; New Orleans Nightwings – 90**

**Toronto Salamanders – 170; Memphis Mandrakes – 0**

**Washington Ministry – 200; Charlotte Hallows – 50**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (13-6)**

**Washington Ministry (11-8)**

**Miami Goblins (9-10)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (8-11)**

**Richmond Werewolves (8-11)**

**North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (12-7)**

**Columbus Pixies (11-8)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (9-10)**

**New York Dragons (8-11)**

**Indiana Slughorns (7-12)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (12-7)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (11-8)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (9-10)**

**Nashville Basilisks (8-11)**

**Houston Horcruxes (7-12)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (11-8)**

**Los Angeles Undead (11-8)**

**New Mexico Marauders (9-10)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (9-10)**

**Seattle Vampires (8-11)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (12-7)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (11-8)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (8-11)**

**St. Louis Serpents (8-11)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (7-12)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (12-7)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (10-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (9-10)**

**Great Valley Vipers (9-10)**

**Kansas City Inferi (9-10)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (12-7)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (11-8)**

**Charlotte Hallows (8-11)**

**Atlanta Owls (7-12)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (7-12)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (13-6)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (10-9)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (9-10)**

**San Francisco Seers (9-10)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (8-11)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (11-8)**

**Rome Fairies (11-8)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (10-9)**

**Milan Witchhunters (8-11)**

**Paris Veela (7-12)**

**Japan Division**

** Tokyo Tengu (12-7)**

**Kyoto Kappa (11-8)**

**Osaka Oni (9-10)**

**Nagoya Nue (8-11)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (11-8)**

**Toronto Salamanders (10-9)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (9-10)**

**Montreal Manticores (7-12)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (7-12)**

**Tune back in for Week 20!**


	55. Week 20 Prologue

** Week 20 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Columbus Pixies vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Miami Goblins**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Milan Witchhunters vs London Chimeras**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Paris Veela**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Montreal Manticores vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Nagoya Nue vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Houston Horcruxes**

**New England Griffins vs Charlotte Hallows**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Portland Parselmouths**

**New Mexico Marauders vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Rome Fairies vs Denver Dementors**

**San Francisco Seers vs Seattle Vampires**

**St. Louis Serpents vs New York Dragons**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Washington Ministry vs Osaka Oni**

** Game of the Week; Nagoya Nue vs South Carolina Black Cocks.**

** See you in South Carolina!**


	56. Week 20 Nagoya vs South Carolina

** Week 20 Game of the Week; Nagoya Nue vs South Carolina Black Cocks.**

**Team rosters;**

**Nagoya Nue**

**Chaser: Kankuro (#12)**

**Chaser: Gaara (#7)**

**Chaser: Temari (#20)**

**Beater: Sasuke Uchiha (#66)**

**Beater: Sakura Haruno (#06)**

**Keeper: Rock Lee (#30)**

**Seeker: Naruto Uzumaki [C] (#9)**

**Coach: Kakashi Hatake**

**South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Chaser: Debby Kang (#15)**

** Chaser: Theresa Fowler (#51)**

** Chaser: Julian (#66)**

** Beater: Howard Wienerman (#44)**

**Beater: Bash Johnson (#12)**

**Keeper: Heidi Wienerman (#84)**

**Seeker: Randy Cunningham [C] (#48)**

**Coach: Marlene Driscoll**

** Now tuning to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: We've finally reached Week 20 of this Cartoon Quidditch regular season! Last week, we saw the Detroit Alicorns in action with their brand-new brooms, using them to score a 170-10 victory over the Cleveland Cruciatus. This week, we are here at Williams-Brice Stadium in Columbia, South Carolina; the Nagoya Nue have come all the way from Japan to take on the South Carolina Black Cocks!

Ron: (snickering)

Michaels: Anyway, I'm Al Michaels, and I'm here with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: This is definitely going to be one of the most interesting match-ups of the season, Al. Mainly because it's ninja vs. ninja. Well actually, South Carolina only have one ninja and Nagoya are made up entirely of ninjas, but it should still be interesting to see just what sort of abilities they will clash against each other with.

Harry: Actually, in terms of records, both of these teams are real close to each other; and South Carolina actually has one more win than Nagoya does. Maybe this will end up being a real close game, after all.

Ron: All I know for sure is that if South Carolina don't watch their backs out there, they're gonna be suckin' their own Black Cocks by the time this is over with.

Hermione: First off, I hate it when you do that, Ron! Second off, I don't care what happens, as long as there isn't too much harmful foul play by these ninjas!

Michaels: Well, ninjas are technically mercenaries, so you never know, Hermione. You never know…

…

Howard: You really think we can beat a whole team of ninjas, Cunningham?

Randy: Please, I've taken down giant monsters much worse than these clowns. This shouldn't be too difficult.

Theresa: But what's gonna happen if they go ninja on us?

Randy: Hmmm, I hadn't thought of that. I'll probably be too busy with the Snitch to save anyone, but we'll see.

…

**The Bludgers are the first of the balls to be released; after they fly out of sight from the players, the Golden Snitch immediately follows suit. The referee then picks up the Quaffle, walks it to the center of the pitch, and promptly throws it straight up into the air.**

Michaels: Here we go – it's ninja vs. ninja in the Deep South!

**Gaara gets the quickest start and gains possession of the Quaffle for the Nagoya Nue. When he sees that Bash Johnson has hit a Bludger right at him, he ducks and tries to pass the Quaffle to Kankuro. But it's intercepted by Debby Kang, who starts to take it in the other direction.**

Gaara: What…?

Kankuro: Where the hell did she come from?

**Temari makes a rush at Debby Kang once she gets over to Nagoya's side of the pitch, but Debby passes the Quaffle to Theresa Fowler before Temari can do anything with it. Neither Sasuke Uchiha nor Sakura Haruno have any Bludgers near them to work with, allowing Theresa access into the Nagoya Nue scoring area;**

Michaels: Theresa Fowler SCORES! 10 points to the South Carolina Black Cocks!

Rock Lee: Dammit!

Debby: You really took them to school, girlfriend!

Theresa: Oh, you know it!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Chicago, Illinois, where the Chicago Fire Crabs are hosting the Kyoto Kappa. The score is currently tied at 10. Sandy Cheeks has the Quaffle for the Chicago Fire Crabs and is headed towards the Kappa goal unopposed. That's when Kyoto's Keeper, Tea Gardner, gets a radio transmission from the team's coach, Maximillion Pegasus;**_

_Pegasus: She's going to shoot at the left hoop; save the Quaffle there._

_**Using his Millennium Eye, Pegasus reads Sandy's move before it happens, enabling Tea to keep the Quaffle from going through the hoop. She then inbounds the Quaffle to Tristan Taylor, who goes on to score a goal, putting the Kyoto Kappa up into a 20-10 lead over the Chicago Fire Crabs.**_

** BACK TO SOUTH CAROLINA**

** After Theresa Fowler's unexpected goal, Rock Lee, the Nagoya Nue's Keeper, inbounds the Quaffle back into play, and Temari comes up with it.**

** Then, just as Temari makes it to half-pitch…**

Julian: BOO!

Temari: AAAH!

**Julian pops up from under Temari and scares the crap out of her, so to speak, making her drop the Quaffle, which Julian picks up.**

Julian: Your efforts shall prove to be futile, Nagoya Nue!

**With Kankuro and Gaara a ways behind, the only threat to Julian is a Bludger that is headed in his direction. But Howard Weinerman takes care of it, hitting it towards Kankuro and Gaara, forcing them both to break off.**

** Julian flies up to the Nagoya goal;**

Michaels: Julian SCORES, and just like that, South Carolina is up 20-0!

Julian: Yes! YES! SUCK OUR BLACK COCKS! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Sasuke: Dammit, Rock, protect the goal! You're a ninja, for Jashin's sake!

Rock Lee: I know, but they're so freakin' good! I don't know what it is!

**Catching Rock Lee off-guard, Julian scores the goal, extending South Carolina's lead to 20-0.**

** As Rock Lee tossed the Quaffle to Kankuro, the crowd, almost as if hearing Julian, starts to go into a chant;**

Crowd: (chanting) SUCK OUR BLACK COCKS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) SUCK OUR BLACK COCKS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

Madden: Er, they better not go into a ruckus just yet – Naruto Uzumaki is chasing down the Snitch right now.

Harry: Yeah, I never would've thought that the Black Cocks would get this kind of a start on the Nue. That's why Naruto better catch the Snitch fast, before it gets too out of hand.

Ron: And if he doesn't, he'll be suckin' their Black Cocks, heh heh heh!

Hermione: (slaps Ron across the face)

**As Kankuro picks up the Quaffle and the South Carolina home crowd starts to get rowdy, Naruto Uzumaki is chasing down the Golden Snitch, hellbent on catching it and saving the Nagoya Nue from their current predicament. It only takes him a short while to catch up to it, but when he does, it jinks out of his hand's path whenever he makes a grab at it…**

** Meanwhile, Theresa Fowler is chasing down Kankuro, trying to take the Quaffle back for the Black Cocks. But she's forced to break off when Sasuke Uchiha hits a Bludger at her, just barely missing her head.**

Sasuke: And STAY away!

**From there, Kankuro out-flies Julian and Debby Kang, cruising his way into the South Carolina scoring area;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Heidi Weinerman!

Heidi: Ha ha, suck our Black Cocks!

Kankuro: You don't even have a cock, you dumb bitch!

**Kankuro shoots at the left hoop; Heidi Weinerman makes it there just in time and catches the Quaffle before it goes through. She then inbounds it over to Theresa Fowler.**

** Sakura Haruno hits a Bludger right at Theresa; as she dodges it, she passes the Quaffle over to Debby Kang.**

** Temari is right on Debby's tail, but Kankuro and Gaara are behind, and there are no Bludgers that look like they're gonna hit Debby, so Temari, acting on instinct, grabs a hold of Debby Kang's broomstick…**

Michaels: Penalty whistle on the pitch!

Hermione: It'll be a Blagging against the Nagoya Nue!

**The referee blows the penalty whistle right when Temari grabs Debby Kang's broomstick. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. Nagoya, #20. Penalty shot for South Carolina!

Temari: Urrgh! Those no-good cocksuckers!

**Temari gets called for Blatching, awarding a penalty shot to the South Carolina Black Cocks. Debby Kang is called to take the shot, since it was she who got "Blagged." She hovers in the spot from which she is to shoot, sizing up Rock Lee and the goal.**

Rock Lee: Just bring it!

Debby: Oh, I'll unleash the Mexican death bear on your ass!

…

Michaels: Debby Kang SCORES on the penalty shot, and it's 30-0, South Carolina!

Sakura: Dammit, Rock, get your head in the freakin' game, already!

Rock: (sigh)

**Debby Kang scores easily on the penalty shot, padding the Black Cocks' lead to 30-0.**

** Meanwhile, while Rock Lee passes the Quaffle to Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki continues to pursue the Golden Snitch, still hot on its tail, still having trouble with catching it. In time, said trouble only increases;**

Michaels: Oh, and it appears Randy Cunningham has taken off after the Snitch.

Madden: Naruto better watch out!

Harry: Whatever ninja powers he has, he best use them before Randy strikes.

Ron: All I know for sure is that one's gonna kick the other one's arse, heh heh!

Hermione: Oh, God…

**Unbeknownst to Naruto, Randy Cunningham has caught onto the Golden Snitch's whereabouts; he goes after it with the intent of sealing the victory for the South Carolina Black Cocks. Gradually, Randy catches up to Naruto, getting closer and closer…**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Portland, Oregon, where the Portland Parselmouths are hosting the New Jersey Wyverns. The score is tied up at 50. Dil Pickles and Milhouse Van Houten are in a dead heat for the Snitch, side-by-side, the Snitch right in front of them, and neither one having any edge over the other. Nelson Muntz sees this; at the same time, he sees a Bludger is coming for him. Seizing the chance, he hits the Bludger towards the Snitch race, intending to hit Dil…**_

_Milhouse: AAAAHH…! (thud)_

_**…but the Bludger hits Milhouse instead, knocking him off of his broom and sending him crashing hard to the ground. Capitalizing off of this blunder, Dil Pickles catches the Snitch, and the New Jersey Wyverns defeat the Portland Parselmouths 200-50.**_

__**BACK TO SOUTH CAROLINA**

Randy: NINJA RAGE!

Michaels: Oh my God! Randy Cunningham's lit himself up!

Michaels: If Naruto doesn't do it quick, this game is over.

**Randy Cunningham goes into his Ninja Rage mode; his suit turns from black to red to red and black and his sword lights on fire. But Naruto, being 110% focused on the Snitch, is totally oblivious to Randy advancing towards him with his sword ready…**

Randy: NINJA STAB!

…

Naruto: AAAAAHH! (groaning)

Michaels: Naruto Uzumaki has been stabbed through his back, and he's fallen off his broom!

Madden: Yep, he didn't catch the Snitch in time, and Randy Cunningham took advantage.

Harry: That is definitely one of the most vicious attacks I've seen.

Ron: Bloody hell, he looked like he was gonna murder him or something!

Hermione: He might as well have! That bastard!

**Randy Cunningham impales Naruto Uzumaki with his sword, driving it through his back and back out through his front. Blood spurts out from both sides of Naruto's body as he falls off his broom, screaming in agony.**

** And sure enough, before the Nagoya Nue's coach Kakashi Hatake can call timeout;**

Michaels: And Randy Cunningham has the Snitch! Black Cocks win!

Randy: So BRUCE! We've won one!

Howard: Way to go, Cunningham!

Heidi: You're the cheese, Ninja!

Bash: Suck our Black Cocks, Nue!

Crowd: (chanting) GO NINJA! (clap) GO NINJA! (clap) GO NINJA! (clap) GO NINJA! (clap)

**After getting Naruto out of the way, Randy Cunningham easily catches the Snitch, sealing a 180-0 victory for the South Carolina Black Cocks over the Nagoya Nue. The Black Cocks whoop and yell in sheer delight while their fans erupt into a ruckus. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura help Naruto to his feet while applying direct pressure to stop his wounds as they assist him to the hospital wing…**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 0; New Orleans Nightwings – 240**

**Columbus Pixies – 80; Indiana Slughorns – 160**

**Detroit Alicorns – 150; Kansas City Inferi – 50**

**Great Valley Vipers – 20; Vancouver Grindylows – 180**

**Kyoto Kappa – 170; Chicago Fire Crabs – 10**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 150; Arizona Phoenixes – 40**

**Los Angeles Undead – 50; Utah Fiendfyre – 180**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 160; Miami Goblins – 30**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 220; Tampa Bay Trolls – 30**

**Milan Witchhunters – 100; London Chimeras – 150**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 230; Paris Veela – 10**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 60; Toronto Salamanders – 170**

**Montreal Manticores – 160; Dallas Hippogriffs – 0**

**Nashville Basilisks – 0; Houston Horcruxes – 150**

**New England Griffins – 90; Charlotte Hallows – 230**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 200; Portland Parselmouths – 50**

**New Mexico Marauders – 180; San Antonio Centaurs – 20**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 80; Minnesota Wormtails – 170**

**Orlando Black Magic – 190; Philadelphia Thestrals – 60**

**Richmond Werewolves – 10; Cleveland Cruciatus – 210**

**Rome Fairies – 70; Denver Dementors – 170**

**San Francisco Seers – 230; Seattle Vampires – 40**

**St. Louis Serpents – 180; New York Dragons – 90**

**Tokyo Tengu – 200; Birmingham War Pigs – 100**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 40; Louisville Phantoms – 210**

**Washington Ministry – 0; Osaka Oni – 250**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (13-7)**

**Washington Ministry (11-9)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (9-11)**

**Miami Goblins (9-11)**

**Richmond Werewolves (8-12)**

**North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (12-8)**

**Columbus Pixies (11-9)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (10-10)**

**Indiana Slughorns (8-12)**

**New York Dragons (8-12)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (13-7)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (11-9)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (10-10)**

**Houston Horcruxes (8-12)**

**Nashville Basilisks (8-12)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (12-8)**

**Los Angeles Undead (11-9)**

**New Mexico Marauders (10-10)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (9-11)**

**Seattle Vampires (8-12)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (13-7)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (11-9)**

**St. Louis Serpents (9-11)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (8-12)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (8-12)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (12-8)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (11-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (10-10)**

**Great Valley Vipers (9-11)**

**Kansas City Inferi (9-11)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (13-7)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (11-9)**

**Charlotte Hallows (9-11)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (8-12)**

**Atlanta Owls (7-13)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (13-7)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (11-9)**

**San Francisco Seers (10-10)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (9-11)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (9-11)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (12-8)**

**Rome Fairies (11-9)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (10-10)**

**Milan Witchhunters (9-11)**

**Paris Veela (7-13)**

**Japan Division**

**Tokyo Tengu (13-7)**

**Kyoto Kappa (12-8)**

**Osaka Oni (10-10)**

**Nagoya Nue (8-12)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (12-8)**

**Toronto Salamanders (11-9)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (9-11)**

**Montreal Manticores (8-12)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (8-12)**

**Tune back in for Week 21!**


	57. Strike A Pose

This next side story takes place in Rome, Italy on the day after Week 20, in the team quarters of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Rome Fairies. The team is currently recovering from a rather humiliating loss they suffered to the Denver Dementors by a score of 170-70. They are also arguing a bit over how it happened.

"Man, if only someone had bothered to kill Kenny," Flora laments, "then maybe we would've pulled it off."

"Seriously?" Stella shoots back. "We scored seven goals, and they only scored two! Maybe if a certain someone got on the Snitch sooner," she adds, glaring at Roxy, "then we would've won."

"Hey, how the hell was I supposed to know the Snitch was just gonna fly directly to him?" Roxy says, trying to defend herself.

"Well, you still should've gotten to it before the damn thing flew to him!" Musa bellyaches.

"Or maybe you could've taken their Seeker out with your Winx powers, or something," Tecna chips in.

"C'mon girls, really?" Sky interjects. "This kind of bickering isn't going to get us anywhere, on or off the pitch. We lost, and that's the end of it. All we can do is look forward to the next game week."

"And besides," Bloom adds, "Sky and I don't like it when you fight like this. We're all friends, remember?"

Suddenly, before anyone can answer that, Aisha bursts into the building, having just gotten back from checking the team's mail. "Hey, check this out, girls," she says excitedly. "We all just got an offer to pose for Playboy Italy!"

"Really?" Stella asks in amazement. "Because it's about time the media took some sort of appreciation of my beauty."

"It's true," Aisha says. "They want us to appear at their photo studio on Wednesday, two days from now."

"Uh, I'm not so sure about posing totally naked for a magazine," Musa muses uneasily.

"It won't be totally nude," Aisha reassures them. "Just topless. And we all have killer boobs, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Flora grins.

"It actually does sound like fun," Tecna chips in.

"Yeah, we'll really get to flaunt what we've got!" adds Roxy.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about showing our boobs for all to see like this," Bloom says, worried about what she perceives as a risky move.

"Well, I think it's a pretty good idea," Sky says, to which Bloom responds with an incredulous look. "It would actually be a good publicity move, I think; it might just help increase the team's fanbase."

"But we're in Rome – where the Vatican is!" Bloom pleads. "What'll they think? And also, what if some strangers try and force moves on us?"

"Oh, the Vatican are a bunch of screwballs; who cares what those zealots think?" Sky scoffs. "And no one will be trying to touch you – just me, babe. Anyone who tries to force a move on you will have to deal with me, okay?"

The reassurance of being under the protection of the love of her life is more than enough to sway Bloom; "Okay," she says, "I'll do it! And I'll be just as sexy as the rest of you!"

"Great!" Aisha says with glee. "I'm gonna call them and tell them that we're so there!"

...

Two days pass; it is now Wednesday, and the Rome Fairies; Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy, accompanied by their coach, Sky, all arrive at the Playboy Italy photo studio in Rome, ready to do their topless photos.

"Ah, you must be de Roma Fairies, no?" the photographer says with a big smile on his face. "We're so glad you lovely ladies could come here and do dis. "It takes lots of guts, no?"

"Oh, please!" Aisha scoffs. "We're all sexy and we're not afraid to show it, that's why we're here."

"Very well, den," says the photographer. "First tings first – lose de tops. We first ave to see what we'll be working wit, yes?"

Without further ado, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy take their tops, which are already skimpy enough as it is, and take them off, revealing very voluptuous C-cup breasts. The photographer, seeing this, expresses his approval; "You ladies ave very attractive, well-developed chests – we should ave no problem flattering dem with our lighting, yes."

Turning to Bloom, the photographer says, "Bloom, would you care to go first, no?"

"Why me?" Bloom blushes out of nervousness.

"Well you are de team captain, no?" the photographer replies. "Surely you should den do de honors first, yes?"

"Okay," Bloom shrugs, realizing his point. As she walks up to right in front of the green-screen and in front of the camera, the photographer says, "Just strike whatever sexy pose comes to mind – but make sure it flatters your chest, yes?"

And so Bloom takes her pose; she stands with her legs spread just past shoulder-width, her hip cocked to one side, her hands behind her head and her elbows sticking forward, and her lips puckered up. As Sky watches his girlfriend strut her stuff, he swears there is a bulge growing in his pants...

The photo is snapped of Bloom in this pose. As Bloom is shown this photo, the photographer comments, "Ah, dat is very ot, yes! Sky as no idea ow lucky e is to ave you as is girlfriend, no?" Neither Bloom nor Sky say anything – they just blush, not knowing how else to answer that.

"My turn!" Stella enthusiastically calls out. She quickly takes her spot in front of the camera and strikes her pose; blowing a very sensual air kiss while sticking her well-developed chest out in a way that makes her breasts more prominent than they already are. The photo is snapped of her in this pose, with the photographer commenting, "Very sensual, yes – I can only imagine how many Fairies fans will be imagining themselves with you, heh heh!"

Flora then takes her turn; for her pose, she simply puts one hand on her hip and the other behind her head while putting on a seductive smile. The photo is taken, with the photographer saying, "A basic pose, but you nailed it! Quite erotic, yes."

As Flora walks away blushing, Musa takes her turn with the camera. She decides to do something that hasn't been done yet – for her pose, she sits down on the ground with her side facing the camera, extending one of her bare, freshly-shaven legs up towards the air, and all while making her big breasts still somewhat visible. As the photo of her in this pose is taken, the photographer says, "Very ot – plus, you would most certainly get extra points for doing something none of your teammates ave done yet, yes!

Musa chuckles to herself as she walks off of the set. Tecna then goes onto the set and takes her pose; she stands to her side, while being careful to make sure that her voluptous breasts can still be seen. She then arches her body backwards a bit, sticking her arms straight up in the air and puckering her lips up for the camera. The photo is taken, and the photographer says, "Dat's quite an erotic pose, yes – AND it's someting we don't see very often here, no. Well done, Tecna!"

Tecna blushes a bit, unable to resist being a bit flattered by this comment. Then Aisha takes her turn with quite possibly the most challenging pose yet – using her natural flexibility, she stands one just one leg while raising the other hairless leg up sideways at about a 100-degree angle; she grabs hold of this leg with her left hand while raising her right arm straight up in the air, and all with a very amorous smile. As the photo is snapped, the photographer applauds, "Dat has to be de most bold combination of atleticism and eroticism we've ever seen! If dis were a contest, you'd likely win, yes!"

Aisha snickers to herself about how great a job she did. Then Roxy takes her pose; she sits down and spreads her smooth, hairless legs wide open while putting on a very lecherous smile and closing one eye to simulate a suggestive wink. The photo is snapped, and the photographer says, "Very well done – it's a shame you're not wearing a skirt, dat would make a sweet panty shot, no? But your chest makes up for dat very nicely, heh heh!

"Now stay put, Roxy. De rest of you girls come on up; it's time for de group photo!"

Quickly the girls get onto the set and stand in a line; Bloom stands in the center, Stella is on the center-left, Flora is on the center-right, Musa is on the middle-left, Tecna is on the middle-right, Aisha is on the far-left and Roxy is on the far-right. This time around, they all decide to take a more cute-like pose; a nod to their enjoyment for taking group pictures of themselves and each other, as girl friends do. So they all get their topless bodies as close together as they can get while putting their arms around each other; additionally, Aisha puts her free hand on her hip and Roxy raises her free arm straight upwards. They all put very cutesy smiles on their faces while leaning their heads just a bit to the side to give off the illusion that their cute faces are going to touch each other. And all the while, they're C-cup breasts are practically flattering themselves.

"Aww, dat is too cute, yes? Too cute!" the photographer remarks as he snaps this group photo. The girls all gather around to see the photo, which prompts them to make numerous remarks about how cute they all look together.

That's when Bloom suddenly steps up. "Uh, excuse me," she says to the photographer. "I don't want to impose, or anything, but I was just thinking – is it possible that Sky and I can do a photo together, and maybe get that in the magazine?"

"You know what, I've been tinking about dat, yes," the photographer says as the light-bulb in his head goes on. "And I know just the ting for Sky to wear – I'll be back in a minute, yes."

Shortly thereafter, the photographer returns with the outfit for sky – a black suit, complete with a monocle, top hat and cane. "You'll try dis on, no?" he says as he hands the outfit to Sky. Sky, being hesitant about it at first, takes the outfit and goes behind the green-screen where no one can see him. He then takes off all of his current clothes, and puts the suit, monocle and top hat on. Taking the cane in hand, he walks out from behind the green-screen for everyone to see him.

"Oh, my God, you look so handsome!" Bloom squees.

"Indeed, he does look sharp, no?" acknowledges the photographer. "Now den," he explains, "the idea here is for you to assume the respective roles of the rich jackass and the trophy babe, yes."

"But what Sky and I have is much more real than that!" Bloom interjects.

"I wasn't implying oterwise," explains the photographer. "Dis is just a way to project a power couple image from you, so to speak. After all, you technically are de power couple of de Roma Fairies, yes?"

Flattered by this comment, Bloom and Sky share a quick kiss. Then they get on the set and take their poses; Sky stands with his body facing the camera, with one arm around Bloom and the other arm holding the cane. Bloom stands with her body pressed up against Sky, and with both arms around him. They both face the camera with mean, arrogant smiles that would say, "We're better than you are, sucker!"

"Ah, yes, PERFECT!" proclaims the photographer as he snaps the photo. As Bloom and Sky look at the photo, they say nothing – they simply share a kiss over their mutual satisfaction of their picture together.

"You know what, just for dat," the photographer breaks in, "I'd like to offer to take one more picture of you two, yes? An erotic one, dis time, heh heh! It won't make de magazine – it'll be just for you two. What do you, say?"

"That would be so great!" Bloom says excitedly.

"I'm in!" Sky replies. "Just let me change, here." With that, he goes back behind the green-screen and takes off the suit. He then changes back into his normal clothes, minus his shirt. As he walks out from behind the green-screen and onto the set, Bloom can't help but drool at the sight of his well-developed arms, bulging pectorals and eight-pack abdominals.

As Bloom joins him on the set, the photographer says, "Alright, den, do your ting." And with that, Bloom and Sky take another pose; this time, they put all their respective arms around each other, locking their shirtless bodies together. They touch faces as they put on very lecherous smiles on their faces. As they hold this pose, they both get a little aroused...

The photo is taken, with the photographer saying, "You're going to be aving lots of fun togeter with dat pic, no?" He shows the picture to Bloom and Sky, who share a real big kiss, expressing their mutual approval.

With the photoshoot having run its course, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy put their shirts back on. As they do so, the photographer says to them all, "Dat was a very excellent series of photos you all took back dere. Very sensual and erotic, yes. All of dem, except for a certain couple's pic, will most certainly make the next issue of Playboy Italy. You all will be receiving free copies of your pictures, as well as free copies of the magazine dat dey end up in. And with luck, that group pic may even make the front cover, heh heh heh!"

Satisfied with the photo session, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Roxy all shake the photographer's hand. As they turn to leave, the photographer bids them good-bye, saying, "Now, you all take care of yourselves. And good luck wit the rest of de season. GO FAIRIES!"

And so the Rome Fairies leave the photo studio and start back to their team quarters. Bloom and Sky tag along behind the others, walking arm-in-arm;

"Hey, Bloom?"

"Yeah, Sky?"

"I feel like doing such dirty things tonight!"

"Me too, Sky. Me too..."


	58. Week 21 Prologue

** Week 21 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Miami Goblins**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Osaka Oni**

**Indiana Slughorns vs New York Dragons**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Toronto Salamanders**

**London Chimeras vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Los Angeles Undead vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Nagoya Nue**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Montreal Manticores**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Rome Fairies vs Milan Witchhunters**

**San Francisco Seers vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Seattle Vampires vs Denver Dementors**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Columbus Pixies**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Paris Veela**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Washington Ministry vs New England Griffins**

** Game of the Week; Seattle Vampires vs Denver Dementors.**

** See you in Denver!**


	59. Week 21 Seattle vs Denver

** Week 21 Game of the Week; Seattle Vampires vs Denver Dementors.**

** Team match-ups;**

**Seattle Vampires**

**Chaser: Master Shake (#55)**

**Chaser: Ignignokt (#06)**

**Chaser: Err (#41)**

**Beater: Frylock [C] (#15)**

**Beater: Carl Brutananadilewski (#5)**

**Keeper: MC P Pants (#48)**

**Seeker: Meatwad (#56)**

**Coach: Dr. Weird**

**Denver Dementors**

**Chaser: Stan Marsh (#97)**

**Chaser: Wendy Testaburger (#79)**

**Chaser: Bebe Stevens (#04)**

**Beater: Eric Cartman [C] (#14)**

**Beater: Butters Scotch (#2)**

**Keeper: Kenny McCormick (#39)**

**Seeker: Kyle Broflovski (#25)**

**Coach: Randy Marsh**

** Take it away, FOX;**

(FOX NFL theme)

Michaels: We are getting down to the wire here, with just six games to go in this regular season. Last time around, it was ninja vs. ninja as the South Carolina Black Cocks shut out the Nagoya Nue. This week, we're here at Mile High Stadium, way up in the mountains of Denver, Colorado for this American West division match-up, as the Denver Dementors will be hosting one of their division rivals – the Seattle Vampires! Hello again, I'm Al Michaels, with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for this match.

Madden: Now I'm not so sure what's going to happen in this one, but what I do know is that this game is an absolute must-win for the Seattle Vampires! Their 8-12 record puts them in last place in the American West division; a win against the Denver Dementors would be especially big as well, since they are first place in the same division, with their 12-8 record.

Harry: Well you know, the Vampires apparently have some powers that they need to make better use of – and when I say the Vampires, I mean Frylock, one of their Beaters. Rumor is, he has quite the array of laser weapons that he shoots from his eyes. If he makes use of that here, the Vampires just may have a chance.

Ron: If he does anything with those lasers, he should kill Kenny – something that the Rome Fairies failed to do last week. They, of course, lost. But if the Vampires do what they failed to, they may actually win.

Hermione: No, what they need to do is get the Snitch ASAP! That's why the Fairies lost last week, not because they didn't kill Kenny. And besides, pulling something like that would be a rather lowbrow way to win, not that either of you care!

Michaels/Madden/Harry/Ron: …

…

Stan: I still don't understand how talking fast food items can ride broomsticks, much less play Quidditch, dude.

Cartman: Who cares? I'm gonna hit them all in the nuts with Bludgers! And Kyle – catch that Snitch, you stupid Jew! And Kenny – stay alive, dammit!

Kyle: You got it, dude.

Kenny: Mmf-pmm.

…

**Once all the players are ready and set, the Bludgers are let loose, and they fly where they can't be seen. The Golden Snitch follows suit immediately afterwards. The Quaffle is then picked up the referee, taken to the center of the pitch, and tossed straight upwards.**

Michaels: And this American West rivalry is on!

**As the Quaffle hits mid-air, Stan Marsh is the first to make a jump for it, so he gains possession of the Quaffle for the Denver Dementors. He is then suddenly double-teamed by Ignignokt and Err, causing him to freak out and throw away the Quaffle – fortunately, Wendy Testaburger is right there, so she catches it.**

** A Bludger heads straight for Wendy, but Butters Scotch hits it towards Master Shake, forcing him to back off from Wendy. This gives her the opening needed to enter the Seattle Vampires' scoring area;**

Michaels: Wendy shoots, but it's SAVED by MC P Pants!

Wendy: Damn!

MC P Pants: You won't be getting' past me, bitch!

**Wendy Testaburger makes the mistake of shooting right at the goal that MC P Pants is hovering in front of, allowing P Pants to very easily catch the Quaffle before it goes through the hoop.**

** As Wendy goes to regroup with her team, MC P Pants tosses the Quaffle back into the playing area, where it is promptly picked up by Master Shake.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where the Milwaukee Death Eaters are hosting the Great Valley Vipers. Neither team has currently scored a goal. Ruby has the Quaffle for the Great Valley Vipers and is headed towards the Death Eaters' scoring area unopposed. But before she can get close enough to take the shot;**_

_Grim: Crucio!_

_Ruby: AAAH-UHHH-OHHH!_

_Ducky: Ruby! Oh, no no no!_

_**Grim uses the Cruciatus Curse on Ruby, simulating the pain receptors in her nerves and inflicting extreme excruciating pain on her entire body. This enables Mandy to purloin the Quaffle from the Death Eaters – she then passes it to Billy, who takes advantage of the Vipers' current state of shock by scoring a goal, earning ten points for the Milwaukee Death Eaters and a big kiss from Mandy.**_

**BACK TO DENVER**

** Eric Cartman hits a Bludger towards Master Shake; he dodges and passes the Quaffle towards Err. Bebe Stevens makes a rush at Err, but he passes it off to Ignignokt.**

** Butters Scotch then hits the other Bludger towards Ignignokt, but he dodges it, and the Bludger heads towards the grand-stands...**

Michaels: Wait, we have a penalty whistle going off!

Madden: Yeah, I did see that Bludger that Butters hit go towards the stands.

Hermione: I did too! And I just know it'll be Bumphing on Denver!

**As the Bludger just barely avoids hitting anyone, the referee blows the penalty whistle, effectively delaying the current on-the-pitch action. The referee's call;**

Referee: Bumphing. Denver, #2. Penalty shot for Denver!

Butters: Goddammit! Seriously?

Ignignokt: You almost hit your own fans with a Bludger. That is almost as dishonorable as we are.

Err: Almost as dishonorable as we are!

**Butters Scotch is slapped with the Bumphing penalty, awarding a penalty shot to the Seattle Vampires. Ignignokt elects to take the shot, since he had possession of the Quaffle at the time of the penalty. After taking some time to size up Kenny McCormick and the goal, he takes his shot;**

Michaels: Ignignokt SCORES, and it's 10-0, Seattle!

Ignignokt: How delightful! I scored a goal, And we're in the lead!

Err: We're in the lead!

Cartman: Dammit, Kenny, protect the goal! Even if you have to sacrifice yourself!

Kenny: Mmf-pffm fppm pffm ff mmm-pfmm.

Cartman: Just do it!

**Ignignokt scores easily on the penalty shot, earning a 10-0 lead for the Seattle Vampires over the Denver Dementors.**

** Kenny McCormick then throws the Quaffle back into play, and Bebe Stevens comes up with it.**

** Shortly after Bebe gets the Quaffle, Carl Brutananadilewski hits a Bludger at her. She dodges it, but her path takes her right into the cross-hairs of Frylock;**

All Commentators: OH!

Michaels: Frylock just fried Bebe with those electro-lasers from his eyes!

Bebe: (indistinct groaning)

Frylock: Heh heh heh, dumb bitch!

Hermione: Honestly, he could've just hit a Bludger. He is a Beater, after all!

Ron: True, but what he did just now was nothing short of brilliant.

Hermione: (facepalm)

**Frylock, using one of his many optical laser abilities, shocks and immobilizes Bebe Stevens with high-voltage electric blasts shot from his eyes. The Quaffle is dropped, and it is quickly retrieved by Master Shake, who holds the Quaffle in his drinking straw, coupled with his suction powers.**

** Meanwhile;**

Michaels: Well, it looks like Denver may have some hope after all, as Kyle Broflovski has taken off after the Snitch.

Madden: Yeah, but he'd better do something quick before Frylock decides to strike, or else he'll suffer Bebe Stevens's fate, and this game will be over.

Harry: You know, I don't think I've said this before, but all the tactics that Slytherin would try and sabotage me with – that's nothing compared to what these cartoon teams will do to each other.

Hermione: (sarcastic) You think?

**As the rest of his team suffers setbacks, Kyle Broflovski sets out after the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the Denver Dementors and take them out of this jam that they are in. As he catches up to it, the Denver home crowd suddenly gets loud, trying to rally their team;**

Crowd: (chanting) DEMENTOR'S KISS! (clap) DEMENTOR'S KISS! (clap) DEMENTOR'S KISS! (clap) DEMENTOR'S KISS! (clap)

**Kyle, however, has difficulty hooking the Snitch.**

** And sure enough, as he continues to struggle with that, Master Shake charges into the Denver Dementors' scoring area;**

Michaels: Master Shake shoots and SCORES with authority!

Kenny: MFF-PFFFPMM!

Shake: What are you gonna do about it, "Dementor's Kiss" me? HA!

**Master Shake aims right at the hoop that Kenny McCormick is in front of, but the Quaffle goes through anyway, and at such speed and force that it almost takes his head right off. Either way, the Seattle Vampires now lay claims to a 20-0 lead over the Denver Dementors.**

** As Kenny throws the Quaffle to Wendy Testaburger, Kyle Broflovski is still right on top of the Golden Snitch, which is still eluding his grasp. But then he ends up with a problem right behind him;**

Michaels: And Meatwad has pulled up right behind Kyle Broflovski – looks like we're gonna have a battle for the Snitch here, guys!

Madden: Well if either one of them are gonna do something, they'd better do it fast!

Ron: This is gonna be good…

**Before Kyle Broflovski knows it, Meatwad is right on his tail, hellbent on stealing the win for the Seattle Vampires. Kyle panics and takes his flying into overdrive, trying to keep ahead of Meatwad and whatever tricks he may have up his sleeve. This, consequently, leads to him missing a few perfect opportunities to catch the Snitch and end this whole affair.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Columbus, Ohio, where the Columbus Pixies are hosting the Tokyo Tengu. The score is 40-10, Tokyo. Timmy Turner is right on top of the Golden Snitch for the Columbus Pixies; Ash Ketchum is a ways behind.**_

_Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!_

_**But before Pikachu can execute the attack that would end the game in Tokyo's favor;**_

_Cosmo: Avada Kedavra!_

_Ash: PIKACHU!_

_**Cosmo casts a Killing Curse at Pikachu; fortunately, Pikachu jumps off of Ash's broom, evading the curse just in the nick of time. But Ash, very worried for his best friend and wingman, flies down to check on him, allowing Timmy Turner to catch the Snitch. Thus, the Columbus Pixies defeat the Tokyo Tengu, 160-40.**_

**BACK TO DENVER**

** Currently, Err has the Quaffle for the Dementors. Butters Scotch and Eric Cartman have both hit Bludgers at him, and Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens have all hit Bludgers at him, but they all come up empty. As Err continues on to the Dementors' goal, Frylock flies out ahead to "take care" of the opposing Keeper…**

Michaels: Oh, and Frylock is pummeling Kenny with his lasers… and Kenny's just fallen off his broom!

Madden: Looks like he may have been electrocuted!

Harry: Uh, he may have been.

Ron: (chuckle)

Hermione: (facepalm)

**Frylock uses his electro-laser vision on Kenny McCormick; this time, he does not let up. Electricity surges through Kenny's body, vastly overloading his nervous system and incapacitating his internal organs, until he falls off his broom, hitting the ground with a thud, and not showing any vital signs.**

Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!

Kyle: You bastards!

**Err then scores the goal, padding the Vampires' lead to 30-0.**

** Then, with Kyle Broflovski distracted and disoriented by what just happened, Meatwad takes the opportunity to pounce;**

Michaels: It's finally over, as Meatwad has the Snitch and the Vampires win!

Meatwad: Yeah, suck it, Dementor's bitches!

Hermione: This game was a damn travesty! Why does Kenny keep getting killed!

Ron: Well at least he's reincarnated every time, is he not?

Hermione: UGH!

**Meatwad catches the Snitch, and the Seattle Vampires defeat the Denver Dementors, 180-0. The Vampires celebrate whilst mocking the angry Dementors fans while the Dementors tend to Kenny's corpse, with nothing to do what wait for his reincarnation…**

** Around the WLCQ:**

**Atlanta Owls – 170; Charlotte Hallows – 50**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 240; Miami Goblins – 60**

**Detroit Alicorns – 250; Richmond Werewolves – 0**

**Great Valley Vipers – 20; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 200**

**Houston Horcruxes – 0; Osaka Oni – 250**

**Indiana Slughorns – 30; New York Dragons – 190**

**Kansas City Inferi – 220; Chicago Fire Crabs – 60**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 20; Toronto Salamanders – 170**

**London Chimeras – 30; New Mexico Marauders – 200**

**Los Angeles Undead – 180; San Antonio Centaurs – 60**

**Louisville Phantoms – 100; Nashville Basilisks – 160**

**Memphis Mandrakes – 0; Tampa Bay Trolls – 160**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 10; Nagoya Nue – 240**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 80; Montreal Manticores – 170**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 180; Philadelphia Thestrals – 90**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 90; Kyoto Kappa – 230**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 210; Orlando Black Magic – 70**

**Rome Fairies – 50; Milan Witchhunters – 220**

**San Francisco Seers – 80; Arizona Phoenixes – 190**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 170; Birmingham War Pigs – 30**

**St. Louis Serpents – 150; Dallas Hippogriffs – 10**

**Tokyo Tengu – 40; Columbus Pixies – 160**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 190; Paris Veela – 10**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 160; Portland Parselmouths – 90**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 150; Mexico City Chupacabras – 100**

**Washington Ministry – 50; New England Griffins – 200**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (14-7)**

**Washington Ministry (11-10)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (10-11)**

**Miami Goblins (9-12)**

**Richmond Werewolves (8-13)**

**North Division**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (12-9)**

**Columbus Pixies (11-10)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (11-10)**

**New York Dragons (9-12)**

**Indiana Slughorns (8-13)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (13-8)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (11-10)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (11-10)**

**Houston Horcruxes (8-13)**

**Nashville Basilisks (8-13)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (12-9)**

**Los Angeles Undead (12-9)**

**New Mexico Marauders (11-10)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (9-12)**

**Seattle Vampires (9-12)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (13-8)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (11-10)**

**St. Louis Serpents (10-11)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (9-12)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (8-13)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (12-9)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (12-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (11-10)**

**Kansas City Inferi (10-11)**

**Great Valley Vipers (9-12)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (13-8)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (12-9)**

**Charlotte Hallows (9-12)**

**Atlanta Owls (8-13)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (8-13)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (13-8)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (12-9)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (10-11)**

**San Francisco Seers (10-11)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (9-12)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (12-9)**

**Rome Fairies (11-10)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (11-10)**

**Milan Witchhunters (10-11)**

**Paris Veela (7-14)**

**Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (13-8)**

**Tokyo Tengu (13-8)**

**Osaka Oni (11-10)**

**Nagoya Nue (9-12)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (12-9)**

**Toronto Salamanders (12-9)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (9-12)**

**Montreal Manticores (9-12)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (9-12)**

**Tune back in for Week 22!**


	60. Week 22 Prologue

**Week 22 match-ups;**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs London Chimeras**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Columbus Pixies vs Atlanta Owls**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs New England Griffins**

**Denver Dementors vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Miami Goblins vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Montreal Manticores vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Nagoya Nue vs Houston Horcruxes**

**New York Dragons vs San Francisco Seers**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Washington Ministry**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Osaka Oni vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Richmond Werewolves vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Rome Fairies vs Los Angeles Undead**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Paris Veela**

**Seattle Vampires vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Memphis Mandrakes**

** Game of the Week; Kyoto Kappa vs Philadelphia Thestrals.**

** See you in Philadelphia!**


	61. Week 22 Kyoto vs Philadelphia

** Week 22 Game of the Week; Kyoto Kappa vs Philadelphia Thestrals.**

** Team rosters;**

**Kyoto Kappa**

** Chaser: Joey Wheeler (#33)**

** Chaser: Mai Valentine (#65)**

** Chaser: Tristan Taylor (#40)**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Mokuba Kaiba (#03)**

** Keeper: Tea Gardner (#93)**

** Seeker: Yugi Moto [C] (#56)**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

**Philadelphia Thestrals**

** Chaser: Kuki Sanban (#3)**

** Chaser: Abigail Lincoln (#5)**

** Chaser: Fanny Fullbright (#86)**

** Beater: Hoagie P. Gilligan (#2)**

** Beater: Cree Lincoln (#11)**

** Keeper: Nigel Uno [C] (#1)**

** Seeker: Wallabee Beetles (#4)**

**Coach: Rachel McKenzie**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Welcome to Philadelphia, the city of brotherly love! But there will be no brotherly love here today. We're live from Lincoln Financial Field, normally the home of the NFL's Philadelphia Eagles. Today, however, it is the home of the Philadelphia Thestrals as they get set up to host one of the top Japanese teams in the league, the Kyoto Kappa. Hello again, I'm Al Michaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: You know, ever since they missed the playoffs last season, the Kyoto Kappa have really stepped up their game. Rumor is, their coach actually has the ability to literally read their opponents' moves before they happen, and relay his readings to his team via radio communication – kind of like what NFL coaches do with quarterbacks. But now, there are rumors stating that the Kappa may have a new secret weapon at their disposal that could really put the Thestrals in quite a pickle!

Harry: Well, it's not like the Thestrals don't have anything of their own – they all have those 2X4 thingies that they hit people in the face with, and those things have done them well. Of course, if the Kappa do have such a secret weapon, then the Thestrals better make damn good use of their weapons.

Ron: You're bloody right about that, Harry, because I've heard that this secret weapon of theirs is very powerful – something to do with summoning real monsters or something. And I don't think that our Summoning Charm can summon something like that!

Hermione: Dear God, that sounds like overkill! I mean, reading the other team's moves is one thing, but if they actually summon monsters, they'll end up destroying the whole damn stadium just like the Parselmouths did to the Vipers back in Week 15!

Michaels: And if it does, then Harry here will just Apparate us all out of the building…

…

Pegasus: Alright, people, do you all have your disks?

Kappa: (nodding their heads while showing Pegasus the "disks" on their wrists)

Pegasus: Splendid! Just remember – don't use them unless the situation gets hot. I'll be reading their minds and telling you their moves with our radios. If, somehow, they do manage to get us in a bind, then we'll unleash hell!

…

**Right after the Bludgers are released to fly out of sight from the players, the Golden Snitch does the same thing. Shortly after all of those balls have gone on their way, the Quaffle is taken up by the referee, and then it is thrown straight upwards.**

Michaels: And we are underway in Philadelphia!

**Tristan Taylor races up to the Quaffle ahead of everyone else, so he gains possession for the Kyoto Kappa. Leaving Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln behind in his wake, Tristan thinks he has a clear shot at the Thestrals' goal. But then, Fanny Fullbright approaches from his 4-o'clock…**

Pegasus: Tristan, look out!

Tristan: OWWW! Son of a bitch!

Michaels: Tristan Taylor's just been hit with one of the Thestrals' 2X4 weapons, and now Fanny Fullbright has the Quaffle!

Harry: Well, they are using their 2X4's; maybe they will pull through.

**Fanny Fullbright hits Tristan Taylor in the face with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R; Tristan drops the Quaffle as he reels from the shock of the blow – Fanny picks up the Quaffle for the Philadelphia Thestrals.**

** As Fanny takes the Quaffle and runs (flies) with it, the brothers Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, attempt a Dopplebeater Defense move, both hitting the same Bludger at the same time towards Fanny. But Fanny just barely avoids said Bludger.**

Kaiba: (facepalm)

Pegasus: Tea, get to the right hoop now!

**As Fanny Fullbright approaches the Kyoto Kappa scoring area, Tea Gardner, the Kappa Keeper, quickly moves to the right hoop…**

Michaels: Fanny Fullbright shoots, but it's SAVED by Tea Gardner!

Fanny: (scowls)

Tea: (shrugs)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in East Rutherford, New Jersey, where the New Jersey Wyverns are hosting the Tampa Bay Trolls. The score is 10-0, New Jersey. Kimi Finster has the Quaffle for the New Jersey Wyverns and is approaching the Tampa Bay goal, getting ready to shoot. But she is then suddenly blasted off of her broom by a Bludger, courtesy of Rolf.**_

_Rolf: The son of a shepherd has outsmarted the yellow-skinned harlot!_

_**The Quaffle is then picked up by Edd, who goes on to score a goal that ties the game at 10.**_

**BACK TO PHILADELPHIA**

** Right after successfully saving the Quaffle, Tea Gardner inbounds it back into play; Mai Valentine comes up with it.**

** But before Mai can even get over to Philadelphia's side of the pitch, Abigail Lincoln rushes at her with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. ready to strike. Before she can, Mai quickly ducks and passes the Quaffle off to Joey Wheeler.**

** Cree Lincoln hits a Bludger at Joey, but it misses. Also, Abigail, Fanny and Kuki are a ways behind Joey, allowing him to easily move into the Philadelphia scoring area;**

Pegasus: Shoot at the left goal, Joey.

…

Michaels: And Joey Wheeler SCORES! 10 points to the Kyoto Kappa!

Nigel: Dammit.

Joey: Ha ha, yeah! This game's goin' the right way for us now!

Mai: Come here, you! (kisses Joey hard)

**On Pegasus's call, Joey Wheeler shoots at the left goal – Nigel Uno is unable to get to it in time, and it goes through the hoop; as a result, Joey Wheeler scores 10 points for the Kyoto Kappa, along with a big kiss from Mai Valentine.**

** Frustrated with himself, Nigel Uno throws the Quaffle back into play for it to be caught by Kuki Sanban.**

** Joey Wheeler comes at Kuki from the front, but he's forced to break it off as he avoids a Bludger that was hit at him by Hoagie P. Gilligan.**

Joey: Man, how come their Beaters are singling me out like that?

Tristan: Maybe it's because you don't know when to shut up.

Joey: You shut up, Tristan!

**After making it across to Kyoto's side of the pitch, Kuki Sanban hands the Quaffle off to Abigail Lincoln. Mai Valentine tries to make a rush at Abigail, but she comes up empty. This leaves Abigail Lincoln with the opening needed to enter the Kyoto Kappa scoring area;**

Pegasus: Tea! Get to the right hoop now!

**Despite Pegasus's call, Tea Gardner can't get down to the right hoop in time…**

Michaels: Abigail Lincoln SCORES, and we have a tie game!

Abigail: Ooooh, yeah baby!

Tea: (shakes head)

Hoagie: (kisses Abigail hard)

**As Abigail Lincoln shoots the Quaffle, it gets through the hoop before Tea can get in front of it, giving 10 points to the Philadelphia Thestrals and tying the game at 10. As a further reward, Abigail gets a big kiss from Hoagie Gilligan.**

** Quickly, Tea Gardner hands the Quaffle off to Mai Valentine.**

** Fanny Fullbright charges at Mai before she makes it across to Philadelphia's side of the pitch – Mai throws the Quaffle, intended for Joey Wheeler, but before either of them know it, Kuki Sanban intercepts it in mid-air.**

Mai/Joey: (gasp)

Kuki: You snooze, you lose, hee hee hee!

**With no opposing Chasers ahead of her, Kuki makes a break for the Kyoto scoring area. Mai charges after – she gets right up to Kuki's rear end, but no further. Almost without thinking, she grabs a hold of the tail end of Kuki's broom, hoping to slow her up…**

Michaels: And we have a penalty whistle blowing!

Madden: Kuki Sanban was out in clean air, so Mai Valentine did the only thing she could do – she grabbed onto Kuki's broom.

Hermione: And it's gonna cost the Kyoto Kappa a Blagging penalty!

**The penalty whistle blows right as Mai Valentine's hand grabs Kuki's broom, momentarily ceasing all of the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. Kyoto, #65. Penalty shot for Philadelphia!

Kuki: That's what you get. Meanie!

Mai: (sigh)

**Mai is called for Blagging; Philadelphia gets a penalty shot, which Kuki decides to take.**

Pegasus: She's gonna shoot at the left hoop, Tea.

…

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Tea Gardner!

Kuki: But… how?

Tea: Because I'm better than you, that's how!

**On Pegasus's call, Tea Gardner easily blocks Kuki Sanban's penalty shot from going through; she then throws the Quaffle over to Tristan Taylor.**

** Shortly thereafter;**

Michaels: And it appears that Wally Beetles is out after the Snitch!

Madden: And Yugi Moto doesn't appear to have caught on yet. This is the perfect time for Wally to end this game for the Thestrals.

Harry: Well whatever secret weapon the Kyoto Kappa may have, they better use it quick, or else this game will be over!

Ron: I just want to see what this weapon is – if it exists.

Hermione: For Wally's sake, I hope it doesn't…

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Detroit, Michigan, where the Detroit Alicorns are hosting the Toulouse Sphinxes. The score is 70-60, Detroit. William Dunbar is chasing down the Golden Snitch for the Toulouse Sphinxes – the Snitch is just ahead of him, and Rainbow Dash doesn't appear to be anywhere around…**_

_Rainbow Dash: Eat my dust, sucker!_

_**…but suddenly, Rainbow Dash pops up from out of nowhere, blowing past William on her Firebolt broomstick, and just like that, she catches the Snitch; the Detroit Alicorns defeat the Toulouse Sphinxes, 220-60.**_

**BACK TO PHILADELPHIA**

** Wally Beetles is now chasing down the Golden Snitch, looking to score another victory for the Philadelphia Thestrals. His small stature allows him to obtain the speed needed to catch up to it relatively quickly; as he does so, the fans cheer him on.**

Crowd: (chanting) THESTRALS RULE! (clap)THESTRALS RULE! (clap) THESTRALS RULE! (clap) THESTRALS RULE! (clap)

**Meanwhile, Kyoto Kappa coach Maximillion Pegasus radios in to his team's Seeker, Yugi Moto;**

Pegasus: Yugi, Wally Beetles is hot on the Snitch's tail! Get to it now, before he does!

Yugi: 10-4, I see 'em. I'm on it.

**On Pegasus's call, Yugi Moto sets out after the Snitch, hoping to beat Wally Beetles to the punch and get the win for the Kyoto Kappa. However, Yugi just cannot gain a considerable amount of ground on Wally, who is just over a fingertip away from the Snitch…**

Pegasus: Yugi, summon a monster before he beats us!

Yugi: Roger that. I SUMMON CURSE OF DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

…

Madden: What the hell is that?!

Michaels: Yugi Moto has just summoned some sort of dragon from out of thin air!

Harry: So this is the Kyoto Kappa's secret weapon, eh?

Ron: It's brilliant! Now all he has to do is use that dragon to take Wally down!

Hermione: Oh, I can't bear to watch…!

**Using his "Duel Disk," Yugi Moto summons a monster known as the Curse of Dragon – a wicked dragon with yellow skin and a grotesque, insect-like appearance. As the dragon appears out of thin air, Wally Beetles continues to try and catch the Snitch, totally oblivious to the monster right behind him…**

Pegasus: Now blast that little bastard out of the sky!

Yugi: Roger that! CURSE OF DRAGON, SHOOT WALLY BEETLES DOWN!

…

Wally: AAAHHH…! (thud)

Michaels: Oh, and Wally Beetles has just been shot down!

Ron: Kyoto has just won! Nothing more needs to be said here.

**Acting on Yugi's command, the Curse of Dragon blasts a jet of searing fire at Wally Beetles – it scores a direct hit on his broom, knocking it out of commission. Wally lets out one final cry of defiance as his broom goes crashing to the ground while Yugi zeroes in on the Snitch…**

Michaels: Yugi has the Snitch! The Kyoto Kappa win the game!

Joey: Way to go, Yug!

Tristan: You did it, buddy!

Tea: You were so magnificent, Yugi! (kisses Yugi on lips)

Yugi: (blushes)

**With Wally Beetles out of the way, Yugi Moto easily catches the Snitch, and the Kyoto Kappa defeat the Philadelphia Thestrals 160-10. As Yugi gets a kiss from Tea Gardner, the rest of the team cheers wildly for their win while the Philadelphia home crowd boos them to no end.**

** Meanwhile, down on the ground, Wally gets back up to his feet in a daze. Kuki Sanban puts an arm around him, holding him up for support, as they and the rest of the team dejectedly head back to the locker room.**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 80; London Chimeras – 170**

**Charlotte Hallows – 30; Monterrey Cadejos – 210**

**Columbus Pixies – 100; Atlanta Owls – 150**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 180; Cleveland Cruciatus – 60**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 160; New England Griffins – 50**

**Denver Dementors – 190; Las Vegas Night Elves – 20**

**Mexico City Chupacabras – 90; Nashville Basilisks – 180**

**Miami Goblins – 200; Great Valley Vipers – 0**

**Milan Witchhunters – 70; Kansas City Inferi – 230**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters – 90; New Mexico Marauders – 220**

**Montreal Manticores – 10; South Carolina Black Cocks – 250**

**Nagoya Nue – 250; Houston Horcruxes – 0**

**New York Dragons – 220; San Francisco Seers – 50**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 20; Washington Ministry – 180**

**Orlando Black Magic – 190; Tokyo Tengu – 70**

**Osaka Oni – 240; New Orleans Nightwings – 90**

**Portland Parselmouths – 40; Louisville Phantoms – 230**

**Richmond Werewolves – 160; St. Louis Serpents – 20**

**Rome Fairies – 250; Los Angeles Undead – 50**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 10; Paris Veela – 190**

**Seattle Vampires – 150; Arizona Phoenixes – 60**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 10; New Jersey Wyverns – 170**

**Toronto Salamanders – 180; Minnesota Wormtails – 20**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 60; Detroit Alicorns – 220**

**Utah Fiendfyre – 30; Indiana Slughorns – 210**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 0; Memphis Mandrakes – 150**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (14-8)**

**Washington Ministry (12-10)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (10-12)**

**Miami Goblins (10-12)**

**Richmond Werewolves (9-13)**

**North Division**

** New Jersey Wyverns (12-10)**

**Philadelphia Thestrals (12-10)**

**Columbus Pixies (11-11)**

**New York Dragons (10-12)**

**Indiana Slughorns (9-13)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (14-8)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (12-10)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (11-11)**

**Nashville Basilisks (9-13)**

**Houston Horcruxes (8-14)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (13-9)**

**Los Angeles Undead (12-10)**

**New Mexico Marauders (12-10)**

**Seattle Vampires (10-12)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (9-13)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (14-8)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (12-10)**

**St. Louis Serpents (10-12)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (9-13)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (8-14)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (13-9)**

**Detroit Alicorns (12-10)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (12-10)**

**Kansas City Inferi (11-11)**

**Great Valley Vipers (9-13)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (13-9)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (12-10)**

**Atlanta Owls (9-13)**

**Charlotte Hallows (9-13)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (9-13)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (13-9)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (12-10)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (10-12)**

**San Francisco Seers (10-12)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (9-13)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (13-9)**

**Rome Fairies (12-10)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (11-11)**

**Milan Witchhunters (10-12)**

**Paris Veela (8-14)**

**Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (14-8)**

**Tokyo Tengu (13-9)**

**Osaka Oni (12-10)**

**Nagoya Nue (10-12)**

**North America Division**

** Toronto Salamanders (13-9)**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (12-10)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (10-12)**

**Montreal Manticores (9-13)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (9-13)**

**Tune back in for Week 23!**


	62. A Beach and a Bundle of Joy

This side story is set on the Tuesday after Week 22, near an unoccupied beach in Kyotoko, Japan, about 80 miles north-northwest of Kyoto.

Last Sunday, the prefecture's representative Cartoon Quidditch team, the Kyoto Kappa, scored a 160-10 victory over the Philadelphia Thestrals, and by so doing, they took the lead in the International Japan division. Right now, the team – Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Valentine, along with Joey's sister and Seto's wife Serenity Wheeler, are walking towards the unoccupied beach with surfboards, a Frisbee, and other beach necessities on hand.

"Oh, man, I've been needin' this for a while!" Joey says in anticipation.

"I think we all have," agrees Tea. "This Quidditch business can really get to you, you know, especially with the insane amount of games in the season!"

"Yeah, it's awesome playing the game," Yugi chips in, "but it is really is nice to take a break once in a while."

Right as Yugi says that, they all find themselves on the beach. The present environment cannot be better for any of them – the sun is shining brightly, no clouds are in the sky, and there are no people for miles around.

"The rest of you guys go and do what you want," Kaiba tells everyone. "Serenity and I are gonna spend some time to ourselves."

"Aw, c'mon, are you sure?" Mokuba pleads.

"Yeah, you sure don't wanna at least play a few rounds of Frisbee, sis?" adds Joey.

"Nah, you go on and have some fun with Mai, bro," Serenity smiles.

"We'll be fine," Kaiba assures Mokuba.

With that, Kaiba and Serenity walk in the opposite direction, looking to get away from everyone else and get some time alone. After getting what they feel is a sufficient distance from the rest of the team, they very carefully lay their towels down, setting up shop. Serenity then takes off her shirt and her pants, revealing a bright green, retro-style bikini with a top made to lift her breasts and make them less modest and more flattered. Kaiba elects to stay fully-dressed; he's never been one to show skin in public. Nevertheless, he can't help but stare fondly at his wife's natural beauty as she covers her body from head-to-toe with sunscreen.

"Your beauty never ceases to amaze me, honey," Kaiba winks.

"I could say the same about you," Serenity chuckles. "I just wish you'd cut loose and show your sexy bod!"

"Oh, you know me, I prefer to keep that stuff in private with just you and me," Kaiba shrugs. Not long after he says that, Serenity finishes up with the sunscreen, and she and her husband sit down next to each other on their towels. Kaiba then takes out a little booklet – this booklet is in fact the photo album in which he and Serenity have compiled the pictures Kaiba has taken of the progress of Serenity's pregnancy. She is currently 24 weeks pregnant, meaning that she is right in between her 2nd and 3rd trimesters. A very prominent "baby bump" has taken over her abdominal area, signifying that her baby is very healthy and growing; starting at around this time, it's growth will become very rapid, at about 28 grams a day.

That said, she and Kaiba marvel through the photos that they have of her pregnancy thus far – from after she first got pregnant, when she had a flat belly, to the start of the 2nd trimester when the "baby bump" first began to take shape, all the way to just a week ago, when said bump took on its current form.

"I don't know about you," Serenity says to her husband, "but looking through these makes me even more excited to be a parent!"

"Same here honey, same here," Kaiba smirks. As he says this, he takes out his digital camera and says, "Two more for the family album?"

Chuckling at her husband's wit, Serenity strikes several poses not too different from what one would see in the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated, flaunting her bikini body, pregnant belly and all. Kaiba snaps photos of her in these poses with these cameras, smirking over his intent to add them to their photo album. He then shows Serenity each of the photos, commenting "So beautiful" as she looks through it. Serenity then rewards her husband with a kiss on the lips; she then lies down on her towel to work on her tan. Kaiba once again finds himself staring fondly at his wife's half-naked body – as he does so, a bulge takes shape in his pants...

...

Meanwhile, we will find the rest of the team congregated a ways back up the beach. The boys – Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Mokuba – are seen wearing short swim trunks that bear the Kyoto Kappa logo, while the girls – Tea and Mai – are seen sporting very skimpy bikinis that can barely cover up their nipples or their genitals. We'll first look at Tristan and Mokuba, who are playing a round of Frisbee.

"Go long, Mokuba!" calls Tristan as he throws the Frisbee out.

"I got it, I got it!" replies Mokuba as he runs backwards to catch the Frisbee. He jumps up to catch it, but the Frisbee sails about a centimeter above his fingertips before crashing to the ground.

"Oh dang it, I missed!" Mokuba laments as he picks the Frisbee up from the ground. He then throws the Frisbee back at Tristan, yelling "Catch!" Tristan has no problem hauling the Frisbee into his chest.

"Man, you're much better at this than I am," says Mokuba.

"Well you are having fun, aren't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop worrying about and go long...!"

Meanwhile, further up the beach, we see Tea and Mai lying comfortably on their towels, working on their tans. Out on the water on their surfboards are their boyfriends, Yugi and Joey. They spot an incoming wave that has just broken, giving them not only a wave to catch, but an opportunity to show off to their girlfriends.

"Hey Tea!"

"Hey Mai!"

"WATCH THIS!"

As the wave catches them, Yugi and Joey ride it on their boards, pulling several stunts along way, ranging from simple 180 spins to daring handstands. Tea and Mai look on fondly;

"Our boyfriends are nuts!" Tea exclaims.

"But we love 'em," affirms Mai.

"Amen to that!" Tea proclaims as she and Mai high-five.

Just after that, Yugi and Joey's wave dies out on the surface – both of them have made it all the way without wiping out.

"Man, that was the best wave we've ever caught, eh Yug?" Joey says.

"Yeah, I'll say," replies Yugi. "Not only that, it was also the one wave in which we didn't wipe out – who would've thought?"

"Oh, boys!" Yugi and Joey both turn to see Tea and Mai sitting up on their towels, showcasing their well-tanned bikini bodies. They beckon their boyfriends to come from them while tapping their laps with their free hands, inviting them to sit down with them.

Yugi and Joey exchange smug glances as they go up to their girlfriends and sit down on their laps. As soon as they get settled, Tea and Mai wrap their arms around their boyfriends and start to smother them with kisses all over their cheeks and their necks, making them both giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, Mai, Mai, Mai," Joey chuckles.

"We don't deserve you, you know that?" Yugi jokes.

Going along with his self-deprecating wit, Tea says, "Too bad, you boys already have us."

"And we love you!" adds Mai as she and Tea give Joey and Yugi big kisses on the cheek.

Satisfied with themselves, Yugi and Joey heave simultaneous sighs of contentment as they rest their heads on their girlfriends' shoulders while they sentimentally stroke their hair.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Our girlfriends are the best!"

"They sure are, Joey. They sure are."

...

At the end of the day, everyone gets redressed, packs up and regroups, more than satisfied with their beach day, and ready to head back down to Kyoto. Tristan and Mokuba race out ahead of everyone else, while Yugi and Tea and Joey and Mai are a ways behind. Both couples are walking arm-in-arm, being all googly-eyed and lovey-dovey with each other.

A ways behind them are Kaiba and Serenity – they too are arm-in-arm, but their conversation is much more serious;

"Hey, Kaiba?" Serenity says. "I've been thinking about our baby and the day I'll be giving birth, and... I think I want a hypnotic birth."

"Really?" replies a perplexed Kaiba. "Because I know what hypnosis is, but I don't know how it would work in childbirth."

"Well apparently," explains Serenity, "much of the pain you go through during labor is based on fear, so the hypnosis would do away with a lot of that. From what I understand, it could lessen the time I'm in labor, lower the chances of having to get a C-section, make me not have to take as much pain medication, and ultimately reduce or completely get rid of all the pain while I'm giving birth. I just don't want you to worry about me, that's all."

"Well, I trust your judgement," replies Kaiba. "And regardless of whether you still feel lots of pain or none at all, I'll still be holding your hand the whole time."

"Oh Seto!" Serenity exclaims as she and Kaiba follow the rest of the team out into the sunset...


	63. Week 23 Prologue

** Week 23 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Atlanta Owls vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Rome Fairies**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Houston Horcruxes vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Washington Ministry**

**Miami Goblins vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Montreal Manticores vs Toronto Salamanders**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Seattle Vampires**

**Osaka Oni vs New York Dragons**

**Paris Veela vs London Chimeras**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Columbus Pixies**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**Richmond Werewolves vs New England Griffins**

**San Francisco Seers vs Nagoya Nue**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Denver Dementors**

** Game of the Week; Richmond Werewolves vs New England Griffins**

** See you in New England!**


	64. Week 23 Richmond vs New England

**Week 23 Game of the Week; Richmond Werewolves vs New England Griffins.**

** Team rosters;**

**Richmond Werewolves**

**Chaser: Donna Tubbs (#05)**

**Chaser: Roberta Tubbs (#38)**

**Chaser: Federline Jones (#16)**

**Beater: Cleveland Brown [C] (#5) **

**Beater: Cleveland, Jr. (#13)**

**Keeper: Tim The Bear (#44)**

**Seeker: Rallo Tubbs (#83)**

**Coach: Lester Krinklesac**

**New England Griffins**

**Chaser: Lois Griffin (#39)**

**Chaser: Meg Griffin (#45)**

**Chaser: Brian Griffin (#8)**

**Beater: Peter Griffin [C] (#93)**

**Beater: Chris Griffin (#54)**

**Keeper: Glenn Quagmire (#69)**

**Seeker: Stewie Griffin (#08)**

**Coach: Joe Swanson**

** Now tuning to FOX:**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Just five weeks left to go in the playoffs, everyone! We have some tight playoffs races all throughout the league – any of those can be flip-turned upside down in the course of a single slip-up. Today's Game of the Week is not part of either of these races, but it is still going to be a good one! We're coming to you from the campus of Brown University in Providence, Rhode Island. Today, it is serving as the home of none other than the defending Potter Bowl champions, the New England Griffins, as they get set to take on their not-so-hot division rivals, the Richmond Werewolves.

Ron: Turn to page 394. (wink)

Michaels: Uh, anyway, I'm Al Michaels. With me as always; John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger. Now John, what do you make of the playoff situation?

Madden: It's kind of difficult to say who all is in and who all is out, Al. The only teams that I believe have clinched playoff berths are New England, Louisville and Orlando. The teams that I'd say are out of it; Richmond, Indiana, Nashville, Houston, San Antonio, Oklahoma, Minnesota, Great Valley, Atlanta, Charlotte, Memphis, Las Vegas, Paris, Montreal and Vancouver… hmmm, maybe it's not so difficult.

Harry: You know what, I'm just gonna call it like I see it; the Griffins are gonna destroy the Werewolves. End of story. The Griffins are really hot, the Werewolves are really not – what more must I say?

Ron: Well, you could've pointed out the fact that New England's Seeker, Stewie Griffin, is a maniac with a laser blaster. That's been a key factor in all of their victories.

Hermione: But surely there must be a way for him to win without that gun! He's really fast and maneuverable – isn't that enough?

Michaels: No, Hermione, it's not.

…

Quagmire: Man, that Roberta Tubbs is so fuckin' HOT! Tonight, I'm gonna take her and make her forget all about that kike Federline.

Lois: Dammit, Glenn, if you're gonna ogle something, ogle the Quaffle! You're the Keeper, for Christ's sake!

Brian: Alright, come on, guys! Get focused – the game's about to start.

Stewie: Victory shall be mine!

…

**The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle is then picked up by the referee, taken to the center of the pitch and tossed straight upwards.**

Michaels: Here we go - this division rivalry is on!

**Brian Griffin is the fastest Chaser off the line; he comes up with possession of the Quaffle for the New England Griffins. He easily blows by Roberta Tubbs and Federline Jones. Donna Tubbs then tries to rush at Brian, but he snaps at her, forcing her to back off.**

Donna: Damn dog tried to bite me!

**Meanwhile, neither Cleveland Brown nor Cleveland Jr. have any Bludgers to work with. Thus, Brian Griffin easily crosses into the Werewolves' scoring area;**

Michaels: Brian Griffin shoots, and he SCORES! 10 points to the New England Griffins!

Brian: YYEAH! In your fuckin' face, fuckwads!

Peter: Awesome shot, buddy!

Tim: Stupid dog!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Denver, Colorado, where the Denver Dementors are hosting the Tokyo Tengu. The score is 20-0, Tokyo. Iris has the Quaffle for the Tokyo Tengu; she enters the Denver Dementors' scoring area unopposed…**_

_Iris: Axew, use Giga Impact!_

_**Iris's Pokemon Axew uses its Giga Impact attack on Dementors' Keeper Kenny McCormick, blasting him all the way to the end of the pitch – his body being smashed into a pulp as it hits the wall and plummets to the field below.**_

_Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!_

_Kyle: You bastards!_

_**Iris scores the goal and the Tokyo Tengu increase their lead over the Dementors to 30-0.**_

**BACK TO NEW ENGLAND**

** After Brian Griffin scores the goal and gets the 10-0 lead for the Griffins, Tim The Bear inbounds the Quaffle back into play for the Richmond Werewolves – Donna Tubbs comes up with it.**

** But just as Donna gets to the center line in the middle of the pitch, Lois Griffin pops up right in front of her, impeding her advance.**

Lois: You wanna dance, bitch?!

**Rather than take the risk, Donna Tubbs hands the Quaffle up to Federline Jones – he gets past Lois before she can get to him. A Bludger is then seen headed for Federline, but Cleveland Brown hits it towards where Lois and Meg Griffin are hovering, forcing them to break off.**

** Nonetheless, Federline goes ahead and tosses the Quaffle to his girlfriend, Roberta Tubbs. Roberta, being in the clear, makes her way towards the Griffins' goal…**

Quagmire: Oh, yeah baby, I'm gonna be fuckin' your brains out tonight. Giggity!

Michaels: Roberta Tubbs scores, and we have a tie game!

Roberta: Woo, yeah baby!

Brian: Dammit, Quagmire, stop staring at the girls!

Quagmire: Shut up Brian, you make me sick!

Brian: I FUCKED YOUR DAD!

Quagmire: …

**While Quagmire is busy drooling over her, Roberta Tubbs scores an easy goal, tying the game at 10. After regaining his senses, Quagmire throws the Quaffle back into play, and Meg Griffin catches it.**

** Immediately as that happens, Cleveland Jr. hits a Bludger at Meg – it barely misses, and the sheer shock of it all causes Meg to fumble the Quaffle around. Fortunately, her mother Lois Griffin is there to pick it up – Meg, in the meantime, takes a split-second to relax.**

**As Lois starts to take the Quaffle forward, Federline Jones pulls up aside her. He makes a grab for the Quaffle, but Lois hoards it where he can't reach it. Seeing that she is on a beeline for his team's goal, Federline, almost without thinking, locks his own broom handle with Lois's whilst trying to steer in the other direction, which would drive her off-course…**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle being blown!

Madden: Looked like their broom handles got locked together just then.

Hermione: And it was Federline who instigated it; it'll be Blurting against the Werewolves!

**As Federline and Lois's broom handles lock together, the action on the pitch is stopped by the blowing of the penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blurting. Richmond, #16. Penalty shot for New England!

Lois: That'll teach you to mess with us, you no-good wigger!

**Federline Jones is called for Blurting, giving the New England Griffins a penalty shot. Lois Griffins goes up to take the shot, since it was she who got "Blurted." She can't help but be a little nervous at the sight of the goal being guarded by a big, mean grizzly bear. Nevertheless, she maintains her composure, analyzes the situation and shoots;**

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Tim the Bear!

Lois: Crap, I can't believe I missed!

Tim: (smirking)

**Tim the Bear reaches out his paw and catches the Quaffle with minimal effort, thus terminating the Griffins' attempt to retake the lead. The two teams then disperse; Tim then hands the Quaffle off to Roberta Tubbs.**

** Meanwhile…**

Michaels: Well this game could be over any minute – Rallo Tubbs is hot on the Snitch's tail!

Madden: He's in a lucky position right now, Al. He's hot on the Snitch, and more importantly, Stewie Griffin hasn't caught on.

Harry: Yeah, he'd do really well to end this game before having to deal with Stewie and his laser blaster. It may not help the Werewolves in the playoff race, but a win is a win is a win, I suppose.

Ron: I'd still like to see how Rallo would fare against Stewie's gun, though. It would make the Snitch race much more fun to watch – I think.

Hermione: Barbaric is what it would be. Seriously, that Stewie Griffin is nothing but a crazy psychopath! Why he's still playing in this league is beyond me!

All Other Commentators: …

**While his team regains possession of the Quaffle, Rallo Tubbs is chasing down the Golden Snitch, intent on catching it and scoring the win for the Richmond Werewolves. He has no trouble running down the Snitch, thanks to his small build and resulting speed, but the Snitch evades his hand whenever he makes a grab for it.**

** At around the same time, Roberta Tubbs just barely avoids a Bludger that was hit to her by Peter Griffin; she then passes the Quaffle to her mother Donna. As Donna crosses over onto New England's side of the pitch, Meg Griffin makes a rush at her – however, she is way off the mark.**

Meg: I have GOT to get a new pair of glasses!

**With all of the opposing Chasers behind her, Donna Tubbs heads straight for the Griffins' goal;**

Quagmire: Humina, humina! She's even hotter than her daughter!

Michaels: Donna Tubbs SCORES! The Werewolves take the lead!

Donna: How do you like that, BITCHES?!

Peter: For Christ's sake, Quagmire, stop thinkin' with your penis!

Quagmire: But these girls are so fuckin' hot, I wanna fuck their brains out!

Peter: Oh my God! Who, the hell, cares?

**With Quagmire focusing on her body, rather than the Quaffle, Donna Tubbs scores without much effort, and the Richmond Werewolves take a 20-10 lead over the New England Griffins. Quagmire then very grudgingly hands the Quaffle off to Lois Griffin.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Washington, DC, where the Washington Ministry are hosting the Louisville Phantoms. The score is 90-30, Louisville. Jazz Fenton is running down the Golden Snitch for the Louisville Phantoms – little does she know that Ministry Keeper Stan Smith is aiming his gun right at her (fortunately, his team's Chasers are keeping their hands on the Quaffle as he does this) Very carefully, Stan lines up the shot, and timing it just right, he pulls the trigger…**_

_Jazz: AAAAAAAHHHH-KAAAAAAAHHH…! (thud)_

_Danny: (gasp) JAZZ!_

_**Stan Smith shoots Jazz Fenton – the bullet goes in through the left side of her abdomen and back out through the right-front. Blood spurts out from both bullet holes as Jazz falls off her broom, screaming aloud in agony as she plummets to the ground below. Meanwhile, Roger Smith goes on to catch the Snitch, and the Washington Ministry defeat the Louisville Phantoms, 180-90.**_

**BACK TO NEW ENGLAND**

Michaels: Uh oh! Stewie Griffin's starting to chase after the Snitch – and Rallo Tubbs hasn't caught it yet.

Madden: Well he'd better do it now, if he doesn't want to get shot!

Hermione: Oh God, this is gonna be ugly!

**As Rallo Tubbs continues to try and grab the Snitch, Stewie Griffin shows up behind him, hellbent on stopping Rallo and catching the Snitch to win it for the New England Griffins. As he gains ground on Rallo, the New England home crowd starts to get behind him;**

Crowd: (chanting) GO, GO GRIFFINS! (clap) GO, GO GRIFFINS! (clap) GO, GO GRIFFINS! (clap) GO, GO GRIFFINS! (clap)

**Pumped by the fan support, as well as by how dangerously close Rallo is to ending this game, Stewie draws his trusty laser blaster. He quickly aims for the tail of Rallo's broom and pulls the trigger…**

Rallo: Dammit, I'm hit! I'm going down!

Donna: (gasp) My baby!

**Stewie's shot scores a direct hit on Rallo's broom tail, effectively disabling his broom and sending both it and Rallo crashing to the ground. With him out of the way, Stewie zeroes in on the Snitch…**

Michaels: He's got it! Stewie Griffin has the Snitch, and New England wins it!

Hermione: That was just so low, the way Stewie shot Rallo down! If he didn't do that, maybe his team would've lost, but at least they'd still have some dignity!

All Other Commentators: …

Stewie: Victory is mine!

Lois: Yay, Stewie!

Peter: Way to go, Stewie!

Brian: Great catch, buddy! (bearhugs Stewie)

**Stewie Griffin catches the Snitch, and the New England Griffins defeat the Richmond Werewolves 160-20. The Griffins and their fans go into an uproar as they celebrate the win. Meanwhile, down on the ground, Rallo Tubbs gets up from his fall, and he and the rest of the Richmond Werewolves head back to the locker room, hanging their heads in defeat.**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes – 70; Los Angeles Undead – 200**

**Atlanta Owls – 20; Birmingham War Pigs – 220**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 160; Rome Fairies – 80**

**Cleveland Cruciatus – 50; Toulouse Sphinxes – 210**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 0; San Antonio Centaurs – 180**

**Detroit Alicorns – 100; Great Valley Vipers – 150**

**Houston Horcruxes – 30; South Carolina Black Cocks – 230**

**Indiana Slughorns – 170; Vancouver Grindylows – 30**

**Kansas City Inferi – 90; Mexico City Chupacabras – 160**

**Kyoto Kappa – 220; Utah Fiendfyre – 10**

**Louisville Phantoms – 90; Washington Ministry – 180**

**Miami Goblins – 40; Oklahoma Orcs – 200**

**Minnesota Wormtails – 40; Orlando Black Magic – 240**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 50; Charlotte Hallows – 150**

**Montreal Manticores – 180; Toronto Salamanders – 60**

**Nashville Basilisks – 0; Memphis Mandrakes – 150**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 40; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 210**

**New Mexico Marauders – 70; Seattle Vampires – 220**

**Osaka Oni – 90; New York Dragons – 160**

**Paris Veela – 220; London Chimeras – 50**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 170; Columbus Pixies – 80**

**Portland Parselmouths – 180; Las Vegas Night Elves – 20**

**San Francisco Seers – 250; Nagoya Nue – 100**

**St. Louis Serpents – 10; Milan Witchhunters – 230**

**Tampa Bay Trolls – 160; New Orleans Nightwings – 60**

**Tokyo Tengu – 300; Denver Dementors – 0**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

**East Division**

**New England Griffins (15-8)**

**Washington Ministry (13-10)**

**Cleveland Cruciatus (10-13)**

**Miami Goblins (10-13)**

**Richmond Werewolves (9-14)**

**North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (13-10)**

**New Jersey Wyverns (12-11)**

**Columbus Pixies (11-12)**

**New York Dragons (11-12)**

**Indiana Slughorns (10-13)**

**South Division**

**Louisville Phantoms (14-9)**

**South Carolina Black Cocks (13-10)**

**Birmingham War Pigs (12-11)**

**Nashville Basilisks (9-14)**

**Houston Horcruxes (8-15)**

**West Division**

**Denver Dementors (13-10)**

**Los Angeles Undead (13-10)**

**New Mexico Marauders (12-11)**

**Seattle Vampires (11-12)**

**San Antonio Centaurs (10-13)**

**National Conference**

**East Division**

**Orlando Black Magic (15-8)**

**Dallas Hippogriffs (12-11)**

**Oklahoma Orcs (10-13)**

**St. Louis Serpents (10-13)**

**Minnesota Wormtails (8-15)**

**North Division**

**Chicago Fire Crabs (14-9)**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters (13-10)**

**Detroit Alicorns (12-11)**

**Kansas City Inferi (11-12)**

**Great Valley Vipers (10-13)**

**South Division**

**New Orleans Nightwings (13-10)**

**Tampa Bay Trolls (13-10)**

**Charlotte Hallows (10-13)**

**Memphis Mandrakes (10-13)**

**Atlanta Owls (9-14)**

**West Division**

**Portland Parselmouths (14-9)**

**Utah Fiendfyre (12-11)**

**San Francisco Seers (11-12)**

**Arizona Phoenixes (10-13)**

**Las Vegas Night Elves (9-14)**

**International Conference**

**Europe Division**

**London Chimeras (13-10)**

**Rome Fairies (12-11)**

**Toulouse Sphinxes (12-11)**

**Milan Witchhunters (11-12)**

**Paris Veela (9-14)**

**Japan Division**

**Kyoto Kappa (15-8)**

**Tokyo Tengu (14-9)**

**Osaka Oni (12-11)**

**Nagoya Nue (10-13)**

**North America Division**

**Mexico City Chupacabras (13-10)**

**Toronto Salamanders (13-10)**

**Monterrey Cadejos (10-13)**

**Montreal Manticores (10-13)**

**Vancouver Grindylows (9-14)**

**Tune back in for Week 24!**


	65. Week 24 Prologue

** Week 24 match-ups;**

**Atlanta Owls vs Miami Goblins**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Denver Dementors vs Osaka Oni**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Nagoya Nue**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Los Angeles Undead**

**London Chimeras vs Columbus Pixies**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Tokyo Tengu**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Montreal Manticores vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**New England Griffins vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Indiana Slughorns**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Seattle Vampires**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Richmond Werewolves**

**New York Dragons vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Orlando Black Magic vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Paris Veela vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Portland Parselmouths vs San Francisco Seers**

**Rome Fairies vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Washington Ministry vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

** Game of the Week; Vancouver Grindylows vs Monterrey Cadejos.**

** See you in Monterrey!**


	66. Week 24 Vancouver vs Monterrey

** Week 24 Game of the Week; Vancouver Grindylows vs Monterrey Cadejos.**

** Team rosters;**

**Vancouver Grindylows**

** Chaser: Emma (#32)**

** Chaser: Lauren Ridgemount (#30)**

** Chaser: Tyler Ridgemount (#38)**

** Beater: Reef [C] (#34)**

** Beater: Fin McCloud (#19)**

** Keeper: Johnny (#86)**

** Seeker: Broseph (#83)**

** Coach: Andrew Baumer**

**Monterrey Cadejos**

** Chaser: Rikochet [C] (#81)**

** Chaser: Buena Girl (#09)**

** Chaser: The Flea (#6)**

** Beater: Minotoro (#31)**

** Beater: Masked Dog (#71)**

** Keeper: Penny Plutonium (#32)**

** Seeker: Snow Pea (#52)**

** Coach: Senor Hasbeena**

** Takes it away, FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Hola, Quidditch fans! Just four weeks to go in the playoffs! The playoff race continues to be very close across the league – but for now, we're at what will be the last international game we will show this regular season. We are south of the border, at the Estadio Technologico on the campus of the Monterrey Institute of Technology in Monterrey, Mexico. Today, it is the home of the Monterrey Cadejos as they'll be facing a division rival, the Vancouver Grindylows! Hello again, I'm Al Michaels. With me as always – John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: Now it should be pointed out first and foremost; neither the Grindylows nor the Cadejos will make the playoffs this season – the Chupacabras and the Salamanders have pretty much clinched the International North America division. This actually will probably motivate the players on both sides to take a lot more drastic measures than normal, since neither of them have anything to gain or lose.

Harry: Yeah, and also, the Monterrey Cadejos are made up of masked wrestlers – and it is said that they have some pretty sick wrestling moves that no live-action luchadore wrestler could ever hope to pull off?

Ron: Really? Not even Rey Mysterio?

Hermione: (facepalm) No, Ron! Not even Rey Mysterio!

…

Rikochet: OK, amigos, let's face it; there's no way in infierno we're gonna make the playoffs.

Flea: Pfft! At this point, The Flea doesn't give a mierda! The Flea just wants to kick as much culo as he can before the season's over.

Buena Girl: Well what the infierno are we gonna do about the Grindylows?

Rikochet: Buena Girl, please! These retardars are like one of the worst teams in the league! Seriamente!

Buena: Well don't expect me to any of my wrestling moves. That would not be right!

Flea: Hmmm…

…

** In no time, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released from their container, and they fly out of sight from the players. The Quaffle is then promptly taken by the referee and thrown up skyward from the center of the pitch.**

Michaels: Andale, andale! Arriba, arriba! Let's play Quidditch!

**Much to the surprise of everyone on the Monterrey Cadejos, Tyler Ridgemount catches the Quaffle, gaining possession for the Vancouver Grindylows. As Fin McCloud beats away a Bludger that was headed for him, he throws it towards his sister, Lauren Ridgemount. But The Flea is there to intercept it.**

Flea: The Flea can take anything you can throw at him, perras!

**Just as soon as The Flea starts taking the Quaffle back over to the Grindylows' side of the pitch, Emma goes after him, almost right on his tail. But she breaks off when a Bludger that was hit at her by Masked Dog almost hits her in the face.**

** Flea then hands the Quaffle off to Rikochet, who flies without any opposition up to the Vancouver Grindylows' goal;**

Michaels: Rikochet shoots, and he SCORES! 10 points to the Monterrey Cadejos!

Johnny: Oh, crap.

Buena Girl: That was so buena, Rikochet! (hugs Rikochet)

Rikochet: Err… thanks, Buena Girl.

**The Quaffle just barely gets by Johnny and goes through the hoop, pushing the Monterrey Cadejos up into a 10-0 lead.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in San Francisco, California, where the San Francisco Seers are hosting the Portland Parselmouths. The score is 20-0, San Francisco. Bart Simpson has the Quaffle for the Portland Parselmouths, with Katara right on him. Katara is about to hit Bart with a jet of water, but then she is hit in the head by a Bludger that was hit at her by Nelson Muntz.**_

_Nelson: HA HA!_

_**Bart goes on to score a goal, decreasing the San Francisco Seers' lead to 20-10.**_

**BACK TO MONTERREY**

** Frustrated with the results of the last play, Johnny tosses the Quaffle back into play; Emma comes up with it.**

** Emma doesn't get past half-pitch when she has to duck and throw the Quaffle to Lauren Ridgemount – she barely avoided a Bludger that was beaten to her by Minotoro.**

** Lauren catches the Quaffle, but then, just as she's about to cross over into Monterrey territory;**

Flea: TRASHCAN OF TERROR!

…

Lauren: AAAHH! I'm covered in filth!

Michaels: Somebody tell me what just happened.

Madden: Well, uh, The Flea turned into a trashcan, dumped the trash on Lauren Ridgemount, and now the Cadejos have the Quaffle.

Harry/Rom/Hermione: …

**The Flea does his signature move, the "Trashcan of Terror;" he actually transforms into a trashcan, and promptly dumps the trash all over Lauren Ridgemount. While she reels from the impact of the filth pouring on and smearing all over her, The Flea takes the Quaffle back for the Monterrey Cadejos.**

** While Tyler Ridgemount tends to his sister, Emma alone tries to chase down The Flea, but he's too fast for her. Reef and Fin McCloud then attempt a Dopplebeater Defence, both hitting the same Bludger at the same time towards The Flea. However, the Bludger misses, and it almost hits Emma right smack in the face.**

Emma: C'mon, guys, watch where your hitting those Bludgers!

Fin: Sorry!

Reef: My bad!

**The** **Flea then takes it up to the Grindylows' goal;**

Michaels: The Flea SCORES, and it's 20-0, Monterrey!

Flea: As the South Carolina Black Cocks would say, SUCK OUR PINGAS NEGRO!

Johnny: My God, these Cadejos are slaughtering us! What the hell are we gonna do?!

**With Johnny distracted by the sight of his teammates being pummeled and almost pummeling themselves, The Flea has no trouble putting the Quaffle through the hoop and padding the Cadejos' lead up to 20-0.**

** Tyler Ridgemount then gets possession of the Quaffle once it is inbounded back into play. In the meantime;**

Michaels: Well, there may be some light at the end of the tunnel for the Grindylows – Broseph looks like he's after the Snitch.

Ron: Seriously, what kind of a name is that anyway? Broseph cannot be his real name, I tell ya!

Madden: Well anyway, he looks like me save this game for the Grindylows.

Harry: Rubbish, John! The Cadejos won this one before the Quaffle was even tossed!

Hermione: Uh, I hate to admit it, but I think Harry's right.

**While his team gets the Quaffle back after falling behind 20-0, Broseph starts to chase down the Golden Snitch, hoping to salvage the Vancouver Grindylows from certain defeat. He catches up to the Snitch somewhat quickly, but can't quite get the walnut-sized ball in his grasp. As he struggles, the Monterrey home crowd starts to jeer the Grindylows;**

Crowd: LARGARSE, GUEROS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) LARGARSE, GUEROS! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**Around this time, Tyler Ridgemount still has the Quaffle for the Grindylows, but then;**

Rikochet: PULVERIZING PINBALL!

…

Tyler: AAAAHH…! (thud)

Madden: That had to have hurt!

Michaels: How did Rikochet pull off a move like that?

Hermione: I don't know, but it was totally barbaric! Why isn't he being penalized?!

Harry/Ron: (shaking heads)

**Rikochet uses his signature move, the "Pulverizing Pinball;" he transforms his body into a "cannonball," so to speak, hurls himself at Tyler Ridgemount, hits him right in the gut, and knocks him off of his broom, as a Bludger would've done.**

** Rikochet picks up the loose Quaffle and takes it in the other direction. But then Reef hits a Bludger aimed right for him. Rikochet ducks and passes the Quaffle to Buena Girl – as that happens, the Bludger goes cruising towards the crowd;**

Michaels: We have a penalty whistle!

Madden: That Bludger that Reef hit at Rikochet ended up almost hitting innocent spectators…

Hermione: A Bumphing call against Vancouver – that's the last thing they needed!

**Right as the Bludger just barely avoids some innocent Cadejos fans, the penalty whistle stops the current gameplay. The referee's call;**

Referee: Bumphing. Vancouver, #34. Penalty shot for Monterrey!

Reef: (facepalm)

**Reef is slapped with a Bumphing call, awarding a penalty shot to the Monterrey Cadejos. Since Buena Girl had the Quaffle at the time of the penalty, and since she's the only Cadejos Chaser who hasn't yet scored, she takes the shot;**

Michaels: GOAL! 30-0, Monterrey!

Buena: BUENA!

Johnny: Why do we even bother?

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Detroit, Michigan, where the Detroit Alicorns are hosting the New York Dragons. The score is tied at 40. Jake Long is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail – Rainbow Dash hasn't caught on yet. Then, just as Jake is about to catch the Snitch;**_

_Rarity: SECTUMSEMPRA!_

_Rose/Spud/Trixie: JAKE!_

_**Rarity casts a spell on Jake Long that knocks him off of his broom, sends him crashing to the ground, and causes blood to spurt out from deep gashes all over his body that were made by the spell. And before the Dragons can call timeout, Rainbow Dash suddenly pops up from out of nowhere and catches the Snitch; the Detroit Alicorns defeat the New York Dragons 190-40.**_

**BACK TO MONTERREY**

Michaels: Well, Broseph is after the Snitch – and here comes Snow Pea!

Harry: You mean that little baby? Wow, all of the Cadejos hard work, down the drain, just like that.

Ron: I don't know, Harry, I think the Cadejos may have a plan…

**As Broseph continues****to struggle for the Snitch, Snow Pea, the Cadejos Seeker, shows up directly behind. However, he doesn't even manage to pull up beside him, much less get ahead. As Broseph gets within a fingertip of the Snitch, Rikochet takes notice and takes action;**

Rikochet: PULVERIZING PINBALL!

…

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Ron: Ha! I told you the Cadejos had a plan! I told you!

**Rikochet uses Pulverizing Pinball on Broseph, hitting him in the head and knocking him clean out of the stadium. Snow Pea then capitalizes;**

Michaels: Game over! Snow Pea has the Snitch! Cadejos win!

Snow Pea: SNOW PEA!

Crowd/Cadejos: (indistinct cheering)

**Snow Pea catches the Golden Snitch – the Monterrey Cadejos defeat the Vancouver Grindylows 180-0. The Cadejos and their fans go into a frenzy while the Grindylows limp dejectedly back to their locker room… **

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 170; Miami Goblins – 30**

**Birmingham War Pigs – 200; Nashville Basilisks – 10**

**Charlotte Hallows – 180; Memphis Mandrakes – 30**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 50; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 250**

**Denver Dementors – 70; Osaka Oni – 230**

**Great Valley Vipers – 30; Nagoya Nue – 220**

**Las Vegas Night Elves – 40; Los Angeles Undead – 210**

**London Chimeras – 50; Columbus Pixies – 230**

**Louisville Phantoms – 100; Tokyo Tengu – 200**

**Milan Witchhunters – 80; Toulouse Sphinxes – 160**

**Montreal Manticores – 50; Arizona Phoenixes – 190**

**New England Griffins – 80; Mexico City Chupacabras – 170**

**New Jersey Wyverns – 170; Indiana Slughorns – 50**

**New Mexico Marauders – 20; Seattle Vampires – 180**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 240; Richmond Werewolves – 10**

**New York Dragons – 40; Detroit Alicorns – 190**

**Oklahoma Orcs – 60; St. Louis Serpents – 160**

**Orlando Black Magic – 200; Kyoto Kappa – 60**

**Paris Veela – 60; Houston Horcruxes – 150**

**Philadelphia Thestrals – 180; Kansas City Inferi – 90**

**Portland Parselmouths – 10; San Francisco Seers – 220**

**Rome Fairies – 250; Tampa Bay Trolls – 0**

**San Antonio Centaurs – 30; Utah Fiendfyre – 150**

**South Carolina Black Cocks – 60; Minnesota Wormtails – 150**

**Toronto Salamanders – 30; Dallas Hippogriffs – 180**

**Washington Ministry – 50; Cleveland Cruciatus – 210**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (15-9)**

** Washington Ministry (13-11)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (11-13)**

** Miami Goblins (10-14)**

** Richmond Werewolves (9-15)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (14-10)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (13-11)**

** Columbus Pixies (12-12)**

** New York Dragons (11-13)**

** Indiana Slughorns (10-14)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (14-10)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (13-11)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (13-11)**

**Houston Horcruxes (9-15)**

** Nashville Basilisks (9-15)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (14-10)**

** Denver Dementors (13-11)**

** New Mexico Marauders (12-12)**

** Seattle Vampires (12-12)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (10-14)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (16-8)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (13-11)**

** St. Louis Serpents (11-13)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (10-14)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (9-15)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (14-10)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (14-10)**

** Detroit Alicorns (13-11)**

** Great Valley Vipers (11-13)**

** Kansas City Inferi (11-13)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (14-10)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (13-11)**

** Charlotte Hallows (11-13)**

** Atlanta Owls (10-14)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (10-14)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (14-10)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (13-11)**

** San Francisco Seers (12-12)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (11-13)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (9-15)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** London Chimeras (13-11)**

** Rome Fairies (13-11)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (13-11)**

** Milan Witchhunters (11-13)**

** Paris Veela (9-15)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (15-9)**

** Tokyo Tengu (15-9)**

** Osaka Oni (13-11)**

** Nagoya Nue (11-13)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (14-10)**

** Toronto Salamanders (13-11)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (11-13)**

** Montreal Manticores (10-14)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (9-15)**

** Tune back in for Week 25!**


	67. Love And Games

Side story time!

This one takes place on the Monday afternoon after Week 24 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the home of the Philadelphia Thestrals. Yesterday, the Thestrals scored a 180-90 victory in Kansas City over the Inferi, thereby holding their lead in the American North division by one game over the New Jersey Wyverns.

Right now, after having gotten back from Kansas City last night, the team is at a McDonald's discussing yesterday's victory.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Abby says, "but Numbuh 5 saw yet another example of why foul play really does pay in this sport. I mean, come on, their Chasers outscored us 90-30!"

"That Gwen Tennyson has to be one of the most ruthless bitches in the whole damn league!" Fanny comments. "She has all those magic powers, and she uses them in the most devious ways. She almost literally Petrified me on one occasion, if you recall!"

"Yeah, and her psycho boyfriend was on me like Freddy Krueger in a woman's nightmare!" Hoagie chips in. "With all the crazy superpowered attacks he threw at me, I'd swear he was a friggin' psychopath or something!

"Well, it all just goes to show you why the Seeker is THE important position on a Quidditch team," Rachel says with a wink to Wally.

"Damn straight it is!" Wally smirks. "That Ben Tennyson thought his alien forms would save his fat arse, but just when he thought he had a shot at me..."

"And you did splendid!" Kuki comments as she gives Wally a kiss on the cheek. A small, collective "Awww" comes from the rest of the team as they continue eating.

...

After a while, they've finished the meals, and have just exited the building when Nigel says to everyone, "Alright, so who's up for a trip to the arcade?"

As everyone else expresses their approval, Cree says, "You guys go on. I think I'll just back to the team quarters."

"Are you sure?" Hoagie asks. "It could be fun!"

"Nah, you kids go on and have your fun," Cree insists. "Besides, I have a 'private matter' to take care of."

"Well take care, sis," Abby implores as she pulls Cree in for a hug.

"You too," answers Cree. She bids the rest of the team goodbye as they head towards the arcade while she heads back to the team quarters.

...

Standing at the front door is someone who's been waiting for Cree - this someone is none other than her visiting boyfriend, Maurice. While he hasn't travelled with the team, he has managed to keep in touch with Cree while the Thestrals have been on the road, and he has also gotten away with a very good number of in-person visits with her over the course of the season. This is one of those in-person visits.

"Hey, Cree!" Maurice says with a suggestive wink.

"Hi, Maurice!" Cree says excitedly as she viciously hugs and kisses her boyfriend. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, babe," replies Maurice.

"Seriously, you need to travel with us!" Cree suggests. "We'd get so much more time together!"

"Oh, I would," Maurice shrugs, "but the Kids Next Door have me working overtime with undercover jobs and what-not. But don't get me wrong, I'm still really grateful that we still get to see each other in person now and then." With the ice having been broken, Maurice then asks, "So, uh, what do you want to do this time?"

"Well actually," Cree responds as she gets real close to Maurice, "I think I would like us to just spend some time on the balcony. You know, just some peace and quiet, just you and me..." she seductively croons into his ear.

"Yeah, I'm down with that," shrugs Maurice. Cree rewards him with a giggle and a brief kiss on the lips, and then head arm-in-arm through the building up to the balcony on the 2nd floor, chatting with each other some;

"By the way," says Maurice, "you guys were real awesome against the Inferi yesterday. Especially you, babe."

"Aw, thanks," Cree blushes. "Of course, they did have us in a bind for awhile, but we got 'em in the end!"

"That you did! Maurice winks as she kisses Cree on the cheek."

At this moment, they arrive on the balcony, where they pull two chairs up next to each other and sit down together. The two lovers then put their arms around each other and their heads up against each other as they simply sit in silence. For a long while, they sit like this, enjoying the bright Philadelphia sun warming them, the light breeze giving them some cool, and of course, the companionship that they are sharing right now.

Cree then turns to look at Maurice - she doesn't say anything; she simply looks at him with a warm, sentimental smile on her face. As Maurice returns her glowing smile, she brushes her soft lips up to his, locking them into place.

Quickly, Cree increases the pressure of her kissing as she slings both of her arms around Maurice, causing him to moan softly in pleasure. He, for the moment, decides to let her do all the work while he simply sits back and enjoys his girl and the physical and emotional intimacy that comes with having her making out with him in this manner.

But because he is a gentlemen (at least to the people to whom it counts), Maurice doesn't wait too long before kissing her right back. An elated moan is let out from Cree as she gives in somewhat to Maurice's kisses while continuing to give her own to him. This in turn gets Maurice a bit excited, causing him to throw his arms around her whilst increasing the firmness of his kisses, which causes Cree to get a bit more excited herself.

As the two lovers stand to their feet while still making out passionately, the tiger within Cree gets somewhat loose as he slips Maurice's green jacket off. She then breaks off their kiss while pushing his arms up to a vertical position, which lets her pull his blue-and-white striped shirt off of his body, revealing his developed musculature.

"Mmmm, someone's been workin' out!" Cree smirks as she presses and grabs the toned muscles of Maurice's torso. Maurice simply blushes as both she and he get even more in the mood.

Then, as if she's about to go insane, Cree rapidly strips out of her pink tank top, revealing her B-cup breasts. She then pounces on Maurice like a lion making a kill, pressing him down on the floor on his back. Then she starts to make out with him again – this time, much harder than before. Their tongues meet each other and the two exchange and swallow each other's saliva while Maurice caresses the smooth, soft skin of Cree's back.

With spittle being the aphrodisiac that it is, Cree and Maurice find themselves unable to contain themselves any longer. As they start to apply sweet kisses to each other's necks, their pants and underwear start to come off...

...

Meanwhile, the rest of the Thestrals have arrived at the arcade. Wally immediately sees a versus fighting game with a two-player option that is available, and becomes excited. "Anyone up for a round?"

"I am!" Abby says as he and Wally rush to the fighting game to play it. At the same time, Kuki heads to the claw machine, Hoagie and Nigel find a car racing game and decide to go up against each other on that, while Rachel and Fanny elect to take turns at the pinball machine.

From here, it's nothing but fun for them all. Wally and Abby are giving each other all they got in the fighting game. Both of their characters have managed to land so much attacks on each other that both of their life gauges are almost empty. Then, just as Abby is about to deal the fatal blow, Wally strikes with his most powerful attack, effectively killing Abby's character and winning the game.

"You mean rascal!" Abby jokingly jabs. "I almost had you beat!"

"Almost," Wally smirks. "But I beat you!"

"This time, bro," Abby says as she pulls Wally in for a noogie. "This time."

Meanwhile, Nigel and Hoagie are side-by-side on the final lap in the race that they are doing. They stay this way up until the final corner; Hoagie tries to out-brake Nigel into the turn, but Nigel slams the door on him; he holds off Hoagie down the homestretch and takes the win.

"How the hell do you do that?" Hoagie says in surprise.

"You'd be surprised how many racing games I play in my spare time," Nigel replies. "Gran Turismo is one of my favorites."

"I prefer Forza, myself." Hoagie retorts.

"Anyway," Nigel breaks in, "you want to do another race?"

"You're on!" Hoagie daringly says.

At the same time, Kuki is on the claw machine. She's been trying for a good while to line the claw up with a My Little Pony doll that she's spotted, but now, she's just gotten it to where she believes her efforts will pay off, and she drops the claw. The claw lowers down onto the My Little Pony doll and grabs a perfect hold on it, pulling it up into the air and dropping it onto the prize tray.

"Yay, a My Little Pony!" Kuki explains as she claims her prize. "You and I are gonna have so much fun!"

As for Fanny and Rachel, Fanny had the first turn on the pinball machine, scoring a solid 4,000,000 points. However, Fanny is then shocked as Rachel not only passes that score, she shoots way up above her. By the time the ball is drained on the final try, Rachel has scored 5,500,000.

"Best two out of three!" Fanny declares as she gets ready to start another game. But before she gets the coins in the slot;

"Fanny?"

"PATTON!" Fanny's eyes suddenly turn to hearts as she spots her boyfriend, Patton Drilovsky, making a surprise visit. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" Fanny exclaims as she rushes into Patton's arms and kisses him hard on the lips. "You should come here more often!"

"Ah, their workin' me overtime down at Kids Next Door Arctic Base," Patton explains. "I have some time off right now, so I figured I'd come up here and see if I could meet up with you."

"Well I'm so glad you did!" Fanny proclaims as she gives Patton another kiss. "It's been too long!"

"Hey, Patton!" Nigel calls. "Nice of you to drop by; you wanna play some games with us?"

"Nah, you go ahead," says Patton. "This is the first time I've seen my sweet Fanny in quite a while, and I'm sure she'll want us to spend our time someplace special."

"Actually, I think I just want us to head to the team quarters," Fanny says. "That way, we can just spend some quality time together, with just the two of us alone..."

"Alright, well take care, you two," Rachel says.

"See ya guys!" Fanny and Patton call back as they take their leave, arm-in-arm all the way.

...

In time, Fanny and Patton make it to the Thestrals team quarters, just as Cree and Maurice are leaving to go to the mall.

"That you, Maurice?" Patton calls.

"Patton?" Maurice acknowledges. "What's up, dude?" he says as he man-hugs Patton.

"I got off from Kids Next Door business and decided to come spend some time with the love of my life," Patton explains. "You?"

"Same thing!" Maurice chuckles. "Me and Cree were just about to head to the mall. Pardon me for asking, but are you two, by any chance, looking to get as "cozy" as we got?"

"Maybe," Patton winks, inciting a large amount of laughter from everyone.

"Well you take care," says Cree.

"You too," replies Fanny as the two couples part ways. All the while, as Cree and Maurice head to the mall, Cree is thinking to herself, "What a day! I'm SO lucky to have Maurice – he's such an amazing lover!"

Meanwhile, Fanny and Patton have entered the team quarters, locking the door behind them. With no one else in the building, Fanny seizes her chance, throwing herself at Patton and kissing him with all her might and quickly getting him in the sensual mood. As they throw each other's arms around each other, their tongues are intertwined with each other; the two swallow each other's spittle and gradually, little-by-little, become more and more excited that they can no longer maintain control of themselves, at which point their clothes start to be shed...

...

"That... was... the... best... time... of... my... life!" Fanny whispers as she and Patton snuggle their naked bodies up to each other.


	68. Week 25 Prologue

** Week 25 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Dallas Hippogriffs**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Charlotte Hallows vs Montreal Manticores**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Kansas City Inferi**

**Columbus Pixies vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Denver Dementors vs Atlanta Owls**

**Detroit Alicorns vs Osaka Oni**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Paris Veela**

**Kyoto Kappa vs New England Griffins**

**Las Vegas Night Elves vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Houston Horcruxes**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs New Mexico Marauders**

**Miami Goblins vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Seattle Vampires**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Nashville Basilisks vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Nagoya Nue vs Orlando Black Magic**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Rome Fairies**

**New York Dragons vs Great Valley Vipers**

**San Francisco Seers vs Louisville Phantoms**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs London Chimeras**

**St. Louis Serpents vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Washington Ministry vs Toronto Salamanders**

** Game of the Week; Memphis Mandrakes vs Houston Horcruxes**

** See you in Houston!**


	69. Week 25 Memphis vs Houston

**Week 25 Game of the Week; Memphis Mandrakes vs Houston Horcruxes.**

** Team rosters;**

**Memphis Mandrakes**

** Chaser: Ollie Pesto (#34)**

** Chaser: Andy Pesto (#44)**

** Chaser: Jimmy Pesto Jr. (#54)**

** Beater: Tina Belcher (#4)**

** Beater: Gene Belcher (#14)**

** Keeper: Linda Belcher [C] (#04)**

** Seeker: Louise Belcher (#24)**

** Coach: Bob Belcher**

**Houston Horcruxes**

** Chaser: Cuddles [C] (#3)**

** Chaser: Giggles (#7)**

** Chaser: Petunia (#16)**

** Beater: Lifty (#12)**

** Beater: Shifty (#19)**

** Keeper: Lumpy (#21)**

** Seeker: Splendid (#19)**

** Coach: Flippy**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Last week was our last international game to be shown on FOX this regular season, in which the Monterrey Cadejos slaughtered the Vancouver Grindylows in home territory. This week, we're in Houston, Texas, which used to be a part of Mexico. With just three games to go in the regular season, we're at Reliant Stadium, the home of the Houston Horcruxes as they play host to the Memphis Mandrakes. Hello again, I'm Al Michaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger - thanks for having in for this match.

Madden: Honestly, Al, I don't even know why in the hell the network even chose to cover this game! Both of these teams are well out of playoff contention, they're both last place in their respective divisions - let's face it, they're both laughingstocks!

Harry: It's probably because these teams haven't been on the Game of the Week all year - maybe the network is trying to ensure that every team gets featured once, I don't know. That said, it's difficult to make a pick for this game - but for some reason, I think I'll go with Memphis.

Ron: I agree with totally, Harry. I mean, just look at the Horcruxes! They all look like stuffed animals you'd see in a little girl's closet or something! Seriously, I find it just sad that the 4th largest city in the United States is represented by these bloody jokers!

Hermione: Well, I think they're really cute. I just wish they didn't have to get killed in every game!

Michaels: You say that about everyone in this league, Hermione.

...

Tina: Aww, those Horcruxes are so cute! I wanna pet them!

Linda: Don't even think about it, Tina. They may be cute, but they are our opponents. Do onto them as you would do onto any other opposing team.

Gene: Yeah! We're gonna play so hard we'll make their heads spin right off their shoulders!

Louise: Oh, you got that right...!

...

**The Bludgers are quickly released once the Mandrakes and the Horcruxes have assumed their positions. The Golden Snitch follows them up, and then they all fly out of sight. The Quaffle is then promptly taken by the referee to the center of the pitch, where it is then immediately tossed straight up into the air.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is released, and it is on in Houston!

**Jimmy Pesto has the best start of the Mandrakes' Chasers, but much to his surprise, Petunia beats him to the punch, gaining posession of the Quaffle for the Houston Horcruxes. Quickly, Jimmy and Andy Pesto Jr. chase after Petunia, but she ends up being too fast for either of them.**

Jimmy: How the hell does that squirrel fly like that?

Andy: I don't know, maybe it's special effects, who cares?!

**Petunia then just barely avoids a Bludger that was hit towards her head by Gene Belcher - she ducks underneath of it and then passes the Quaffle over to Giggles. Having gotten the Quaffle into the clear, Giggles passes into the Mandrakes' scoring area;**

Michaels: Giggles shoots, but it's SAVED by Linda Belcher!

Linda: This ain't a sport for no pansy, sucker!

Madden: I don't get it. Giggles shot at the center hoop - which is exactly where Linda Belcher was! If you ask me, it almost looked as if Giggles didn't even want the Quaffle to go through!

Harry/Ron/Hermione: (shrug)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Toulouse, France, where the Toulouse Sphinxes are hosting the Columbus Pixies. The score is 10-0, Columbus. Jeremy Belpois has the Quaffle for the Toulouse Sphinxes and is on a crash course to the Columbus goal when suddenly...**_

_Cosmo: Imperio!_

_..._

_**Cosmo uses the Imperius Curse on Jeremy Belpois, putting him under his complete control. Whilst under the influence of the curse, Jeremy turns around and heads towards his own team's goal. Catching Franz Hopper completely by surprise, Jeremy Belpois scores against his own team, tying the game at 10.**_

_Odd: What the hell did you just do!_

_Ulrich: You're supposed to be shooting at the other goal, you retard!_

_Jeremy: I... I don't remember..._

**BACK TO HOUSTON**

** After successfully blocking Giggle's shot, Linda Belcher throws the Quaffle back into play - Jimmy Pesto now gains control of it for the Memphis Mandrakes. He spots a Bludger headed for him, but Tina Belcher takes care of it, whacking it in the opposite direction.**

** Even so, this prompts Jimmy to hand the Quaffle off to Ollie Pesto. However, Petunia is right on his tail, and closing fast. Not only that, but neither Jimmy nor Andy Jr. are close enough for Jimmy to pass the Quaffle to either of them. Luckily, Gene Belcher has taken notice - he sees a Bludger headed for him, and seizing the opportunity, he whacks it right towards Petunia...**

Madden: WHOA, HE JUST KNOCKED HER HEAD CLEAN OFF!

Hermione: (vomits)

Harry: Seriously, Hermione, you need a stronger stomach.

Ron: Yeah, watching a match turn into a bloodbath is no fun with you puking everywhere!

**The Bludger hits Petunia in the head with such force that it knocks it off, decapitating her. Blood erupts like a volcano from the stump where her head used to be as abscess oozes out of said stump. As her headless corpse collapses to the ground along with her broom, Ollie Pesto makes a beeline to the Horcruxes' goal;**

Michaels: Ollie Pesto SCORES! 10-0, Memphis!

Ollie: Keep the change, ya filthy animals!

Madden: Yeah, he just shot right at Lumpy and it went through anyway - the only reason that I can think of is that Lumpy just had to been in a state of shock from his teammate having just been decapitated.

Harry/Ron/Hermione: ...

**Ollie Pesto scores an easy goal, putting the Memphis Mandrakes up into a 10-0 lead. After regaining his wits about him, Lumpy inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where Cuddles comes up with it.**

** Gene Belcher beats a Bludger at Cuddles; he just narrowly dodges it as he passes the Quaffle to Giggles. As it just so happens, Giggles is out way ahead of Ollie, Andy and Jimmy Pesto, so it would seem as if Giggles is in the clear. However, Tina Belcher proves her wrong when she hits a Bludger right in his direction...**

Madden: OH, AND HER MIDSECTION IS COMPLETELY GONE!

Hermione: (vomits)

Ron: Bloody hell, will somebody get a damn bucket in here, please?

Harry: Yeah, we're here to call a Quidditch game, not wallow around in puke!

**The Bludger hits Giggles in the chest with such force that it goes right through her and back out through her back, leaving a huge hole that takes up a huge chunk of her torso. Blood, bone matter, marrow, and vital organs all leak out of her body as both it and the broom it is on go crashing to the ground with a thud.**

** Meanwhile, Andy Pesto picks up the loose Quaffle. Immediately, Lifty and Shifty do a Dopplebeater Defence move, with both hitting the same Bludger at the same time at Andy. However, the Bludger misses, and heads up heading towards the stands...**

Michaels: Penalty whistle on the pitch!

Hermione: Bumphing on Houston - although if anyone should be penalized to the fullest extent of the Quidditch rulebook, it's Memphis! They've caused enough carnage, as it is!

Harry/Ron: Uhhh...

**The Bludger's trajectory leads to the action being stopped by a penalty whistle. The referee's call;**

Referee: Two penalties on the play. Bumphing on Houston, numbers 12 and 19. Two penalty shots for Memphis!

** Lifty and Shifty both gets called for Bumphing, awarding two penalty shots to the Memphis Mandrakes. Andy Pesto, Jr. decides to take these shots;**

Michaels: Andy Pesto scores, and it's 20-0 Memphis!

**After the Quaffle goes through, Lumpy grudgingly tosses the Quaffle back to Andy, who, after taking some more time to read Lumpy and the goal, takes his second shot;**

Michaels: Goal! 30-0, Memphis!

**The Quaffle goes through once again, padding the Mandrakes' lead to 30-0 over the Houston Horcruxes. Shaking his head, Lumpy hands the Quaffle off to Cuddles.**

** Ollie Pesto then appears from Cuddles's 9-o'clock, charging hard. As Cuddles focuses on evading him, Jimmy Pesto comes from his 3-o'clock and wrenches the Quaffle right out of his arms, taking it back for Memphis.**

Jimmy: (snickering)

**As Jimmy takes it back to the Houston goal, Shifty gears up to hit a Bludger at him. But what he doesn't know is that while he is doing that, Gene Belcher has already hit the Bludger at him...**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: And there goes his head!

Hermione: (vomits)

Harry/Ron: (facepalm)

**The Bludger knocks Shifty's head right off of its shoulders, much like what happened to Petunia. Blood and abscess spurt from the stump as his headless body crashes to the ground below. Meanwhile, Jimmy Pesto has entered the Horcruxes' scoring area;**

Michaels: Memphis scores again! They're up 40-0!

Jimmy: This is just too easy!

Madden: Houston's Seeker better act fast...

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where the Philadelphia Thestrals are hosting the Tampa Bay Trolls. The score is tied at 60. Eddy and Wally Beetles are neck-and-neck, right on top of the Snitch, each trying to win the game for their respective teams. Wally then gets out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to try and take Eddy out, but before he can, he is suddenly blasted off of his broom by a Bludger to the head, courtesy of Rolf.**_

_Wally: Oh, crud...! (thud)_

_Rolf: That's it. Crawl back to your homeland, the Land Down Under, the sphincter of the galaxy...!_

_**Meanwhile, Eddy has just caught the Snitch, scoring for the Tampa Bay Trolls a 210-60 win over the Philadelphia Thestrals.**_

__**BACK TO HOUSTON**

Michaels: Well speak of the devil - Louise Belcher and Splendid are both right on top of the Snitch, and look at those two duke it out!

Hermione: Splendid better catch this if he hopes to avenge his teammates!

Ron: I don't know - something tells me that he is about to suffer the same bloody fate, no pun intended.

Harry: Don't be so sure, Ron - Splendid really is splendid when it comes to sheer speed and dexterity... not that that's helped them win many games, of course, but still...

**As Memphis goes up 40-0, their Seeker, Louise Belcher, is flying side-by-side against Houston's Seeker, Splendid. The two beat and bang on each other relentlessly, trying to knock each other out of the Snitch and hunt and win the game for themselves. However, neither of them make any progress with this, and the Snitch starts to pull away from them.**

** Hoping to turn things around for her team, Tina Belcher hits a Bludger towards the area where this confrontation is taking place, hoping to remove Splendid from the equation...**

Louise: WHAT THE FUUUUU...! (thud)

Gene: You just hit Louise, you moron!

Tina: (gasp) Oh my God!

Michaels: Tina Belcher's just taken out her own teammate!

Madden: Whether it was bad aim or circumstance, I cannot say.

Harry: Doesn't matter, she just cost her own team the game, and now Houston has it in the bag.

**Despite the Bludger being intended for Splendid, Louise Belcher ends up maneuvering into its trajectory and she ends up getting hit and being knocked off her broom, allowing Splendid to go after the Snitch unopposed.**

Michaels: And this game is in the books! Splendid has the Snitch - Horcruxes win!

Horcruxes and their fans: (indistinct cheering)

Hermione: (sigh) Well at least the bloodshed is over.

Ron: Good, your comstant vomiting almost made me vomit!

Hermione: Honestly...!

**Splendid catches the Snitch and the Houston Horcruxes defeat the Memphis Mandrakes, 150-40. As some of the Mandrakes hang their heads while others are yelling at Tina for inadvertently taking out their own Seeker, the crowd goes nuts and the Horcruxes themselves celebrate whilst taking away the bodies of their fallen teammates, anticipating their reincarnation for the next game...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Arizona Phoenixes - 220; Dallas Hippogriffs - 50**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 80; Oklahoma Orcs - 190**

**Charlotte Hallows - 30; Montreal Manticores - 170**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 60; Kansas City Inferi - 220**

**Columbus Pixies - 240; Toulouse Sphinxes - 50**

**Denver Dementors - 190; Atlanta Owls - 30**

**Detroit Alicorns - 50; Osaka Oni - 250**

**Indiana Slughorns - 50; Paris Veela - 200**

**Kyoto Kappa - 20; New England Griffins - 150**

**Las Vegas Night Elves - 150; Richmond Werewolves - 0**

**Los Angeles Undead - 40; Milan Witchhunters - 220**

**Mexico City Chupacabras - 70; New Mexico Marauders - 190**

**Miami Goblins - 0; Chicago Fire Crabs - 200**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters - 80; Seattle Vampires - 160**

**Minnesota Wormtails - 180; Vancouver Grindylows - 20**

**Nashville Basilisks - 150; Monterrey Cadejos - 50**

**Nagoya Nue - 220; Orlando Black Magic - 30**

**New Orleans Nightwings - 230; Rome Fairies - 90**

**New York Dragons - 90; Great Valley Vipers - 160**

**San Francisco Seers - 250; Louisville Phantoms - 100**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 40; London Chimeras - 160**

**St. Louis Serpents - 30; San Antonio Centaurs - 210**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 210; Philadelphia Thestrals - 60**

**Tokyo Tengu - 70; Portland Parselmouths - 180**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 190; New Jersey Wyverns - 60**

**Washington Ministry - 50; Toronto Salamanders - 170**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (16-9)**

** Washington Ministry (13-12)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (11-14)**

** Miami Goblins (10-15)**

** Richmond Werewolves (9-16)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (15-10)**

** Columbus Pixies (13-12)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (13-12)**

** New York Dragons (11-14)**

** Indiana Slughorns (10-15)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (14-11)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (13-12)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (13-12)**

**Houston Horcruxes (10-15)**

** Nashville Basilisks (10-15)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (14-11)**

** Los Angeles Undead (14-11)**

** New Mexico Marauders (13-12)**

** Seattle Vampires (13-12)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (11-14)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (16-9)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (13-12)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (11-14)**

** St. Louis Serpents (11-14)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (10-15)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (15-10)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (14-11)**

** Detroit Alicorns (13-12)**

** Great Valley Vipers (12-13)**

** Kansas City Inferi (12-13)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (15-10)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (14-11)**

** Charlotte Hallows (11-14)**

** Atlanta Owls (10-15)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (10-15)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (15-10)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (14-11)**

** San Francisco Seers (13-12)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (12-13)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (10-15)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** London Chimeras (14-11)**

** Rome Fairies (13-12)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (13-12)**

** Milan Witchhunters (12-13)**

** Paris Veela (10-15)**

** Japan Division**

** Kyoto Kappa (15-10)**

** Tokyo Tengu (15-10)**

** Osaka Oni (14-11)**

** Nagoya Nue (12-13)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (14-11)**

** Toronto Salamanders (14-11)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (11-14)**

** Montreal Manticores (11-14)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (9-16)**

** Tune back in for Week 26!**


	70. Week 26 Prologue

** Week 26 match-ups;**

**Arizona Phoenixes vs Washington Ministry**

**Atlanta Owls vs Indiana Slughorns**

**Chicago Fire Crabs vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Columbus Pixies vs Utah Fiendfyre**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs South Carolina Black Cocks**

**Great Valley Vipers vs Memphis Mandrakes**

**Houston Horcruxes vs San Antonio Centaurs**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Denver Dementors**

**London Chimeras vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**Los Angeles Undead vs Milwaukee Death Eaters**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Charlotte Hallows**

**Milan Witchhunters vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Monterrey Cadejos vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Montreal Manticores vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Nagoya Nue vs San Francisco Seers**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Minnesota Wormtails**

**New Orleans Nightwings vs Birmingham War Pigs**

**Osaka Oni vs New England Griffins**

**Portland Parselmouths vs Cleveland Cruciatus**

**Richmond Werewolves vs Paris Veela**

**Rome Fairies vs Oklahoma Orcs**

**Seattle Vampires vs Kansas City Inferi**

**St. Louis Serpents vs Miami Goblins**

**Tokyo Tengu vs Tampa Bay Trolls**

**Toronto Salamanders vs New Jersey Wyverns**

**Toulouse Sphinxes vs New York Dragons**

**Vancouver Grindylows vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

** Game of the Week; Arizona Phoenixes vs Washington Ministry.**

** See you in Washington!**


	71. Week 26 Arizona vs Washington

**Week 26 Game of the Week; Arizona Phoenixes vs Washington Ministry.**

** Team rosters;**

**Arizona Phoenixes**

** Chaser: Fry [C] (#99)**

** Chaser: Leela (#30)**

** Chaser: Bender (#22)**

** Beater: Zoidberg (#10)**

** Beater: Hermes Conrad (#37)**

** Keeper: Zapp Brannigan (#25)**

** Seeker: Amy Wong (#31)**

** Coach: Hubert J. Farnsworth**

**Washington Ministry**

** Chaser: Francine Smith (#10)**

** Chaser: Steve Smith (#38)**

** Chaser: Snot Lonstein (#31)**

** Beater: Hayley Smith (#26)**

** Beater: Jeff Fischer (#16)**

** Keeper: Stan Smith [C] (#36)**

** Seeker: Roger Smith (#37)**

** Coach: Avery Bullock**

**Tuning to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: The atmosphere is filled with the sounds of fans' chops being licked, as we have only two games left in this regular season! Last week, though, we saw two teams that have no chance at this season's playoffs, in which the Houston Horcruxes held on to defeat the Memphis Mandrakes. Today, we're at our nation's capital, the home of a team that may very well be in the playoffs for the second straight season, the Washington Ministry. Today, they will be taking on the Arizona Phoenixes! Anyhoo, I'm Al Michaels, joined today by John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us.

Madden: As you pointed out, Al, Washington may very well be in the playoffs, as they are two games ahead of Cleveland. Arizona, on the other hand, are way down in fourth place in their division, a full two games behind Utah, so their playoff chances look much more bleak. Of course, you can still expect them to give their best shot against Washington here today.

Harry: Just as long as they avoid Washington's shots. Their Keeper, Stan Smith, is an excellent marksman with his 9mm. In fact, I believe it was just three weeks ago when they were playing Louisville – he actually shot their Seeker Jazz Fenton in her abdomen, which knocked her off her broom and allowed Roger Smith to catch the Snitch. Somehow, I may be less than surprised if Amy Wong suffers the same fate here today.

Ron: Yes, but you know, Leela, one of Arizona's Chasers, just so happens to have a laser blaster, one that is quite similar to the one used by the New England Griffins' Seeker. We haven't seen her make much use of it, but she may have to, if Arizona is to have a better chance in this one.

Hermione: Man, I wish they didn't have to use their guns! I don't care what the Republicans or the NRA says, guns kill people!

Michaels: Now s not the time for political activism, Hermione.

...

Bender: Man, what's the point of this stupid game? There's no way in hell we'll make the playoffs even if Utah loses!

Fry: I know, Bender, but we win these last two games, we can still end this season on a high note. And besides, we really need to be on our toes – these guys are one of the more devious teams in the league.

Leela: That's why I have my blaster on me. Seriously, I need to use this thing more often, especially if we ever find ourselves up against the New England Griffins. And as for these guys, well, if they try anything, look out!

Fry: Great thinkin', Leela! (kisses Leela)

Leela: Hee-hee, thanks.

...

**The Bludgers go up, followed by the Golden Snitch, and they fly out of sight. The Quaffle is then picked up the referee and tossed into the air from the center of the pitch.**

Michaels: And this Quidditch match-up in our nation's capital is on!

**The Quaffle hits mid-air; Steve Smith is the first off the line, and he comes up with the Quaffle for the Washington Ministry. Immediately, Leela pulls out her laser blaster, but Fry stops her before she can shoot.**

Fry: Not now, Leela! Only if we're in a really tight spot.

**Meanwhile, Bender is hot on Steve's tail, attempting to take the Quaffle for Arizona. As he comes within a fingertip, Zoidberg hits a Bludger towards the scene, hoping to hit Steve. But as it would so happen, Bender and Steve both end up breaking away to avoid the Bludger, thus ruining Bender's opportunity at the Quaffle.**

Bender: You idiot! I almost had the little dork!

Zoidberg: Uh, sorry, my bad.

**Meanwhile, Steve Smith hands the Quaffle off to his mother, Francine, who takes it the rest of the way to the Arizona goal;**

Michaels: Francine Smith shoots, and it goes through! That's 10 points to the Washington Ministry!

Francine: YES! In your faces, Phoenixes!

Zapp: Dammit, I missed! But that Francine is quite a looker. I may try and get with her after the game.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Birmingham, Alabama, where the Birmingham War Pigs are hosting the New Orleans Nightwings. The score is 20-0, New Orleans. Toki Wartooth has the Quaffle for the Birmingham War Pigs, and is headed towards the New Orleans goal without resistance from their Chasers. But then…**_

_Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_

_Toki: Oh Gods, helps me…! (thud)_

_**Using a dark magic blast, Raven knocks Toki Wartooth off of his broom; he drops the Quaffle as he goes crashing to the ground. Terra picks up the loose Quaffle, takes it back the other way, and goes on to score, earning 10 points for the New Orleans Nightwings and a big kiss from Beastboy.**_

__**BACK TO WASHINGTON**

** After briefly fantasizing about Francine, Zapp Brannigan throws the Quaffle back into play – to his delight, it is Leela who comes up with it. Leela then passes the Quaffle to her boyfriend Fry just as she avoids a Bludger that was hit at her by Hayley Smith.**

Leela: Liberal hippie slut!

**Fry continues on with the Quaffle, ducking underneath of Snot Lonstein just as he crosses over onto the Ministry's side of the pitch. He then passes the Quaffle over to Bender just as he barely avoids a Bludger that was hit to him by Jeff Fischer.**

Fry: That was too close.

Bender: I got this one, buddy!

**With that, Bender takes the Quaffle the rest of the way to the Washington goal;**

Michaels: Bender shoots, but it's SAVED by Stan Smith!

Stan: Top that, robot!

Bender: Urrgh! Cocky bastard! Thinks he's so cool 'cause he's in the CIA!

Stan: (smirking)

**Bender makes the mistake of shooting right at the hoop where Stan Smith is, thus Stan is able to easily get a hand in front of the Quaffle and catch it before it goes the hoop. As the Arizona Phoenixes try to regroup, Stan inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where it is picked up by his wife, Francine.**

** As Francine closes in on Arizona's side of the pitch, Leela comes at her from her 10-o'clock, looking to wrench the Quaffle right out of her arms. But at the same time, Steve Smith is flying at Leela from her 3-o'clock, looking like he has the intent to t-bone her…**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle that is going off!

Madden: Yep, Steve Smith looked like he was hellbent for leather when we was rushing at Leela.

Hermione: And it's gonna be a Blatching against the Washington Ministry!

**The penalty whistle is blown just before Steve can make contact with Leela, stopping all of the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Washington, #38. Penalty shot for Arizona!

Francine: Dammit, Steve!

Steve: (sigh) I'm sorry, Mom.

Francine: (facepalm) Oh, forget it.

**Steve Smith's Blatching penalty results in a penalty shot being awarded to the Arizona Phoenixes. Even though it was Leela who almost got Blatched, Fry decides to be chivalrous and take the shot for her and the team. But then, as he gets set into position, Stan Smith, the Keeper for the Washington Ministry, points his 9mm handgun right at Fry's face.**

Stan: You wanna cross me, do ya, punk?

Leela: Don't even think about it!

**At that same moment, Leela draws her laser blaster and points it at Stan. Stan, realizing the potential danger of this situation, points his own gun back at Leela. They both hover there, guns pointed, hateful expressions on their faces, and waiting for the other one to shoot. But no one shoots, except Fry, of course…**

Michaels: Fry SCORES on the penalty shot, and we're tied at 10!

Fry: Alright! Hey, nice diversion there, Leela!

Leela: (kisses Fry on the cheek) Oh, it was nothing.

**Taking advantage of Stan being distracted, Fry shoots on the goal and scores, tying the game at 10.**

** After taking a moment to recover from the shock brought about from being outwitted the way he was, Stan Smith tosses the Quaffle back into play – this time, it is Snot Lonstein who gets his hands on it for the Ministry.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Orlando, Florida, where the Orlando Black Magic are hosting the Monterrey Cadejos. The score is 60-10, Orlando. Dexter is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail, looking to win it for the Orlando Black Magic, whilst Snow Pea is left in his dust. But then, just when Dexter thinks he is in the clear;**_

_Rikochet: PULVERIZING PINBALL!_

…

_**Dexter is suddenly blasted off his broom by Rikochet and his Pulverizing Pinball attack, allowing Snow Pea to go after the Snitch unopposed. He eventually catches the Snitch, and the Monterrey Cadejos defeat the Orlando Black Magic 160-60.**_

__**BACK TO WASHINGTON**

Michaels: And Roger Smith is after the Snitch – Amy Wong is nowhere in sight!

Madden: Right here is a golden opportunity for the Washington Ministry to cement their spot in the playoffs – a win here today would do just that!

Harry: I don't know what Amy Wong is up to, but she'd better get off her arse right now!

Ron: Hmmm…

**While his team gets the Quaffle back, Roger Smith is seen chasing down the Golden Snitch, looking to catch it for the Washington Ministry. As he closes in on the Golden Snitch with Amy Wong nowhere near him, the Washington home crowd gets excited;**

Crowd: LET'S GO ROGER! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO ROGER! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

** It is at this point that Leela realizes what's going on; Roger Smith is right on top of the Golden Snitch, while her own team's Seeker, Amy Wong, has just caught on to the Snitch chase, and is way behind. Sensing that the time has come for drastic measures, Leela draws her laser blaster, aims carefully, and then pulls the trigger…**

Michaels: Oh, what a shot! Roger is down!

Roger: Aah, I'm hit! You BITCH…! (thud)

Amy: Thanks, Leela!

Leela: Just get the Snitch!

**Leela's shot scores a direct hit on the tail of Roger's broom. Roger screams in defiance as he and his broom are sent plummeting to the ground. With him out of the way, Amy Wong is able to make up for lost time, homing in on the Snitch…**

Michaels: And Amy Wong has the Snitch!

Amy: Woo-hoo!

Fry: Great going, Amy!

Crowd: (booing)

Bender: Ha ha, suck it, Ministry!

**Amy Wong catches the Snitch, and the Arizona Phoenixes defeat the Washington Ministry, 160-60. As the Phoenixes start to cheer, the Washington home crowd starts to boo, and as a result are subject to taunting from Bender. Meanwhile, the Washington Ministry dejectedly retire to their locker room, hanging their heads in shameful defeat…**

**Around the WLCQ;**

**Atlanta Owls – 170; Indiana Slughorns – 50**

**Chicago Fire Crabs – 180; Mexico City Chupacabras – 70**

**Columbus Pixies – 80; Utah Fiendfyre – 150**

**Dallas Hippogriffs – 20; South Carolina Black Cocks – 200**

**Great Valley Vipers – 30; Memphis Mandrakes – 190**

**Houston Horcruxes – 160; San Antonio Centaurs – 90**

**Kyoto Kappa – 90; Denver Dementors – 180**

**London Chimeras – 150; Philadelphia Thestrals – 100**

**Los Angeles Undead – 170; Milwaukee Death Eaters – 30**

**Louisville Phantoms – 210; Charlotte Hallows – 40**

**Milan Witchhunters – 20; Detroit Alicorns – 230**

**Monterrey Cadejos – 160; Orlando Black Magic – 60**

**Montreal Manticores – 50; Nashville Basilisks – 200**

**Nagoya Nue – 210; San Francisco Seers – 50**

**New Mexico Marauders – 100; Minnesota Wormtails – 150**

**New Orleans Nightwings – 240; Birmingham War Pigs – 0**

**Osaka Oni – 80; New England Griffins – 160**

**Portland Parselmouths – 150; Cleveland Cruciatus – 60**

**Richmond Werewolves – 160; Paris Veela – 80**

**Rome Fairies – 90; Oklahoma Orcs – 220**

**Seattle Vampires – 30; Kansas City Inferi – 240**

**St. Louis Serpents – 30; Miami Goblins – 180**

**Tokyo Tengu – 200; Tampa Bay Trolls – 40**

**Toronto Salamanders – 50; New Jersey Wyverns – 230**

**Toulouse Sphinxes – 60; New York Dragons – 220**

**Vancouver Grindylows – 150; Las Vegas Night Elves – 0**

**League Standings;**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (17-9)**

** Washington Ministry (13-13)**

** Cleveland Cruciatus (11-15)**

** Miami Goblins (11-15)**

** Richmond Werewolves (10-16)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (15-11)**

** New Jersey Wyverns (14-12)**

** Columbus Pixies (13-13)**

** New York Dragons (12-14)**

** Indiana Slughorns (10-16)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (15-11)**

** South Carolina Black Cocks (14-12)**

** Birmingham War Pigs (13-13)**

** Houston Horcruxes (11-15)**

** Nashville Basilisks (11-15)**

** West Division**

** Denver Dementors (15-11)**

** Los Angeles Undead (15-11)**

** New Mexico Marauders (13-13)**

** Seattle Vampires (13-13)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (11-15)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (16-10)**

** Dallas Hippogriffs (13-13)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (12-14)**

** Minnesota Wormtails (11-15)**

** St. Louis Serpents (11-15)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (16-10)**

** Detroit Alicorns (14-12)**

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (14-12)**

** Kansas City Inferi (13-13)**

** Great Valley Vipers (12-14)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (16-10)**

** Tampa Bay Trolls (14-12)**

** Atlanta Owls (11-15)**

** Charlotte Hallows (11-15)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (11-15)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (16-10)**

** Utah Fiendfyre (15-11)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (13-13)**

** San Francisco Seers (13-13)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (10-16)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** London Chimeras (15-11)**

** Rome Fairies (13-13)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (13-13)**

** Milan Witchhunters (12-14)**

** Paris Veela (10-16)**

** Japan Division**

** Tokyo Tengu (16-10)**

** Kyoto Kappa (15-11)**

** Osaka Oni (14-12)**

** Nagoya Nue (12-14)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (14-12)**

** Toronto Salamanders (14-12)**

** Monterrey Cadejos (12-14)**

** Montreal Manticores (11-15)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (10-16)**

** Next game week, Week 27, will be the last week of the regular season, where we will decide who's in the postseason and who's out. Then it's on to the playoffs! Stay tuned!**


	72. More Brooms, More Sabotage

There are two stories that are worth telling in this side story;

The first takes place in London, England, home of the Cartoon Quidditch team they call the London Chimeras. Last week, the Chimeras scored a 150-100 victory over the Philadelphia Thestrals, effectively clinching the Europe division title. Tomorrow, for their last game of the regular season, they will be going up against the team that is most definitely one of the absolute strongest in the entire league, the Orlando Black Magic. But for now, most of the Chimeras – Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard and Nicole Watterson - are on their way to the London Natural History Museum to do some sightseeing.

"Man, I never thought I'd actually be excited going to one of these places!" Gumball exclaims. "Ooh, I wanna see some dinosaurs!"

"Of course you'll see dinosaurs, man!" chortles his father, Richard. "These museums always have dinosaurs – vicious ones, too."

"They have other kinds of creatures here too, you know," explains Anais. "I read that this place has a forty-million year-old spider, a skeleton of a real blue whale, taxidermy, you name it."

"Wonder if they have any types of fish," Darwin ponders, as he is a fish himself.

"Oh, I'm sure they will," says his mother, Nicole as they go in through the front entrance. "Well, here we are. You kids be careful!"

"We will!" With that, Gumball, Darwin and Anais all go racing to the blue zone gallery where the dinosaurs are, while their parents Richard and Nicole head towards the green zone that includes birds, creepy crawlies, marine reptiles, and a giant sequoia, amongst other things.

Over in the blue zone, the kids are in a constant state of awe and wonderment. "Whoa, a Brontosaurus!" Gumball exclaims upon seeing the skeleton of a giant sauropod dinosaur.

"It's so HUGE!" Darwin marvels.

"Actually," Anais explains, "that is a Diplodocus. It's much longer and much more lightweight than the Brontosaurus, which by the way, is now called Apatosaurus."

"Wow," Darwin intones. "Such a shame that these creatures had to be wiped off the face of the earth."

"Actually, I don't believe they're extinct, per se," replies Gumball.

"Well, the birds are the modern-day descendants of the dinosaurs," Anais reasons.

"I was talking about the Great Valley Vipers!" Gumball interjects. "Remember them? We played them once, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Anais remembers.

"And we beat them, too!" Darwin proclaims. "By a score of 190-20, heh heh heh!"

"Well, they are little juveniles," Anais explains. "And I really doubt that they've ever even so much as hurt a T. Rex before – remember Week 15, when the Portland Parselmouths set that T. Rex loose on them and destroyed their stadium?"

"Oh, yes…" Gumball intones. "Anyway, let's see what other dinosaurs they have here."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, over in the green zone…

"AAH! SPIDER!" Richard recoils.

"Relax, Richard," reassures Nicole. "It's just a fossilized specimen, see?"

"Oh… right." Richard blushes. "Well, if you ask me, it's too well preserved."

"Yes, well," replies Nicole, "get a load of that tree!"

Richard and Nicole both look up in wonderment at the giant sequoia standing tall and proud right above them. "Oh my God!" gasps Richard. "That has to be at least as big as those redwoods in California!"

"Oh, yes," Nicole intones. "Oh, yes…"

"I wish I could climb it," says Richard.

"Yeah, imagine the view we'd have from there," Nicole marvels. "Now c'mon, let's see what else they have here."

…

Eventually, the Wattersons regroup after seeing all that they want to see, and they leave the museum together. After that, they head to their post office to check their mail;

"Whoa, we got something big!" Gumball exclaims upon noticing a very big package in their mailbox.

"Here, let me get it," offers Richard. With his strength, he manages to single-handedly lift the box up and carry it on his shoulders. From there, the family all heads back to their team quarters, package in tow.

It is here that their two other teammates, Penny Fitzgerald and Banana Joe, are waiting for them.

"Hey guys, whatcha got there?" Penny asks upon seeing the box.

"Whatever it is, it's big!" Banana Joe smiles. "C'mon, open it!"

With that, Richard sets the box down and eagerly throws the top covering off of it.

"Hey, check it out," he observes, "they're broomsticks."

"Those aren't just broomsticks!" Gumball says excitedly. "Those are Firebolts! One for each of us!"

"OH BOY!" Everyone eagerly dives upon the box, grabbing the Firebolts – one for each player – and admiring them with great excitement.

"Oh, boy!" exclaims Banana Joe. "I can't wait to try this baby out!"

"Wait, there's a note attached to these," Nicole says as she picks up a piece of paper, which she then proceeds to read out loud;

"Dear London Chimeras,

I am a huge fan of yours, as is everyone in all of England. Your performance last season, with you claiming the Europe division title and all, was impeccable. And you seem to have clinched the division title again. All you need is to perform much better than you did last time…

…and I shall help you with that. As you may have already noticed, I have generously bought for you a set of Firebolts – none other than the fastest broomstick ever made! There is one for each of you. It is an extremely feisty little devil, but once you get the hang of it, there'll be no bounds to what you can accomplish with them.

Anyway, I know you'll do us and yourselves well headed into this season's playoffs. Best of luck to you – and use these brooms well, for all of England is counting on you.

GO CHIMERAS!

-Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Darwin gasps. "Wasn't he a Death Eater?"

"He was," explains Anais, "but he and his family defected when they went too far for their comfort."

"Well, it was nice of him to give us these brooms," Nicole observes.

"C'mon, guys, let's head to the stadium!" Gumball says excitedly. "We gotta try these things out!" And with that, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard, Nicole, Penny and Joe all set out for Wembley Stadium, Firebolts in tow, eager to give them test flights.

…

We now make our way across the Atlantic Ocean to Nashville, Tennessee, the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Nashville Basilisks. Instead, however, we will focus on two of the Milwaukee Death Eaters' players, Grim and Mandy, who are discussing a strategy.

"Right, now you know how the Fire Crabs and Parselmouths are known to sabotage other teams?" Mandy asks. "Well I have a plan of my own."

"Ooh, what did you have in mind, child?" Grim asks with enthusiasm.

"Remember when we went to Toadblatt's School of Sorcery?"

"Yes, I do."

"And remember when I used that Gunderstank dragon in a can to destroy Toadblatt's broom and frame Gunderstank for it?"

"Uh, yes."

"Well my plan was to do the same to the Nashville Basilisks' brooms."

"Wait, you mean you're going to do that before the game and make them forfeit?"

"No, that would be too easy. I'm going to give the can to General Skarr just before the game tomorrow starts. I'll let him unleash the dragon then."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Grim nods. "But don't I get to do something? I'm the one with the supernatural powers, you know!"

"Simple," Mandy replies. "Just jinx their brooms. And do anything else you see fit."

"Oh, I intend to!" Grim cackles. "So, uh, is that the plan?"

"That's pretty much it," shrugs Mandy.

"Well I like it!" Grim says. "Anyway, I'm gonna go do some target practice to get ready for the game tomorrow."

"Very well," Mandy says as Grim leaves the locker room.

"What to do now…" Mandy ponders as she spends some time to herself thinking. "Hmmm… guess I'll go have sex with Billy." With that, Mandy leaves the locker room to find Billy, with the intent of giving him one hot night…


	73. Week 27 Prologue

** Week 27 match-ups;**

**Birmingham War Pigs vs Great Valley Vipers**

**Cleveland Cruciatus vs Monterrey Cadejos**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Richmond Werewolves**

**Denver Dementors vs Montreal Manticores**

**Houston Horcruxes vs Arizona Phoenixes**

**Indiana Slughorns vs Seattle Vampires**

**Kansas City Inferi vs Toulouse Sphinxes**

**Louisville Phantoms vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Memphis Mandrakes vs Columbus Pixies**

**Mexico City Chupacabras vs Portland Parselmouths**

**Miami Goblins vs Detroit Alicorns**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Nashville Basilisks**

**Minnesota Wormtails vs Toronto Salamanders**

**New England Griffins vs Nagoya Nue**

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Charlotte Hallows**

**New Mexico Marauders vs Las Vegas Night Elves**

**New York Dragons vs Milan Witchhunters**

**Oklahoma Orcs vs Los Angeles Undead**

**Orlando Black Magic vs London Chimeras**

**Paris Veela vs Atlanta Owls**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs Tokyo Tengu**

**San Antonio Centaurs vs Rome Fairies**

**San Francisco Seers vs Osaka Oni**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Vancouver Grindylows**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Kyoto Kappa**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs St. Louis Serpents**

**Washington Ministry vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

** Game of the Week; Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Nashville Basilisks.**

** See you in Nashville!**


	74. Week 27 Milwaukee vs Nashville

** Week 27 Game of the Week; Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Nashville Basilisks.**

** Team rosters;**

**Nashville Basilisks**

** Chaser: Ren Hoek [C] (#77)**

** Chaser: Powdered Toast Man (#49)**

** Chaser: Muddy Mudskipper (#26)**

** Beater: Mr. Horse (#18)**

** Beater: Haggis McHaggis (#81)**

** Keeper: Sven Hoek (#78)**

** Seeker: Stimpy J. Cat (#32)**

** Coach: George Liquor**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters**

** Chaser: Billy (#60)**

** Chaser: Mandy (#57)**

** Chaser: Irwin (#73)**

** Beater: Mindy (#65)**

** Beater: Sperg (#56)**

** Keeper: Grim [C] (#7)**

** Seeker: Pud'n (#55)**

** Coach: General Skarr**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: It's do or die time now, fellas! After 26 long and hard weeks of action, it is finally time to decide who is in and who is out of the postseason in Week 27! Our last regular-season broadcast for this season is coming to you from Nashville, Tennessee, normally the home of the Tennessee Titans, but today, it is the home of the Nashville Basilisks as they get set to face a group of playoff hopefuls, the Milwaukee Death Eaters! With John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, I'm Al Michaels. Thanks for having us in for the regular season finale, everyone!

Madden: Now when it comes to the postseason, the Nashville Basilisks are essentially out of it, and they have been for a while, what with them being four games behind Louisville with one game to go. But for Milwaukee, this is a must-win, as they are tied with Detroit for the last playoff spot in the National North division.

Harry: Let's see; as far as I'm concerned, New England, Washington, Philadelphia, Louisville, Denver, Los Angeles, Orlando, Chicago, New Orleans, Tampa Bay, Portland, Utah, London, Tokyo, Mexico City and Toronto are all in, hands-down. Of course, a number of them will have to win in order to clinch their division titles, but still.

Ron: Yeah, and then Columbus, New Jersey, South Carolina, Birmingham, Dallas, Oklahoma, Detroit, Milwaukee, Rome, Toulouse, Kyoto and Osaka would be on the bubble - and that would put everyone else out of it. It's gonna be bloody interesting to see how this whole thing shapes up.

Hermione: Well as for this game, considering the god-awful supernatural abilities the Death Eaters' Keeper Grim has at his disposal, Milwaukee doesn't really need to worry about winning this game. All they really have to do is pray that Detroit loses to Miami and go from there.

Michaels: Well, the teams are set up and in position on the pitch - looks like we're about to find out.

...

Skarr: I have the Gunderstank Dragon in a Can right here, ready and waiting. I'll deploy it whenever I see fit.

Mandy: Very well. And Grim! You know the drill - attack them and their brooms however you can!

Grim: Oh, you know damn well I'll do that, mon! Mwahahahahaha!

Billy: Man, I hope those ponies don't win, or else we're screwed!

Mandy: Have faith, Billy. (kisses Billy) The Miami Goblins will take care of 'em - they have nothing to lose. Trust me.

...

**The Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are immediately turned loose from the container they were kept in - they quickly split up and fly to where no players on either team can see them. Then, the Quaffle is taken by the referee, and tossed straight up into the air from the exact center of the pitch.**

Michaels: And the last week of this Cartoon Quidditch regular season is on!

**Ren Hoek gets the fastest start out of Nashville's Chasers, but to his surprise, it is Mandy who ends up with the Quaffle for the Milwaukee Death Eaters.**

Ren: What the- HEY!

**Quickly, Ren Hoek chases right after Mandy, leaving the Powdered Toast Man and Muddy Mudskipper behind him. Sperg hits a Bludger at Ren while Mr. Horse hits the other Bludger at Mandy, but they both miss, bounce off each other, and end up almost hitting the very people that hit them.**

Sperg: Watch it, you equine dirtbag!

Mr. Horse: Perhaps if that Bludger hit you on the head, it would've been cleared up.

**Meanwhile, Mandy is hellbent for leather on her way to the Nashville goal; she just manages to hold Ren off on her way into the Basilisks' scoring area;**

Michaels: That's a GOAL! 10 points to the Milwaukee Death Eaters.

Mandy: (shrug) All too easy.

Ren: Dammit, Sven!

Sven: Well maybe if you'd caught her before she had the chance to shoot!

Ren: (facepalm)

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Toulouse, France, where the Toulouse Sphinxes are hosting the Kansas City Inferi. Both teams have yet to score. Aelita Stones has the Quaffle for the Golden Snitch and is about to enter the Inferi's scoring area when suddenly...**_

_Gwen: SECTUMSEMPRA!_

_..._

_Sphinxes: AELITA!_

_Jeremy: Oh my God, she's gonna die!_

_**Gwen Tennyson's spell blasts Aelita off of her broom and down to the ground. The spell opens up deep gashes all across her body; blood erupts out of her heavily, prompting Coach Jim Morales to call timeout. But before he can, Rook Blonko puts the Quaffle through the Sphinxes' goal, giving the Inferi a 10-0 lead.**_

**BACK TO NASHVILLE**

**Beside himself after letting Mandy score just like that, Sven Hoek inbounds the Quaffle back into play, where it is caught and taken by Muddy Mudskipper.**

** Irwin rushes at Muddy before he can even get to it; Muddy passes the Quaffle to Powdered Toast Man, and he manages to easily get the Quaffle to Milwaukee's side of the pitch, zooming by Billy and Mandy with little effort.**

Billy: How does he fly like that, Mandy? I'm scared!

Mandy: Relax, Billy. Grim will take care of 'im.

**And sure enough, before Powdered Toast Man can make it into the Death Eaters' scoring area;**

Grim: Impedimenta!

Powdered Toast Man: What the hell, I can't go forward!

Grim: Billy! Come get the Quaffle, mon!

Billy: Okay!

**Grim uses the Impediment Jinx on Powdered Toast Man, impeding his forward progress and keeping him just out of range of the Death Eaters' goal. Upon Grim's command, Billy comes along and snatches the Quaffle away, proceeding to take it back the other way.**

Ren: DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?!

**Ren Hoek makes a hard charge at Billy; Billy hands the Quaffle off to Irwin just before Ren can get his hands on it.**

Irwin: I got this, yo!

**Haggis McHaggis hits a Bludger right at Irwin, but Mindy hits it right back, almost hitting Haggis. Nonetheless, Irwin chickens out and passes the Quaffle back to Billy.**

** But as Billy heads towards the Nashville goal, Powdered Toast Man has him in his cross-hairs;**

Billy: AAAAHH! It burns!

Michaels: Powdered Toast Man just shot Billy with... something out of his belly?

Ron: Whatever it is, it looks bloody lethal!

Hermione: (facepalm)

**Powdered Toast Man blasts Billy with hyper-acidic marmalade from his naval. Billy screams aloud as he writhes around on his broomstick, being severely burnt by the acid.**

** Seizing the opportunity, Powdered Toast Man takes up the loose Quaffle and heads the other way. But then, Mandy comes charging at him from his 3-o'clock...**

Mandy: Nobody hurts Billy but me!

Michaels: Oh, and there's a penalty whistle going off!

Madden: She just plowed right into him, Mandy did.

Hermione: And it'll be Blatching against Milwaukee.

**Right as Mandy hits Powdered Toast Man, the penalty whistle blows, stopping the action on the pitch. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blatching. Milwaukee, #57. Penalty shot for Nashville!

Mandy: I don't care! That's what you get for hurting my boy Billy!

**Mandy is hit with a Blatching call, granting a penalty shot to the Nashville Basilisks. Powdered Toast Man decides to take the shot. Grim, however, is determined not to let the Quaffle go through;**

Grim: Expecto Patronum!

...

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Grim!

Harry: With a Patronus Charm, no less!

Ron: Bloody hell! It's been awhile since I've seen one of those.

Hermione: One of the few times where I'm actually impressed by the use of magic in Quidditch - who would've thought?

**Grim casts a Patronus Charm; a white shield is conjured up in front of the hoops, blocking the Quaffle and keeping it out of the hoops.**

** Meanwhile;**

Michaels: And it appears Stimpy J. Cat is after the Snitch!

Madden: And so is Pud'n, but he's way behind!

Harry: Milwaukee's championship hopes are in jeopardy!

Ron: Not quite. I just know they'll have a trick or two up their sleeve.

Hermione: Well whatever it is, it better not cause too much damage!

**As the Quaffle is inbounded back into play, Stimpy J. Cat is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail for the Nashville Basilisks. Pud'n is also chasing the Snitch for the Milwaukee Death Eaters, but he is a ways behind, and not gaining any ground. This allows Stimpy to get closer and closer to ending this match...**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Detroit, Michigan, where the Detroit Alicorns are hosting the Miami Goblins. The score is 70-20, Detroit. Rainbow Dash is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail for the Detroit Alicorns; she is looking to keep her team's playoff hopes alive. But just before she can get a hoof on it, Ling Ling, using his battle monster powers, lobs an energy ball at her, scoring a direct hit that knocks her off of her broom and disorienting her.**_

_Rainbow Dash: (indistinct groaning)_

_Fluttershy: C'mon, Rainbow Dashh, pull through for us!_

_Ling Ling: (in Asian gibberish) That Snitch is mine, dirty pony sluts!_

_**Taking advantage, Ling Ling chases down the Golden Snitch and catches it; the Miami Goblins get a 170-70 victory, defeating the Detroit Alicorns as well as probably killing their playoff hopes...**_

**BACK TO NASHVILLE**

** Realizing how much in danger his team's playoff hopes are, General Skarr, the Milwaukee Death Eaters' coach, decides to take action. Quickly, he takes out the can that Mandy gave him before the start of the game and opens it...**

Madden: Holy hallucination!

Michaels: I wish it were, John, but it's not! A big dragon just emerged out of nowhere from the Milwaukee sidelines!

Ron: Bloody brilliant, if I do say so myself.

Hermione: Oh God, now I'm scared!

Harry: (sigh) I'll be ready to Apparate us out of here if you want. Jeez...

**General Skarr unleashes the Gunderstank Dragon in a Can; the dragon comes out and chases after Stimpy J. Cat.**

Pud'n: AAAH! DRAGON!

Mandy: It's not chasing you, idiot, it's chasing Stimpy! Once he gets 'im out of the way, catch the Snitch!

Pud'n: Uh, OK.

**Just as soon as Pud'n says that, the dragon breathes a jet of fire...**

Stimpy: Oh God, I'm hit!

Michaels: Oh, and Stimpy has been shot down!

Madden: Looks like he's out of it. Now all Pud'n has to do is capitalize.

Hermione: Honestly...

**The dragon's flame scores a direct hit on the tail of Stimpy's broom; Stimpy cries out defiantly as his broom goes crashing to the ground, taking him with it. Seizing the chance, Pud'n zeroes in on the Snitch...**

Michaels: And this one is over! Pud'n has the Snitch, the Milwaukee Death Eaters win the game and they secure themselves a spot in the playoffs!

Pud'n: (gasp) Oh my God, I did it! We won!

Billy: Yay! We're goin' to the playoffs! We're goin' to the playoffs!

Irwin: That is, if Detroit lost.

Grim: Oh, they lost, alright! I can sense it, heh heh!

Mandy: Excellent! (kisses Billy hard)

Billy: (giggles)

**Pud'n catches the Snitch; the Milwaukee Death Eaters defeat the Nashville Basilisks 160-0. The Death Eaters erupt into celebration amidst the booing Basilisks fans, not just because they won this game, but with the Detroit Alicorns having lost to the Miami Goblins, the Death Eaters have secured themselves a spot in the Cartoon Quidditch playoffs...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**Birmingham War Pigs - 180; Great Valley Vipers - 0**

**Cleveland Cruciatus - 190; Monterrey Cadejos - 30**

**Dallas Hippogriffs - 200; Richmond Werewolves - 20**

**Denver Dementors - 0; Montreal Manticores - 160**

**Houston Horcruxes - 160; Arizona Phoenixes - 90**

**Indiana Slughorns - 200; Seattle Vampires - 50**

**Kansas City Inferi - 230; Toulouse Sphinxes - 20**

**Louisville Phantoms - 220; New Orleans Nightwings - 80**

**Memphis Mandrakes - 30; Columbus Pixies - 240**

**Mexico City Chupacabras - 230; Portland Parselmouths - 50**

**Miami Goblins - 170; Detroit Alicorns - 70**

**Minnesota Wormtails - 150; Toronto Salamanders - 10**

**New England Griffins - 40; Nagoya Nue - 190**

**New Jersey Wyverns - 150; Charlotte Hallows - 10**

**New Mexico Marauders - 220; Las Vegas Night Elves - 0**

**New York Dragons - 10; Milan Witchhunters - 240**

**Oklahoma Orcs - 80; Los Angeles Undead - 190**

**Orlando Black Magic - 80; London Chimeras - 210**

**Paris Veela - 80; Atlanta Owls - 170**

**Philadelphia Thestrals - 180; Tokyo Tengu - 50**

**San Antonio Centaurs - 0; Rome Fairies - 250**

**San Francisco Seers - 210; Osaka Oni - 90**

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 240; Vancouver Grindylows - 10**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 170; Kyoto Kappa - 30**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 30; St. Louis Serpents - 190**

**Washington Ministry - 200; Chicago Fire Crabs - 40**

**League Standings (teams marked by an asterisk (*) are teams that have made the playoffs);**

**American Conference**

** East Division**

** New England Griffins (17-10)***

** Washington Ministry (14-13)***

** Cleveland Cruciatus (12-15)**

** Miami Goblins (12-15)**

** Richmond Werewolves (10-17)**

** North Division**

** Philadelphia Thestrals (16-11)***

** New Jersey Wyverns (15-12)***

** Columbus Pixies (14-13)**

** New York Dragons (12-15)**

** Indiana Slughorns (11-16)**

** South Division**

** Louisville Phantoms (16-11)***

** South Carolina Black Cocks (15-12)***

** Birmingham War Pigs (14-13)**

** Houston Horcruxes (12-15)**

** Nashville Basilisks (11-16)**

** West Division**

** Los Angeles Undead (16-11)***

** Denver Dementors (15-12)***

** New Mexico Marauders (14-13)**

** Seattle Vampires (13-14)**

** San Antonio Centaurs (11-16)**

**National Conference**

** East Division**

** Orlando Black Magic (16-11)***

** Dallas Hippogriffs (14-13)***

** Minnesota Wormtails (12-15)**

** Oklahoma Orcs (12-15)**

** St. Louis Serpents (12-15)**

** North Division**

** Chicago Fire Crabs (16-11)***

** Milwaukee Death Eaters (15-12)***

** Detroit Alicorns (14-13)**

** Kansas City Inferi (14-13)**

** Great Valley Vipers (12-15)**

** South Division**

** New Orleans Nightwings (16-11)***

** Tampa Bay Trolls (15-12)***

** Atlanta Owls (12-15)**

** Memphis Mandrakes (12-15)**

** Charlotte Hallows (11-16)**

** West Division**

** Portland Parselmouths (16-11)***

** Utah Fiendfyre (15-12)***

** San Francisco Seers (14-13)**

** Arizona Phoenixes (13-14)**

** Las Vegas Night Elves (10-17)**

**International Conference**

** Europe Division**

** London Chimeras (16-11)***

** Rome Fairies (14-13)***

** Milan Witchhunters (13-14)**

** Toulouse Sphinxes (13-14)**

** Paris Veela (10-17)**

** Japan Division**

** Tokyo Tengu (16-11)***

** Kyoto Kappa (15-12)***

** Osaka Oni (14-13)**

** Nagoya Nue (13-14)**

** North America Division**

** Mexico City Chupacabras (15-12)***

** Toronto Salamanders (14-13)***

** Monterrey Cadejos (12-15)**

** Montreal Manticores (12-15)**

** Vancouver Grindylows (10-17)**

** Tune back in for the playoffs!**


	75. Playoffs (Prologue)

** After 27 long and hard weeks of Bludger hits, magic spells and sabotage, it is finally time for the playoffs!**

** In this chapter, I will explain how the playoffs are going to work; there will be 22 teams participating – 8 from the American Conference, 8 from the National Conference and 6 from the International Conference. From each individual division in each conference, there are 2 teams – the division champions and the division wild cards.**

** And now, presenting this season's division champions;**

**American East champions; New England Griffins**

**American North champions; Philadelphia Thestrals**

**American South champions; Louisville Phantoms**

**American West champions; Los Angeles Undead**

**National East champions; Orlando Black Magic**

**National North champions; Chicago Fire Crabs**

**National South champions; New Orleans Nightwings**

**National West champions; Portland Parselmouths**

**International Europe champions; London Chimeras**

**International Japan champions; Tokyo Tengu**

**International North America champions; Mexico City Chupacabras**

** Also making the playoffs are the Washington Ministry, New Jersey Wyverns, South Carolina Black Cocks, Denver Dementors, Dallas Hippogriffs, Milwaukee Death Eaters, Tampa Bay Trolls, Utah Fiendfyre, Rome Fairies, Kyoto Kappa and Toronto Salamanders.**

** Now then; just like last season, the playoffs will consist of a single-elimination tournament. All 8 teams from the American Conference and all 8 teams from the National Conference will play each other in the first round, as will 4 of the 6 International Conference teams. The two division champions in the International Conference with the better regular season records will get automatic seeds into round 2.**

** Then in round 2, whichever two International Conference teams made it past round 1 will face the two teams that made it automatically into Round 2. The other remaining teams; 4 from the American Conference and 4 from the National Conference will also face off here.**

** In round 3, the two surviving teams from each conference will play each other for the conference championships!**

** After that, the conference champions with the best regular season record will get an automatic seed into the championship game, Potter Bowl II. The other two conference champions will play each other in a championship semifinal game.**

** The winner of the championship semifinal will get the second slot into the Potter Bowl II, which shall be held at the Estadio do Maracana in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Is it there and then that we will decide the second WLCQ champion!**

** There will be one more game after Potter Bowl II – the Cartoon Quidditch All-Star Game. To be held at Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii, this game will feature two all-star teams representing the two conferences whose teams made Potter Bowl II. The end of this game will mark the conclusion of the 2****nd**** WLCQ season.**

** With all of that having been explained, here will be the match-ups for round 1;**

** American Conference;**

**Washington Ministry vs New England Griffins **

**New Jersey Wyverns vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**South Carolina Black Cocks vs Louisville Phantoms**

**Denver Dementors vs Los Angeles Undead**

** National Conference;**

**Dallas Hippogriffs vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Chicago Fire Crabs**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs New Orleans Nightwings**

**Utah Fiendfyre vs Portland Parselmouths**

** International Conference;**

**Toronto Salamanders vs Mexico City Chupacabras**

**Rome Fairies vs Kyoto Kappa**

** (The London Chimeras and Tokyo Tengu get automatic seeds into Round 2, since they were the International Conference division champions with the better regular season records.)**

** Featured Game; New Jersey Wyverns vs Philadelphia Thestrals.**

** See you in Philadelphia!**


	76. The Creek

But I first have one more side story before we get to the playoffs;

It is set on the Saturday morning before the playoffs, at a swimming hole on the French Creek in West Vincent, Pennsylvania, just under 40 miles outside of Philadelphia. Two teams are congregating at this hole right now, the hometown heroes called the Philadelphia Thestrals, and their division rivals, the New Jersey Wyverns, who they will be playing in Round 1 of the playoffs tomorrow.

For now, though, the two teams are getting along on quite friendly terms, and are both relaxing on the shore of the creek, casually chatting about Quidditch business and the like;

"Crazy season it's been, eh, mates?" Wally says to Tommy and Kimi.

"I know, right?" Tommy replies. "Thus far, we've had a player get killed, permanently, I might add, and we've even had a stadium get destroyed!"

"Man, how are the Parselmouths able to pull stunts like that, anyway?" Kimi ponders. "Because it can't be legal!"

"Now that I think of it," Kuki chips in, "I'm kind of scared about having to face them for the championship! Who knows what tricks they'll have up their sleeve?"

"All I know," Wally says, "is that one of us will have to face them, and it'll be us! After we take care of you guys."

"We'll see, Wally," Kimi intones. "We'll see..."

That's when Hoagie calls out to everyone; "Uh, guys? I don't mean to impose or anything, but we are at a swimming hole, you know. I don't know about the rest of you, but I kind of feel like taking a dip!"

"Yeah, me too!" Angelica chips in.

"Me three!" squeaks Dil.

After that, no other means of acknowledgement are needed. Quickly, everyone on the Thestrals and the Wyverns remove their shirts (and bras, for the girls) and throw them into the bushes back behind them, revealing the boys' well-toned torsos (including Hoagie, who has lost weight since the formation of the Thestrals) and the girls' smooth, clean chests (only Angelica and Cree have any breast development going at all).

Everyone then screams "YEE-HAH!" as they all go plunging into the deeper part of the creek. Everyone is instantly rejuvenated as the water cools them off, providing for them a pleasant contrast to the heat of the day.

"Man, this water feels good!" Abigail comments.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Fanny wonders.

"I don't know," Chuckie replies, "but we need to!

Everyone shares a laugh at this, then they all go about their business, wading and swimming around the creek, engaging in splash fights, etc.

Meanwhile, Nigel and Rachel swim out to an adjacent area further away from the rest of the kids. Before they know it, they find themselves hovering face-to-face, with their shirtless bodies locked up against each other while their arms are wrapped around each other, caressing their bare backs.

"Ah, this is paradise, isn't it, Rach?" Nigel whispers. "Just you and me, in this creek, away from the other kids."

"Oh, yes," Rachel serenely speaks. "Now kiss me, you fool!" Rachel then plants her lips gently on Nigel's, locking them into place. From this point, the two continue to make out softly like this – they don't try any "funny business" – they simply enjoy each other as they are right now, feeling as if they are in heaven.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, get a load of that rope swing, Lil!" Phil says to his sister.

"Ooh, sweet!" Lil exclaims upon seeing the rope swing that her brother just pointed out. "I wanna try it out!"

"Yeah, me too!" Phil replies. "But, uh, ladies first."

"You're too kind, bro!" Lil chuckles. She and Phil then climb up to the platform that leads to the rope swing. She has to stretch herself some, but Lil does manage to get a hold of the rope. Then, she runs forward, jumping off of the platform, swinging on the rope and then letting go.

"CANNONBALL!" she cries out as she cannonballs into the creek, causing a big splash that drenches both Nigel and Rachel.

"Hey, what gives?" Rachel snaps.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be such killjoys!" Lil says. As soon as she says that, her brother Phil takes his turn on the rope swing, launching himself off and doing a bellyflop right near where Lil landed, drenching her, Nigel and Rachel.

"Nice one, bro!" Lil says as she high-fives her brother.

"My belly may be real red," Phil replies, "but it was so worth it!" As the two twins share a laugh, Nigel and Rachel can't help but shake their heads.

At the other end of the hole, Cree and Susie are having a splash fight. The two are playfully, albeit viciously, hitting each other with plumes of spray from the creek.

"Whoa, girl, you got me good!" Susie exclaims after being hit with a particularly big splash.

"You think that was something?" Cree jokingly taunts. "Watch this!" She then unloads on Susie, not giving her any time to fight back.

"I got your back, sis." Abigail says as she joins in the fray.

"And I got yours, baby!" remarks Hoagie as he joins in the attack on Susie.

Before long, the others are joining in as well, and in time, it erupts into an all-out free-for-all, with everyone splashing each other relentlessly. The scene cannot be seen from a distance as it is totally obscured from the water being thrown up as everyone gets soaked to the bone...

...

But in time, everyone tires out. After taking some moments to catch their breaths, the kids all move back to the riverbank and back up onto shore, where they shake themselves dry.

"Whew, that was fun," asserts Wally. "But I need a break."

"Yeah, we'll all need to rest up for the game tomorrow," Rachel points out. "And then, we'll be beatin' the snot out of you!" she sneers at the Wyverns.

"Oh, I'm sure," Tommy sarcastically croons. "We may be an expansion team, but we beat you once in the regular season, remember?"

"That only makes us even," Rachel smirks. "We're takin' you down on Sunday!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Angelica smirks back.

"Uh, we'll still be friends though, right?" asks a nervous Dil.

After a brief awkward silence, Wally smiles, "Of course, mate!"

This comment prompts the Thestrals and the Wyverns to exchange hugs, handshakes and high-fives as a show of sportsmanship and friendship. Then, they all find their shirts, put them back on, and leave the creek together, all extremely excited about tomorrow's match...


	77. Playoffs Round 1

** Featured Game of Playoff Round 1; New Jersey Wyverns vs Philadelphia Thestrals.**

** Team rosters;**

**New Jersey Wyverns**

** Chaser: Tommy Pickles [C] (#24)**

** Chaser: Chuckie Finster (#42)**

** Chaser: Kimi Finster (#44)**

** Beater: Phil DeVille (#84)**

** Beater: Lil DeVille (#48)**

** Keeper: Susie Carmichael (#22)**

** Seeker: Dil Pickles (#23)**

** Coach: Angelica Pickles**

**Philadelphia Thestrals**

** Chaser: Kuki Sanban (#3)**

** Chaser: Abigail Lincoln (#5)**

** Chaser: Fanny Fullbright (#86)**

** Beater: Hoagie P. Gilligan (#2)**

** Beater: Cree Lincoln (#11)**

** Keeper: Nigel Uno [C] (#1)**

** Seeker: Wallabee Beetles (#4)**

** Coach: Rachel McKenzie**

** Tuning on to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Finally, it's playoff time! Of the 54 teams that play in Cartoon Quidditch, only 22 are left standing and will take part in this postseason. For round 1 of the second Cartoon Quidditch postseason, we are coming to you live from Lincoln Financial Field, the home of one of the league's top teams, the Philadelphia Thestrals, as they get set to take on one of the league's up-and-comers, the New Jersey Wyverns. I'm Al Michaels – with me are John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger – thanks for having us in for coverage of the Cartoon Quidditch playoffs, everyone!

Madden: Now I have to give credit to the New Jersey Wyverns. They were rather mediocre in the first half of the season, but they pulled through in the second half, and when the Columbus Pixies had some bad luck around that time, the Wyverns capitalized, and now, in their very first season, they find themselves in the playoffs.

Harry: Right, but their up against the Philadelphia Thestrals; arguably one of the top teams in the whole league. They would've most certainly gone further than they did last season if the Milwaukee Death Eaters hadn't helped the Birmingham War Pigs defeat them in round 2. I would say that Philadelphia has this game in the bag.

Ron: But keep this in mind - whoever wins this one, there is a chance that they end up playing the New England Griffins; none other than the defending Potter Bowl champions. They, of course, are playing the Washington Ministry right now, but knowing them, I think they'll pull through, and one of the teams we're watching right now will have to deal with them.

Hermione: Man, I am no fan of those Griffins - that gun-wielding baby freaks me out, and their Keeper is a damn pervert; they don't deserve what they have. They really don't.

Michaels: We're not watching that game, Hermione.

...

Kuki: Guys, I'm scared! What if another team attacks us, like last season?

Nigel: Relax, Kuki. We made peace with Milwaukee after last season, remember? We won't have to worry about that this time.

Wally: Good, because these Wyverns won't stand a chance against us!

Abby: You said it, bro! (fist-bumps Wally)

...

**Once the two teams are in position, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released to fly of their own will wherever they please. The referee than takes the Quaffle, walks it to the exact center of the pitch, and quickly tosses it straight up into the air.**

Michaels: Here we go - the playoffs are underway!

**Much to everyone's surprise, Chuckie Finster ends up with the Quaffle for the New Jersey Wyverns. With his sister Kimi Finster flanking him, he makes his way past Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln as they unsuccessfully try to take the Quaffle away.**

Kuki: I can't believe I didn't get it!

Abigail: Those two are gonna be a real problem!

**A Bludger heads towards Chuckie, but Phil DeVille takes care of it, hitting it to where it almost hits Fanny Fullbright in the back of the skull.**

** Meanwhile, Chuckie leaves Kimi behind on his way into the Philadelphia scoring area;**

Kimi: You got this, bro!

...

Michaels: Chuckie Finster shoots... SAVED by Nigel Uno!

Nigel: (shrugs)

Chuckie: Ah, I missed! I'm terrible!

Kimi: No, you're not. We'll still get 'em.

**The Quaffle, being headed right at Nigel Uno, is easily caught before it can go through the hoop. As Chuckie and Kimi Finster regroup with their teammates, Nigel Uno inbounds the Quaffle to Abigail Lincoln.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Chicago, Illinois, where the Chicago Fire Crabs are hosting the Milwaukee Death Eaters. The score is 0-0. Sandy Cheeks has the Quaffle for the Chicago Fire Crabs and is on a beeline to the Milwaukee goal, but Grim is ready for her.**_

_Grim: That's it..._

_**Using his scythe, Grim conjures up a portal just as Sandy shoots, and the Quaffle goes through it before it gets to the Milwaukee goal. Another portal opens in front of one of Chicago's unguarded hoops, and the Quaffle goes right through, putting the Milwaukee Death Eaters into a 10-0 lead.**_

_Grim: MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Patrick: What... what just happened...?_

**BACK TO PHILADELPHIA**

** As Abigail Lincoln takes the Quaffle for the Thestrals, Tommy Pickles is right on her tail, looking as if he's about ready to grab a hold of her broom. But then Fanny Fullbright intervenes;**

Madden: Ooh, right in the face!

Tommy: OWWWW!

Abigail: Thanks, I needed that.

Fanny: No problem.

**Fanny Fullbright whacks Tommy Pickles in the face with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., disorienting him and allowing Abigail Lincoln to get away.**

** After having gotten past that, Abby then passes the Quaffle over to Kuki Sanban. The DeVille twins, Phil and Lil, use a Dopplebeater Defence move, hitting the same Bludger at the same time at Kuki, hoping to seriously incapacitate her. Fortunately, Cree Lincoln is there to whack the Bludger away, albeit having to relax for a bit afterwords.**

Cree: Whew, that thing almost wrenched my arm out of my socket!

**With that out of the way, Kuki Sanban passes into the New Jersey scoring area;**

Michaels: Kuki Sanban shoots... GOAL! 10-0, New Jersey.

Susie: Oh, crap!

Kuki: Yay, I scored a goal!

Wally: Nice one, Kooks! (blows kiss)

Kuki: (giggles) Oh, you!

**The Quaffle goes through, and the Thestrals take a 10-0 lead over the Wyverns. Susie Carmichael then throws the Quaffle over to Tommy Pickles.**

** Almost off the bat, Hoagie Gilligan hits a Bludger right at Tommy; he dodges it and tosses the Quaffle to Kimi Finster.**

** Just as Kimi makes it over to Philadelphia's side of the pitch, Abigail Lincoln and Fanny Fullbright double team her from the left-front and the right. Kimi throws the Quaffle forwards, just getting it over Abby and Fanny, and Chuckie Finster catches it.**

Kimi: Go get 'em, bro!

**Taking a deep breath, Chuckie flys up to the Thestrals' goal;**

Michaels: Chuckie Finster SCORES, and we're tied at 10!

Chuckie: Oh my God, I did it! I did it!

Nigel: Outclassed by a wimpy nerd. How humiliating!

**The Quaffle just barely gets past Nigel Uno and goes through the hoop, tying the game at 10. Beside himself, Nigel hands the Quaffle off to Kuki Sanban.**

Chuckie: AAAAH! I GOT AN OWIE!

**Kuki smacks Chuckie Finster in the face with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., allowing her to get by him with little further effort. She then passes it to Fanny Fullbright, who takes it over onto New Jersey's side of the pitch.**

** That's when Lil DeVille suddenly hits a Bludger aimed right at Fanny's face; she dodges it, but just barely.**

Fanny: Whoa, son of a bitch!

**Shocked, Fanny throws the Quaffle to Abigail Lincoln. Tommy Pickles makes a rush at her, but he comes up empty.**

Abigail: So long, sucker!

**Having gotten through the Wyverns' defenses, Abigail charges up to the Wyverns' goal;**

Michaels: GOAL! Thestrals take a 20-10 lead!

Abigail: Wooo, yeah baby!

Kimi: Eyes on the Quaffle, Susie!

Susie: I know, I know.

**The Quaffle is shot at the right hoop while Susie is over at the left hoop; it goes through with no opposition, and the Thestrals take a 20-10 lead over the Wyverns. Susie Carmichael then hands the Quaffle off to Kimi Finster.**

** Whilst dodging a Bludger that was hit to her by Cree Lincoln, Kimi takes it over to Philadelphia's side of the pitch; but just as soon as she gets there, Fanny Fullbright pops up from out of nowhere and wrenches the Quaffle out from her arms.**

Kimi: (gasp) What the-

**Fanny quickly heads back to the New Jersey goal, albeit with Kimi Finster right on her tail. As Fanny closes in on their scoring area, Kimi suddenly grabs a hold of her broom, hoping to hold her back...**

Michaels: We've a penalty whistle!

Madden: That was Kimi acting on pure instinct; she saw no other way to keep Fanny away from the goal.

Hermione: But it's gonna be a Blagging against New Jersey!

**The action is stopped as the penalty whistle is blown. The referee's call;**

Referee: Blagging. New Jersey, #44. Penalty shot for Philadelphia.

Kimi: (cringes)

Fanny: Eh, what're you gonna do?

**Kimi Finster is hit with a Blagging penalty, awarding a penalty shot to the Thestrals, which Fanny Fullbright volunteers to take.**

Susie: Just try me!

Fanny: Pfft! You haven't blocked a single shot!

Susie: I was just warming up for this!

Fanny: Oh sure...

...

Michaels: That's a goal! It's 30-10, Philadelphia!

Fanny: Suck it, bitch!

Susie: (growling)

**The goal just makes it past Susie Carmichael's hands, and the Thestrals pad their lead to 30-10 over the Wyverns. Susie Carmichael then hands the Quaffle off to Tommy Pickles.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Kyoto, Japan, where the Kyoto Kappa are hosting the Rome Fairies. The score is 50-40, Rome. Roxy is right on top of the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the Rome Fairies. Yugi Moto is not far behind, but he's not gaining any ground on Roxy, forcing him to take drastic measures;**_

_Yugi: I SUMMON SUMMONED SKULL IN ATTACK MODE!_

_..._

_Yugi: SUMMONED SKULL, SHOOT ROXY DOWN WITH LIGHTNING STRIKE!_

_..._

_Roxy: AAAHH-KAAAAHH!_

_**Yugi Moto's monster, a dark, grotesque fiend known as the Summoned Skull, summons a bolt of lightning down from the sky that blasts Roxy, sending millions of volts racing through her nerves, stunning her and knocking her off of her broom. Yugi goes on to catch the Snitch, and the Kyoto Kappa defeat the Rome Faires, 190-50.**_

**BACK TO PHILADELPHIA**

** Meanwhile;**

Michaels: The Wyverns may be down by two goals, but Dil Pickles is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail; Wally Beetles is on it too, but he is a ways behind.

Madden: This here is the Wyverns' golden opportunity. If Dil Pickles can catch the Snitch right here, right now, it will prove that the New Jersey Wyverns are not just a fluke, and that they are a serious contender in this league.

Harry: It would, but it looks like Wally Beetles is catching up!

Ron: And he is bloody vicious - remember in the All-Star Game last season, when he took out Beastboy while he was in the form of a Velociraptor?

Hermione: Hmmm, well Dil Pickles better act fast, or he is toast...!

**Dil Pickles is hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch, hellbent on catching it for the New Jersey Wyverns and moving them forward in the playoffs. But right behind him is Wallabee Beetles; he his hellbent on snatching the Snitch away for the Thestrals, and he is gradually gaining ground on Dil Pickles.**

** In time, the two opposing Seekers are flying side-by-side and neck-and-neck, with the Golden Snitch right in front of them both. While Dil Pickles keeps his attention entirely on the Snitch, he doesn't take the time to notice Wally pulling out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R...**

Michaels: Oh, and there goes Dil Pickles!

Dil: Aaaahhh... (thud)

Tommy: (gasp) BRO!

Wally: Heh heh heh, puny baby!

**Wally Beetles hits Dil Pickles in the face with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. with such force that he loses his grip, thus falling off of his broom. Seizing the opportunity, Wally zeroes in on the Snitch...**

Michaels: He has it! Wally Beetles has the Snitch, the Thestrals move on to Round 2, the Wyverns go home!

Wally: Oh, HELL YEAH!

Kuki: Yay, we won! We won, we won, we won!

Nigel: Really, it was too easy. I bet whoever we face in round 2 will be much tougher customers!

Abby: But we'll be ready for 'em!

Hoagie: Amen to that!

**With Dil Pickles out of the way, Wally Beetles catches the Snitch with ease, and the Philadelphia Thestrals defeat the New Jersey Wyverns 180-10; the Thestrals will advance to round 2, while the Wyverns have been eliminated.**

** The Thestrals and their fans erupt into crazy celebration over having moved forward in their championship conquest. Meanwhile, the Wyverns have gone down to check on their Seeker.**

Tommy: Dil! Dil, you okay?

Dil: (staggering to his feet) I think so. But... we lost.

Kimi: Yes, we did. But you have to admit, it was still a great first season for our team!

Chuckie: Hmmm, that is true. Normally, expansion teams start out bad, but not us! Of course, a few were better than us, but still.

Susie: I just know we'll get 'em next year!

Angelica: Wyverns on three! One, two, three!

All: WYVERNS!

** Around the WLCQ;**

** American Conference;**

**Washington Ministry - 20; New England Griffins - 210 **

**South Carolina Black Cocks - 50; Louisville Phantoms - 230**

**Denver Dementors - 170; Los Angeles Undead - 40**

** National Conference;**

**Dallas Hippogriffs - 10; Orlando Black Magic - 220**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters - 160; Chicago Fire Crabs - 0**

**Tampa Bay Trolls - 150; New Orleans Nightwings - 90**

**Utah Fiendfyre - 30; Portland Parselmouths - 200**

** International Conference;**

**Toronto Salamanders - 180; Mexico City Chupacabras - 40**

**Rome Fairies - 50; Kyoto Kappa - 190**

** Round 2 match-ups;**

** American Conference;**

**Philadelphia Thestrals vs New England Griffins**

**Louisville Phantoms vs Denver Dementors**

** National Conference;**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters vs Orlando Black Magic**

**Tampa Bay Trolls vs Portland Parselmouths**

** International Conference;**

**Toronto Salamanders vs London Chimeras**

**Kyoto Kappa vs Tokyo Tengu**

** Game of the Week; Tampa Bay Trolls vs Portland Parselmouths.**

** See you in Portland!**


	78. Kanker Sores

This next side story starts aboard a Delta Airlines flight en route to Portland, Oregon. On this flight are the Kanker sisters - May, Marie and Lee.

Now it should be pointed out that these three characters are not participating in the World League of Cartoon Quidditch or any of its teams - but their presence should nevertheless be acknowledged, as they are obsessive followers of the Tampa Bay Trolls.

In truth, they do not care whether the team wins or loses; the only reason they are following the team everywhere, even to the farthest reaches of Europe and Japan, is so that they may get an opportunity to pounce on their crushes, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, all of whom play on the team.

The reason why the Kankers are flying to Portland is obviously because this is where the Trolls, and thus the Eds, are. They are here for Round 2 of the Cartoon Quidditch playoffs, which will take place two days from now - the Trolls' opponents will be playing one of the more devious teams in the league, none other than the league stalwarts known as the Portland Parselmouths.

As the Kankers get off the plane from Portland International Airport, they are overflowing with excitement.

"Oh, boy, I can't wait until we see our boyfriends!" May says dreamily.

"Me neither," replies Marie. "Honestly, I haven't a clue what it is that Double D sees in that Nazz whore! He deserves better than that slut, he really does. He deserves someone like me!"

"I agree," Lee affirms. "I agree with you totally! And I assure you all that when the game is over two days from now, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy will be ours! And we'll kiss them so much their heads will explode!" This proclamation causes all of the Kankers' mouths to drool with anticipation.

...

Later that day, the Kankers find themselves in a bar not too far away from the Parselmouths' stadium, Jeld-Wen Field, discussing their plans.

"How the hell are we gonna pull it off?" Marie asks. "That field is huge, and we can't get into the locker rooms!"

"We'd have to have brooms of our own to do it!" May adds.

"Well, we'll have to do something big if we're to get the Eds," Lee explains. "It doesn't matter if the Trolls lose, if the other player dies, or even if we have to destroy Jeld-Wen Field from the inside out - we're takin' our boyfriends by any means necessary!"

"You rang?" Lee, Marie and May almost jump in fright when they hear this creepy voice speaking to them. They turn to see a very scary old man looking at them.

"Uh, who-who are you?" Marie stammers.

And the man says, "The name's Burns. Charles Montgomery Burns I'm the coach of the Portland Parselmouths. Sorry if I spooked you or anything, but, uh, I couldn't help but notice that you said something about having some sort of wild infatuation with certain members of the Tampa Bay Trolls."

"Oh, you have no idea!" May says. "They're so cute and dreamy and everything!"

"And we don't care which team wins or loses!" asserts Lee. "Those Eds will be ours! Even if it means knocking the Trolls out of the game!"

"Hmmm..." Mr. Burns intones as he reflects on the words that Lee has just said. "If you're willing to take out your 'boyfriends'' own team in order to win them over, then I may be able to help you with that."

"Uh... what?" Lee says incredulously as the Kankers exchange incredulous glances.

"Follow me." And with that, the Kankers follow Mr. Burns out of the bar.

"What is this guy thinking?" Marie asks in confusion.

"I don't know," says Lee, "but if he says he'll help us get the Eds, then we might as well see what he has in store."

"He better!" May threatens.

...

Eventually, Mr. Burns leads the Kankers into the Parselmouths' locker room. He walks over to an adjacent locker and takes out three broomsticks.

"I just so happen to have a few spare Firebolt broomsticks on me that could prove useful in your 'romantic' endeavors," Mr. Burns sneers. "However, all I really care about is that my Parselmouths win and move on to the National Conference championship game."

"And what do we get for making the Trolls lose?" Marie jabs.

Mr. Burns immediately takes out his wallet and pulls out fifteen $100 bills. She hands five to each Kanker, saying, "There's 500 more dollars in it for you if the Trolls lose. Deal?"

"Deal!" the Kankers all proclaim.

"You won't be disappointed!" Lee calls back as the Kankers leave the locker room with their money and their Firebolt broomsticks.

"Excellent!" Mr. Burns intones in anticipation of his team's next game...


	79. Playoffs Round 2

** Featured Game of Playoff Round 2; Tampa Bay Trolls vs Portland Parselmouths.**

** Team rosters;**

**Tampa Bay Trolls**

** Chaser: Edd (#29)**

** Chaser: Sarah (#47)**

** Chaser: Jonny 2X4 (#24)**

** Beater: Ed (#27)**

** Beater: Rolf (#51)**

** Keeper: Nazz (#67)**

** Seeker: Eddy [C] (#31)**

** Coach: Kevin**

**Portland Parselmouths**

** Chaser: Marge Simpson (#38)**

** Chaser: Bart Simpson (#54)**

** Chaser: Lisa Simpson (#45)**

** Beater: Nelson Muntz (#27)**

** Beater: Moe Szyslak (#32)**

** Keeper: Homer Simpson [C] (#83)**

** Seeker: Milhouse Van Houten (#43)**

** Coach: Charles Montgomery Burns**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Just twelve teams remain in this postseason as we are prepping up for Round 2 of the Cartoon Quidditch playoffs! For this round, we are live from Jeld-Wen Field in Portland, Oregon; normally the home of the Portland Timbers of Major League Soccer, today, it is serving as the home of the defending National Conference champions, the Portland Parselmouths. Having lost the Potter Bowl to the New England Griffins last season, the Parselmouths are looking for another shot - but first, they'll have to get past the Tampa Bay Trolls! Welcome to the game, I'm Al Michaels. And with me as always; John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger.

Madden: This just so happens, guys, to be a rematch of last season's National Conference championship game. I would bet that with how cunning of a team Portland is, they would be looking at another conference championship this time around, maybe even another Potter Bowl berth.

Hermione: So when you say that the Parselmouths are a cunning team, John, do you finally see what I see? Do you now realize just how devious those guys are? I just know it was them who set that T. Rex loose on the Vipers, and who's to say they won't do it again here?

Ron: That's preposterous, Hermione. Besides, its not like Portland would need anything that big to take out the Trolls!

Harry: I don't know, those Trolls are pretty strong themselves. But if Portland does do anything rash, I'll just Apparate us all out of here.

Michaels: Well let's not worry about that right now - the game's about to start.

...

Lisa: (sarcastic) Alright, what glorious plan have you come up with this time, Mr. Burns?

Burns: Glad you asked, Lisa! I have, as a matter of fact, hired some people who know the Trolls on a personal level to scar them for life. Smithers will summon them whenever I see fit. Meanwhile, you guys just go ahead and play as hard as you always do.

Homer: Yes sir!

Burns: Excellent...!

...

**Once the Parselmouths and the Trolls get lined up, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released from their container, and they fly freely to where the players may not see them. Then, the referee picks up the Quaffle, and tosses it up towards the sky.**

Michaels: It's the Trolls and the Parselmouths; Round 2 is underway!

**With her sheer feistiness, Sarah is the first to the Quaffle, and she snatches it up for the Tampa Bay Trolls. Quickly she blows by Bart and Lisa Simpson, leaving them dazed and confused for a moment.**

Sarah: (thumbs nose)

Bart/Lisa: ...

**As Sarah gets closer to the Parselmouths' goal, a Bludger is headed her way. However, her brother Ed takes care of it, whacking it over towards Marge Simpson.**

Ed: Take that, brown ball of terror!

**Sarah then finds herself in the Portland scoring area;**

Michaels: Sarah shoots, and it's SAVED by Homer Simpson!

Homer: Woo-hoo! Take that, you stupid little girl!

Sarah: (cringes)

Ed: It's okay, baby sister. We'll still win this.

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Denver, Colorado, where the Denver Dementors are hosting the Louisville Phantoms. The score is 0-0. Danny Phantom has the Quaffle for the Louisville Phantoms, and is headed to the Dementors' goal unopposed - that is, except for Denver Keeper Kenny McCormick. Without further ado, Danny conjures up an energy blast in his hand and hurls it at Kenny - the blast hits Kenny right square in the face, knocking him off of his broom, melting all of his features and eating away at his internal organs.**_

_Stan: Oh my God! They killed Kenny!_

_Kyle: You bastards!_

_**Danny Phantom goes on to score the goal, putting the Phantoms into a 10-0 lead over the Dementors.**_

__**BACK TO PORTLAND**

** After he's finished gloating, Homer Simpson throws the Quaffle back into play for it to be caught by his wife, Marge.**

** As Marge heads down the pitch, Jonny 2X4 makes a rush at her - but Marge dodges him and passes the Quaffle over to her daughter Lisa.**

Jonny: Plank says that hairdo belongs in a wood chipper!

Marge: How rude!

**Lisa Simpson crosses over onto Tampa Bay's side of the pitch, where she is met by Edd and Sarah. But before either of them have a shot, a Bludger, courtesy of Moe Szyslak, drives them both away.**

Moe: Yeah, that's right! Fly away like the weak, pathetic kids you are!

**Lisa then passes the Quaffle to her brother Bart, who takes it the rest of the way up to the Tampa Bay goal;**

Michaels: Bart Simpson SCORES, and it's 10-0, Portland!

Nazz: (facepalm)

Bart: Wahoo! Eat my shorts, Trolls! (moons Nazz)

Lisa: Yeah, high-five, bro!

Both: (high-five) GO PARSELMOUTHS!

**Bart shoots at the right goal while Nazz is at the left goal; she can't get to it in time, and the Quaffle goes through, putting the Parselmouths up into a 10-0 lead. After reeling from the sight of Bart's bare buttocks mooning her, Nazz tosses the Quaffle to Jonny 2X4.**

** As he gets to the center of the pitch, Nelson Muntz hits a Bludger towards him. But Jonny successfully dodges it; he then throws the Quaffle towards Sarah. But then Bart Simpson flies into the Quaffle's path and intercepts it, taking it in the other direction.**

Jonny: Plank says that was a cheap move!

Bart: Get bent!

**But as Bart closes back in on the Trolls' goal, Edd is waiting for him. Quickly, he takes out a round black wheel on a stick with a white spiral, and spins it around, making sure that it's in Bart's line of sight...**

Michaels: What the - Bart's just frozen in place!

Madden: He looks like he's just been possessed by a ghost or something.

Harry: Yeah, except that the Louisville Phantoms are not in this game!

Ron: Bloody hell, something's goin' on!

Hermione: What sort of crap are the Trolls pulling?

**Bart is sent into a trance-like state by Edd's hypnotizing wheel, almost as if he were a deer being spot-lighted. Edd then snaps his fingers - the pupil's in Bart's eyes disappear, and he flies on...**

Michaels: Oh, and Bart Simpson is headed in the opposite direction!

Madden: What is he thinking?

Hermione: He's not! Those Trolls are up to no good!

**While under the influence of the hypnosis, Bart Simpson turns around and flies back towards his own team's goal. His teammates just watch in a state of confusion as Bart flies like a robot into his own team's scoring area...**

Michaels: Bart Simpson has just scored on his own team! We're tied at 10!

Burns: Timeout! Timeout, I say!

Edd: Back to normal, please! (snaps fingers)

Bart: Huh... what... what just happened?

**Bart scores on his own side, tying the game at 10. Charles Montgomery Burns, the coach of the Portland Parselmouths, calls timeout. Edd then snaps his fingers, returning Bart back to his normal mental state. The rest of the team then gathers around, staring him down with great intensity.**

Bart: I... I-I don't remember what just happened. I really don't!

Burns: It's true. I noticed one of the Trolls' Chasers has some sort of weird hypnosis device that had an effect on Bart similar to what the Imperius Curse would've had. It caused him to score an own goal on us, as you just saw.

Moe: Well what the hell are we gonna do?

Nelson: Yeah, when are ya gonna send in these people to scar them for life?

Burns: Hmmm, you're right. I will have to send them in real soon. Meanwhile, you guys be extra careful.

Homer: Yes sir!

Burns: Very well. Now BREAK!

**With that, the Parselmouths break from their huddle, the timeout is called off and the game resumes.**

** Edd gets his hands on the Quaffle first. Bart and Lisa Simpson make a double-team effort on him, but he passes the Quaffle to Sarah. But just as Sarah crosses over onto Portland's side of the pitch...**

___*pow*_

Sarah: AAAAAAHH...! (thud)

Nelson: Ha ha!

Ed: (gasp) Baby sister!

` **Sarah gets hit in the head by a Bludger, courtesy of Nelson Muntz. She drops the Quaffle as she is knocked off of her broom, falling and hitting the ground with a hard thud.**

** The Quaffle is then picked up by Marge Simpson; but before she can go anywhere with it, Rolf hits a Bludger that hits her in the head and dismounts her.**

Rolf: That will teach you to butt heads with the Trolls of Tampa Bay, devil woman with the unholy hair!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Tokyo, Japan where the Tokyo Tengu are hosting the Kyoto Kappa. The score is 80-70, Tokyo. Ash Ketchum is right on top of the Golden Snitch, looking to catch it for the Tokyo Tengu. Yugi Moto, the Kappa's Seeker, is just a short ways behind.**_

_Yugi: I SUMMON GAIA THE FIERCE KNIGHT AND CURSE OF DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE! AND I ACTIVATE POLYMERIZATION TO FORM GAIA THE DRAGON CHAMPION!_

_**Yugi Moto summons the grotesque Curse of Dragon and the horseback warrior known as Gaia the Fierce Knight, and fuses them together to form Gaia the Dragon Champion (basically the knight is now riding on the dragon's back).**_

_Yugi: Now blast Ash Ketchum out of the sky!_

_..._

_May: (gasp) ASH!_

_**The dragon launches a fireball at Ash Ketchum; it hits the tail end of his broom, disabling it and plummeting Ash to the ground. Yugi goes on to catch the Snitch, and the Kyoto Kappa defeat the Tokyo Tengu 220-80; the Kappa move on to the conference championships while the Tengu are knocked out of the postseason.**_

__**BACK TO PORTLAND**

Burns: Smithers, release the Kankers!

Smithers: Yes sir!

...

Kankers: Hi boys!

Ed/Edd: (gasp) KANKERS!

Michaels: The Parselmouths have got extra players coming from the sidelines!

Madden: The ref was just knocked out by a stray Bludger! What are the Parselmouths doing?

Hermione: (sarcastic) Oh, here we go!

**Just as a stray Bludger knocks out the referee, the Kanker sisters - May, Marie and Lee - get airborne from the Parselmouths' sidelines on their Firebolt brooms. They set their cross-hairs on the Eds - the Eds panic and fly away for dear life.**

** May, however, proves to be too fast for Ed - she runs him down and pounces on him, her lips ready for action.**

Ed: No kisses of death for Ed! Mommy!

MIchaels: Oh my God! Ed is being violated!

Harry: That is just too cruel.

Hermione: Those Parselmouth bastards!

**While May gets Ed at her mercy, Marie runs down Edd and hurls herself at him.**

Marie: Time for some smooching!

Edd: No! No, have mercy!

...

Nazz: That's my boyfriend, you dirty bitch!

Michaels: They've got Edd, and now Nazz has left the goal totally unprotected!

Hermione: (facepalm)

**As Marie starts to lay a series of torturous kisses on Edd, Edd's girlfriend Nazz takes notice and flies out to try and save him. Problem is, she is the Keeper, and she is leaving the goal totally unprotected.**

** While the Kankers keep the team distracted, Lisa Simpson takes the Quaffle and dunks it through the hoop, putting Portland into a 20-10 lead.**

** Meanwhile, Eddy is totally oblivious to all this; he is in a dead heat with Milhouse Van Houten; both are chasing down the Snitch in an effort to catch it and move on to the conference championships. Neither of them notice Lee Kanker flying right behind them.**

Lee: You can run, but you can't hide!

**Lee then hurls herself off of her broom, pouncing towards Eddy...**

Milhouse: No! Stop! HELP ME!

Burns: Fool! You just got our Seeker!

Lee: (gasp) Oh crap!

**By a huge mistake, Lee ends up landing on Milhouse instead of Eddy. Milhouse's fright combined with Lee's confusion leads to them both being disoriented, allowing Eddy to chase down the Snitch unopposed...**

Michaels: Finally, it's over! Eddy has the Snitch, and the Trolls are moving to the conference championships.

Hermione: Well he certainly taught the Parselmouths to sabotage them!

Eddy: Hey Sockhead, Lumpy, you guys alright?

Edd: Uh, I-I think so.

Ed: I'm A-OK, Eddy!

Eddy: Good, 'cause we just won!

...

**Eddy catches the Snitch; the Tampa Bay Trolls defeat the Portland Parselmouths 160-20. The Trolls quickly head to the locker room, hoping to get away from any more shenanigans before celebrating. Meanwhile, as Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Nelson and Moe leave the field with hanging heads, Mr. Burns confronts the Kankers.**

Burns: You white trash lowlifes have failed me! Give me back the money I gave you!

Lee: Uh, we-we spent it all on weed.

Burns: Very well. Smithers, release the flying hounds!

Smithers: Yes sir!

_ *barking and growling*_

Kankers: AAH! FLY AWAY!

**In a fit of anger, Mr. Burns releases his broom-riding hounds on the Kankers; the Kankers quickly remount on their brooms and fly out of Jeld-Wen Field with the hounds snapping at them all the way...**

Burns: Great, now I need a new set of Firebolts. Make a note, Smithers.

Smithers: Yes sir!

Burns: And while you're at it, call Fat Tony and tell him that we need those Kanker sisters "taken care of..."

...

**Around the WLCQ;**

** American Conference;**

**Philadelphia Thestrals - 180; New England Griffins - 50**

**Louisville Phantoms - 400; Denver Dementors - 0**

** National Conference;**

**Milwaukee Death Eaters - 100; Orlando Black Magic - 170**

** International Conference;**

**Toronto Salamanders - 40 London Chimeras - 150**

**Kyoto Kappa - 220; Tokyo Tengu - 80**

** Conference championship match-ups;**

**American Conference championship game; Louisville Phantoms vs Philadelphia Thestrals**

**National Conference championship game; Tampa Bay Trolls vs Orlando Black Magic**

**International Conference championship game; Kyoto Kappa vs London Chimeras**

** Game of the Week; Kyoto Kappa vs London Chimeras.**

** See you in London!**


	80. Girl Talk

This side story is set right after Round 2 of the playoffs in Tokyo, Japan, the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Tokyo Tengu.

Earlier today, the Tengu lost on their own home turf, by a score of 220-80 to the Kyoto Kappa. The Tengu were holding a slight lead, and their Seeker Ash Ketchum was right on top of the Golden Snitch, but their high chances were eliminated when the Kappa's Seeker, Yugi Moto, summoned a monster that shot Ash down, allowing Yugi to catch the Snitch and move the Kappa on to the conference championships while the Tengu's Potter Bowl hopes are destroyed once more.

Right now, while the Kappa wildly celebrate their victory whilst being jeered by disgruntled Tengu fans, the Tengu themselves have just heaved their exhausted bodies into their locker room.

"I don't get it," laments a disgruntled Brock. "We so had that game! We were so freaking close!"

"I don't know - maybe if someone had used their Pokemon," Misty jabs, "then we might've done it."

"Are you serious?" exclaims Dawn, aghast. "You saw what kind of monsters those sickos summoned!"

"Yeah, there's no way any of our Pokemon would stand a chance against those... those... things!" adds Iris.

"Well this bickering isn't going to solve any problems," asserts the team's coach, Professor Oak. "We lost, they beat us - it's over. All we can do now is try to focus on improvement next season."

"Hmm, well what with the stuff that the Kappa pulled," Cilan reasons, "we're lucky that neither us nor our Pokemon got hurt or anything."

"Oh, you have no idea!" squeaks May as she clings to Ash. "I was so worried about you when Yugi's dragon shot you down, Ash!"

"Well I am a still a little sore from that mess," says Ash, "but I think I'm alright."

"Thank God!" May asserts as she kisses Ash on the cheek. "I don't know what in the world I'd do if something happened to you!"

"Hmm, well perhaps," Professor Oak suggests, "I could get us all some nice big pizzas? That's a surefire way to dilute the taste of defeat."

"An excellent proposal!" proclaims Cilan.

"PIKA!" says Ash's Pokemon Pikachu as his mouth starts to water.

"Let's go eat!" decides Ash. With everyone else nodding their heads in agreement, watering mouths and all, the Tengu all head to the nearest pizza place, stuffing their faces with pepperoni pizza...

In time, they are all stuffed to the brim, unable to have one more bite.

"Whew, I ate like a pig!" Ash laughs.

"You are a pretty piggish eater," May laughs along, "but I still love you." She follows through with a hearty pat on Ash's back, making Ash chuckle a little more.

When everyone's stomachs have settled, the team leaves the pizza place and disperses; Professor Oak heads back to his lab, the boys - Ash, Brock and Cilan - head to the arcade, and the girls - Misty, May, Dawn and Iris - head back to team quarters.

For this side story, we will focus on the girls. As they trudge their way into quarters, Dawn speaks up, "So... I take it you all have been hearing about Serenity Wheeler, right?"

"You mean Seto Kaiba's wife?" Misty asks.

"She's been pregnant for like, how long?" Iris chips in.

"A long time," May answers. "I hear that the due date is coming up soon - it may be right after the All-Star Game, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, at least they won't be getting quite as much unnecessary attention as the British Royal Family!" Dawn chortles, inciting some laughter from the other girls.

"But seriously," Dawn adds, "I have an idea. It's crazy, and it would change our lives forever, but I just thinking..." She pauses for a second before opposing to Misty, May and Iris the question; "Which one of us will get pregnant first?"

...

"Uh... WHAT?!" Misty, May and Iris exclaim whilst exchanging incredulous glances over the thought of getting knocked up while trying to maintain a career in Quidditch - a daunting task, no doubt.

"No, I'm serious!" Dawn insists. "Think about it; if a Quidditch guy can have a kid while maintaining his career in the sport, why can't a Quidditch gal? Sure, it would be a lot riskier for us, since we're the ones who would carry the babies, but I really think it could be done. Besides, it would also get our team, and our gender, much better press coverage too, you know."

Misty, May and Iris share a brief awkward silence in which they try and contemplate what Dawn just proposed, along with the potential rammifications of it all.

"That... does not sound like a good idea at all!" Misty objects.

"Yeah! With all the stuff that goes on in a Quidditch match," May adds, "we'd be running to high a risk of having miscarriage! And we ALL know first-hand what goes on in these matches - we got a rough taste of that today."

"And all just for additional press coverage?" Iris interjects. "You can NOT be serious!"

"I'm not!" Dawn laughs. "I'm only joking! I just wanted to see how you'd react to the idea. To be honest, I really don't think it's a good call, either. There's no way in hell I'm crazy enough to line us all up for unprotected sex just like that - and with how much harder it would be for us to play, imagine the hardship the team will be going through!"

Misty and Iris share a collective sigh of relief, saying "Don't you EVER scare us like that again!" to which Dawn reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, May spends a moment in thought - she thinks back to just after Week 12 of the regular season, when Ash became her official one-and-only, also when Ash (albeit indirectly) popped the question to her. She realizes that while it would put her Quidditch playing on indefinite hiatus, the prospect of having children with the boy she loves above all others is still a wonderful thought, prompting her to propose this;

"Well even though we're not going to actually be getting pregnant," she says, "perhaps we could just inspect our upper bodies? You know, for potential pregnancy modeling... just to look forward to if and when we do have kids?"

"Oh, I'm SO doing that!" Dawn exclaims.

"Well, it is better than risking our bodies," Misty agrees.

"Uh... just let me lock the door first," Iris says as she hastefully gets up and locks the front door.

With everyone in mutual agreement, the girls all proceed to take off their shirts and outer garments and throw them aside, revealing their smooth bare chests. Looking at each other's breasts, they see that they are still really modest; not much bigger than A-cup in size.

"See, now if we did get knocked up right now," Misty points out, "our babies wouldn't be too healthy. With these small things, I'm not sure how much milk would come out!"

"I... don't think size really has a factor in milk production," corrects May. "A lot of fully-grown women have small boobs and they still produce perfectly healthy milk."

"That is very true," Iris agrees.

"Besides, our boyfriends still love 'em!" proclaims Dawn. "Now let me see you strike some poses!"

At this point, the girls start to liberally flaunt their topless bodies, striking numerous poses and evaluating each other on them. Various poses from women's magazines are done; Misty sticks out her elbows with her hands behind her head, strikes one pose with her hands on her hips, and even blows a kiss.

"That gets Tracey real 'excited,' doesn't it?" May jokes.

As payback for said "compliment," May then is called to do some poses of her own; she primarily flaunts he smooth, hairless legs, made possible by her short shorts. She is however, diligent to keep her chest visible.

"Is Ash a leg person?" Dawn asks. "Because if he's not, then he's missing out, heh heh!"

"Well, I could certainly make him a leg person," May winks.

"Definitely," Dawn affirms as she strikes some poses. Tempted by the fact that she's wearing a skirt, she goes mainly for panty shots in various positions, including standing up, sitting down and bending over.

"You know, you're gonna entice Brock so much with those moves that you'll probably end up pregnant sooner than you'd like!" Misty jokes. As Dawn blushes, Iris calls out, "My turn!" And Iris takes a few poses for her friends; hers are the most acrobatic - a nod to her experience in tree-climbing and vine-swinging. She arches her body backwards and does other gymnastics showing off her legs while being careful to keep her chest in the picture.

"Now imagine how we'd all look with baby bumps!" May giggles.

"Yeah, way to draw out the animal in Cilan, Iris," Dawn smiles.

"Oh, Cilan..." Iris dreamily intones. "I almost wish we weren't playing Quidditch - almost, that is! It's too great a sport to give up now, but I just can't help but look forward to when I have kids with the boy I love."

"Us too, Iris," the girls all say. "Us too." At this point, their conversation effectively ceases; they all simply sit in silence, reminiscing about their boyfriends and their potential love-childs with them - so much so that they forget to put their shirts back on...


	81. Conference Championships

** This game is for the International Conference championship! The match-up; Kyoto Kappa vs London Chimeras!**

**Kyoto Kappa**

** Chaser: Joey Wheeler (#33)**

** Chaser: Mai Valentine (#65)**

** Chaser: Tristan Taylor (#40)**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Mokuba Kaiba (#03)**

** Keeper: Tea Gardner (#93)**

** Seeker: Yugi Moto [C] (#56)**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

**London Chimeras**

** Chaser: Penny Fitzgerald (#69)**

** Chaser: Banana Joe (#25)**

** Chaser: Anais Watterson (#40)**

** Beater: Richard Watterson (#83)**

** Beater: Nicole Watterson (#38)**

** Keeper: Darwin Watterson (#78)**

** Seeker: Gumball Watterson [C] (#87)**

** Coach: Miss Simian**

** Take it away, FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: We're getting really tantalizingly close to deciding our two Potter Bowl teams! One of them will be decided today, the day of the conference championships! Just like last season, we will be covering the International Conference championship game. We are live from the legendary Wembley Stadium in London, England, the home of the London Chimeras - they have their work cut out for them more than ever before as they get set to take on the Kyoto Kappa. Hello again, I'm Al MIchaels, along with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger, thanks for having us in for the International Conference championship!

Madden: You know, I'm surprised that the Chimeras have even made it this far. Those are some really weird characters on those brooms, and they don't have any powers or weapons either, so kudos to them. But then there's the Kyoto Kappa - they can summon monsters at will, and it is even rumored that their coach literally reads the other team's minds and uses that ability to foil their plans before they happen. So I don't know how the Chimeras are gonna get past this round.

Harry: I think the Chimeras have a shot. After all, it was back just after Week 26 when they were given a set of Firebolts from none other than Lucius Malfoy - ironically, an old enemy of yours truly. But anyway, I think they may just pull through.

Ron: They bloody well better! They're our team! They're England's team! And I just know they'll put those Kyoto Kappa to shame!

Hermione: Yeah, it'll be another classic example of fair play triumphing over lowbrow powers and weapons. Plus, I know one of the Kappa's players is expecting a child - I really think that his team's tactics would be setting a very bad example for him or her.

Michaels: Yes, well anyway, they're about to toss the Quaffle...

...

Richard: How the hell are we supposed to take these guys? What if they summon monsters and kill us all?

Anais: Well unfortunately, we don't have anything to counter them with, so...

Nicole: ...so it looks like we're relying on you more than ever, Gumball. Catch that Snitch as quickly as you can before they take you out, and we just may make the Potter Bowl.

Gumball: You got it, Mom!

...

**As the Chimeras and the Kappa get set up, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released from their box to fly anywhere on the pitch that's outside of the players' lines of sight. Once they're gone, the referee picks up the Quaffle, takes it right to the dead center of the pitch, and tosses it straight up as far as it can go.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is up, and the International Conference championship game is on!

**Using his natural quickness plus his Firebolt, Banana Joe grabs a hold of the Quaffle for the London Chimeras. As he breaks through the Kappa defenses, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba attempt a Dopplebeater Defence; they hit the same Bludger at the same time towards Banana Joe - but it just barely misses, and almost hits Joey Wheeler in the face.**

Joey: Whoa, guys, watch where you hit those things!

Kaiba: Just stop that banana.

**Joey Wheeler sets out after Banana Joe, but he can't catch him. From there, Banana Joe makes his way to the Kappa goal;**

Pegasus: Tea! Get to the right hoop NOW!

...

Michaels: Banana Joe shoots - SAVED by Tea Gardner!

Tea: Phew... that was too close.

Madden: Yeah, those Firebolts really are doing those Chimeras well. Notice how well Banana Joe stayed ahead of Kyoto's guys. How Tea Gardner managed to keep that Quaffle from going through is nothing short of a miracle.

Harry: That Quaffle should've gone through, dammit! I don't care what anyone else says, London is winning this!

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes us to the National Conference championship game in Orlando, Florida, where the Orlando Black Magic are playing the Tampa Bay Trolls for the National Conference championship. The score is 0-0. Dee Dee has the Quaffle for the Orlando Black Magic and is on a bee-line to the Trolls' goal when Edd suddenly pops up in front of her. Quickly, he breaks out his hypnotizing wheel, holds it up where Dee Dee can see it, and spins it...**_

_** The pupils in Dee Dee's eyes disappear, and like a robot, she heads back the other way. The rest of the team looks on in confusion as Dee Dee flies into her own team's scoring area and throws the Quaffle past the Infraggable Krunk and through the goal, scoring 10 points for the Tampa Bay Trolls.**_

_Edd: Back to Dee Dee, please._

_Dee Dee: What... I... huh?_

**BACK TO LONDON**

** After taking a moment to catch her breath, Tea Gardner throws the Quaffle back into play; it is quickly picked up by Mai Valentine. As the Chimeras' Chasers mobilize, Joey Wheeler calls in some "backup;"**

Joey: I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Michaels: Joey Wheeler's just summoned a very evil-looking monster!

Harry: Oh God! He's gonna wipe out their Chasers!

Hermione: I can't look!

**Joey Wheeler summons a dark monster known as the Red Eyes Black Dragon. As Mai Valentine pushes on with the Quaffle on hand, the Chimeras' Chasers recoil in fright.**

Penny: WHAT IS THAT THING?!

Anais: I don't know, but it's looking right at us!

Banana Joe: Oh damn, we gotta SPLIT!

**But Joey doesn't give them the chance...**

Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon, blast their Chasers outta the stadium! INFERNO FIREBLAST!

Michaels: Oh, and that dragon just blasted the Chimeras' Chasers clean outta the park!

Madden: Well... the Chimeras are in a pickle now.

Harry: (sarcastic) Quite an astute observation, Sherlock!

Ron: What the bloody hell are we gonna do now?

Hermione: Oh, c'mon Gumball, you can still do it! You can still win it for us!

**Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon blasts Penny Fitzgerald, Banana Joe and Anais Watterson clean over the grandstands and out of Wembley Stadium.**

** While the rest of the team is distracted, Mai Valentine heads into the London Chimeras' scoring area;**

Pegasus: Shoot at the right goal, Mai.

Michaels: Mai Valentine shoots, and she SCORES! 10 points to the Kyoto Kappa!

Darwin: Oh darn it, I missed!

Joey: Hell yeah! Way to go, Mai!

Mai: Well I had loads of help from you, baby! (blows kiss)

Joey: (giggles)

**Mai Valentine's shot goes through the hoop well before Darwin Watterson can get to it; the Kyoto Kappa take a 10-0 lead over the London Chimeras.**

** Almost as if on cue, Penny Fitzgerald, Banana Joe and Anais Watterson appear back in the stadium, having recovered from being attacked by Joey's monster. Darwin Watterson immediately hands the Quaffle off to her sister Anais.**

** But Mai Valentine is right on the case;**

Mai: I SUMMON HARPIE LADY IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Madden: Er... what exactly did Mai Valentine just summon?

Harry: Whatever it is, it's beautiful.

Ron: But it looks bloody vicious!

Hermione: (sarcastic) You think?

**Mai Valentine summons Harpie Lady; a vicious female human-like monster complete with wings and claws. When Anais Watterson looks back and sees it, she gasps in shock and kicks her broom into overdrive. But Mai Valentine won't let her get off that easy;**

Mai: Harpie Lady, knock Anais Watterson out of the sky! SCRATCH CLASH!

Michaels: Oh, and that thing almost knocked Anais off of her broom!

Madden: She hangs on, but she's dropped the Quaffle, and Joey Wheeler has it!

Harry: Dammit! Come on guys, stop him!

**The Harpie Lady slashes Anais Watterson with such force that she is almost dismounted from her broom. She just barely manages to hang onto it; however, she drops the Quaffle in the process.**

** Joey Wheeler now has the Quaffle in tow for the Kyoto Kappa. Mai Valentine flanks him, warding off Penny Fitzgerald and Banana Joe before they can get within five broomstick lengths of Joey. With no Bludgers posing any sort of immediate threat, Joey easily flies into the Chimeras' scoring area;**

Pegasus: Shoot at the left goal, Joey!

Michaels: That's a goal! 20-0, Kyoto!

Joey: Looks like we're even, Mai, heh heh.

Mai: You can thank me later, sweetie. (kisses Joey)

Hermione: C'mon, Chimeras! Let's pull through this, guys!

**Joey Wheeler scores effortlessly, padding the Kappa's lead to 20-0.** **Darwin Watterson then tosses the Quaffle to Banana Joe.**

** But Seto Kaiba is not willing to let him get away...**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: And Banana Joe has been dismounted!

Hermione: What a cheap shot that was!

Harry: I agree - but it's still perfectly legal.

Ron: Bloody hell...

**Seto Kaiba hits a Bludger that hits Banana Joe with such force that he's is knocked off of his broom and sent crashing to the ground. Penny Fitzgerald picks the Quaffle back up for the Chimeras, but Mokuba Kaiba has her in his cross-hairs...**

Madden: ANOTHER head shot!

Michaels: And that's two London Chasers dismounted!

Hermione: Oh, for the love of God...

**Almost as soon as she gets the Quaffle, Penny FItzgerald drops it as she is dismounted from her broom by a Bludger, courtesy of Mokuba Kaiba.**

** The Quaffle is then picked up by Tristan Taylor. He heads toward the Chimeras' goal, thinking he has a free pass; he is totally unaware of Anais Watterson closing in on him fast from his 6-o'clock.**

** Richard and Nicole Watterson try to help out their daughter by doing a Dopplebeater Defence to try and dismount Tristan. But the Bludger misses Tristan, and almost hits Anais.**

Anais: Mom! Dad! Watch it, guys!

NIcole: Uh, sorry, dear.

Richard: Our bad!

**Meanwhile;**

Pegasus: Shoot at the center goal, Tristan.

Michaels: That's another goal for the Kyoto Kappa - they're up 30-0!

Ron: Jesus H. Christ...!

**Tristan Taylor's goal pushes the Kappa's lead up to 30-0. The Quaffle is then handed off by Darwin Watterson to his sister Anais.**

_**GAME BREAK**_

_** This Game Break takes place in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where the Philadelphia Thestrals are hosting the Louisville Phantoms. The score is tied at 60. The race for the Snitch is running at a practical stalemate; Jazz Fenton and Wally Beetles are running side-by-side and neck-and-neck, with the Snitch right in front of them, and with neither Seeker having the upper hand - that is, until Danny Phantom decides to help his sister out by going ghost and flying into Wally's body...**_

_** Wally suddenly loses his free will, and is Danny's pawn to manipulate howsoever Danny sees fit. While under the ghostly possession, Wally suddenly slows his broom down, and then jumps off of it.**_

_Thestrals: (gasp) WALLY!_

_**As Danny leaves Wally's body, his sister Jazz catches the Snitch. Thus, the Louisville Phantoms win the American Conference championship by a score of 210-60 over the Philadelphia Thestrals.**_

__**BACK TO LONDON**

Michaels: Oh, and it looks like Gumball Watterson's gone after the Snitch!

Madden: Well he'd better catch it fast, or else he'll be at the mercy of Yugi Moto and whatever monster he has up his sleeve this time.

Harry: C'mon, Gumball! Catch that Snitch!

Ron: Win it for us British!

Hermione: Show the Kappa that cheaters do, in fact, NOT prosper!

**As his team (what's left of it) gets the Quaffle back, Gumball Watterson is out after the Golden Snitch, hoping to catch it for the London Chimeras before the Kyoto Kappa do anything drastic. Using the speed and quickness of his Firebolt, Gumball catches up to the Snitch rather quickly, prompting the British Quidditch fans to get behind him;**

Crowd: (chanting) LET'S GO GUMBALL! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) LET'S GO GUMBALL! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**But their chanting abruptly ceases when they witness this unfold before their eyes;**

Yugi: I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Michaels: And there it is. Yugi's monster.

Madden: I think it's over!

Harry: Catch it now, Gumball!

Ron: Get it before he strikes!

Hermione: Oh, I hope Yugi Moto reconsiders!

**Yugi Moto summons his signature monster; an evil wizard being known simply as the Dark Magician. Gumball Watterson is oblivious to this, as he is that focused on the Snitch. Just as gets within a fingertip of it...**

Yugi: Dark Magician, shoot Gumball down! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

...

Gumball: Oh crap, I'm goin' down!

Richard/Nicole/Darwin/Anais: GUMBALL!

Michaels: Yep, Gumball's been dismounted.

Michaels: This game is over.

Harry: (sigh) I should've known this would happen.

Ron: And he was so bloody close!

Hermione: ...

**Yugi's Dark Magician launches a blast of dark magic on Gumball Watterson, blasting off of his broom, almost sending him crashing into the crowd. With him out of the way, Yugi homes in on the Snitch unopposed...**

Michaels: And this match is in the books! Yugi Moto has the Snitch, and the Kyoto Kappa go from missing the playoffs to winning the International Conference championship!

Madden: They simply dominated this match. I don't know what else to say.

Harry/Ron/Hermione: ...

Yugi: Well that went well!

Joey: Are you kiddin', Yug? We just may make the Potter Bowl, thanks to you!

Tristan: You really kicked ass back there, buddy!

Tea: Yay, Yugi! (kisses Yugi hard on lips)

Yugi: (blushing) Guys, you're giving we way too much credit!

Mai: (rubs Yugi's head) Hey, you deserve it, kiddo!

**Yugi Moto catches the Snitch easily; the Kyoto Kappa win the International Conference championship by a score** **of 180-0 over the London Chimeras.**

** The British Quidditch fans go into a frenzy; they boo the Kappa incessantly, and a few even pick small riots that include, amongst other things, beating up innocent Kappa fans that just so happen to be mixed into the crowd. Meanwhile, the Kappa themselves go into an equally frenzied celebration, as the Chimeras limp back to their locker room in defeat...**

** Around the WLCQ;**

**American Conference championship game; Louisville Phantoms - 210; Philadelphia Thestrals - 60**

**National Conference championship game; Tampa Bay Trolls - 160; Orlando Black Magic - 40**

** And now, presenting your conference champions;**

**American Conference champions; Louisville Phantoms***

**National Conference champions; Tampa Bay Trolls**

**International Conference champions; Kyoto Kappa**

** * - Out of the three conference champions, the Louisville Phantoms accrued the best winning record; 16-11, as opposed to the 15-12 record obtained by both Tampa Bay and Kyoto. Therefore, the Louisville Phantoms get the automatic berth into the Potter Bowl.**

** Championship semi-final match-up; Kyoto Kappa vs Tampa Bay Trolls.**

** See you in Tampa Bay!**


	82. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

This side story is set on Friday, two days before the championship semifinal game, in St. Petersburg, Florida, just outside the home of the Cartoon Quidditch team known as the Tampa Bay Trolls.

Just last week, the Trolls won the National Conference championship over their Central Florida rivals, the Orlando Black Magic, thus earning them the right to face the Kyoto Kappa to determine who will face the Louisville Phantoms in Potter Bowl II. But for now, the team is not in Quidditch mode – rather, they are in baseball mode, as Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jonny 2X4, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, and Sarah's friend and playmate Jimmy are headed to the stadium known as Tropicana Field to see the local MLB team, the Tampa Bay Rays in action.

"This baseball is not a game Rolf remembers seeing in the Old Country," Rolf says. "It doesn't seem that much more exciting than soccer.

"Well at least these guys are better at baseball than the Buccaneers are at football," Eddy shrugs.

"Yeah, right!" chortles Kevin. "The Buccaneers have won a Super Bowl, the Lightning have won a Stanley Cup, but the Rays still haven't won a World Series! Don't make me laugh!"

"These Rays make my skin burn, a-ha ha ha!" chuckles the dim-witted Ed.

"The only thing that worries me is the kiss cam," Edd says. "It's highly rude to broadcast people's displays of affection in that manner. And what if Nazz and I get caught in it?"

"Oh, let them watch," Nazz giggles. "Besides, you're a much better kisser than other people would think, hee-hee-hee!"

"Alright, calm down, lovebirds, we're here!" Eddy snaps. With that, the Trolls all take their seats right behind home plate, just in time to see Tampa Bay Rays pitcher Alex Cobb throw the first pitch to Boston Red Sox leadoff hitter Jacoby Ellsbury.

"Alright, it's a strike!" cheers Jonny 2X4. "Plank says this hitter doesn't stand a chance!" And sure enough, Ellsbury is struck out after just three pitches, provoking cheers from the Trolls and all other fans in attendance.

...

By the middle of the 4th inning, the Rays have gone up 2-0. During the break, Edd's earlier fears come true;

"Oh dear!" he exclaims. "Nazz, the kiss cam is on to us!"

"Oh, c'mon, lay one on me!" Nazz goads as their teammates and all the fans in the stadium chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Edd, however, is uncomfortable to do so amidst all this attention, so Nazz takes the initiative and plants a hard, passionate kiss on Edd's lips. Edd blushes red as the crowd applauds, but he breathes easier as the game gets back underway.

...

By the middle of the 7th, the score is 3-1, Rays. This is where all the fans take the seventh-inning stretch, standing up and stretching their arms and legs. Then, the Trolls join arm-in-arm and sing along with the rest of the Rays fans;

Take me out to the ball game,

Take me out to the crowd;  
Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack,  
I don't care if I ever get back.  
So let's root, root, root for the Rays,  
If they don't win, it's a shame.  
For it's one, two, three strikes, you're out,  
At the old ball game.

...

The game then ends at the top of the 9th inning, with the Rays defeating the Red Sox 4-2. The Trolls all leave Tropicana Field with smiles on their faces.

"Did you have fun at the game, Jimmy?" Sarah asks.

"Oh, yes, Sarah!" explains Jimmy. "I never thought baseball could be so exciting!"

"Oh, it is, it is," smiles Kevin. "So, uh, what do you guys wanna do now?"

...

In time, the team finds themselves at Fort De Soto Park, located on Mullet Key, an island just south of St. Petersburg. The island just so happened to be the location of a fortress from the Spanish-American war era known as Fort De Soto – it was recommended for military fortification by none other than General Robert E. Lee (who at that time was a Brevet Colonel) for fortification. The site was also used as a station for Union troops during the Union blockade of Tampa during the American Civil War; military reservations were then made in the 1880's, and then came Fort De Soto, which served from 1898 until 1910, when its troops were moved to Fort Morgan in Mobile, Alabama.

However, none of the Trolls pay any heed to this. Instead, they all get in their swimsuits and head down to the beach. Like wild animals, Ed, Eddy, Kevin and Rolf all take their surfboards and go storming into the water, looking to catch some waves. Jonny, meanwhile, plays in the sand with his best friend, a wooden board called Plank. Sarah and Jimmy also play in the sand in an adjacent area.

As for Edd and Nazz, they simply lie down together on their towels to soak up a few rays. Edd, however, has a difficult time relaxing, as he cannot help but be enamored at the sight of Nazz's smooth, well-tanned bikini body.

"Nazz, I...I..."

"Go on, say it, Double D," Nazz winks.

"I... I'm stunned!" Double D says. "You look so gorgeous... unlike me."

"Aw, you're beautiful to me, Double D," Nazz says as she pulls Edd in for a wet kiss. Edd returns the gesture and the two start to really go at it, locking their bodies together. Then, just as they start to touch tongues, Eddy's voice calls out to them, "Hey lovebirds! Get a load of this!"

Edd and Nazz watch as Ed, Eddy, Kevin and Rolf pull off a series of wild stunts on their surfboards, including 180's, handstands and all the rest. All goes well until Ed makes contact with Kevin, setting up a chain reaction that causes all of them to wipe out, and for Edd and Nazz to share a laugh.

"Smooth move, dork!" Kevin jabs.

"Smooth as butter toast, yum!" Ed says as his mouth starts to water.

"Sometimes I wonder why I decided to bury the hatchet with you kooks," Kevin sighs.

...

Eventually, night falls, and the Trolls are all gathered around a campfire towards the inland part of the island, sharing smores and letting the sight of the campfire dancing stir their imagination.

"There's something magical about flames that just makes ya wanna stare at 'em all night, huh, Plank?" Jonny marvels.

"This is the most at peace that Rolf has felt in ages," Rolf sighs contently.

"That reminds me..." Edd eagerly says as we walks back a ways, presumably to get something. And sure enough, he returns with something that no one thought they would see – a Washburn D10S acoustic guitar.

"Since when do you play normal guitar, Sockhead?" Eddy asks in astonishment.

"Well," Edd explains, "when you've been playing pedal steel as long as I have, you catch on pretty quick. Plus, this instrument has a much more pleasant sound to it."

"Well c'mon, dork, play something!" Kevin says eagerly.

"Yeah, play something!" Sarah replies as everyone looks at Edd, eager to hear a song.

"Well, I do know one song," Edd blushes. He then starts to play a very mellow riff in the chord of G – after four bars, he starts to sing;

We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside

His teammates' smiles all grow wide as they recognize the song Edd is singing...

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

Knowing what words are coming up, everyone else sings along;

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Edd then starts to play more aggressive-like on his guitar, taking the song into its "powerful" phase. He then sings;

I listen to her favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess

Everyone once again sings these words along with Edd;

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Edd's playing becomes even more strong as he sings the bridge;

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like the knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar remains

That's when Edd suddenly breaks into a solo. While it doesn't have the technical flair like the leads he would play on the pedal steel, it does have a much more soulful emotional tone that induces goosebumps among his teammates...

Edd's guitar playing then becomes more mellow as he sings;

I know I could have saved our love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways

But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess

Everyone then sings along one more time;

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Then, with one last riff in the chord of G major, the song is over, leading to a wave of applause from all of Edd's teammates, prompting Edd to say "Thank you," and take his bow.

"That was beautiful, Double D," Nazz coos as she kisses Double D on the cheek.

"You know, guys, this is gonna sound cheesy," Eddy remarks, "but its moments like these that make me glad we formed this team."

"Well, we still got a rough road ahead of us," Kevin says. "Two days from now, we play the Kyoto Kappa to determine which one of us plays the Louisville Phantoms in Potter Bowl II!"

"Japanese people are weird!" Ed laughs.

"That's that team with the monsters!" Jimmy exclaims frightfully.

"It's okay, Jimmy," Sarah reassures. "We'll take 'em."

"Damn right we will! replies Kevin. "And we're takin' those Phantoms down in Rio, AND we'll be Potter Bowl champions! Count on it!"

Prompted by this display of team spirit, Edd holds his hand out in the center, saying, "Trolls on three, everyone!" His teammates all join hands in the center; Edd then says, "One, two three!"

"TROLLS!"

After sealing the moment, the Tampa Bay Trolls continue to relax together, wowed at the sight of the glowing embers in the campfire and the stars shining in the night sky above them, as they look forward to their championship semifinal game tomorrow versus the Kyoto Kappa...


	83. Championship Semifinal

** This game shall determine who goes to Rio to face the Louisville Phantoms in Potter Bowl II! The match-up; Kyoto Kappa vs Tampa Bay Trolls.**

** Team rosters;**

**Kyoto Kappa**

** Chaser: Joey Wheeler (#33)**

** Chaser: Mai Valentine (#65)**

** Chaser: Tristan Taylor (#40)**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Mokuba Kaiba (#03)**

** Keeper: Tea Gardner (#93)**

** Seeker: Yugi Moto [C] (#56)**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

**Tampa Bay Trolls**

** Chaser: Edd (#29)**

** Chaser: Sarah (#47)**

** Chaser: Jonny 2X4 (#24)**

** Beater: Ed (#27)**

** Beater: Rolf (#51)**

** Keeper: Nazz (#67)**

** Seeker: Eddy [C] (#31)**

** Coach: Kevin**

** Tuning to FOX;**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: Just three teams left in the postseason, fellas! The Louisville Phantoms, the American Conference champions, have clinched the automatic berth into Potter Bowl II. But we still have two other teams who are absolutely famished for that last spot in the championship final. We are here at Raymond James Stadium in beautiful Tampa, Florida to determine just who will face the Phantoms in Potter Bowl II. One of the teams looking to face them is of course, Tampa's own Tampa Bay Trolls. They are the current National Conference champions, and they will be facing the International Conference champions, the Kyoto Kappa. I'm Al Michaels - with me as always; John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger. Thanks for having us in for this championship semifinal match-up.

Madden: Now, while the Tampa Bay Trolls have proven themselves to be major players even without super powers, they have, as of late, become a more sinister force on the pitch, mainly through Edd and his hypnotizing wheel. He's saved them from some hairy situations, and has even caused opponents to score own goals for his team.

Harry: And it might just be their saving grace if they do manage to defeat Kyoto here today. After all, they have nothing to fight their monsters with; but with some hypnosis, that could turn right back around on the Kappa in no time flat.

Ron: Perhaps... but those monsters are real bloody powerful! You remember the International Conference championship game last week, right? That black dragon blasted all of London's Chasers clean outta Wembley Stadium! If the Trolls are to overcome that, they'll have to use more than just a bloody hypnotizing wheel!

Hermione: Yeah, they'll have to have the heart of the game - something that one most certainly does not get from playing dirty like all these cartoon teams do! I swear, they would've all made great Slytherins.

Michaels: Well either way, this is gonna be chaotic, as we go down to the pitch for the toss-up;

...

Tristan: As much as I like our chances, guys, that guy with the sock on his head is starting to scare me. What if he hypnotizes us into turning our own monsters on each other, or something?

Tea: Now that you mention it, I'm scared, too!

Joey: C'mon, guys, really? You're scared of these brats? They have nothing to match us with - we'll take 'em no problem!

Mai: He's right, you know. (kisses Joey)

Yugi: I sure hope so...

...

** The ball box is opened up, releasing the Bludgers to fly of their own free will wherever they please; the Golden Snitch goes up after them, following suit. Then, the referee takes the Quaffle in both hands, and promptly tosses it straight up from the center of the pitch.**

Michaels: Winner faces Louisville in Potter Bowl II, and we are underway!

**The first Chaser to the Quaffle is Tristan Taylor, and he takes possession of it for the Kyoto Kappa. Edd and Sarah immediately rush at him from the front; hoping to get it away before Edd does anything rash, Tristan quickly throws the Quaffle over their heads and gets it to Joey Wheeler.**

Tristan: Whew... that was close.

**Joey Wheeler catches the Quaffle, having already gotten past the Trolls' Chasers. As he soldiers forward, Ed hits a Bludger at him - however, he dodges it, and keeps going.**

** In time, Joey enters the Trolls' scoring area;**

Pegasus: Joey, shoot at the-

Michaels: And it's SAVED by Nazz!

Pegasus: You idiot! I had the shot for you and you jumped the gun! God!

Joey: Oh... (facepalm)

**Joey Wheeler shoots the Quaffle before Pegasus can tell him where to shoot - as a result, Nazz ends up making the save. While the Kappa go back and regroup, Nazz inbounds the Quaffle to Jonny 2X4.**

Jonny: Plank says we're gonna score this time around!

**However, he is suddenly disoriented by a Bludger, courtesy of Mokuba Kaiba, that almost hit him. Fortunately, he passes it to Sarah before Mai Valentine can get to it. Mai, however, is ready to strike back;**

Mai: I SUMMON HARPIE LADY IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Michaels: Look out - Mai Valentine's just summoned her monster!

Madden: If I'm not mistaken, that thing's gonna be after Sarah.

Hermione: Oh, she better fly for it!

**Mai Valentine summons her Harpie Lady, and they both set out after Sarah. But then Edd arrives on the scene;**

Pegasus: Mai, watch out! He's taking out his-

Michaels: The monster's just - I think Edd is hypnotizing it!

Ron: Now THAT's bloody brilliant!

Harry: But what is he gonna make the monster do...?

**As Mai continues after Sarah, her Harpie Lady stops dead in its tracks; its pupils disappear as the result of being entranced by Edd's hypnotizing wheel. Edd then snaps his fingers; the Harpie Lady turns and flies at breakneck speed, with her own owner, Mai Valentine, in its cross-hairs...**

Mai: AAAAH! What the hell!

**The Harpie Lady slashes at Mai, almost knocking her off of her broom. As she barely dangles on, Sarah flies into the Kyoto scoring area;**

Michaels: Sarah SCORES! 10 points to the Kyoto Kappa!

Ed: Way to go, baby sister!

Pegasus: Timeout, dammit!

**Taking advantage of Tea Gardner's shocked state, Sarah scores a relatively easy goal, putting the Tampa Bay Trolls 10-0 ahead of the Kyoto Kappa. Maximillion Pegasus, the coach of the Kyoto Kappa, calls timeout; the action stops momentarily, and the Kappa huddle up;**

Mai: How could my own signature monster turn on me like that?! I mean, really!

Pegasus: Obviously, that Chaser with the sock on his head hypnotized it. That's what I've been trying to tell you!

Joey: Well we gotta take 'im out! He messed with my girl and he oughta pay!

Pegasus: Just what I was thinking! And you, Joey-boy, have the monster to do it with, so have at it.

Joey: Oh, I intend to!

**With their plan ready to be put in motion, the Kappa break their huddle, they call off their timeout, and the game is resumed.**

** On the toss-up, Edd gets the Quaffle for the Tampa Bay Trolls, prompting Joey Wheeler to act;**

Joey: I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DR- *smash* My Duel Disc! It's destroyed!

Rolf: Where are your demons now, Japanese fiends?!

**Just as Joey Wheeler is about to summon his Red Eyes Black Dragon, Rolf hits a Bludger that scores a direct hit on Joey's duel disc, destroying it.**

** Meanwhile, Tristan Taylor and Mai Valentine rush at Edd from both sides; Edd dodges them and they almost collide into each other. Edd then passes the Quaffle to Jonny 2X4.**

** As a last resort, Seto Kaiba hits a Bludger towards Jonny, but it misses horribly. Jonny then flies into the Kyoto scoring area;**

Pegasus: Tea, look o-

Michaels: GOAL! 20-0, Tampa Bay!

Jonny: Plank says, 'Give it up, already!'

Crowd: (chanting) U MAD, KAPPA?! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap) U MAD, KAPPA?! (clap, clap, clap-clap-clap)

**With Jonny being too fast for Tea Gardner to react, he scores a goal, padding the Trolls' lead to 20-0. Shocked and confused, Tea passes the Quaffle to Tristan Taylor.**

** With Joey Wheeler's duel disc destroyed, and with Mai Valentine not willing to take chances with a summon that has failed once already in this game, Tristan soldiers on on his own.**

** But right before Tristan can cross into Tampa Bay's side of the pitch;**

Pegasus: Tristan! Edd's headed right for you with his-

...

Michaels: He's hypnotizing Tristan Taylor!

Hermione: For God's sake, he's already done enough hypnotizing already! Jesus Christ!

**Edd pops up right in front of Tristan and spins his hypnotizing wheel in plain sight for Tristan to see. The pupils in Tristan's eyes disappear as he becomes a mindless zombie subject to Edd's bidding. As Edd snaps his fingers;**

Pegasus: People! Tristan's been hypnotized! Watch out!

**But Pegasus's warning proves to not be enough. As Tristan turns and heads back to his own team's goal, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine try a double-team effort on him, but he outruns them and they almost take each other out.**

Mai: Whoa, sorry Joey!

Joey: These Trolls are slaughterin' us, Mai!

**Seto and Mokuba Kaiba then try a Dopplebeater Defence, both hitting the same Bludger at the same time at Tristan. But the Bludger misses and heads towards the crowd...**

Michaels: And that is a penalty whistle being sounded!

Madden: Looked like that Bludger was gonna hit the fans!

Hermione: It's gonna be a Bumphing on the brothers Kaiba!

**The referee's call;**

Referee: Bumphing. Kyoto, #30 and #03. Penalty shot for Tampa Bay!

Mokuba: They should be the one penalized! They keep on hypnotizing our players!

**The brothers Kaiba are hit with a Bumphing penalty, handing a penalty shot to the Tampa Bay Trolls. Edd, after releasing Tristan Taylor from his hypnosis, elects to take the penalty shot, spinning his hypnotizing wheel before Tea Gardner has time to react...**

Joey: (facepalm) Now we're screwed!

**Under Edd's hypnosis, Tea, minus her pupils, ducks down underneath the hoops, leaving them totally open for Edd to exploit...**

Michaels: That's a goal! 30-0, Tampa Bay!

Pegasus: Urrgh! What do we have to do to beat these pathetic bufoons?!

**Edd scores effortlessly, increasing Tampa Bay's lead to 30-0. Tea, now free from the hypnosis, passes the Quaffle to Mai Valentine. Meanwhile...**

Michaels: Well, this massacre could all be over soon, as Eddy is hot on the Golden Snitch's tail!

Ron: This has to be one of the biggest upsets I've ever seen! These dumb suburban kids are making an example out of the Japanese champions!

Madden: Actually, the Tengu are the Japanese champions - the Kappa upset them in Round 2, remember?

Harry: Yes, well either way, it looks like the Kappa just may be screwed...

**As Kyoto gets the Quaffle back, Eddy sets out after the Golden Snitch, looking to get the win that would get the Tampa Bay Trolls into Potter Bowl II. Gradually, he gets closer and closer to it, exciting the crowd and alerting the other team's coach;**

Pegasus: Yugi! Eddy's right on the Snitch! Get over there now!

Yugi: Roger that!

**Upon Pegasus's command, Yugi Moto heads over to the area where Eddy is, looking to join in the hunt for the Snitch. But then this happens;**

Pegasus: Yugi, watch out for the-

_*pow*_

Madden: Ooh, right in the gut!

Michaels: He is just barely hangin' on to his broom.

Harry: This one may be just about over, guys.

Yugi: CRAP!

Ed: Fly back to Egypt, diabolical pharaoh!

**Yugi Moto is suddenly pegged by a Bludger, courtesy of Ed. He almost falls off his broom, just barely hanging on by his fingers.**

** As Yugi struggles to remount, Eddy is right on top of the Snitch;**

Pegasus: Oh... this is not good! Kaiba! Do something! Those Trolls are gonna beat us!

Kaiba: 10-4. I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Ron: Uh... I don't think the Kappa are out of it yet, Harry!

Hermione: What is that thing?!

Harry: I don't know, but I think the Kappa are about to prove me wrong...

**Seto Kaiba summons one of the most powerful monsters in the Kyoto Kappa's arsenal; the Blue Eyes White Dragon. As Eddy comes within a fingertip of the Snitch, Kaiba is prompted to act fast;**

Kaiba: BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON, TAKE OUT THAT SEEKER! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!

...

Ed/Edd: (gasp) EDDY!

Michaels: Oh, and he's been blasted outta the stadium!

Madden: Looks like they proved you wrong, eh, Harry?

Harry: Uh, yeah, sure.

Hermione: (facepalm)

**Just as he is about to catch the Snitch, Eddy is hit by Kaiba's dragon's White Lightning Attack, blasting him clean over the grandstands and out of Raymond James Stadium. As his teammates take notice, Yugi Moto has just gotten back onto his broom. He then sees the Snitch headed right in his direction...**

Michaels: The massacre is over! Yugi Moto has the Snitch! The Kyoto Kappa are going to the Potter Bowl!

Yugi: Whew. Finally, we won this thing!

Joey: (bearhugs Yugi) You did it, Yug! We're goin' to the championship, buddy!

Tristan: (bearhugs Yugi) Great goin' buddy! We'd be screwed if it weren't for you!

Yugi: (breaks free, pants) You guys were crushing me!

Mokuba: Aw, come on, pound it, Yugi!

Yugi: Oh, OK. (fist-bumps Seto and Mokuba Kaiba)

Mai: C'mon, Yugi, give me a hug! (bearhugs Yugi)

Yugi: You're... crushing me... Mai! (breaks free)

Tea: Aw c'mon, Yugi, you were so magnificent! You deserve all this! (kisses Yugi hard)

Yugi: (blushes)

**Yugi Moto catches the Snitch; the Kyoto Kappa overcome it all to defeat the Tampa Bay Trolls 150-30. The Kappa go into wild celebration as the Trolls fans boo them relentlessly. Meanwhile, the Trolls' themselves fly out to look for Eddy...**

** The Kappa all then gather around their coach, Pegasus;**

Pegasus: Well everyone, it's been a real pleasure coaching you this season. You've all done an excellent job - sure, we could've beat Tokyo for the Japanese division title, but we've just done something they couldn't; we made it to Potter Bowl II! And indeed, when we get there, we will be facing one of the absolute toughest teams in the entire world. But as Yugi here would say, all we have to do is rely on the heart of the cards, and to play with the heart of the game of Quidditch, and we will pull through, and we WILL be champions! Kappa on three! One, two, three!

All: KAPPA!

**...**

** Well, that's that. Potter Bowl II will feature the Louisville Phantoms vs the Kyoto Kappa. See you in Rio!**


	84. Vegas Party

Last side story before the Potter Bowl!

This one is set a couple of hours before the start of the game, in a large, high-end restaurant in Las Vegas, Nevada; the place has been closed off for a large Potter Bowl party. This same place was used for such a party last season, and it has now become an annual event.

Hosting the party are Beavis and Butt-Head, Chasers for the Las Vegas Night Elves - the team not only missed the playoffs for the second straight season, they finished dead last in their division. But for now, Beavis and Butt-Head are sitting mellow-like in front of the front door, waiting to welcome the teams they invited to their party.

"Dammit, our team sucks!" Butt-Head laments. "Our team sucks all the other team's massive cocks! We did even worse this time than we did last time!"

"No wonder Daria left us and formed the Utah Fiendfyre," Beavis comments. "And they made the freakin' playoffs! Sure, the Portland Parselmouths beat them in Round 1, but still."

"Yeah, well at least we're throwing another party this season!" Butt-Head says excitedly. "It's gonna be awesome! And the best part - the Fiendfyre aren't invited!"

"Yeah," Beavis replies, "but the party won't be as awesome as your mom was last night, heh-hmm-hmm-hee!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Beavis," Butt-Head sarcastically remarks.

...

Eventually, the front door opens and the first team invited to the party arrives;

"Well I'll be damned!" Butt-Head exclaims. "It's the New England Griffins - last year's Potter Bowl champs!"

"Yes, we should be defending it again this year," Peter grudges.

"But those blasted Thestrals took it from us!" Stewie replies.

"But we're here," Lois adds, "and we're gonna have fun at this party."

"And maybe pick up some broads. Giggity!" Quagmire punctuates.

"Well perhaps you'd like to raise the stakes with a bet, hmm?" Beavis asks.

The team doesn't hesitate - they all dig into their wallets and take out sums of money, setting it all on the table. "$400 says the Phantoms win out!" affirms Peter.

"Awesome!" replies Butt-Head. "Now just sit wherever you like." And so the New England Griffins take their seats.

Shortly after the Griffins get settled, another team enters the building;

"Hey, check it out," acknowledges Butt-Head. "It's the New Orleans Nightwings!"

"Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, Batman!" Beavis and Butt-Head mockingly sing.

"Very funny, guys," Robin jabs.

"We just want to have fun at this party and place a bet, that's all," Beastboy insists.

"Hey, Butt-Head," says Beavis. "I don't know about you, but if I was that beast man, I'd turn into a monkey, and I'd whip my own crap at people!"

"Yeah, I bet when he's a dog," Butt-Head adds, "he licks his own nut-sack!" prompting laughter from the both of them.

Not impressed by their immature blue humor, Raven takes the team's money, slaps his down on the table and says, "This $350 says the Kappa will win, OK?"

"Ah, yes, of course," Beavis says as he adds the money to the pot. "Sit wherever!"

As the Nightwings take their seats at the front of the big TV, in comes another team;

"Hey, it's the Portland Parselmouths!" exclaims Beavis. "Weren't you weirdos in the Potter Bowl last season?"

"Yeah," Bart shrugs, "but those damned Griffins stole it from us."

"But I know we'll get it someday," Marge assures her teammates.

"Well in the meantime," Butt-Head offers, "would you like to bet on who wins it this time around?"

Without hesitating, the team's coach, Charles Montgomery Burns, takes out some of his own cash and adds it to the pot. "$500 for the Kappa!" he proclaims as the Parselmouths sit down.

"Ah, konichi-wa, Tokyo Tengu, hmm-hmm-hee!" Beavis laughs as the Tokyo Tengu make their entrance.

"Hey, can I pet your pet?" Butt-Head asks.

"Go right ahead," Ash says as he places Pikachu on the front desk.

"Mmm, cute," Butt-Head chuckles as he pets Pikachu. Pikachu, however, doesn't feel as pleasant. There's something about the aura created by these two strangers' presence that just makes him so uncomfortable. Eventually, he can't take it anymore, and without warning, he suddenly launches an electrical charge through Butt-Head, quite literally shocking him out of his wits.

As Butt-Head staggers back up to his chair, reeling from the shock, Ash and teammates share a laugh. "Very funny!" Butt-Head sarcastically jabs. "Now do you wanna place a bet or what?"

"Alright, already!" says Ash as he and teammates take out their money. "$450 for the Phantoms, since the Kappa beat us in Round 2." The team places this money in the pot with all the rest, and take their seats.

"Well waddya know?" laughs Butt-Head. "It's the Tampa Bay Trolls!"

"We would not be here if those fiends from the Far East hadn't made laughingstocks out of Rolf and his team, you know!" Rolf scowls.

"Well, be glad you at least get to mingle at our party," Beavis smiles. "Now I imagine you'll be betting for the Phantoms, since it was the Kappa who beat you in the championship semifinal?"

"Damn right!" Eddy proclaims as he sets the team's money. "$600 says the Kappa go down!"

"Awesome, that's like the highest bet that's been made so far!" proclaims Beavis as the Trolls take their seats.

"Welcome to our Potter Bowl party, Philadelphia Thestrals!" Butt-Head greets as the Thestrals come in through the door.

"Hey, guys," replies Hoagie. "How you doin'?"

"Well," answers Beavis, "our team, the Night Elves, has been doing worse than before since one of our own left and formed the Utah Fiendfyre, so basically, it's been horrible."

"Not as horrible as Beavis's mom was last night, a-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh!" Butt-Head laughs.

As Beavis scowls at Butt-Head, Nigel takes the team's money and sets it on the table, saying, "The Phantoms are our friends, but we're gonna bet this $375 on the Kappa, since the Phantoms beat us for the American Conference championship." Beavis and Butt-Head then add the money to the pot as the Thestrals sit down with the other teams.

"Wow, I think some angels just arrived at our party!" Beavis marvels as the next guests enter.

"Actually, those are the Rome Fairies," corrects Butt-Head. "Seriously, though, you ladies are HOT!"

"Hee-hee-hee, thanks!" Stella giggles. "I take it you boys saw our pictures that we did for Playboy Italy?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Beavis exclaims. "Of course, my copy has been ruined 'cause I shot so many loads all over your pics, heh-hmm-hee-hee!"

"Anyway," Sky says, having been made uneasy by Beavis's remarks, "we'd like to bet this $550 on the Phantoms, since the Kappa beat us in Round 1.

"Great, make yourselves at home," Beavis says as the Fairies go to sit down. "Oh, and try not to get any of the guys here too excited, heh-hmm-hee-hee!"

Shortly thereafter, another team enters - quite possibly the strangest-looking ones yet;

"Hey, Great Valley Vipers!" Butt-Head greets them. "I thought you hatchlings were extinct, a-huh-huh-huh-huh!"

"We're not hatchlings!" Cera snarls. "And when we grow up, "we're gonna trample all over you pathetic humans!"

"Good luck with that, hmm-hmm-hee!" Beavis laughs sarcastically. "Now place a bet already - everyone else is doing it!"

"Fine," sighs Littlefoot as he takes the team's money and sets his down on the table. "$300 for the Phantoms." "Weak," Beavis and Butt-Head mutter under their breaths as the Vipers sit down.

Then comes in another team;

"What's up, Toulouse Sphinxes?" Butt-Head smiles.

"How've you Frenchies been, lately?" Beavis asks.

"I'm from Japan, genius!" Yumi jabs at them.

"But your team is French," Beavis laughs, "therefore, you're a Frenchie, heh-hmm-hmm-hee!"

"Easy, guys!" Ulrich scowls. "That's my girlfriend you're poking fun at!"

"Hey, we don't want any trouble," Butt-Head pleads. "We were just joking, that's all."

"Now perhaps you wanna place a bet?" asks Beavis.

"$425 for the Phantoms," says Aelita as she adds the money to the pot and leads the Sphinxes to their chairs.

Another team enters shortly after they get settled;

"The Grim Reaper's after us!" Beavis jokingly cries out. "Just kidding, heh-hmm-hmm-hee. Welcome, Milwaukee Death Eaters!"

"Cut the small talk!" snaps Mandy as she adds her team's money to the pot. "$650 for the Kappa!" Then Mandy, Billy, Grim and their teammates sit down with the rest of the teams without speaking to anyone else.

Then comes one more team;

"What's up, girly-girly Detroit Alicorns?" Butt-Head mocks.

"You ponies still sucking balls?" Beavis jokes. "Still giving oral to the teams that are actually good, heh-hmm-hmm-hee?!"

"Actually," responds an unimpressed Twilight Sparkle, "we have done much better than last time, unlike your pathetic Las Vegas Night Elves!"

"Really?" Butt-Head says sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed, what with how you failed to make the playoffs yet again!"

"Don't push it, you guys!" warns Rainbow Dash. "Anyway, we would like to bet $250 for the Kappa!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Beavis and Butt-Head shrug as they add the money to the pot and the Alicorns go and greet the other teams.

...

As gametime nears, Beavis and Butt-Head call their guests to attention. "How you guys doin'?" asks Beavis. "You guys excited for the Potter Bowl?!" Everyone applauds their approval at this comment.

"Wouldn't it be a lot more better if you all were in it?" adds Butt-Head, drawing sheepish nods from all their guests.

"We feel ya," says Beavis. "Our Night Elves have gone even further to hell since one of ours betrayed us for a team called the Utah Fiendfyre. Anyway, here's how it's going to work; the Griffins, Tengu, Trolls, Fairies, Vipers and Sphinxes have all bet on the Phantoms winning."

Everyone on the Griffins, Tengu, Trolls, Fairies, Vipers and Sphinxes all cheer their approval. As the cheers die down, Beavis adds, "And the Nightwings, Parselmouths, Thestrals, Death Eaters and Alicorns have all bet on the Kappa to win."

This prompts the Nightwings, Parselmouths, Thestrals, Death Eaters and Alicorns to cheer their approval for hearing the name of the team they've bet on. Beavis then continues, "Now you've all put in some money for whoever you've bet on to win this game - Butt-Head and I have counted, and you've all out in a combined total of $4,850! Now from here, it's simple - when this game is over, everyone who bet on the winning side takes the pots, and they're to divide it between themselves however they want. Now, are you all excited about winning some MONEY?!"

Everyone then cheers aloud for a good while over the prospect of winning a Vegas bet on the Potter Bowl, something that could provide them some solace over not actually winning the Potter Bowl. As the cheers die down, Butt-Head turns the TV on to FOX - seeing what is happening on the screen, he announces to everyone, "It's starting..."


	85. Potter Bowl II

** Alright, this is it! This is where this season's Cartoon Quidditch champions will be decided! From Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, this is Potter Bowl II!**

** The teams goiing at it for the title; the Louisville Phantoms and the Kyoto Kappa!**

** Team rosters;**

**Louisville Phantoms**

** Chaser: Danny Phantom [C] (#16)**

** Chaser: Sam Manson (#61)**

** Chaser: Tucker Foley (#21)**

** Beater: Valerie Gray (#05)**

** Beater: Dani Phantom (#47) **

** Keeper: Maddie Fenton (#79)**

** Seeker: Jazz Fenton (#63)**

** Coach: Jack Fenton**

**Kyoto Kappa**

** Chaser: Joey Wheeler (#33)**

** Chaser: Mai Valentine (#65)**

** Chaser: Tristan Taylor (#40)**

** Beater: Seto Kaiba (#30)**

** Beater: Mokuba Kaiba (#03)**

** Keeper: Tea Gardner (#93)**

** Seeker: Yugi Moto [C] (#56)**

** Coach: Maximillion Pegasus**

** FOX?**

(FOX NFL Theme)

Michaels: At last, it's Potter Bowl time! After four anticipating preseason weeks, a grueling regular season of twenty-seven weeks that saw everything from a permanent fatality to a stadium being destroyed, and an unpredictable playoff race, we are now finally at the Estadio Do Maracana in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, where we are finally set to play Potter Bowl II!

Madden: It has indeed been a long road to this game, Al. But this is a well-deserved championship match for the two teams that made it this far. They've both shown incredible power, determination, resourcefulness, and a certain disregard for the rules all season long. In fact, a certain one of these teams is the one who had one of their Beaters get killed back in Week 9. But they've held on, and now they're here!

Harry: Yeah, and the other team in question; their Beater is an expecting father; his wife is due to give birth just two weeks from now! I would imagine that that sort of motivation, combined with the "creatures" they have at their disposal, who knows what they'll accomplish in this match.

Ron: Well, the fans here are in for one bloody delicious treat, that's for sure! These teams not only have come out on top, but the powers that they both have, like you guys all said, are incredible!

Hermione: Now that you mention it, Ron, I am kind of worried about the fans' safety. What'll happen if a monster or an ectoplasmic energy blast goes into the stands and kills someome? Seriously, this sport has become more of a danger to spectators than the Indianapolis 500!

Michaels: Oh, I'm sure the fans will be fine, Hermione. But anyway, our two finalists are about to make their entrance. Representing the American Conference, the Louisville Phantoms!

**Fireworks erupt from the top of the grandstands as the Louisville Phantoms - Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Dani Phantom, Maddie Fenton and Jazz Fenton fly on their broomsticks over the grandstands into the stadium. They fly in a perfect circle around the pitch, followed by rabid cheers from Phantoms fans and harsh boos from Kappa fans. The Phantoms then assume their positions on their side of the pitch.**

Danny: Well, what else can I say? We've all done fabulous, and it all comes down to this. Now LET'S TAKE THAT CHAMPIONSHIP!

Jazz: You said it, bro! (hugs Danny)

Sam: That's my Danny! (kisses Danny)

Michaels: And their opponents - the first team from outside the United States to make the Potter Bowl, representing the International Conference, the Kyoto Kappa!

**More fireworks are shot as the Kyoto Kappa - Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tea Gardner and Yugi Moto - descend into the stadium on their broomsticks. Flags and banners bearing the Kappa logo are waved and Kappa fans cheer hysterically as the team circles over the grandstands before taking their positions on the side of the pitch opposite the Phantoms.**

Joey: Man... who would've thought that we'd ever make it far? Just think - if we win this, we'll be champions, and my nephew will be born a champ! Get it?

Seto: Oh, rest assured, we'll make Serenity and all our fans proud today!

Yugi: Just remember the heart of the cards, and the game of Quidditch, and we'll win!

Tea: (kisses Yugi hard)

...

**When the two teams are ready and waiting, the Bludgers are released to fly on their own accord, immediately followed up by the Golden Snitch. Then, the Quaffle is taken up by the referee, and after a moment of high tension, is tossed straight up.**

Michaels: The Quaffle is released, and Potter Bowl II begins!

**As the Quaffle hits mid-air, the Chasers on both sides make a rush for it. Sam Manson gets to it first and hauls it in, claiming possession for the Louisville Phantoms.**

** Despite it being only the start of the game, the Kappa are still not holding anything back;**

Tristan: I SUMMON LAVA BATTLEGUARD IN ATTACK MODE!

Michaels: And already the Kappa are bringing out their monsters!

Madden: Hmmm, this one's new. Wonder what he does...

**Tristan Taylor summons Lava Battelguard, a purple-red minotaur-like creature wielding a spiked club.**

Tristan: Lava Battleguard, POUND SAM MANSON INTO OBLIVION!

**Under Tristan's command, the Lava Battleguard chases Sam Manson down, ready to strike with its club. But then Danny Phantom approaches it, with his fists glowing with energy...**

Michaels: Danny Phantom's just killed the Kappa's monster!

Hermione: Good - I can't imagine what it would've done to Sam!

Ron: I can...

**Danny hits the Lava Battleguard with a series of energy blasts from his hands, sending it to the Graveyard and saving Sam's ass from its spiked club.**

** Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine attempt to chase Sam Manson down, but to no avail, as Sam finds her way into the Kyoto Kappa scoring area;**

Pegasus: Tea, get to the-

Michaels: Sam Manson SCORES! 10 points to the Louisville Phantoms!

Pegasus: (facepalm) I have GOT to start notifying my players faster.

Sam: Woohoo! We're ahead! We're winning!

Danny: Nice one, Sammy! (kisses Sam)

Sam: Aww, thanks!

**Tea Gardner doesn't get to the hoop in time, and Sam Manson scores the goal, putting the Phantoms 10-0 ahead of the Kappa. Phantoms fans erupt into cheers, while the background is filled with booing from Kappa fans.**

** Tea then inbounds the Quaffle back into play, and it is picked up by Joey Wheeler. Immediately, Mai Valentine takes some initiative to cover her boyfriend's back;**

Mai: I SUMMON HARPIE LADY IN ATTACK MODE!

Michaels: There's Mai Valentine's beautiful, yet vicious winged humanoid creature!

Ron: Wicked defensive tactic, if I do say so myself.

**Mai Valentine summons Harpie Lady to cover Joey Wheeler as he soldiers on with the Quaffle. A Bludger is headed for him, but Mokuba Kaiba hits it towards Tucker Foley, almost hitting him in the cranium.**

** Meanwhile, Danny Phantom and Sam Manson come rushing at Joey from the front, prompting Mai to take action;**

Mai: Harpie Lady, attack Danny Phantom and Sam Manson! SCRATCH CLASH!

...

Sam: AAH! Dammit!

Danny: Whoa, Sam, you okay?

Sam: (panting) Yeah... just gotta get back up on my broom...

**Mai's Harpie Lady meets up with Danny and Sam before they can get to Joey; Danny goes ghost and avoids its attack, but Sam gets hit, and is left hanging on her broom by her fingers.**

** As Sam tries to get remounted, Valerie Gray hits a Bludger towards Joey Wheeler. However, it misses horribly, allowing Joey Wheeler a pass into the Phantoms' scoring area;**

Michaels: Joey Wheeler shoots, but it's SAVED by Maddie Fenton!

Joey: Damn! All that work, just down the drain!

Maddie: (shrug) Hey, it's all fair play.

Mai: You'll get 'em next time, sport. (pats Joey on the back)

**Maddie Fenton just manages to get her hands in front of the Quaffle, keeping it out of the hoop and preventing the Kappa from tying the game. Maddie then inbounds the Quaffle to her son, Danny.**

** Danny, unfortunately, doesn't see the Bludger that Seto Kaiba hit at him...**

Madden: HEAD SHOT!

Michaels: The Phantom has been dismounted!

Sam: (gasp) DANNY!

Ron: Just what the Kappa needed...

**Kaiba's Bludger hits Danny Phantom in the head, knocking him off of his broom. As Danny goes ghost, takes flight and tries to get back to his broom and regain control of it, Mai Valentine picks up the Quaffle for the Kappa, and heads straight to the Louisville goal;**

Pegasus: Mai! Shoot at the right goal! The right!

Michaels: And that's a GOAL! We are tied at 10!

Joey: Great goin' Mai! (kisses Mai)

Mai: Told ya we'd get 'em, heh heh!

**Under direction from the team's coach, Maximillion Pegasus, Mai Valentine easily gets the Quaffle past Maddie Fenton and into the hoop, tying the game at 10.**

** Maddie then throws the Quaffle to Tucker Foley. He just barely avoids a Bludger that was hit to him by Mokuba Kaiba, and subsequently passes the Quaffle to Sam Manson.**

** Then, just as Sam gets across to Kyoto's side of the pitch, she is suddenly kicked in the face by Tristan Taylor, almost falling off of her broom again.**

Sam: You bastard! You can't hit a girl!

Tristan: Pfft! You're not a girl!

**Sam drops the Quaffle, and Tristan picks it up. Danny Phantom becomes furious over the cheap shot that Tristan took - at the same time, Joey Wheeler takes action to cover his friend's back;**

Joey: I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

Michaels: Oh, and Joey Wheeler's summoned his dragon!

Madden: If he's gonna do something, he'd better do it fast - Danny Phantom has Tristan Taylor in his cross-hairs!

Hermione: This is gonna be ugly...

**Joey Wheeler summons his Red Eyes Black Dragon as Danny Phantom charges up two energy blasts to take out Tristan Taylor. Joey, however, is not about to give him the chance;**

Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon, TAKE OUT DANNY PHANTOM! INFERNO FIREBLAST!

...

Michaels: Oh, and Danny Phantom's just been blasted clean outta that park!

Danny: I'LL GET YOU, YOU BASTARD...!

**Danny gets attacked by Joey's Dragon with such force that he is blasted clean over the grandstands and out of Estadio Do Maracana. As a last ditch defensive effort, Dani Phantom hits a Bludger at Tristan Taylor, but it misses.**

Dani: Bastard!

**Tristan then makes his approach to the Phantom's goal;**

Michaels: And he SCORES! The Kappa take a 20-10 lead!

Tristan: YES! Eat it, Phantoms!

Sam: (facepalm) These guys are unbelievable!

**While the Phantoms are in a state of disarray, Tristan Taylor scores an easy goal, putting the Kappa up into a 20-10 lead.**

** The Phantoms fans boo harshly over their disapproval of the recent turn of events - but these boos turn to cheers as Danny Phantom reappears, flying from over the grandstands back into the stadium. Maddie Fenton then hands the Quaffle off to Sam Manson.**

** As Sam heads up the pitch, she encounters Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Mai Valentine all approaching her from the front. Panicking, Sam passes the Quaffle to Danny Phantom; he goes ghost and goes right through the Kappa's Chasers.**

Danny: SO LONG, SUCKERS!

**Seto and Mokuba Kaiba do a Dopplebeater Defence, hoping that Danny will turn tangible again and that the Bludger will hit. But Danny stays intangible, and the Bludger goes right through. Danny heads towards the Kappa goal;**

Michaels: Danny Phantom SCORES, and we're tied at 20!

Tea: Crap!

Danny: How do you like that, Kappa?!

Tucker: Does it taste good? Huh? Does it?!

Sam: Okay, boys, good job. Now watch out - these creeps are about to strike again...

**The Quaffle just barely gets by Tea Gardner, and Danny Phantom ties the game at 20. **

** Tea then tosses the Quaffle to Joey Wheeler; Danny and Dani Phantom suddenly surround him;**

Joey: Dammit, let me go!

Danny: Not a chance!

Dani: You're gonna get it!

**Danny and Dani circle around Joey; Joey tucks the Quaffle in his stomach, afraid of what might happen if he tries to pass it or break out of this circle. Seto Kaiba, noticing this, takes action;**

Kaiba: I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Michaels: And now Seto Kaiba's summoned his dragon!

Madden: This just might be Joey Wheeler's saving grace!

Harry: I wonder...

**Seto Kaiba summons his Blue Eyes White Dragon; however, Danny and Dani Phantom pay no heed to this, and are gearing up to attack Joey Wheeler. But they don't have time to get their shots off on the scared Joey;**

Kaiba: Blue Eyes White Dragon, TAKE OUT THOSE PHANTOMS! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!

...

Michaels: That dragon just knocked both Phantoms out of the stadium!

Madden: Louisville's in a major pickle now!

Hermione: (sarcastic) Uh... do you think so?

**Danny and Dani Phantom are blasted over the stands of Estadio Do Maracana by Kaiba's Dragon, allowing Joey Wheeler to make a break for it.**

** Neither Sam Manson nor Tucker Foley have balls enough to go after Joey, lest Kaiba's dragon targets them. This allows Joey Wheeler to enter the Phantoms' scoring area unopposed;**

Michaels: That's a GOAL! 30-20, Kappa!

Joey: Finally, I scored one! Hey, thanks, Kaiba!

Kaiba: (shrug)

Mai: You did great, sport! (kisses Joey)

**Joey Wheeler's goal puts the Kappa up 30-20; Maddie Fenton tosses the Quaffle to Tucker Foley.**

** As Danny and Dani Phantom arrive back into the stadium, Tucker is faced by Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. But then Danny launches energy blasts at Joey and Tristan, forcing them to dodge.**

Joey: God, I hate that ghost fag!

Tristan: Tell me something I don't know!

**As Valerie Gray beats away an incoming Bludger, Tucker, with Danny Phantom and Sam Manson flanking him from a ways behind, flies towards the Kappa goal;**

Pegasus: Get to the left goal now, Tea!

Michaels: Tucker Foley shoots, but it's SAVED by Tea Gardner!

Tucker: Damn, I can't believe I missed!

Tea: Whew, finally, I made a save.

**Tea Gardner catches the Quaffle before it goes through the hoop, and then she tosses it to Tristan Taylor. But just as soon as he gets it, Danny Phantom rushes at it;**

Pegasus: Tea, watch out for Tristan!

Michaels: What's this? Tristan Taylor's turned around, and he's just scored a goal on his own team! We're now tied at 30!

Danny: Sucker... (cackling)

Tristan: What... what just happened?

Pegasus: You were just possessed by that ghost boy, that's what happened!

Joey: These ghosts are worse than we thought...

**Danny Phantom goes ghost and enters Tristan Taylor's body, possessing him. While under Danny's possession, Tristan turns to his own goal and takes Tea Gardner completely by surprise, scoring an own goal and tying the game at 30.**

** Chants of "BULLSHIT!" erupt from angry Kappa fans over what just happened; Tea then hands the Quaffle to Joey Wheeler.**

** Joey kicks his broom into overdrive when he sees Danny Phantom coming for him; Danny chases after him, but Joey proves to be too fast for him.**

** Sam and Tucker try to double-team Joey, but he's too fast for them, as well; Sam and Tucker almost collide head-on.**

Sam: Watch it, Tuck!

Tucker: Uh... my bad. He was just too fast!

**Having broke through the opposition, Joey Wheeler makes a bolt into the Phantoms' scoring area;**

Michaels: Joey Wheeler SCORES! Score's 40-30, Kyoto!

Joey: Man, Yugi better catch that Snitch - this game's wearin' me out!

Mai: Aw c'mon, baby, you're doin' great! (kisses Joey) Now let's do it!

**Maddie Fenton doesn't have enough time to react; the Quaffle goes through, and Joey Wheeler scores, turning the score to 40-30, Kyoto.**

** Maddie Fenton then hands the Quaffle to Danny Phantom;**

Madden: What the-

Michaels: Danny Phantom just disappeared into thin air - and the Quaffle with him!

Harry: Uh, I think he's gone ghost!

Ron: Oh, bloody hell! The Kappa are in trouble!

**Danny Phantom goes ghost, turning him and the Quaffle invisible. The gameplay suddenly stops as everyone looks around, scratching their heads, wondering where Danny and the Quaffle went.**

** Then suddenly, the Quaffle appears from out of nowhere in the Kyoto scoring area;**

Michaels: The Phantom scores a goal! We're tied at 40!

Danny: We gotta get back in the lead sometime!

Sam: Oh, I know your sister will pull through, Danny.

...

**Danny catches Tea Gardner off-guard, scoring and tying the game at 40.**

**...**

Michaels: Well, it appears that Jazz Fenton is after the Golden Snitch!

Madden: And Yugi Moto is too, but he's a ways behind.

Harry: If I know the Kappa, they'll probably summon some monsters and take Jazz out!

Ron: I don't know - her brother could strike at any second.

Hermione: Oh God...

**Jazz Fenton is hot on the tail of the Golden Snitch, looking to get the Louisville Phantoms their Potter Bowl victory. Behind her is Yugi Moto, looking to win it for the Kyoto Kappa. Unfortunately, Yugi is not gaining any ground on Jazz, who is getting closer and closer to the Snitch...**

Pegasus: Oh crap... Yugi! Kaiba! The time has come for extreme measures! Let their Seeker feel the power of the Egyptian Gods!

Yugi: Uh... are you sure?

Kaiba: I SUMMON OBELISK THE TORMENTOR IN ATTACK MODE!

Yugi: Okay, fine! I SUMMON SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Michaels: What are those monsters!

Madden: I don't know...

Harry/Rom/Hermione: ...

**Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba summon the most powerful monsters they have; Obelisk The Tormentor and Slifer The Sky Dragon. Jazz Fenton, totally oblivious, comes within a fingertip of the Snitch...**

Kaiba: Obelisk, TAKE OUT JAZZ FENTON!

Yugi: Slifer, BLAST JAZZ FENTON OUT OF THE SKY!

...

All Commentators: OH!

Michaels: They just blasted Jazz Fenton!

Madden: How far is she going? I can't tell!

Harry: Guys? I think the Potter Bowl has been decided.

Ron: Yes... it has.

Hermione: (shakes head)

**Obelisk The Tormentor and Slifer The Sky Dragon blast Jazz Fenton out of the stadium and up into the sky, allowing Yugi Moto to go after the Snitch unopposed...**

Michaels: HE'S GOT IT! IT'S OVER! YUGI MOTO HAS THE SNITCH! THE KYOTO KAPPA ARE POTTER BOWL CHAMPIONS!

Yugi: Uh... did I get it?

Joey/Tristan: YOU DID IT, YUG! (both bearhug Yugi)

Mai: Awesome catch, Yugi! (hugs Yugi) We're champions!

Kaiba/Mokuba: Great goin', Yugi! (both high-five Yugi)

Tea: YAY! YOU DID IT, YUGI! I'm so proud of you! (kisses Yugi hard) (under her breath) I'm gonna do such dirty things to you tonight...!

**Yugi Moto catches the Snitch - by a score of 190-40, the Kyoto Kappa defeat the Louisville Phantoms to become Potter Bowl champions.**

** The Kappa fans in the stands break out into pandemonium over the elation of winning the championship. The Kappa fans surround Yugi, enveloping him with heaps of praise and hugs for winning them the game.**

** On the other hand, Phantoms fans are storming out of the stadium in disgust over the outcome of the game. Meanwhile, Jazz Fenton reappears on the scene, having recovered from the monster attack.**

Danny: You okay, sis?

Jazz: I think so. What happened?

Sam: (sigh) We just lost the Potter Bowl.

Jazz: Oh...

Maddie: C'mon, guys, we still had an awesome season! And who knows - we just might get it next season!

Danny: Yeah, I guess...

...

**Then,** **as the Kappa start to calm down;**

Serenity: YOU DID IT!

**Serenity Wheeler, wife of Seto Kaiba and brother of Joey Wheeler, runs out of the locker room in an ecstatic state. Despite being heavily pregnant, she rushes with great speed into Kaiba's arms.**

Serenity: Oh Seto! I never doubted you for a second! I knew you'd come through! Oh, Seto... I love you so much!

**Serenity gives her husband a big kiss on the lips, and then she turns to her brother Joey, wrapping her arms around him.**

Serenity: Oh Joey! I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd pull it off! You're the world's best brother!

**As Serenity breaks the embrace;**

Joey: Aw, c'mon, sis, you're givin' us too much credit! Yugi saved our keesters from certain defeat - he's the one you should be smothering!

Kaiba: I hate to admit it, honey, but your brother's right. Yugi is the hero of the day.

**As Yugi sheepishly grins in modesty, Serenity suddenly wraps him in a big bearhug.**

Serenity: Well you did great, sport!

Mai: Amen to that!

Tea: I'll say!

**Mai and Tea suddenly surround Yugi along with Serenity, and they all smother his face with a big triple-kiss; Mai and Serenity get the cheeks, and Tea gets the lips. Yugi's face flushes red; then, as the rest of the team laughs at them, they suddenly take hold of him and lift him up on his shoulders for the Kappa fans to see him.**

** The fans cheer ecstatically for Yugi, congratulating him on a job well done. Yugi tries to be modest, but in no time, pride gets the best of him, and he cheers loudly and proudly before the happy Kappa fans.**

Harry: Pardon me...

**Meanwhile, Harry Potter Apparates from the commentators' booth down to the Quidditch pitch. With a wave of his wand, a red carpet leading up to a trophy podium are magically set up; on this podium are eight large, gold trophies, one for each member of the Kyoto Kappa.**

** When the Kappa and their fans finally calm down, Harry Potter sticks his wand to his throat, magically amplifying his voice as he speaks;**

Harry: What's up, Quidditch fans! Was this an awesome Potter Bowl, or what?

Crowd: (cheering)

Harry: Now I don't know about you, but this is definitely one of the most intense Quidditch games - live action or cartoon - I think I've ever seen! We had two teams - both with great power, determination, resourcefulness, and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules - going at it in a match for the ages! First, how's about a round of applause for our runners-up, the Louisville Phantoms.

Crowd: (half-hearted applause)

Harry: They fought a great fight; ghosts, ectoplasm, ghostly possession, but in the end, the Kyoto Kappa came out on top!

Crowd: (hysterical cheers)

Harry: With the use of their scary monsters, the Kyoto Kappa have become the first team from outside the United States to win the match that was named after yours truly, heh heh heh! But seriously, this is proof that Kyoto, Japan is not only the ancient cultural center of Japanese life, it is also one of THE best Cartoon Quidditch markets in the Far East, and maybe even the entire world!

Crowd: (roars)

Harry: And now, I have the honor of presenting these huge-ass trophies to each and every one of you Kappa players. Come one, come all! Take a trophy! Kiss it! Hold it up high while your fans go nuts! You've earned it.

**With that, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Mai Valentine and Maximillion Pegasus all walk single file down the red carpet to the trophy podium. They each take their trophy and shake Harry Potter's hand. Then, they all hold their trophies up high for all to see as their fans cheer for them...**

**...**

** Well, that's the Potter Bowl! But stay tuned for the All-Star Game...!**


	86. Ecstatic Chaotic Pandemonium

This side story is set on the evening just hours after the Potter Bowl, in the city of Kyoto, Japan, the ancient cultural center of Japanese life.

However, as of late, the city has been a cauldron of ecstatic, chaotic pandemonium, to put it mildly. The streets, sidewalks and alleyways are totally impassible, as every single last one of them is flooded with hordes upon hordes of rabid, ravenous Quidditch fans.

Their team, the Kyoto Kappa, have just defeated the Louisville Phantoms in the Potter Bowl down in Rio; since the very moment Yugi Moto caught the Golden Snitch to seal their victory, fans have been going up and down the streets of the city, cheering, waving Kyoto Kappa flags, spray-painting the Kyoto Kappa logo on buildings, and even overturning innocent cars parked in the streets. Never before has this city been subject to such a grand, and such a glorious, victorious celebration.

The scene is, in fact, so intense that a few Quidditch fans from the nearby city of Osaka have gone down to Kyoto to try and give the rabid Kappa fans pieces of their minds - in actuality, they're just upset because the Kappa won the Potter Bowl, while their team, the Osaka Oni, didn't even make the postseason. This has led to riots in some parts of the city where the overzealous Oni fans were pummeled relentlessly by the even more overzealous Kappa fans until they ran away crying.

But nowhere is the celebration more great than at Kansai International Airport - the Kappa are due to arrive on their private jet any minute now, and for the longest time, the airport has been packed with elated fans, eager to see their team arrive with the championship in tow, eager to share a moment of grand victory with them.

Meanwhile, such is the conversation going on on said private jet, which is just now entering Japanese airspace;

"Wow, I don't know about the rest of you guys," Mokuba says as he admires his trophy, "but I STILL can't believe we're Potter Bowl champions!"

"Me neither, dude," replies Joey. "Those Phantoms really did give us a run for our money - I thought for sure that they had us when their Seeker was closing in on the Snitch."

"Well, like I said, bro," says Serenity as she hugs her brother, "I always knew you'd pull it off!"

"Although I have to admit," adds Serenity's husband Seto Kaiba, "they probably would've gotten us if it hadn't been for our Egyptian god monsters."

"Good point," Yugi chips in, "I was honestly hoping we wouldn't have to use them at all this season, but we did, and we won, so I'm not complaining."

"And I don't see why you should," Tea giggles as she kisses Yugi on the cheek. "You were so great in that game, you're our MVP - and my MVP!"

"She's right, you know," Mai smiles as she affectionately rubs Yugi on the head, making him giggle.

"Aw, c'mon, Mai, where's my love?" Joey jabs.

"Hey, I'd never forget about you, sweetie," Mai croons as she envelops Joey in her arms, holding him. "Aww, Joey, you're my baby," she whispers as she strokes his hair.

Meanwhile, as Tea and Serenity get tender with Yugi and Kaiba, and as Mokuba tries to drown out the sights and sounds of it all, Tristan sits in longing silence, thinking, "This win was great and all, but if only I had someone to share it with..."

...

Eventually, the plane arrives on schedule at Kansai International Airport. As it makes its landing, avid fans gather around the plane; the crowd is so thick that airport crews have to cut through them in order to get the mobile stairway set up for the team to walk down on.

"Well, people, this is it," Pegasus tells his team has he opens the exit door.

And so Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Valentine, accompanied by their coach Maximillion Pegasus, and Seto's wife Serenity Wheeler, make their exit from the plane and down the stairs, trophies in hand, greeted by legions upon legions of cheering fans.

But when they get to the bottom of the stairs, they find that they can go no further, as the whole runway is blockaded by rabid fans looking to shake hands with the team and get autographs.

"I got this, people," Pegasus says. He very collectively approaches the fans at the very front, shaking their hands and giving them autographs. These fans then offer to let him go by.

"Just give them some acknowledgement and they'll do anything you ask," Pegasus winks.

And so, with that, the Kyoto Kappa very slowly, but very surely, make their way through Kansai International Airport, swarmed by fans all the way. Each and every fan that gets in the team's path gets a handshake and an autograph from Pegasus, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba and Mai, allowing the team to continue on their way as fans cheer them on.

A few bold fans even reach their hands at Serenity's belly, feeling her baby bump and calling out, "Nice baby, Mrs. Kaiba! KAPPA RULE!" Serenity simply giggles and shakes their hands as she continues on with the team.

...

After what seems like an eternity, the team eventually makes it to the edge of the airport, stopping to look back at their cheering fans. In a moment of pride, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai and Pegasus all stand and hold their trophies up high before their fans.

"Our fans are the best, eh guys?" says Yugi.

"They sure are, Yug," Joey replies.

"You can say that again," Tea adds.

"Our fans are the best!" Yugi exclaims, prompting laughter from his friends.

...

By this point, the celebration has died down somewhat - while still very crowded, the streets are no longer totally impassible, thus giving the team just enough room to make it through the sidewalks on their way to the team quarters.

"Honestly, I had no idea our fans were this fanatical," Tristan acknowledges. "They're even crazier than soccer fans are in Brazil when they win the World Cup!"

"That's what makes 'em so awesome, dude!" Mokuba replies.

"They still could give us more room, though," Kaiba adds.

Then, just as the team is approaching their quarters;

"Tristan?"

"MIHO!"

Tristan is spotted by Miho Nosaka, an old friend and love interest of his that attended Domino High School along with Tea, Joey and Yugi. Tristan and Miho run up to each other and come together in a huge embrace.

"Oh, it's been too long, Tristan!" Miho exclaims.

"Yeah, it has," replies Tristan as they pull apart.

"Hey, guys!" Miho says as she goes around, greeting her old friends Yugi, Joey and Tea with hugs. Then, as she turns to Tristan, he asks her, "So how've you been all this time?"

"It's been pretty mellow overall," Miho says. "Then you guys started going for the championship, and it got real crazy."

"Oh, trust me, we know!" Tristan laughs. "Our fans are nuts! They've been blockading the entire city ever since we won the Potter Bowl. It's like I told the guys - they're even crazier than soccer fans in Brazil after they win the World Cup!"

This statements incites some laughter from the two of them. "But seriously," Tristan adds, "it's REALLY awesome seeing you again. I don't think we've seen each other since before Yugi, Joey, Tea and I left for Duelist Kingdom!"

"Yeah, it really has been too long," Miho says. "You and I should totally go someplace and catch up! I know of this real good French restaurant that'll do perfectly!"

"Well, I normally only do French when we're playing the Veela or the Sphinxes," Tristan jokes, "but in this case, I could care less. We can go now, if you like."

"Great!" Miho exclaims.

"Hey, guys," Tristan says to his teammates, "Miho and I are gonna go catch up. I'll uh, be seein' you all later tonight."

"GO KAPPA!" Miho cheers.

"GO KAPPA!" replies the team as Tristan and Miho take their leave.

And so, with Tristan having left to reconnect with an old love interest, the Kyoto Kappa heave their bodies into team quarters, finally breaking from the embrace of their hyperactive fans. After setting their trophies on a nearby rack, they all disperse to go and unwind; Pegasus retreats to the basement to work on some business matters. Mokuba fires up his PS3 for some video games, while Kaiba and Serenity sit with him to keep him and each other company. And the two other couples - Yugi and Tea and Joey and Mai - take to their beds for some rather "dirty" celebration...


	87. All-Star Prologue

** Now for the last game of the 2nd WLCQ season - the All-Star Game!**

** It will be held in Aloha Stadium in Honolulu, Hawaii, and it will be contested between characters from different teams representing the American Conference and the International Conference, since it was these conferences whose teams made it to the Potter Bowl. The two sides will duke it out here to see who's the superior conference.**

** Tuning to FOX one more time;**

(FOX NFL theme)

Michaels: After the Kyoto Kappa defeated the Louisville Phantoms in Potter Bowl II, we now just have one more game left in the 2nd Cartoon Quidditch season. We're here in Aloha Stadium, down in Honolulu, Hawaii, where players from the American Conference and the International Conference will go at it in the Cartoon Quidditch All-Star Game! I'm Al Michaels, with John Madden, Harry Potter, Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger - thanks for having us in for one more game this season!

Madden: The National Conference is not participating in this season's All-Star Game - they would be had the Tampa Bay Trolls made the Potter Bowl. But the Kyoto Kappa not only made it there, they won, too. And since it was the Louisville Phantoms who were also in that game, it will be the American Conference, through Louisville, and the International Conference, through Kyoto, that will be in this season's All-Star Game.

Harry: You know, it might not help with ratings per se, but it is a good thing that this match is held at the very end of the season - that way, we don't have any injuries that could sideline key players for the rest of the season. Especially with what goes on in this sport.

Ron: But that's part of the beauty of it. With no more games in the season, this is an outlet for the characters who are in this thing to just totally forget about everything else, throw out all the stops, and not hold anything back. I love it!

Hermione: Oh boy... if what you're saying turns out to be true, then I almost don't wanna see what happens! Almost, anyway.

Michaels: Yes, well, we're ready to introduce the players now - let's go down to the pitch;

...

Stadium Announcer: And now, presenting our American Conference all-stars!

Crowd: (cheering)

Stadium Announcer: Their Chasers; first, representing the Cleveland Cruciatus, #14, Jimmy Neutron!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Representing the Philadelphia Thestrals, #5, Abigail Lincoln!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: And representing the New England Griffins, #39, Lois Griffin!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Their Beaters; first, representing the Louisville Phantoms, #47, Dani Phantom!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: And representing the Seattle Vampires, #15, Frylock!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Their Keeper, representing the Los Angeles Undead, #51, Kim Possible!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Their Seeker, representing the South Carolina Black Cocks, #48, Randy Cunningham!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: And their coach, representing the New Jersey Wyverns, Angelica Pickles!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: And now, presenting your International Conference All-Stars!

Crowd: (cheering)

Stadium Announcer: Their Chasers; first, representing the Montreal Manticores, #07, Jen Masterson!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Representing the Rome Fairies, #47, Bloom!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: And representing the Kyoto Kappa, #33, Joey Wheeler!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Their Beaters; representing the London Chimeras, #38, Nicole Watterson!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: And representing the Toulouse Sphinxes, #40, Ulrich Stern!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Their Keeper, representing the Mexico City Chupacabras, #09, Frida Suarez!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: Their Seeker, representing the Tokyo Tengu, #22, Ash Ketchum!

Crowd: (applause)

Stadium Announcer: And their coach, representing the Toronto Salamanders, Chris McLean!

Crowd: (applause)

**Once all the aforementioned players are in their positions, the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch are released to fly of their own free will.**

** The Quaffle is then picked up by the referee and tossed straight up into the air from the center of the pitch...**


	88. All-Star Game

Michaels: There goes the Quaffle - the All-Star Game begins!

**The first Chaser to get their hands on the Quaffle is Joey Wheeler, and he claims posession for the International Conference All-Stars. Quickly, he passes the Quaffle to Jen Masterson, allowing him to do this;**

Joey: I SUMMON FLAME SWORDSMAN IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Michaels: Oh, now this is a new monster!

Madden: Doesn't look as strong as his dragon, but still.

**Joey Wheeler summons his signature monster, the Flame Swordsman. With Abigail Lincoln and Lois Griffin both rushing at Jen Masterson, Joey gives the command;**

Joey: Flame Swordsman, attack Abigail Lincoln and drive her away from the Quaffle!

**While Flame Swordsman raises its sword at Abigail, Bloom conjures up two fireballs with her hands, aimed at Lois...**

Abigail: AAAH, dammit!

Lois: Oh, OW! DAMN, THAT HURTS!

**Abigail Lincoln gets slashed by Flame Swordsman with such force that she is almost dismounted from her broom, while Lois Griffin suffers serious burns from Bloom's fireballs. **

** Jimmy Neutron then tries to go after Jen, but he is then forced to break off when he almost gets hit by a Bludger that was hit at him by Nicole Watterson.**

Nicole: That should've hit!

Jimmy: MANIAC!

**Having gotten through their defenses, Jen Masterson makes her way into the American Conference scoring area;**

Michaels: Masterson shoots, but its SAVED by Kim Possible!

Kim: You Canadians make me laugh, heh heh heh!

Jen: Watch it, slut!

**Jen Masterson shoots at the right hoop while Kim Possible is in front of the center hoop - but Kim gets to the right hoop just in time and catches the Quaffle, preventing it from going through the hoop.**

** Having saved the Quaffle, Kim Possible inbounds it back into play, and Abigail Lincoln comes up with it.**

** Jimmy Neutron then rushes at Abigail like a rocket, but she passes the Quaffle to Lois Griffin before Jimmy can get to it. But as Lois makes it across half-pitch, Ulrich Stern hits a Bludger in her direction...**

Madden: Right in the gut!

Lois: Dammit, that smarts!

Ulrich: (shrug)

**Ulrich's Bludger hits Lois Griffin in the side of her abdomen; she drops the Quaffle and Bloom picks it up.**

** Abigail Lincoln makes a rather half-hearted approach at Bloom - before she can get her hands on it, Bloom hands the Quaffle off to Joey Wheeler, and he takes it up towards the American Conference goal;**

Michaels: Joey Wheeler shoots, and it's a GOAL! 10 points to the International Conference All-Stars!

Joey: YES! Hey thanks for that, Bloom! You too, Ulrich!

Bloom: No problem, dude! (fist-bumps Joey)

Ulrich: (shrugs) Eh, I did your part, and you did yours.

**The Quaffle goes through the center hoop, right through Kim Possible's hands, and Joey Wheeler scores 10 points for the International Conference All-Stars.**

** Beside herself, Kim Possible tosses the Quaffle back into play for Jimmy Neutron to pick up. Relying on Dani Phantom and Frylock to cover them, Jimmy, along with Abigail Lincoln and Lois Griffin, flies in a V formation down the pitch.**

** Despite the best efforts of Bloom, Jen Masterson and Joey Wheeler to take back possession for their side, Dani Phantom and Frylock ward them off with their ectoplasmic energy and their lasers, respectively. Whenever one of them tries to make an advance, Dani and Frylock fire their weapons and force them to dodge them and break off.**

** Nicole Watterson and Ulrich Stern both try hitting Bludgers at them, but they miss; the Bludgers ricohet off each other and end up almost hitting the very characters that hit them.**

Nicole: Hey, watch it, emo kid!

Ulrich: Hey, you're just as much as fault as I am, you bitch!

Nicole: UGH!

**Abigail Lincoln and Lois Griffin then back off as Jimmy Neutron flies up to the International Conference goal;**

Michaels: Jimmy Neutron SCORES, and we're tied at 10!

Frida: Dios joder! MIERDA!

Jimmy: You're lucky I don't know what the hell that means!

**Frida Suarez is unable to get from the left hoop to the right hoop in time, and the Quaffle goes through, tying the game at 10.**

** Frida then hands the Quaffle off to Joey Wheeler. But then, before he can even make it to half-pitch, Abigail Lincoln suddenly shows up with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R;**

Joey: OWW! BITCH!

Abigail: Gimme that Quaffle, ya punk!

**Abigail Lincoln smacks Joey Wheeler right in the face with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., forcing him to drop the Quaffle, leaving it for Lois Griffin to come up.**

** Lois is presented with no opposition between her and the International Conference scoring area, and so she goes right in;**

Michaels: Lois Griffin shoots, but it's SAVED by Frida Suarez!

Lois: You know, it's one thing when you people show up in our great country illegally, but this is just plain sick!

Frida: (under her breath) Puta!

**Lois Griffin makes the mistake of shooting right at the hoop that Frida Suarez was hovering in front of - thus, Frida easily catches the Quaffle and keeps it from going through.**

** After making the save, Frida Suarez tosses the Quaffle over to Bloom. Joey Wheeler then takes some initiative to back her up;**

Joey: I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!

...

Harry: There's Joey's monster supreme!

Ron: The American Conference's Chasers would be bloody wise not to screw with them!

Hermione: I agree with you 100%, Ron.

**Joey Wheeler summons his strongest monster, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Lois Griffin is the first to approach Bloom, to Joey sets his cross-hairs on her;**

Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon, TAKE OUT LOIS GRIFFIN! INFERNO FIREBLAST!

Michaels: And the dragon has blasted Lois Griffin out of the stadium!

Harry: It is just me, or has that become a quite typical tactic?

Hermione: It's become quite typical, Harry. But it's still barbaric!

**Joey Wheeler's Red Eyes Black Dragon blasts Lois Griffin clean over the grandstands of Aloha Stadium with its Inferno Fireblast attack, getting her away from Bloom and keeping possession for the International Conference.**

** Nonetheless, Bloom decides to pass the Quaffle away, and Jen Masterson catches it. But then Frylock shows up with his eyes glowing blue-white;**

Jen: AAAA...EEEEE!

Madden: OH!

Michaels: Jen Masterson looks like she's just been electrocuted!

Ron: Relax, guys, she's still alive.

Hermione: But she looks hurt!

**Frylock hits Jen Masterson with electro-lasers shot from his eyes, shocking Jen Masterson and temporarily depriving her of her muscle control.**

** Luckily, Joey Wheeler takes the Quaffle before someone else does. Abigail Lincoln and Jimmy Neutron attempt a double-team, but Joey breaks through them and makes his way into the International Conference scoring area;**

Michaels: Joey Wheeler SCORES, and the International Conference takes a 20-10 lead!

Joey: HA! YEAH! Two goals, count it! TWO!

Kim: (facepalm) I swear, I'd be much better off as a Seeker...!

**Joey Wheeler's goal puts the International Conference into a 20-10 lead. Shaking her head, Kim Possible throws the Quaffle over to Jimmy Neutron.**

** After barely avoiding a Bludger that was hit at him by Nicole Watterson, Jimmy hands the Quaffle over to Abigail Lincoln. But as soon as Abigail crosses over onto the other team's side of the pitch, Jen Masterson pops up and wrenches the Quaffle out of her arms.**

Jen: See ya, sucker!

Abigail: (growls)

**But just as soon as she gets the Quaffle, Dani Phantom targets her with a pair of energy blasts...**

Michaels: Jen Masterson's just been blasted out of the stadium!

Harry: It's effective, but it's getting old.

Hermione: (sarcastic) Do you think so?

**Dani Phantom's energy blasts launch Jen Masterson over the grandstands of Aloha Stadium. She leaves behind the Quaffle, which is then taken by Lois Griffin.**

** Lois then passes the Quaffle to Abigail Lincoln, who takes it past Bloom and Joey Wheeler and up to the International Conference goal;**

Michaels: Count it, that's a goal! We're tied at 20!

Lois: How do you like that, ya dirty Mexican?

Frida: Joder tu, guero!

**Lois Griffin's goal ties the game at 20. Frida Suarez, seeing an opening, throws the Quaffle to Bloom, who's all the way over on the other side of the pitch.**

** Bloom forces the other team's Chasers to back off by threatening them with streams of fire. She then has no trouble approaching the International Conference goal;**

Michaels: That's a GOAL! The International Conference goes up 30-20!

Bloom: Yay, I finally scored a goal!

Joey: Ah yes, great goin', Bloom!

Jen: Man, how come I haven't scored? It's not fair!

** Bloom's easy goal puts the International Conference ahead 30-20. Meanwhile;**

Madden: Look's like we have a battle for the Snitch!

Michaels: Ash Ketchum and Randy Cunningham are in a close race - Ash is right on the Snitch, and Randy's right behind him!

Harry: Hmm, well Randy better watch out for Ash's yellow rat!

Ron: But then Randy Cunningham's a ninja, so who knows what he could pull off?

Hermione: This is not gonna end well...

**As gameplay continue's on, Ash Ketchum and Randy Cunningham are in a close race for the Golden Snitch, determined to win it for their respective all-star squads. Ash Ketchum, representing the International Conference, is right on top of the Snitch, while Randy Cunningham, representing the American Conference, is right behind him. However, in time, Randy pulls up alongside Ash, taking away his advantage and forcing Ash to take drastic measures;**

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

** On Ash's command, his Pokemon Pikachu starts to charge up with electricity, preparing to take Randy Cunningham out with a Thunderbolt attack. Randy sees this coming, however, and quickly draws his sword...**

Ash: (gasp) PIKACHU!

Michaels: Ash's pet has just been stabbed by Randy Cunningham!

Madden: And now Ash Ketchum has gone down to check on him and is breaking off from the Snitch race!

Harry: This game's over. All the Tokyo Tengu's scheduled opponents should be taking notes right now...

**Randy Cunningham thrusts his sword into Pikachu with such force that it goes in through one side and out the other. Blood erupts like geysers from both sides as Pikachu falls off the broom, screaming in pain as he hits the ground with a bang while continuing to bleed heavily.**

** Randy then catches right up to the Snitch, getting right on top of it. He reaches a hand out to catch it, but then, Ulrich Stern comes rushing at him with his katana pointed at him...**

Randy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Michaels: Ulrich Stern's just taken out Randy Cunningham!

Angelica: TIMEOUT!

Chris: Timeout, dammit!

Madden: Both team's have called timeout.

Ron: What the bloody hell's gonna happen now?

Hermione: I don't know, but this is not good!

**Randy Cunnigham gets impaled in the abdomen with Ulrich Stern's katana. He screams aloud as he falls off his broom, bleeding heavily all the way.**

** Both team's coaches, Angelica Pickles and Chris McClean, call timeout. They then meet each other at the center of the pitch to discuss the matter;**

Chris: Alright, both of our Seekers are out of commish. I think we're gonna have to call this off.

Angelica: But your Seeker can still fly!

Chris: But his rat has been taken out, and if you take one of them out, you take both of them out, so as far as I'm concerned, this game is over!

Angelica: Fine! Seeing as how Randy is down!

**Agreeing that both their Seekers are out of it, Angelica Pickles and Chris McClean, deciding that it would be pointless to take this any further, decide to end the game.**

Michaels: We're hearing that this game has just been called. The International Conference wins, 30-20.

Madden: Not a real honorable way to win it, though.

Harry/Ron/Hermione: ...

**The game is called off, with the International Conference being declared the winners, by a score of 30-20.**

** Despite this, fans on both sides boo the outcome of the game relentlessly, throwing trash and debris at the referee, the two coaches, and the players and mediwizards transporting Pikachu and Randy Cunningham into the hospital wing to treat their stabwounds...**

**...**

** Well, that's the All-Star Game - that'll be all the Quidditch action for this season. But don't go away just yet...**


	89. Birth Day

Last side story of the season!

It focuses on the defending Potter Bowl champions, the Kyoto Kappa. We start on the other side of the Pacific, however, in California, at the headquarters of Industrial Illusions, the company owned by Maximillion Pegasus, who also serves as coach of the Kyoto Kappa.

Pegasus has come all this way to discuss a very big legal/business matter with his legal team and KaibaCorp's legal team; since the Kyoto Kappa's stunning victory over the Louisville Phantoms in Potter Bowl II, many teams all across the league have been knocking down the doors of both companies trying to get their hands on the Duel Monsters cards and Duel Discs used by the Kappa, including the Tokyo Tengu, Osaka Oni, Nagoya Nue, London Chimeras, Rome Fairies, Tampa Bay Trolls, and of course, the Louisville Phantoms, just to name a few.

"Thanks for showing up, everyone," says Pegasus as he enters the meeting room where both companies' lawyers are present. "I'm sorry that Seto could not show up; he has family matters to take care of."

"Alright, so what the hell are we gonna do about these other teams?!" exclaims one of Pegasus's lawyers.

"Yeah, I don't know how much more we can handle of these teams trying to get our technology!" replies a KaibaCorp lawyer.

"Elementary, my dear lawyers," Pegasus laughs. "It's quite simple, really; you know how here in America, one must require a background check in order to obtain a gun?"

"Uh... yes."

"Well, I was thinking; if we mandate something like that for the products we make that are used by the Kyoto Kappa, we can check into the backgrounds of any and all customers. If they have any sort of affiliation with a Cartoon Quidditch team other than the Kyoto Kappa... access denied, heh heh heh!"

"Well that sounds all fine and dandy and all," says one of Pegasus's own lawyers, "but what if a team manages to steal some of our stuff. Furthermore, what if they end up using them in a Quidditch match against us?"

"Simple," Pegasus shrugs, "either sue the bastards or press criminal charges, whichever seems more fitting."

"Dammit, you're not making any sense!" exclaims a KaibaCorp lawyer. "Where the hell is Mr. Kaiba when you need him?"

"Like I told you," Pegasus calmly replies, "he's back home on an urgent family matter..."

...

"AAAAH-OOHHHH-UHHHH!" exclaims Serenity upon experiencing a really painful contraction.

"Oh my God, are you alright, sis?" Joey asks in a panicked tone.

"Yeah... yeah, I think so," Serenity pants. "But these contractions are getting worse and worse!"

"Don't fret honey," Kaiba reassures her. "We're almost there."

Today is the day that Serenity Wheeler, husband of Seto Kaiba and sister of Joey Wheeler, is due to give birth. She's already experienced a number of painful contractions during her labor, and they keep getting worse and worse. Currently, she is in a car on the way to the hospital; she sits in the backseat with Kaiba and Joey by her sides; Mai Valentine is driving the car, and Mokuba Kaiba is riding shotgun. Also, following them in another car is Tristan Taylor, along with Yugi Moto, Tea Gardner, and Tristan's new girlfriend, Miho Nosaka.

In no time, both vehicles pull into Kyoto City Hospital. Even with Kaiba's help, Serenity has an incredibly difficult time getting up and out of the car.

"Oh my God, I feel like I'm gonna fall over and crush our baby," Serenity complains as Kaiba helps her along.

"You'll both be fine," assures Kaiba. "I got you."

"Me too, sis," replies Joey as he takes Serenity by her other arm.

With that, Kaiba and Joey, followed by the rest of the team, help Serenity across the parking lot and through the doors into the lobby of the hospital. As soon as they enter, people in the lobby recognize their Potter Bowl champions and start to applaud wildly as they try to form a mob around them.

"Now is not a good time!" Kaiba snaps as he and Joey fight their way through the crowd. "My wife is in labor, can't you fools see that?"

With some effort, the Kappa make their way past their fans and make their way up to the receptionist. "Alright, look, lady," Joey says, "my sister's in labor and you bozos better help her through this!"

"Oh, uh, and tell the doctor I'd like a hypnotic birth," Serenity timidly squeaks.

"Very well," the receptionist nods. "You!" she snaps at two nearby orderlies. "Get this lady to the delivery room stat! You," she adds, pointing at Kaiba, "you best come along. The rest of you, stay here."

"Well you better take care of her," Joey says grudgingly. "You too, Kaiba!"

"I shall," Kaiba smirks as he follows the orderlies who are helping his wife to the delivery room...

In time, they find themselves in the delivery room on the fifth floor of the building. They've lucked out – no other patients are there, so the two orderlies quickly help her in, where she lies down, ready... almost.

"Just give me a sec," Serenity says as she takes off all her upper clothing, revealing her breasts and her baby bump. Quickly she examines herself for any deformities and abnormalities, and discovers that there are none.

"Alright, now close your eyes," the doctor says, to which Serenity complies. "Relax your breathing," and she does. "Your childbirth will be a much less painful, and much more satisfying, experience than with so many other mothers. Just relax, and let the process run its natural course."

As Kaiba clasps her wife's hand, Serenity goes into a state real close to hibernation. She does not feel the state of fear, panic or anxiety that she thought she was going to be going through throughout her pregnancy. Rather, she feels in a state of peace, as if nothing could go wrong.

"Uhhhh," she grunts as another contraction makes itself known.

"Y'alright?" Kaiba asks.

"Uh... yeah!" Serenity says, surprised that she is not in the state of shock that is typical of this bodily function. "Somehow, I handled that a lot better than I have been!"

"And that," the doctor winks, "is why hypnobirth is the childbirth of the future! Now just relax... close your eyes... control your breathing... let your body run its course... let go of your worries... and look forward to the moment your bundle of joy joins us in this dog-eat-dog world we call home."

"Seriously, if you thought about it," Kaiba whispers to the doctor, "you'd be surprised when you realized just how much our so-called 'civilization' still has in common with the animal kingdom."

The delivery room once again falls into a state of silence as Serenity once again relaxes herself into a half-conscious state. Another contraction comes around a few minutes later, but she maintains her composure through it, and remains practically half-asleep as time goes on...

Meanwhile, the rest of the team is still in the waiting room, all real restless over having to wait it out this long. Joey, in particular, looks as if he is about to blow a gasket.

"Oh man, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" he bursts out. "My sister's been up there for who knows how long, and I still don't know what of make of becoming an uncle!"

"Well I think it's awesome!" Mokuba proclaims. "I don't know about you, but when our nephew comes around, we're gonna do so much stuff together! I'm gonna play ball with him, I'm gonna wrestle with him, and I'm gonna teach him how to spit!"

"Err, how do you know it's gonna be a boy?" Tea questions, to which Mokuba responds with a confused blank stare.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Joey exclaims. "You're both right! The pressure's getting to me – I think I may end up losing it any second now!"

That's when Mai gets up and slings an arm around Joey in an attempt to calm him down. "I got ya, big guy," she says as Joey's breathing starts to slow down to normal. "Just relax – last time I checked, an addition to the family was supposed to be a joyous occasion."

"Yeah, buddy, it's gonna be awesome, I just know it!" Yugi encourages.

"And we'll all be here to enjoy it with you," Tristan and Miho say.

"Thanks, you guys," Joey says thankfully. "But, uh, don't expect me to remain this calm when the baby arrives..."

...

Serenity groans aloud as a contraction results in torrents of water cascading out from out of her birth canal, signaling that her baby is ready to be born.

"Alright, come on, push!" the doctor urges. "Push!"

And Serenity pushes. Despite still feeling a good amount of pain, she does not release any glass-shattering screams that are typical of a childbirth experience, as her hypnosis has conditioned her to handle this pain much more cool-like than what a typical new mother goes through.

Little by little, her baby bump budges as her baby very slowly, but very surely, with its mother's help, forces its way through the tight crevice that is Serenity's cervix. It is a very arduous process to get out of the uterus and into the birth canal - despite both organs stretching, it is still a very tight squeeze. However, the baby does eventually make its way through and all the way into the birth canal.

"Oh, the baby's crowning!" the doctor proclaims as he sees the baby's head show up. "Just a little more, Mrs. Kaiba!" As the doctor quickly puts on a pair of latex gloves, Serenity pushes some more, grunting while trying to keep from screaming - despite having been conditioned for this pain, it is still very tough to bear. The doctor waits with his hands ready as the baby approaches the exit.

Then, before either Serenity, Kaiba or the doctor know it, the delivery room is filled with the shrill crying sound of a newborn baby taking its first breath...

As Serenity takes a moment to recuperate, Kaiba rushes to the elevator, which he boards without hesitation. He arrives down to the first floor, and frantically rushes to where the rest of the team is waiting. Reforming his composure, he allows himself to be spotted by the team - when they look up, he says with a wry smile, "It's a boy!"

"Oh my..." Joey intones. "I'm an uncle now! Oh God, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."

The impact of the news that the baby has arrived causes Joey to slip out of consciousness. Quickly, Mai catches him before he falls, and she takes him along with the rest of the team onto the elevator on their way to the delivery room, with Mokuba boasting, "HA! I TOLD you it was a boy, and it is! I CALLED it!"

Kaiba leads his teammates up to the delivery room, where he announces with his signature smirk, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Tensai Gozaburo Kaiba!"

"AWWWWW!" Everyone breaks out into a display of elation and awe as they feast their eyes on the healthy, 8-pound, 21-inch baby boy whom Kaiba and Serenity have named Tensai Gozaburo Kaiba.

"Joey, wake up!" Mai says as she slaps Joey back into consciousness. "There's someone who wants to meet you!"

Joey wakes up to see his sister Serenity looking him in the eyes with a huge smile. "It's your nephew!" she beams as she beckons Joey to hold him.

"Oh, God!" echoes a very nervous Joey. "Don't make me hold him! Don't make me hold the baby!" But Serenity insists as she forces baby Tensai into Joey's arms.

"I am in love with this baby!" Joey cries out as he suddenly finds himself overcome with joy over holding his nephew for the first time.

"Relax, big guy," Kaiba chuckles. "He's my son, you know!"

"Yeah, I know," Joey sheepishly grins as he hands baby Tensai to his father. "I was just overcome with joy, that's all."

Kaiba says nothing. He spends a moment in silence cuddling baby Tensai. His signature smirk has given way to a more exhilarated smile that contradicts his normal stoic demeanor. Despite his efforts to conceal his emotions, the joy of having just become a father is just that great.

He is suddenly snapped out of it when Mokuba says, "Aw, c'mon, Seto, let me hold him! Please?!"

"Cool your jets, Mokuba," Kaiba chuckles as he hands baby Tensai to Mokuba.

"Oh, I love you already, Tensai!" Mokuba cries out as he lovingly clutches baby Tensai in his arms. "And you're really gonna love havin' me for an uncle! We're gonna have so much fun together!"

This statement prompts giggling from everyone on the team, causing Mokuba's face to flush red. Then Mai, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Miho all take their turns holding the baby, each feeling a certain extent of warm and fuzzy feelings flowing through them as they do so.

"Now I suppose you know that you won't be able to take Tensai home with you today," the doctor says to the new couple. "He'll need a few days in the incubator before he is in sufficient enough condition for that."

"Yeah, we know," Serenity says. "Can you do just one more thing for us? Seto, your phone?"

Kaiba hands his smartphone to Serenity; she activates its camera and hands it to the doctor, proclaiming "Group photo! Everyone get in the shot!"

With that, Joey, Mokuba, Mai, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Miho all gather real closely around Kaiba and Serenity. As the two new parents place kisses upon the cheeks of their newborn baby boy, the doctor snaps the photo, immortalizing Tensai Gozaburo Kaiba's birthday in time...


	90. Afterword

Greetings, geeks! SuperBlackdeth666 here.

Two seasons already?! Holy shit! I have WAY too much time on my hands! Seriously, though, this second season has been a lot of fun writing, what with the action, the spells, the side stories, etc.

So these are last few words about this season;

As those of you who follow sports (real-life sports, stupid) know, when a league starts, it starts with a set of teams, and then adds more as it goes. Acting on that, I added a set of expansion teams to my World League of Cartoon Quidditch; for the National and American Conferences, I added one team to each division, so as to keep them all even.

There was also the matter of the International Conference; it only had two divisions - one of which had seven teams, and only two made the playoffs. So to curb this, I added a Japanese team (the Nagoya Nue) and a Mexican team (the Monterrey Cadejos) so that I could split the Pacific division into the Japan and North America divisions, that way more International teams would make the playoffs. And not only did that happen, but an International team even managed to win the Potter Bowl! How about that?!

Now for some trivia about the new teams;

I was originally thinking of having The Powerpuff Girls play for the Orlando Black Magic, but then I decided against it, because I'm from Orlando, and even though I liked the Powerpuff Girls, I still wasn't too comfortable with the idea of having a chick show represent my home city (even though they did kick ass). So I had Dexter's Laboratory play for them instead, and they ended up performing a hell of lot better than that other team they're named after (however, you may still see the Powerpuff Girls appear in the future)...

When I first mentioned that the Cleveland Cruciatus would be one of the new additions to the league, a couple readers speculated that the cast from The Cleveland Show would play for them, even though they already play for the Richmond Werewolves. Even though that would be the most name-savvy option, I had The Cleveland Show play in Virginia because that's where the show is set. I instead had the cast from Jimmy Neutron play for Cleveland, taking into account the crossover they did with The Fairly OddParents, who play for a certain team based in Columbus, not too terribly far from Cleveland.

Now here's the story of how the South Carolina Black Cocks got their name. You may have heard of the South Carolina Gamecocks college teams, but what you probably didn't know is that New Zealand's national badminton teams were, at one point, to be called the Black Cocks - referring to their black uniforms, and the shuttlecock that they hit around in badminton. But the International Badminton Federation disallowed that name. But for me, it was too good to pass up, so I brought it back as a reference to both the New Zealand Black Cocks and the South Carolina Black Cocks.

And then there's the Great Valley Vipers; they were based in Albany, New York, so why didn't I name them just Albany? Here's why - I learned that the city of Albany, New York, is located in a land feature known as the Great Appalachian Valley, also known as the Great Valley, for short. That immedately made me think of a series of movies known as The Land Before Time, and the idea was just too good to pass up...

Of course, I learned much later on that Albany doesn't have a stadium large enough (with enough seating) for my taste. So in order to force them to move elsewhere, and in order to have the Portland Parselmouths pull off something real fucked-up just for the sake of it, I had the Parselmouths capture and brainwash the carnivorous dinosaurs Red Claw, Screech and Thud from The Land Before Time TV series, and had them destroy the stadium, forcing the Vipers to play the rest of their home games over in Syracuse. In fact, since Syracuse is so much bigger than Albany and has a much bigger stadium, they'll end up making it their permanent home...

Speaking of stadiums, I was originally going to have the teams all play in fictional Quidditch stadiums (I neglected to mention stadiums last season). But then, I had a change of heart and instead put them all in real-life stadiums. The American and Canadian teams played mostly in football stadiums, and in a few baseball stadiums. The Mexican and European teams all played in soccer stadiums, and the Japanese teams played mostly in baseball stadiums.

Next season, however, there'll be more usage of baseball stadiums in the United States (a number of American teams played in domed stadiums, which would inhibit how far up the players could fly on their broomsticks), and the Japanese teams will, for the most part, move out of the baseball stadiums and into the soccer stadiums (their bigger, and a lot of the baseball stadiums are domed).

Speaking of which, here's what I have planned for a future;

There will be a few relocations and name-changes that will take place for next season; I'll mention them here and now to avoid confusion;

The New England Griffins will change their name to the Providence Griffins; come next season, they may no longer be the only team in New England. The Richmond Werewolves will move down to Norfolk, and be known simply as the Virginia Werewolves. The Great Valley Vipers will relocate and change their name - they'll become the Syracuse Sillurians. Finally, the Sphinxes will move from Toulouse to Marseille.

Alongside that, there will be a lot more teams added within United States borders, as well as one more European team, and two more Japanese teams. But here's the big kicker; next season, the league will officially be expanding into Australia! I have recently discovered some cartoons from Australia, and even one from New Zealand, that have made it to the States. So, you can expect them to be playing for teams in Australia, as well as one in New Zealand!

The regular season will also be expanded accordingly to allow every team to be on the Game of the Week once.

In addition to that, I will also be starting a companion series - the Cartoon Arena Quidditch League! It is an indoor variant of Quidditch that I came up with, inspired by the sport of arena football. It will be based entirely within U.S. borders, it will be much smaller than the World League, it will feature teams in U.S. cities and states that don't have World League teams, and the teams will feature lesser characters from shows represented in the World League, as well as shows not represented in the World League at all.

However, do not expect me to start on Season 3 or the Arena League right away - before that, there will be a brief midquel, involving Cartoon Quidditch teams taking on professional Quidditch teams from the Harry Potter Universe! I figured since I am writing about a sport from that universe, and also since Harry Potter characters do show up in this series, that the idea was too good to pass up! It'll be a series of games all taking place at the same time, with one featured game and some game breaks in-between, just like my regular series.

...

So that's how I did this series, and that also sums up my future plans. By all means express your opinion on all that - I would also like to know;

What did you like most about this season?

Do you feel that this season is better, worse, or equal to last season? Why?

Who were all your favorite teams this time around?

Who were all your least favorite teams this time around?

What was your favorite moment in this season?

What was your least favorite moment in this season?

Putting both this season and last season together, what were your most favorite and least favortie moments overall?

What would you have done differently for this season?

And anything else you want to add!

...

So this officially wraps up my 2nd Cartoon Quidditch regular season.

Special thanks to DarthWill3, BurstFlame24, lyokian, and anyone and everyone else who read and enjoyed this.

Until next season! See you again!


End file.
